Te llevo en mi corazón
by jennydcg
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la derrota del señor tenebroso, Lucius Malfoy y su familia siguen siendo poderosos y ricos pero ya no como antes, ya no tienen prestigio por lo que Lucius crea un plan para recuperarlo: CASAR a su hijo con una sangre sucia. Nada es lo que Parece
1. La propuesta de Lucius

Ya habían pasado 10 años de la gran batalla en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y ron Weasley ahora eran conocidos el trio de oro, aquellos héroes al que se les debe la paz.

Harry al fin podía ser feliz está comprometido con Ginny Weasley, mientras que sus 2 amigos Hermione y ron tuvieron un romance llegaron a comprometerse pero al mes terminaron su compromiso, nadie sabía en si porque, ellos solo decían que no funciono la relación pero Harry no les creía debía haber algo más para que los tortolos terminaran de la noche a la mañana.

Mientras tanto en la obscura y sombría mansión malfoy, Lucius el arrogante y obsesionado de la sangre limpia esperaba a su hijo en la biblioteca, este se veía más viejo y pálido que nunca ya que su salud no se encontraba en un buen estado:

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta:

-¿me has llamado padre?- pregunto el ahora más alto, musculoso y sin duda guapo draco malfoy

Así es hijo, he estado pensando mucho en mi salud y en mi herencia claro

Draco no entendía porque su padre le hablaba de esto, solo se atormentaba más, el rubio lo miro con eso ojos platino tratando de descifrar las intenciones de su padre.

padre ya no pienses en ello, tu vivirás muchos años más-

Draco sabía muy bien que no era así, su padre cada vez estaba peor y sumándole que ahora casi no salía de su mansión ya que el prestigio de su familia había quedado por los suelos. Inconscientemente draco toco su brazo izquierdo recordando la horrible marca tenebrosa, eso le dio escalofríos.

ambos sabemos que no es así, he estado pensando en una forma de recuperar nuestro prestigio, claro que después de todo no has sido tan inútil haz hecho bien en trabajar en el ministerio de magia con eso tenemos un punto a nuestro favor.

El joven malfoy siempre había sentido el odio de su padre pero después de la derrota del señor tenebroso, el sentía que su padre intentaba ser un poco más amable con el sin embargo a veces le causaba gracia el ver a su padre intentar ser digamos que bueno con el pero aun así lo que decía siempre iba acompañado de un toque de frialdad.

-¿de qué se trata esta vez padre? Pregunto un poco cansado de los locos planes de su padre pero a la vez sintió un poco de curiosidad.

Lucius miro a su hijo como si lo que fuera a decir podría evitar su propia muerte, su hijo se percató de la mirada de su padre y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana detrás de la silla de su padre.

- tal vez te suene loco y pensaras que definitivamente perdí la razón pero no es así, la única forma es que te cases, claro que no con tus amiguitas con las que te diviertes.

Así era el joven malfoy era un mujeriego, entonces draco se quedó pensativo como el casarse traería el honor de su familia de vuelta.

- ¿entonces quieres que me case con pansy? Pues no es tan loco a su familia aún le queda un poco de honor. En realidad a draco no le parecía mal, pansy era bonita, se conocían desde siempre incluso alguna vez tuvieron algo que ver. Sonrió ante tal posibilidad

- No Draco no quiero que te cases con ella, dijo muy serio el sr. Malfoy

Draco sorprendido no sabía entonces que quería su padre por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

- entonces no entiendo, ¿con quién?

- no sé exactamente con quien de eso nos encargaremos luego pero te aclaro debe ser con una SANGRE SUCIA.


	2. Draco acepta

CAP 2: Draco Acepta

- No Draco no quiero que te cases con ella, dijo muy serio el sr. Malfoy

Draco sorprendido no sabía entonces que quería su padre por lo que se atrevió a preguntar.

- Entonces no entiendo, ¿con quién?

- no sé exactamente con quien de eso nos encargaremos luego pero te aclaro debe ser con una SANGRE SUCIA.

-¡QUEEEEEE! Padre esta vez si exageraste, como un malfoy casado con una sangre sucia.

- ¡Yo también odio la idea pero es la única forma! ¿Lo harás hijo? Esta sería mi última voluntad deseo morir dignamente

-¡Desde cuando te interesa la dignidad!, pero si lo pones de esa forma, lo pensare

Era obvio que no lo haría, creía que su padre se había vuelto loco, como era posible que se le ocurriera tal cosa, le diría a su padre que buscaría otra forma, pero aun sentía la mirada de su padre sobre él.

- Sabes, creo saber quién podría ser la indicada, que tal esa Hermione Granger

Draco sintió que se asfixiaba de solo escuchar su nombre, porque ella, esa sabelotodo, mejor amiga de san Potter y la comadreja entonces se le ocurrió.

Es imposible a lo que se, ella se casara con Weasley y además ¿Porque ella?

- No es obvio ahora es la heroína,todos la quieren y además no hay mejor manera de hacer enojar a Potter ¿no crees?

Tras 10 años ambos seguían odiando al elegido y a sus 2 tarados amigos como ellos solían llamarlos, el joven malfoy intento recordar a Granger pero la verdad era que aun sabiendo que el trio de oro trabaja en el ministerio jamás se los había encontrado, aunque él tenía poco de trabajar ahí pero siempre escuchaba comentarios sobre ellos.

-En eso tienes razón, pero dime según tu maravilloso plan como es que Granger se fijaría en mi si me odia al igual que yo a ella.

- ¡Por Merlín! hijo eres un malfoy, estoy seguro que encontraras la manera, ya hable con tu madre y ella está de acuerdo con esto solo faltas ¡tú!

Draco no sabía que hacer sabía que a su padre le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y quería complacerlo además no estaría tan mal divertirse con Granger seguramente su padre fallecería antes de que el pudiera casarse con ella por que no veía ningún inconveniente.

Está bien lo hare, pero si ella no accede en cierto tiempo dejaremos este tema, ¿estas de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro por mi está bien! Yo sé que recuperaras el prestigio de esta familia.

Draco tenía que pensar cada paso que daría de ahora en adelante lo primero debía investigar más sobre lo que había pasado con Granger en los últimos años.

Mientras en la casa de la familia Weasley todos festejaban el compromiso de Ginny y Harry, se encontraban ahí Arthur, Molly, George y su actual novia angelina, Bill y Fleur, ella con una pancita de tres meses de embarazo este sería su tercer hijo, Percy y su esposa Audrey, Charly, Ron y claro Hermione.

Todos festejaban, Hermione estaba muy feliz por Harry y por Ginny, sonreía débilmente, en sus ojos había rastro de dolor pues no podía evitar recordar como celebraron ron y ella su compromiso y ahora él estaba del otro lado de la habitación y ella ya no portaba el anillo en su mano izquierda.

¿Que habrá pasado entre Hermione y ron?

¿Lograra draco acercarse a Hermione?

Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo de: Te llevo en mi corazón


	3. La Traición

CAP 3: La traición

Todos festejaban, Hermione estaba muy feliz por Harry y por Ginny, sonreía débilmente, en sus ojos había rastro de dolor pues no podía evitar recordar como celebraron ron y ella su compromiso y ahora él estaba del otro lado de la habitación y ella ya no portaba el anillo en su mano izquierda.

Harry noto la mirada de su amiga y camino hacia ella, le dedico una enorme sonrisa

- ¡Hola! ¿Porque tan apartada de todos?

- Hola, solo quería disfrutar la escena, estoy muy feliz por ti y por Ginny, estoy segura que serán muy felices – sonrió pero esta vez ampliamente.

- Gracias yo también lo creo pero sabes que me gustaría para ser completamente feliz

Hermione miro extrañada a su mejor amigo

- Creía que ya eras completamente feliz!

- Aun no, solo falta volver a mirar en tus ojos esa chispa hermosa que siempre me ha gustado lo que veo ahora es solo dolor y tristeza – dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

- Ayy Harry que cosas dices- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

- Yo no me trago el cuento que tu relación con ron no funciono, ¿Qué paso realmente? Tú te veías tan feliz y enamorada

Hermione no creyó que su amigo se atrevería a preguntarle tal cosa, simplemente ella no quería hablar del tema.

- Otro día te contare, hoy es tu noche y es para festejar- dijo muy débilmente

- Tienes razón pero espero de verdad que confíes en mi tal vez lo que te hace falta es hablar del tema ¿no crees?

- Tal vez, pero aprovecho para despedirme ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar más temprano

- Está bien, entiendo el misterio parece un manicomio esto días- rio al igual que Hermione, vaya que si lo parecía

Hermione se despidió de todos, al salir de la madriguera se desapareció, apareciendo en la sala del departamento que compartía con Ginny y con luna, ninguna de las dos se encontraba en casa, luna había ido junto con Neville a visitar a su padre y Ginny festejaba su compromiso. Decidió ir a su recamara se cambió de ropa y se recostó sobre su cómoda cama, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir ya que llevaba más o menos mes y medio sin poder dormir tranquilamente pues la atormentaba sus recuerdos.

Flashback:

Una sonriente Hermione caminaba hacia el departamento de su prometido Ronald weasley, decidió sorprenderlo ya que salió temprano de trabajar y él tenía el día libre.

Caminaba mientras pensaba en la cara que pondría su prometido, al llegar al edificio entro y llego al departamento 6 y se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y escuchaba música, pensó que regañaría a ron por dejar la puerta abierta pero luego se emocionó tal vez ron había averiguado que salió temprano y el decidió darle una sorpresa, abrió la puerta.

Al entrar no había nadie pero noto que la mesa estaba ordenada como para una comida romántica, sonrió ella sabía que ron era tierno pero no imagino que fuera tan romántico, escucho pasos y decidió salir del departamento y esperar en la puerta para que su amor no se decepcionara por que ella ya había visto todo, ella espiaba por la puerta y vio a su pellirrojo favorito vestido con traje, rápidamente ella se miró a sí misma para asegurarse de estar vestida para la ocasión, gracias a merlín se le había ocurrido usar un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatillas.

Entonces ron tomo dos botellas de vino y pregunto en voz alta.

- ¿Que prefieres vino tinto o blanco?

Hermione se extrañó, ¿a quien le hablaba su amado? entonces se escuchó que cerraban una puerta y una voz de mujer muy conocida contesto.

- El que tú elijas mi amor

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, Cho chang se acercaba a Ron y ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido mientras que él la tomaba por la cintura, se besaron. Hermione no sabía que hacer sentía que le hervía la sangre de coraje, si entraba, Ron inventaría una excusa por lo que decidió irse, salió corriendo no podía evitar que las lagrima cayeran por sus mejillas.

Fin de flashback

Hermione abrió los ojos, se sentó ya no quiera dormir x que sabía que si volvía a cerrar los ojos recordaría el día que se enfrentó a Ron. Se fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza por más que lo evitara sus recuerdos volvían

Flashback

Salió corriendo del edifico y llego a su departamento se encerró en su habitación lloro toda la noche no quería hablar con nadie, tenía que pensar muy bien cómo enfrentar a ron.

A la mañana siguiente se fue a trabajar trato de evitar todo el día a sus amigos sobre todo a quien le había roto el corazón. Por la noche llego a du departamento y como en los últimos meses no había nadie, tocaron la puerta, abrió y frente a ella se encontraba Ron, su prometido.

¿Qué pasara después?

Descúbrelo en te llevo en mi corazón


	4. Fin del Compromiso

Capitulo 4: Fin del compromiso

Flashback

Salió corriendo del edifico y llego a su departamento se encerró en su habitación lloro toda la noche no quería hablar con nadie, tenía que pensar muy bien cómo enfrentar a Ron.

A la mañana siguiente se fue a trabajar, trato de evitar todo el día a sus amigos sobre todo a quien le había roto el corazón. Por la noche llego a su departamento, tocaron la puerta, abrió y frente a ella se encontraba su prometido.

Hermione quería saber si ron era capaz de hablarle como si nada por lo que se limito a sonreír y el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Herms! Te extrañe tanto, no te vi en todo el día amor- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y después entraba al departamento.

Hermione no podía creer que fuera tan descarado para decirle mi amor, sentía que se quemaba por dentro y decidió esperar para ver que tanto podía mentirle.

- Hola, estuve ocupada y ¿qué tal estuvo tu día ayer?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ayer? no lo recuerdo

- Como no vas a recordar tú día libre si la verdad es lo que más necesitamos estos días, ya ves como todos en el ministerio van de un lugar a otro.

-O si, fue tranquilo dormí la mayor parte del día, comí fuera y más tarde mire una películas, fue muy relajante

Como era posible que fuera capaz de mentirle ¿desde cuando se estaría viendo con Cho chang? ¿Cuantas veces le había mentido en la cara? Hermione no pudo más

- No puedo creer lo que escucho, ¿Desde cuándo ron?- dijo alzando la voz y podía sentir como su cara se ruborizaba del coraje

- ¿Desde cuándo qué?, que te pasa mi amor ¿estás bien?

Hermione: ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así! – gritó

-Pero que es lo que te pasa, tuviste un día pesado y ahora te desquitas conmigo- dijo tranquilamente

-Tan estúpida crees que soy, creíste que vendrías a decirme que viste unas películas y como niño bueno te fuiste a dormir temprano, ¡Por merlín! Tienes el descaro de venir y mentirme en la cara

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo con un toque de nerviosismo

- ¡Te vi Ron! La muy estúpida de Hermione va como buena novia a darle una sorpresa a su prometido y lo encuentra besándose con ¡cho chang!

- Hermione yo no sé qué fue lo que paso ella llego a mi departamento y me beso yo te estaba preparando una sorpresa…. - -Si Ron claro y por eso le preguntabas que prefería beber, estuve ahí el tiempo necesario para ver tu conmovedora escena, para la próxima si no quieres que te descubran cierra bien la maldita puerta tarado.

Ron no sabía que decir ya lo sabía todo, en realidad amaba a Hermione y ni el mismo entendía por que le había hecho eso, tal vez no la amaba como el creía, tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a ella..

Hermione: sabes que ron te hare fácil la situación, TERMINAMOS!- se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo aventó en la cara, ron no tuvo tiempo de atraparlo por lo que cayo.

Ron: Hermione ese anillo lo escogí especialmente para ti, quédatelo – le dijo mientras lo recogía del suelo

Hermione: para que quiero algo que ahora odio, es mejor que te lo lleves y se lo des a tu quería cho- al decir lo último no pudo contener más el llanto

Ron: por favor herms!

Hermione: ¡Callate y vete de una vez!- se acercó a la puerta y le hizo

Una señal para que saliera

Al pasar enfrente de ella, ron la miro y solo dijo-Lo siento.

Fin de flashback.

Hermione que no se había movido de la cocina movió su cabeza hacia los lados para que esas imágenes se borraran, muchas veces había pensado en utilizar el hechizo obliviate pero nunca lo intento quería recordar la traición de ron para no volver a enamorarse o tal vez si pero no a dar todo en la relación.

Se fue a su habitación, tras llorar un poco se quedó dormida.

Mientras en la mansión malfoy un joven paseaba pensativo en su habitación.

Draco: mañana debo comenzar a buscar a esa sangre sucia, si veo que la situación es difícil tendré que encontrar la manera de obligarla a estar conmigo- dijo en voz alta

Se acerca el momento del reencuentro de Draco y Hermione, no te lo pierdas en: Te llevo en mi corazón.


	5. Tan cerca y Tan lejos

Capitulo 5: Tan cerca y Tan lejos

Mañana debo comenzar a buscar a esa sangre sucia, si veo que la situación es difícil tendré que encontrar la manera de obligarla a estar conmigo- dijo en voz alta

Al día siguiente Draco se levantó temprano se arregló como siempre y camino con elegancia a la habitación de su padre, ya que ese día Lucius se sentía tan mal que no podía ni sostenerse en pie. El joven malfoy entro a la habitación y le sonrió a su padre

- Buenos días padre, te tengo buenas noticias- dijo

- Dime, dé que trata

- Ayer investigue un poco sobre la sangre sucia, me entere que ya no está comprometida, las razones no las sé pero lo más seguro es que este dolida, veras si se comprometió es porque de verdad quería a la comadreja

- Perfecto hijo, mejor de lo que esperaba si ella de verdad esta dolida será más fácil para ti.

-¡Así es! Hoy mismo intentare acercarme a ella.- dicho esto último, sonrió a su padre de nuevo, salió de la habitación y se fue directo a su trabajo.

Mientras que Hermione se encontraba en su habitación decidiendo que usar ese día, al levantarse se había propuesto ser fuerte y arreglarse para sentirse mejor, no se la iba a pasar llorando toda la vida después de todo.

Este me parece perfecto- dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Había elegido usar una falda negra que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca con un collar y zapatillas negras y claro no podía faltar su abrigo negro favorito. Se maquillo solo un poco y soltó su cabello, ya no era el mismo alborotado y rebelde cabello, si no que era ondulado.

Se miró al espejo en realidad se miraba muy bien, tomo su bolso y se fue al trabajo intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertar a su amigas.

Ambos iban un poco tarde, Hermione entro en el elevador, todos ahí dentro la saludaron, ya casi se cerraban las puertas cuando un joven alto y rubio entro, Hermione no se percató de su presencia ya que aprovechaba el tiempo para revisar unos papeles, al igual que Draco tampoco noto su presencia. Subieron cuatro pisos más.

La joven indico que ese era su piso.

- Pase, fue un gusto verla hoy srita. Granger

- El gusto fue mío

Draco levanto la mirada pero la joven estaba de espalda y ya se había salido del ascensor, sintió frustración, estuvieron en el mismo lugar y no se dio cuenta, que tonto era pero ahora por lo menos sabia en que piso trabajaba.

-Disculpe señor, la srita. Que se acaba de bajar ¿Es Hermione Granger? – claro que sabía la respuesta

-Así es, no puedo creer que no sepa quién es- dijo indignado

-Si se quién es solo que quería confirmarlo, vera necesito hablar con ella pero no tengo cita, de casualidad sabe a qué hora toma el ascensor para irse.

- En realidad es difícil conseguir una cita pero muchas veces me la encuentro aquí como a las Siete

- Muchísimas gracias – sonrió triunfantemente

Al llegar a su piso, salió del elevador y camino directo a su oficina, la hora había llegado, a las 7 se subiría al ascensor y fingiría un encuentro casual.


	6. El encuentro

Capitulo 6: El encuentro

Al llegar a su piso, salió del elevador y camino directo a su oficina, la hora había llegado, a las siete se subiría al ascensor y fingiría un encuentro casual.

El día para Hermione había sido muy pesado tenia demasiado trabajo, solo pensaba en llegar a su habitación y dormir, sonrió para sí misma ese día no había sido tan malo se sentía muy bien de hecho de verdad los cambios que había hecho la hacían verse y sentirse mejor.

Eran diez a las siete y Draco daba vueltas por su oficina, tenía que por lo menos lograr que la sangre sucia lo volteara a ver.

Hermione tomo su abrigo y su bolso, como siempre era una de las ultimas de irse, apago las luces y camino directo al ascensor, Malfoy la siguió, ella se detuvo en la entrada y el la imito. Era ahora o nunca.

- Hola, ¿ya presionaste el botón?- preguntó como si no supiera con quien hablaba

-Si, ya lo hice- contesto, levanto la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa al joven que la saludo, pero para su sorpresa jamás imagino que precisamente tenía que ser el hurón.

-¿Malfoy? – lo miro sorprendida

- ¿Qué tal Granger?- no pudo evitar ver lo bien que la joven se miraba, de verdad que los años le hacían bien.

- Pero que haces aquí, no tenía ni idea que tu...

- Trabajara aquí- la interrumpió- pues si de hecho llevo aquí casi cuatro meses, ¿Tanto me odias como para no notarme durante 4 meses?

- No sé a qué viene tu pregunta, pero si me disculpas me tengo que ir- en ese instante se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

- Para tu mala suerte tenemos que compartir ascensor, parece que a ambos nos gusta mucho nuestro trabajo, ¿puedes creer que somos los últimos en salir de aquí?

- Suele pasar- dijo muy cortante, se extrañó ya que el solo dijo que para ella era malo encontrarse con el pero jamás menciono estar molesto con la situación.

Draco odio la forma en que le respondió quien se creía que era, pero debía calmarse todo tenía que salir bien.

-¿Y bien como haz estado? –Preguntó el

-Bien, gracias- estaba muy sorprendida pero no quería que él lo notara.

- Solo ¿bien? Yo sé que no somos los mejores amigos pero mínimo dime que tal tu vida con la coma…weasley- sabía que eso la delataría, tenía que averiguar si de verdad ella estaba tan dolida como el suponía

Para la buena suerte de Hermione las puertas se abrieron y ella salió sin mirar atrás, malfoy la miro caminar y esbozo una sonrisa así que él estaba en lo cierto, la alcanzo.

Está bien si no me quieres contar nada yo entiendo- dijo tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible

- ¿Sabes qué?, cuando te acercaste llegue a pensar que podíamos estar en el mismo lugar sin querer matarnos, tal vez no sé, intercambiar algunas palabras, pero ya veo que no has cambiado, si querías escuchar lo que paso con Ron me hubiera preguntado directamente y no fingir amabilidad sé que te alegraras al saber que él y yo terminamos.

Draco no pensó que ella fuera a reaccionar así y hasta cierto punto como siempre tenía la razón, se enojó.

-¡Tranquila, Granger! Yo no lo sabía- mintió, como ya te he dicho no somos amigos por lo tanto no sé nada de tu vida, creo que no te había visto aquí hasta hoy

-Lo siento no debía contestarte así, pero de igual manera te pido que no te acerques a mí y ahora si me disculpas me voy.

Al decir esto comenzó a caminar para buscar un lugar para desaparecerse, Draco corrió y la tomo del brazo

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

- No te vayas, ¿crees que pueda acompañarte a tu casa?

¿Hermione será capaz de aceptar la compañía de draco?

Descúbrelo en: Te llevo en mi corazón


	7. ¿Segura que era Malfoy?

Capitulo 7: ¿segura que era malfoy?

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-No te vayas, ¿crees que pueda acompañarte a tu casa?

Hermione estaba sorprendida, por primera vez se detuvo a mirar bien a Malfoy, era alto, rubio, musculoso, llevaba un traje negro, con zapatos del mismo color, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos de un color gris, jamás se había detenido a mirarlos sin duda eran hermosos y expresivos, pudo notar un poco de dolor, arrogancia y misterio en ellos.

Malfoy inmediatamente noto lo que hacía Hermione, él también la observo pero cuando ella se detuvo en sus ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada, eran hermosos de un color como chocolate, podía mirar tristeza con una combinación de asombro e inocencia, de pronto sintió algo, como culpabilidad, pero que rayos era eso el jamás los había sentido.

Hermione bajo la mirada, viendo su brazo que el joven aun sostenía, Malfoy la imito.

- Lo siento- le costó mucho decir esas palabras, el jamás se había disculpado, finalmente la soltó.

- No hay problema, te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Claro, adelante lo que quieras- dijo con una sonrisa

Hermione se quedó callada pues esa sonrisa jamás la había visto, le costó mucho articular las palabras pero finalmente preguntó

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable? jamás pensé que precisamente me pidieras tal cosa

-No me parece nada de malo acompañarte a casa, eres una mujer muy bella y según se con muchos pretendientes, sinceramente me sentiría muy mal si me voy a casa y te dejo ir sola, ¿y si te pasa algo? Me sentiría muy culpable.

Hermione no dijo nada, acaso él le había dicho que estaba bella, ¿escucho bien?

- Pero yo no voy a caminar, pensaba desaparecer, aun no contestas la primera pregunta-finalmente dijo tras analizar las palabras del hurón.

-Bueno creo que con los años las personas pueden cambiar, entonces ¿puedo acompañarte o no?

-Pues….Yo…la verdad no se- dijo mientras mordía un poco su labio inferior

Al joven le causo gracias verla en esa situación.

-Entiendo si no confías en mi- al decir lo último se dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos, quería hacerla sentir mal y seguramente ella le pediría que se esperara pero de pronto un sonido ¡ PLOOF!, el voltio rápidamente.

Ella ya no estaba.

-Maldita sangre sucia, acaso me está retando, sabía que no sería fácil pero te estas poniendo muy difícil- dijo para sí mismo.

Decidió irse a la mansión mientras decía maldiciones en voz baja. Ella llego a su departamento y camino hacia la cocina ahí se encontró con Ginny, su mejor amiga que como siempre mostraba su mejor sonrisa

- Hola, no te había visto en todo el día y Harry me conto que él tampoco te vio- dijo intentando regañarla

- Hola, tranquila no quise despertarlas en la mañana, además he tenido un día pesado por eso no vi a Harry y ahora muero de hambre.

- o si, hice un poco de lasaña, yo ya comí pero con gusto te acompaño.

- si por favor, tengo que contarte algo muy extraño que me paso hoy

La castaña se sirvió y se dirigió al comedor acompañada de la pelirroja, esta esperaba con ansia lo que su amiga tenía para contarle.

- Y que me quieres decir- no dejo que su amiga se llevara un bocado a la boca

- Hoy me encontré con ¡Draco Malfoy!

- ¿Qué? ¿En dónde? ¿Qué paso?

- Tranquila amiga, una cosa a la vez.

- Lo siento es que es raro, no me digas que se atrevió a ofenderte- dijo con un tono de preocupación

- Al contrario, todo fue tan raro empezando con que dijo que soy bella y después me pidió acompañarme a casa- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente

-¿Estas segura que ese era Draco Malfoy?

- segurísima, yo pensé que tal vez quería burlarse de mi por lo de Ron pero no, ¿tu sabias que trabaja en el ministerio?

- Si, me entere hace poco porque Harry me lo dijo

- Me insinuó que él había cambiado con el paso de los años pero no le creo, después de todo es Malfoy

- En eso tienes razón, pero dime algo ¿esta guapo?

- ¡Ginny!

-¿Qué? Tienes que reconocer que el engreído sr. Sangre limpia no estaba tan mal.

- La verdad no lo note estaba demasiado asombrada para ponerle atención a otra cosa- mintió, claro que estaba guapo pensó

- Es extraña tu situación, pero cambiando de tema acuérdate que me prometiste que mañana iríamos a ver vestidos para mi boda.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Es viernes verdad? Ginny perdóname se me olvido totalmente pedir permiso para salir temprano- dijo abatida, como se me pasó algo tan importante

- Calma, sabía que te olvidarías por eso Harry ya pidió permiso por ti, mañana estarás libre a partir de las 2 de la tarde- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Es enserio? Le agradeceré a Harry cuando lo vea

- Es que Harry yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que te mereces un descanso, últimamente solo vas a trabajar, regresas y te encierras en tu habitación. Creo que hoy es la primera vez en un mes que hablamos tanto

- Lo sé Ginny y de verdad perdóname, te prometo que ya no pasara de nuevo, a partir de hoy tratare de ser la de antes- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Gracias a merlín! Me moría por escuchar eso, ahora creo ya es algo tarde vamos a dormir que mañana nos espera un día muy largo

Las amigas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones evitando hacer ruido ya que Luna ya estaba dormida. Hermione se cambió y se acostó en su cama, sentía tranquilidad al parecer esa noche al fin dormiría tranquilamente.

Mientras Hermione al fin conciliaba el sueño, un joven rubio daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir repasando una y otra vez su encuentro con la castaña.

Draco finalmente se rindió y se sentó.

- Cómo es posible que me dejara ahí como idiota- dijo conteniendo la rabia- pero no sabe el error que cometió, mañana tendré que volver a encontrármela "casualmente" y esta vez si no se me escapa – dijo con determinación


	8. La Verdad

Capitulo 8: Harry se entera de la verdad

Cómo es posible que me dejara ahí como idiota- dijo conteniendo la rabia- pero no sabe el error que cometió, mañana tendré que volver a encontrármela "casualmente" y esta vez si no se me escapa – dijo con determinación

Al día siguiente, Ginny fue a despertar a su amiga temprano, Hermione la fulmino con la mirada cuando miro la hora.

- ¡Ginny! Te has vuelto loca, es muy temprano

- Lo siento pero recuerda que hoy es un día especial.

- lo sé, ya me levanto

De mala gana la castaña se bañó y cambio. Había decidido usar su cabello recogido y un poco de maquillaje pero resaltando sus ojos.

Decidió usar un vestido blanco y negro

Cuando estuvo lista bajo a desayunar con sus amigas, Ginny ya estaba lista, mientras que Luna aun usaba su pijama ya que ese día era su día libre.

Mientras en la mansión malfoy, Draco como siempre antes de irse al trabajo pasó a ver a su padre.

-Padre, me dijo mama que hoy te sentías mejor – dijo mientras miraba a su padre débil acostado en la cama.

- Mucho mejor que ayer, pero dime hijo como vas con Granger- su padre siempre era directo, no perdía el tiempo para conseguir la información que de verdad le interesaba.

- Ayer la mire, intente ser amable y le ofrecí acompañarla a su casa, pero me rechazo. Era evidente que lo haría pero te aseguro que la puse a pensar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó

- Como te dije intente ser amable con ella, lo cual la dejo totalmente desconcertada por lo que supongo que intentara encontrar la lógica a nuestro encuentro. Ya sabes siempre quiere saberlo todo – dijo esto último entre risas

Lucius malfoy le sonrió débilmente, él quería a su hijo pero nunca se lo quería demostrar pensaba que debía ser duro con él para poder formarle el carácter, además que era demasiado orgulloso y demostrar sentimientos seria rebajarse, al menos eso pensaba el devoto a la sangre limpia.

El joven se despidió de su padre y se dirigió al ministerio, ese día tenía que llegar más temprano, esperaría a la castaña para poder encontrarse con ella. Espero cerca de 10 minutos, fue entonces cuando la vio llegar. Camino hacia ella y al notar su presencia ella volteo.

- ¡Hola! Que gusto verte de nuevo- dijo el joven, no pudo evitar ver lo bonita que se miraba ese día.

- Que tal malfoy- dijo con un tono indiferente

Llegaron al ascensor y entraron.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo el

- Ya lo estás haciendo! – dijo ella con un tono frio

Eso hizo que al hurón le dieran ganas de ahórcala ahí mismo, pero se tranquilizó.

-Si lo sé, pero me gustaría hablar en privado, ¿crees que puedas recibirme en tu oficina?- preguntó

Hermione no le tenía confianza a malfoy, pero había algo en él que le estaba llamando la atención.

¡Tal vez es curiosidad "pensó ella. Espero a que estuvieran cerca del piso donde ella trabajaba para contestarle.

-Está bien, dentro de una hora te veo- al decir esto salió del ascensor dejando ahí al joven

A Malfoy se le dibujo una sonrisa el rostro, solo que él no sabía si era porque su plan iba por buen camino o porque ella había accedido a recibirlo y así la vería de nuevo. Molesto consigo mismo se dirigió a su oficina a esperar que la hora transcurriera.

Hermione primero llego con su secretaria para pedirle todos los pendientes y para que le llamara a Harry. Después de esto se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina donde se podía leer un letrero que decía:

Hermione Granger

Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica

Entro a su cómoda oficina, al entrar de lado derecho se encontraba una sala de estar, de frente se encontraba su escritorio todo muy ordenado, en la pared se podían apreciar varias fotografías. En una ella se encontraba con Harry y Ron en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, en otro ella en medio de sus padres, otro con la familia weasley y la última era una foto del trio dorado como todos los llamaban, días después de la victoria.

Hermione miro esta última foto y suspiro, de verdad se miraban tan felices los tres y ahora todo era tan distinto, un golpe en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Pase- dijo con voz autoritaria pero a la vez amable

Se abrió la puerta y entro su mejor amigo Harry Potter, con una brillante sonrisa.

- ¿Me llamaste?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está el mejor amigo del mundo?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Muy bien, gracias. Veo que tú también estas mejor, ¿enserio soy el mejor del mundo?- pregunto entre risas.

- ¡Claro que sí!, Ginny ya me conto lo que hiciste, muchas gracias

- No hay de que, te mereces una tarde libre además no iba a permitir que le rompieras el corazón a Ginny por no acordarte de este día.

- Lo siento, últimamente he estado muy distraída- dijo

-Si, lo sé. ¿Te acuerdas que tenemos una plática pendiente verdad?- dijo, más que pregunta era un exigencia para que ella le contara.

- Si te contare, he tomado la decisión de salir adelante por lo que no puedo retrasar más esta plática. Ven acompáñame

Hermione camino hacia la sala de estar y su amigo la imito.

Antes que nada tienes que prometerme que me escucharas hasta que haya terminado

- Está bien- contesto su amigo extrañado

Hermione se levantó, saco su varita y murmuro- Muffliato (personas externas escuchan únicamente un zumbido en vez de la conversación.)

-No sé por dónde empezar- dijo mientras tomaba asiento

- tranquila, te escucho- dijo para animarla a continuar.

- Tú sabes que es mentira que entre Ron y yo todo acaba por decisión de los dos

- Así es, los conozco muy bien a ambos

- Bien, yo termine el compromiso. Un día decidí sorprender a Ronald, me dirigí a su departamento, Entre y todo estaba muy bonito había música, velas, flores. Pensé que Ron me daría una sorpresa y valla que me sorprendió, él no estaba solo y cuando menos lo pensé se estaba besando con cho chang – lo último lo dijo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

- ¿Qué? Como pudo hacer – pero ella lo interrumpió

- Harry, déjame terminar.

-Si lo siento, continúa.

- Salí corriendo de ahí, no me atreví a enfrentar a ron al menos no en ese momento, pensé que era mejor esperar para ver si él era capaz de llegar como si nada. Así fue, al día siguiente me fue a buscar y se atrevió a mentirme cuando le pregunte que había hecho el día anterior, actuó con total naturalidad.

Hermione no puedo contener las lágrimas, Harry solo la abrazo.

-Hermione, yo lo siento tanto. No tenía la menor idea de que ron fuera capaz de hacer algo así

-Tú no tienes la culpa, yo tampoco lo creía capaz.

-La próxima vez que lo vea te juro que…- Hermione lo interrumpió

- No Harry, No harás nada y tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a Ginny, sea como sea es su hermano y no me gustaría que tenga una mala imagen de él, prefiero que todos crean que la separación fue decisión de ambos.

- No cabe duda, Ron es un imbécil, a pesar de lo que te hizo, tú no quieres dañarlo. Te prometo que no diré nada y siempre, escúchame bien, siempre podrás contar conmigo y no permitiré que otro idiota te lastime.

-Gracias Harry, eres el mejor- dijo intentando sonreír

Mientras en la oficina de draco, el rubio tomaba su saco y se lo ponía, aún faltaban diez minutos para el encuentro pero si algo tenían en común Hermione y él era la puntualidad. El joven tomo el ascensor y se dirigió al departamento de aplicación de la magia.

Harry había logrado que su amiga riera, se levantó para despedirse.

- Me voy, ya es algo tarde y tengo bastante trabajo.

-Si está bien, muchas gracias por escucharme- Hermione retiro su hechizo y camino hacia la puerta junto con su amigo, ella le abrió.

-Gracias nuevamente, te quiero mucho

-No hay de que, yo también te quiero y no te olvides de sonreír- lo último se lo dijo acercándose más a ella para que nadie los escuchara

Malfoy llego a la oficina de Hermione, pero a ver a Harry ahí en la puerta con ella, se alejó para observarlos. Alcanzo a escuchar que Hermione le decía que lo quería y él le contestaba pero se acercó aún más a ella y después ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Draco sintió, como algo se extendía por su cuerpo, su sangre comenzaba a hervir, lo único que quería era ir hacia ellos, sepáralos y golpear a Harry. Era un sentimiento que no podía explicar. ¿Acaso eran celos?, eso no podía ser o sí.


	9. La invitación

Capitulo 9: La invitación

Malfoy llego a la oficina de Hermione, pero a ver a Harry ahí en la puerta con ella, se alejó para observarlos. Alcanzo a escuchar que Hermione le decía que lo quería y él le contestaba pero se acercó aún más a ella y después ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Draco sintió, como el coraje se extendía por su cuerpo, su sangre comenzaba a hervir, lo único que quería era ir hacia ellos, sepáralos y golpear a Harry. Era un sentimiento que no podía explicar. ¿Acaso eran celos?, eso no podía ser o sí.

El joven estaba tan enojado, que tenía ganas de irse, se tranquilizó. No sabía porque le había afectado tanto esa escena. Vio como el amigo de Hermione se iba y ella entro a su oficina. Se dirigió a la secretaria.

- Buenos días, la señorita Granger me está esperando- dijo el

-Déjeme anunciarlo- se levantó de su silla y camino hacia la puerta.

Unos segundos después salió y le mostro una sonrisa al hurón

-Dice la señorita que pase

Malfoy no se tomó la molestia de darle las gracias y toco en la puerta de Hermione y la abrió para asomar su cabeza.

- ¡Hola!, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto mientras la castaña lo miraba desde su escritorio

-Si pasa, te voy a pedir que seas directo y me digas que es lo que quieres de mí

Vaya que es directa, pensó Malfoy.

-: Si he estado muy bien ¿y tú?- dijo el rubio con un tono de sarcasmo

-No estoy para juegos- dijo ella enojada

-Lo siento, solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche- dijo el, en verdad le había costado mucho decir eso.

¿Disculparte?- pregunto sorprendida

- Si, te di le espalda y te deje ahí sola. Sé que te he hecho cosas peores, de las cuales me arrepiento, es una parte de mi vida de la cual no estoy orgulloso- esto último si era verdad

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿de verdad Malfoy había cambiado? No sabía que decir. El rubio se dio cuenta de eso y decidió terminar el silencio incómodo.

- Sé que tal vez no me crees pero solo quería decirte eso- el joven espero una respuesta pero ella ni siquiera se movía.

El rubio miro hacia la derecha, se acercó más a las fotografías para verlas.

- Es muy buena esta foto, el trio dorado sonriendo- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la castaña

- ¿Qué?, a si fue tomada después de la guerra

-Creo que desde ese día nadie volvió a ser el mismo- dijo con un tono de melancolía

-Si, eso parece- dijo mientras miraba asombrada al chico

Draco no entendía por qué pero quería hablar sobre la escena de unos minutos atrás.

- Sabes, cuando llegue vi a Potter pero estoy seguro que no me vio, parece que los años no le afectan

- Si, el sigue siendo el mismo- sonrió

El rubio volvió a sentir coraje cuando vio que la castaña sonreía al acordarse de su amigo.

-Parece que siguen siendo muy buenos amigos- dijo con un tono de enojo, que ella no noto.

-Así es, los mejores de hecho.

Él se enojó más al escuchar a la joven.

Draco: Al parecer no es el mismo caso con la coma… weasley- dijo para hacerla enojar

-Pues no, como tú bien has dicho las personas cambian con el tiempo- dijo con tranquilidad

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía bien por qué pero le estaba agradando platicar con ella.

-Tienes razón, como siempre- sonrió

Ella no lo tomo como una ofensa por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa. El rubio se quedó maravillado, ella jamás le había dedicado una sonrisa, de hecho desde hace tiempo nadie le dedicaba una. Era algo que no podía describir, era inocente, lo tranquilizaba.

-Gracias- esta vez era sincero

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada

-Por tu sonrisa, es tan inocente y bella - dijo

Se sonrojo y movió la cabeza para que él no lo notara.

En ese caso, no hay de qué. Creo que es la primera vez que tú y yo hablamos sin querer matarnos

-De hecho es la primera vez que de verdad conversamos.

-Si, esta vez tienes la razón- ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Creo que Ya te atrase mucho en tu trabajo, será mejor que me vaya.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo

-Crees que si te invito a comer, ¿aceptarías?

Ella se sorprendió, una cosa era platicar y otra era salir con él.

-La verdad no lo sé, además ya tengo planes

-Me imagino que iras a comer con Potter- dijo con un tono de amargura

-Algo así, iré con la futura Sra. Potter

Al escuchar esto, sintió tranquilidad estaba claro que san Potter y ella solo eran amigos.

-Eso si es una sorpresa, me imagino que la weas..Ginny es la prometida

-Así es, en verdad son una linda pareja

-Mi invitación sigue en pie, tal vez hoy no pero cualquier otro día. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo cambiando el tema.

-Lo pensare…

-Está bien, nos vemos después- dijo mientras se acercaba torpemente a ella, no sabía cómo se debía despedirse

-Sí, claro- dijo mientras estiraba su mano para evitar el acercamiento de él.

Él sonrió, le tomo la mano de modo que para despedirse se inclinó para darle un beso. Camino y al llegar a la puerta se volteo para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

El rubio se dirigió a su oficina con una sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo muy bien y así que mantuvo su buen humor el resto de la mañana.

La castaña se apresuró en tomar sus cosas y se fue a encontrarse con su amiga que la esperaba ansiosa en un restaurante muggle.

-Hola, Ginny-dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola, parece que hoy vienes de buen humor

-Como no estarlo si buscaremos tu vestido

-Y supones que yo te voy a creer- dijo levantando una ceja

-Bueno, en parte si es por lo de tu vestido pero hoy converse con Malfoy

-¿Y que paso? Cuéntame- pregunto emocionada

-Hablamos sobre como las personas pueden cambiar, de tu compromiso y cosas así.

-¿Y solo por eso sonríes?

-De hecho el me invito a salir- dijo temerosa a la respuesta de su amiga

- ¡Que! ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que lo pensaría, pero definitivamente no saldré con él.

-Te entiendo, yo no confió en el.

-Además yo sé que debemos olvidar el pasado y todo eso, pero después de que se fue no pude evitar acordarme cuando Harry, Ronald y yo estuvimos en su mansión y su tía me torturo – dijo mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda

-Tranquila, sé que es difícil pero ya todo acabo, bien dijiste fue su tía no él.

-Si tienes razón pero aun así no saldré con él.

- Como ya te dije no confió en el, pero por que no intentas Salir con él a ver qué pasa

-¡Te has vuelto loca!

- ¡Claro que no!, si tú misma me has dicho que ahora es amable, no pierdes nada con intentar

-No se Ginny, acuérdate que acabo de salir de una relación

-¡Por merlín Hermione! solo irán a comer o pasear no te va a proponer matrimonio.

-No sé, lo pensare

- Hermione, adivina quien acaba de entrar al restaurante

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – pregunto mientras miraba hacia el mismo lugar que su amiga veía

Ahí estaba: alto, rubio, con su porte elegante, volteando por todas partes hasta que se encontró con su mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	10. ¡No es una cita!

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios, espero que la historia les este gustando :) si tienen alguna duda solo dejen su comentario

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: ¡No es una cita!<p>

-Hermione, adivina quien acaba de entrar al restaurante

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – pregunto mientras miraba hacia el mismo lugar que su amiga veía

Ahí estaba: alto, rubio, con su porte elegante, volteando por todas partes hasta que se encontró con su mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿la estaba siguiendo? , movió su cabeza para buscar la mirada de su amiga y tratar de ignorar al apuesto rubio.

-Ginny, ¡deja de mirarlo! No seas tan obvia.

- Lo siento, es solo que no me parece que sea una coincidencia que el este aquí – comento la pelirroja

- ¡Ya se lo que te imaginas! Él no me está siguiendo, ¿o sí? – vaya que estaba confundida

- podría ser

La castaña se sintió aliviada, ya que el joven se había sentado lejos de ella y de su amiga, sumándole que ella le daba la espalda, pero aun así sentía su penetrante mirada en su espalda.

Desde que se sentó no ha dejado de mirar hacia acá

¡Ginny, basta! Esto es incómodo es mejor irnos de una vez, además se nos hace tarde para ir de compras.

Está bien, tienes razón

Pidieron la cuenta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llego el mesero.

¿Cómo que ya la pagaron? ¿Quién? – pregunto entre enojada y sorprendida

Herms, tranquila el mesero no tiene la culpa

Lo siento, no fue mi intención hablarle así. Solo quiero saber quién pago la cuenta por nosotras - se disculpo

No se preocupe señorita, el joven rubio que se encuentra unas mesas más atrás de ustedes fue quien lo hiso- al decir esto se retiro

No hacía falta voltear para saber quién era el joven que le había dicho el mesero, cerró los ojos y rechino los dientes, no quería ir y agradecerle pero era lo menos que podía hacer.

Tomo su bolso, se levantó y camino hacia su mesa, El joven la observaba de lo más divertido pero dejo de sonreír burlonamente cuando ella se detuvo delante de él tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Hola Granger – Dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa

- Malfoy… yo...emmm – de verdad que estaba nerviosa jamás se imaginó tener que agradecerle al arrogante hurón.

- No hace falta que lo digas, fue un placer- estaba muy divertido de verla en una situación tan incómoda para ella.

-Enserio no tenías por qué hacerlo, puedes decirme cuanto fue y yo te lo pago

- Te repito fue un placer, Aunque me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te acompañara en lugar de la Weasley

Inmediatamente se sonrojo – No sabía que te gustara ir a lugares Muggles- Dijo intentando cambiar el tema

No es que me encante, pero intento conocer cosas que considero nuevas, he venido aquí solo un par de veces.

No sé cómo agradecerte y disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir, ginny me está esperando-

Se dio media vuelta para irse pero no pudo dar un paso más, cuando se giró de nuevo el rubio estaba detrás de ella tomándola del brazo.

Lo siento, es solo que yo si conozco una forma de que me lo agradezcas - el rubio intentaba que ella lo viera a los ojos, mientras la soltaba

-¡Lo sabía! Jamás haces algo si no hay algo para ti – se enfureció, el seguía siendo el mismo patán

- Tienes un poco de razón, es verdad no solía hacer algo si no me convenía pero yo solo te quiero pedir que consideres mi invitación, no te estoy exigiendo nada, no quiero que me malinterpretes

- Como ya te había dicho, lo pensare y ahora si con permiso- salió lo más rápido posible de ahí para encontrarse con su amiga en la entrada de aquel lugar.

Las amigas caminaron un poco, no habían comentado nada sobre lo ocurrido en el restaurante, hasta que la ojimiel decidió romper el silencio.

A cambio de lo que hiso por nosotras me ha pedido que considere su invitación a comer- dijo mientras contemplaba el suelo

Sabes muy bien que pudo haberte pedido algo a peor

Lo sé, ¿cómo se te ocurrió dejarme sola?-reprocho- te aviso que pago la cuenta de ambas, no solo mía

Pero te aseguro que no lo hiso por mí- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja- eso obvio que le interesas

Pues el a mí no-contesto sonrojada- dejemos de hablar de él, concentrémonos en lo que importa ¡tú vestido!

Las chicas caminaron lo que consideraron suficiente para aparecer en el callejón diagon para iniciar su búsqueda, entraron a todas las tiendas posibles, la futura Sra. Potter se probaba un sinfín de vestidos. Finalmente se Provo uno que ambas consideraron era perfecto, dudaron si comprarlo o no pero les gusto tanto que se lo llevaron.

La imagen de la joven sonrojada pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, se veía tan linda…. ¿Linda?

No eso no podía ser, ella se tenía que enamorar no él.

Tras enojarse consigo mismo por pensar en ella, se quedó totalmente dormido.

Mientras que las jóvenes llegaban cansadas a su departamento, Hermione ni quiso cenar se fue directo a la cama.

La noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la castaña despertó decidida a hablar con el engreído hurón, no perdió más tiempo, en cuestión de minutos estaba lista para ir a su trabajo.

Al llegar todos la saludaban y le sonreían como siempre, al subir en el ascensor noto la ausencia del chico, fue a su oficina y dejo sus cosas para después dirigirse al departamento donde trabaja el rubio.

Hola, Mary – saludo la castaña a la secretaria del hurón

¡Hola, señorita Granger! ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunto la señora de unos 40 años.

De casualidad ya llego el señor Malfoy- dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello

Claro, hoy llego más temprano de lo habitual ¿quiere que la anuncie?

Eso explicaba porque no lo vio por la mañana- si, por favor-

Enseguida vuelvo- la Sra. se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe

El rubio ordenaba unos papeles distraídamente, pensaba en la cara de la sangre sucia en especial en sus ojos, había sido tan cobarde que llego más temprano al trabajo para no encontrársela pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su secretaria.

Sr. Malfoy, afuera esta la señorita Granger, desea hablar con usted

Abrió los ojos como plato del asombro, el día que decidía evitarla ella se dignaba a buscarlo- o si Mary hazla pasar- contesto sorprendido

Enseguida- salió

La vio entrar a su oficina, se veía igual o más bonita que el día anterior, se odio a si mismo por notarlo.

Buenos días, Malfoy- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Hola, Granger ¿Que se te ofrece? – pregunto, entre más rápido ella se fuera de ahí mejor

Es... que… mmm.. estuve pensando en tu invitación

Se relajó después de todo ella en cierto modo estuvo pensando en el – se puede saber, que has decidido, si me rechazas lo entenderé- con mucho dramatismo puso su mano en el pecho y fingió dolor, Lo que provoco la risa de la castaña.

Siempre tan exagerado, Malfoy- el rubio se sintió bien, él le había causado una sonrisa, pero después la maldijo por que ahora no podría sacarla de su cabeza

Entonces, ¿aceptas o no?

Mmm…. Acepto, pero te aclaro que no es una cita

Si claro, te parece si en lugar de comida sea una cena

Si, por mi está bien, entonces ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora?

Que tal, el viernes a las 8 ¿estás de acuerdo?

Ok, entonces nos vemos el viernes – dijo con una sonrisa

¿Paso por ti o nos vemos allá?

Nos vemos allá- por supuesto que no le diría a sus amigas menos a ginny que estaría hablando todo el día sobre esa cena

-¿Segura? A mi parecer que es una falta de caballerosidad no pasar por la dama

- Lo sería si se tratara de una cita, que no es el caso –contesto firmemente

El noto que lo que ella se esforzaba para dejar claro, que era simplemente una cena que no significaba nada – Creo que ya comprendí, te parece si más tarde te confirmo el lugar-

Si, ya me tengo que ir hay demasiado trabajo por hacer

Se levantó de su silla, camino hacia ella y tomo su mano – espero con ansia el viernes – beso el pomo de su mano, sintiendo lo suave que era su piel, mientras que ella se sonrojaba

Salió de ahí lo más calmada que pudo, llego a su oficina nerviosa.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no podía sentir algo por él.

Ahora era la castaña la que debía recordar que no sería una cita.


	11. Nuevo Jefe

¡Hola! muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: El nuevo Jefe<p>

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no podía sentir algo por él.

Ahora era la castaña la que debía recordar que no sería una cita.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que el rubio había hablado con ella, su padre estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera tan buenos resultados. En cambio el ojigris estaba preocupado, su padre estaba peor, no paraba de repetirle que ya deseaba verlo casado y levantando el apellido Malfoy.

Mientras que la castaña estaba nerviosa, no les había comentado nada a sus amigas pero ellas sabían que les ocultaba algo, tenía que decirles si no se volvería loca, realmente estaba asustada de lo que pudiera pasar con Draco hurón Malfoy.

Salió de su habitación decidida a hablar con sus amigas, bajo y se las encontró en la sala.

-¡Hola,chicas!

- Hola, herms creí que ya te habías dormido- dijo la pelirroja

- Es obvio que no puede dormir, se muere por contarnos algo- dijo la rubia mientras que la ojimiel se preguntaba como rayos le hacia esa chica, una vez llego a pensar que podía leer los pensamientos.

-Luna, ¿cómo es que sabes todo?

- No lo sé todo, simplemente se observar y está claro que te conozco demasiado- respondió con una sonrisa inocente

- Ya déjense de cosas y dinos herms que pasa

- Bueno, recuerdan todo lo que ha pasado con el Huron en estos días

Luna que ya estaba al tanto de todo fue la primera en hablar- Claro, el guapo Hurón- recibió una mirada de Ginny que claramente decía ¡Estás Loca!

Eso no importa ahora, que paso con el- luego capto y hablo sorprendida- No me digas que aceptaste su invitación

-Ginny, lo haces sonar como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

- Hermione! Que no entiendes lo épico que es esto – dijo con una enorme sonrisa la pelirroja

- Calma, que no ves que pones más nerviosa a Hermy – con su ojos soñadores volteo a ver a la castaña- Ahora entiendo por qué no nos habías dicho antes, parece que a nuestra amiga le dará un ataque

Hermione adoraba a su extraña amiga, no quería decir que a Ginny no, pero luna siempre la comprendía, le aconsejaba, a veces pareciera que ella está aislada de todo lo que ocurre alrededor sin embargo es todo lo contrario.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría, si me atrevo a decirlo ahora es porque la cena es mañana- dijo nerviosamente

La pelirroja que al escuchar esto se recuperó inmediatamente- ¡Mañana!

Si y por favor no le digas nada a Harry- le suplico

Claro que no le diré, es capaz de ir y matar al hurón saltarín

Estoy de acuerdo, lo haría con cualquiera pero el hecho de que el galán sea Malfoy lo complica, tu querido prometido es exageradamente sobreprotector con hermy

Es solo porque me quiere como una hermana y yo a el

Era totalmente cierto, después de la guerra ella se quedó sola por que los mortíferos que no se resignaban a su derrota torturaron y asesinaron a sus padres tratando de debilitar el circulo protector de Harry Potter, sabían que él le dolería, Así fue pero más que dolor fue rabia y el mismo se dedicó a perseguirlos y encerrarlos

Ella le debía mucho a Harry, fue su hombro para llorar, su apoyo, mejor amigo y hermano en los momentos más difíciles y también en los mejores. Sabía que si se llegara a enterar que saldría con malfoy definitivamente era capaz de lanzarle un Crucio, como bien dijo luna, no solo a él sino a todos aquellos que se intentaran acercarse a ella, solo él conocía el infierno que estaba viviendo y las verdaderas razones de su sufrimiento.

Las 3 amigas, Tras un buen rato de estar platicando decidieron ir a dormir, esperando que el día siguiente no fuera tan malo.

El reloj indicaba 7: OO AM, la castaña con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y tras 15 min. Salió para arreglarse.

Mientras que un joven a esa hora ya estaba listo, no pudo dormir bien los pensamientos no se lo permitieron, como ya era costumbre estaba entrando a la habitación de su padre.

-Padre, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, solo un poco cansado- Draco sabía que su padre jamás diría que estaba débil

- Mi madre está bastante nerviosa respecto al asunto de granger

- Ella solo está preocupada, teme por ti y más que nada es por tu nuevo trabajo – dijo con cansancio

- No tiene porque, ya me canse de estar tras un escritorio realizando investigaciones

- Lo se hijo, además que al fin seas auror tiene sus beneficios

Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería su padre, siendo auror ya nadie dudaría de ellos permitiéndoles sentirse de nuevo aceptados. Aunque para el eso no importaba, de verdad él quería ese trabajo, solo tenía un inconveniente a partir de ese día estaría bajo las órdenes del jefe del departamento de aurores: Harry Potter

Ambos se presentaron a su trabajo, la castaña se dirigió a su oficina mientras que el rubio tenía que presentarse en la oficina de su nuevo jefe.

La secretaria le indico que pasara a la oficina del ojiverde a esperarlo.

Al entrar a la oficina de Harry , se sintió de lo más extraño, la oficina era grande muy parecida a la de Hermione, la diferencia era la decoración y que a esta le faltaba las fotografías que ella tenía en su pared, este las tenía en su escritorio, Se apreciaba una imagen que el supuso era los padres del ojiverde, a su prometida , trio dorado y una que le llamo demasiado la atención, En la imagen estaba la castaña abrazando de lo más lindo con Potter y de repente se movía, donde se podía ver como él le depositaba un beso en la mejilla a la chica .

La última imagen lo dejo sin palabras, con tan solo la mirada podría la, fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que su nuevo jefe entraba a su oficina para encontrarse con él.

-Buenos días, sr. Malfoy

- Buenos días Jefe- dijo tratando de romper la tensión del momento

- Vamos Malfoy, ahora resulta que después de tantos años no me dices Potter, que sea tu jefe no cambia nada

- Esta bien, Potter, es solo que sé que no te agrado y es mutuo no te preocupes

- Así es pero qué más da, tenemos que llevar una buena relación y dejar de un lado la vida personal

- Sé que no confías en mí y no te juzgo, solo te aclaro que sabré hacer bien mi trabajo

- Eso ni lo dudes, respecto a tu trabajo tengo buenas referencias y estoy seguro que lo harás bien

- Debo confesar que esto es incomodo

- Vaya que lo es, por lo pronto no hay mucho trabajo, te enviare unos documentos para que empieces con tu primera misión

- ¿Podrías adelantarme de que trata?

- Si, es sobre unos intentos de robar en Gringotts, Son muy extraños quiero aclarártelo antes de que pienses que te doy una misión tonta

- No iba a reprochar nada, eres el jefe tu sabes que misiones das- le costó mucho tragarse su orgullo para decir eso

- ooo… pues eso es todo, ya puedes retirarte – dijo sorprendido

Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y estrecharon sus manos, el rubio camino hacia la puerta pero al abrirla se llevó una sorpresa.

Ahí estaba ella, parada bajo el marco de la puerta con sus ojos que mostraban sorpresa y confusión

Buenos días, Granger

Hola, malfoy- dijo centrando su vista en Harry

Mmm... Con permiso – intento salir de allí

Espera Malfoy- dijo su jefe

No entiendo que pasa- dijo la castaña

Draco se quedó debajo del marco a unos 10 cm de distancia de ella

Bienvenido- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Gracias- no puedo evitarlo y le devolvió la sonrisa

Tras esto se fue como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Eso fue extraño- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a su amigo

Un poco – la abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla

Sigo sin entender

Digamos que ahora soy el nuevo jefe de Malfoy

¿Que? ¡Ahora es auror!- dijo demasiado sorprendida

Vaya que Malfoy la estaba sorprendiendo cada vez más, aparte de ser amable, invitarla a cenar, ahora era auror y estuvo en la misma habitación que Harry sin lanzarse hechizos


	12. Miedo a enamorarme

Hola, perdón por tardar tanto estoy en unas mini vacaciones, pero no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo ya esta listo :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: Miedo a enamorarme<p>

Vaya que Malfoy la estaba sorprendiendo cada vez más, aparte de ser amable, invitarla a cenar, ahora era auror y estuvo en la misma habitación que Harry sin lanzarse hechizos.

-Sorprendente y escalofriante a la vez – comento el aun impresionado Harry

- Si demasiado, acaso no se da cuenta que tiene que atrapar personas como su padre y el mismo

- En cierto punto sí, pero recuerda que él y su familia fueron perdonados

- ¿Que diría el arrogante hurón si supiera que tu tuviste que ver algo en eso?

- Nada, porque él no se enterara nunca o tú piensas delatarme

- Claro que no Harry pero enserio pagaría por ver su cara

- Si, sería gracioso pero es algo que nunca veremos- Dijo pensativo- Cambiando de tema ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué paso de qué? No entiendo tu pregunta

- Por favor hermy, vi como reaccionaron los 2 al verse, Malfoy tenía una cara y se le notaba que moría por salir de aquí

-mmm…esa cara de desagrado siempre la ha tenido y aparte crees que le agradó mucho encontrarse con una sangre….

-No te atrevas a terminar la frase- la interrumpió – Jamás, vuelvas a decir eso – rechino los dientes

- Harry, esas tonterías de la sangre ya no valen tanto como antes además

- Ya lo sé pero no quiero que te lastimes de esa manera

- No me lastimo, de hecho con el tiempo comprendí que no tenía por qué dolerme si de verdad estoy orgullosa de ser hija de muggles y que eran unos extraordinarios padres

Harry miro con incredulidad a su amiga, ella siempre fue muy madura pero esta vez lo había dejado sin palabras, le dio mucho gusto que la Hermione que tenía enfrente era más fuerte y que su gran amigo ron era y será siempre un estúpido por haberla traicionado…eso le recordó un pequeño detalle

Hermy, de verdad no sabes el gusto que siento de escucharte hablar así- la sonrisa que le sostenía desapareció- Hay algo que necesito decirte

Por tu cara sé que es algo muy malo, dime que pasa

Bueno es sobre… ron- se detuvo para analizar la cara de su amiga, pero ella no hiso nada

Sí, que le pasa a Ronald- dijo fríamente

Como ya sabes después de que terminaron pedí que lo transfirieran por un tiempo para que tu estuvieras cómoda, aunque si me hubieras dicho lo que paso lo hubiera mandado Alaska para que se congelara

Que ocurrencias las tuyas, creo saber que lo que me quieres decir es que el volverá, solo dime cuando

Mmm…el…Regresa…Hoy- nerviosamente le contesto

Bien, Harry podrías respirar por favor- dijo riéndose por la actitud de su amigo –estoy bien, no me afecta

¿Segura? Porque si no de verdad hago unas llamadas y lo mando a Alaska

Segura, además no puedes hacerlo eso a ginny recuerda que pronto será su boda y querrá tener a su hermano cerca

Tienes razón, por lo que veo no te afecto la noticia

Sabía que volvería en algún momento y lo que haga Ronald no me interesa el amor que alguna vez le tuve se fue apagando poco a poco

Prométeme que si él te llega a decir algo o cualquier cosa me lo dirás, él siempre fue mi mejor amigo pero tú eres mi hermanita y no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo

Harry, no dejes que lo que me paso afecte tu amistad con él, yo te prometo que te diré todo pero si tú me prometes que entre él y tu todo será igual

Está bien, no sé si todo será igual pero lo intentare

Bueno, entonces hermanito me retiro que tengo que trabajar

Hermione se acercó a su amigo, lo abrazo, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió pero antes de salir se volteo

Harry, enserio muchas gracias, te adoro

Y yo a ti, una cosa mas

¿Qué paso?

Cuídate y trata de evitar encontrarte con malfoy no confió en el todavía

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire, solo asintió y salió de ahí directo a su oficina.

Al sentirse segura en su oficina no pudo evitar que las palabras de Harry la atormentaran, miles de cosas le pasaban por la mente.

-¡Merlin! En que me metí, siento que traiciono a Harry saliendo con el hurón, para colmo de mis males Ronald vuelve, claro que no iba a preocupar a Harry ,no le iba a admitir que su regreso si me pone nerviosa- dijo para sí misma, pero un golpe en su ventana la desconcentro

Camino hacia su ventana y vio una lechuza negra que traía un recado en la pata, la dejo entrar, le quito el recado, la acaricio y la dejo ir

Se detuvo a mirar la nota, la abrió y comenzó a leerla

Granger:

Sé que tarde mucho en confirmarte el lugar de nuestro encuentro y me disculpo por ello, sé que debes pensar que soy un loco por como actué esta mañana en la oficina de Potter, en realidad solo me sorprendí de verte porque al parecer decidiste evitarme toda la semana.

Eso no importa ya tendremos tiempo para conversar esta noche, te veo en el restaurante The Houston's a las 8, espero con ansias a que llegue la hora

Draco Malfoy

La Castaña doblo la nota y la guardo en su bolso, no podría arriesgarse a que alguien y en especial Harry la leyera, estaba más que claro que lo que acababa de leer la dejo muy confundida pero sobretodo lo último que esta decía: espero con ansia la hora.

-Sera que ginny tiene razón y él está interesado en mí, no eso es imposible- decía para sí misma- aunque así fuera no importa el a mí no me interesa, no puedo negar que me tiene muy sorprendida pero solo es eso.

Hermione deseaba que la tarde fuera lenta para que esa cena jamás llegara pero lamentablemente pareciera que el tiempo le quisiera jugar una broma porque cuando vio su reloj ya eran las 5: 30 , lo que significaba que era hora de irse a casa y comenzar a arreglarse.

Un rubio salía del ministerio con mucha prisa, debía llegar a su casa y pensar muy bien lo que haría esa noche, no se iba a ir de ese restaurante hasta que la castaña demostrara interés en él, su padre estaba muy enfermo y no le podía fallar.

La castaña llego a las 6 de la tarde a su departamento, asegurándose que ginny no notara su llegada porque si se la encontraba no dejaría de hablar sobre la cena y eso la pondría nerviosa.

Llego a su habitación, cerró los ojos y se recargo en la puerta aliviada de no encontrarse a su pelirroja favorita.

Huyes de alguien- dijo una voz dentro de la habitación

Hermione dio un brinco, mientras que habría sus ojos.

¡Merlín Ginny! Me has dado el susto de mi vida

Lo siento, es solo que te conozco muy bien amiga y sabía que te esconderías de mi

Por favor te lo ruego no me hables del hurón

No lo hare, solo te quiero ayudar a arreglarte, luna no debe de tardar con el vestido

¿Vestido? ¿de qué hablas?

Nos tomamos el atrevimiento de comparte un vestido para la cena de hoy- Dijo luna que recién llegaba con unas bolsas

Como se les ocurre, no era necesario, no es algo importante para que tenga que usar algo nuevo

Para nosotras si lo es, después de que se terminó tu compromiso con mi hermano no eres la misma y esta es una oportunidad perfecta para que te diviertas un poco

¡ Qué diversión! Salir con el hurón que se supone que tendré que hacer brincar junto con el – dijo irónicamente

Eso sería gracioso- dijo luna

Anda herms, no es nada extravagante es solo un vestido y si te lo pones te prometo que no te espero despierta para que me cuentes todo.

Ginny, Enserio pensabas esperarme… no puedo negar que es tentador

Por favor, si nos dejas ayudarte te prometemos que no insistiremos y esperaremos hasta que tú nos quieras contar- dijo luna

Está bien, acepto es un trato.

Hermione se ducho y se puso en manos de sus mejores amigas para que la peinaran y maquillaran.

El reloj marcaba 7: 40 cuando al fin estaba lista.

-Y bien ¿Cómo me veo? ¿No es muy exagerado?

- Te ves hermosa- dijeron en unísono

Llevaba el cabello recogido, maquillaje sencillo, un vestido corto color negro con toques dorados, tacones negros

Draco, había decidió ponerse un traje negro, estaba impaciente y nervioso, eso lo asustaba, eran 20 a las 8, se fue a despedir de sus padres.

-Draco, hijo, que bien te ves- le dijo su madre

- Gracias madre, solo pasaba a despedirme

-Hijo, has las cosas bien, no me falles- dijo lucius

-Claro que no padre

Se despidió de ellos, pero Narcisa fue la única que noto el nerviosismo de su hijo. Cuando su marido le conto sobre su plan, le desagrado inmediatamente pero lo acepto porque su esposo estaba mal y además pensó que podría ser una lección importante para su único hijo.

** P.O.V Draco

Mire mi reloj, tengo el tiempo a mi favor aún faltaban 15 minutos. Me aparecí unas cuadras antes del restaurante y camine hacia él.

Al entrar el mesero me lleva al lugar que había reservado, vuelvo a mirar el reloj seguían faltando 10 minutos, estoy muy nervioso y lo odio jamás había estado así para ver una chica y la odio más a ella por tenerme así.

Desde que me la encontré otra vez después de tanto tiempo algo cambio, sé que mi padre está de acuerdo en que la enamore pero tengo miedo a que yo sea el tonto que se enamore y eso significa debilidad, por eso tengo que odiarla y sé que ella es muy terca así que si no veo resultados buscare una forma de obligarla a casarse conmigo aunque tenga que decirle la enfermedad de mi padre, esa impura podrá tener miles de defectos pero a lo que yo sé no es mala sino bondadosa.

Estaba muy sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el mesero me hablaba.

Disculpe señor- me hablaba

Perdón , que paso – dije

Le decía que la señorita ya llego – me dijo

Muy bien, vaya por ella y la acompaña hasta acá- le ordene

Sí, señor enseguida

** P.O.V Hermione

Me despedí de las chicas y faltando 10 minutos para la hora indicada me aparecí una cuadra antes, camine hacia el lugar con mucha lentitud, el lugar que había escogido malfoy no es muggle, eso me asusta porque después de la derrota del señor tenebroso todos nos tratan como celebridades, el trio dorado nos llaman.

Si alguien me reconoce, o la maldita amarillista de rita skeeter me ve estoy perdida, Harry se enterara y es lo que menos quiero, es solo una cena no es una cita pero la gente tiende a malinterpretar.

Debo confesar que estoy muerta de miedo, sea lo que sea malfoy siempre fue cruel, malvado y sobretodo un mortifago sé que lo liberaron de los cargos pero eso no borra lo que alguna vez fue y menos para mí ya que mis padres murieron en mano de esos desgraciados.

Me detuve porque llegue al restaurante, el mesero me pido mi nombre y se lo di, se fue y regreso un poco después me indico que lo siguiera, no veía al hurón por ningún lado, el mesero de detuve enfrente de una puerta y yo lo imite.

P.O.V Draco

Espere unos minutos, el mesero no tardaría de llegar con ella , se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió, entro el hombre y detrás de él estaba Hermione Granger, me levante de la silla para esperar a que entrara y así lo hiso

Me quede helado por unos momentos, la mire, estaba hermosa, ella también me miraba y ahí fue cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.


	13. El Hurón y la Doncella

Hola, aquí esta el capitulo 13 donde podrán leer sobre la cena y la convivencia entre Draco y Hermione, por favor dejen su comentario les aseguro que leo cada uno :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: El Hurón y La doncella<p>

P.O.V Hermione

Cuando el sr. Abrió la puerta, respire profundamente y entre a esa habitación, donde el hurón al mirarme se levantó, comenzó a mirarme descaradamente así que yo también lo hice.

¡Wow! Se ve tan guapo ¿guapo? En que estoy pensando, entonces mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, siento que me pierdo en ellos, esos ojos ya no reflejan la arrogancia y superioridad que tenían cuando nos rencontramos, veo confusión, sorpresa, odio y misterio.

Es un misterio que me atrae, que me deja confundida y que muero por descubrir. ¡Alto! Hermione Granger ¿Qué estás haciendo? Quiero dejar de verlo pero no puedo, tengo que hacerlo, baje mi mirada y note que el sr que me había acompañado ya no está seguro se sintió incómodo con lo ridículo nos vemos.

Levante mi mirada decidida a observar el lugar donde me encontraba, en el medio de esa habitación estaba una mesa muy elegante para dos personas, todo el alrededor está lleno de flores y no cualquier flor son mi favoritas: rosas y orquídeas.

P.O.V Draco

Sus ojos son la cosa más hermosa que visto, me vuelvo loco en ellos, reflejan todo lo que yo no soy y por primera vez en mi vida siento remordimiento por todo lo que le hecho, viendo sus ojos me doy cuenta que no la merezco cerca de mí, ella me deja ver su dulzura, inocencia, comprensión y un alma pura.

Podría quedarme así toda la noche, pero ella se está sintiendo incomoda, aparta sus ojos de los míos y no quiero necesito verlos, en un intento de no mirarme voltea a todas partes, noto su sorpresa a ver esas flores que sé que le encantan.

Es ahora o nunca tengo que romper este silencio que me está matando

-¿Te Gustaron la flores?- pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa

Por fin sus ojos se centraron en mi

** Autora.

-¿Te Gustaron la flores?-pregunto el rubio

- Si están hermosas, son mis favoritas- contesto tímidamente

- Lo sé, lo mencionaste en una clase de herbolaria en el 7 año –

La castaña se quedó paralizada analizando sus palabras, el camino hacia ella y le señalo que se sentara mientras él retiraba la silla como todo un caballero, ella lo hiso pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho, cuando él se sentó enfrente de ella rompió el momento de tensión

-¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas? Eso fue como 9 años atrás

- Hermione, después de la guerra las cosas cambiaron, cuando volvimos a Hogwarts para concluir yo ya no te odiaba, creo que nunca lo hice – murmuro

La ojimiel se sorprendió pero no sabía que le causaba más asombro si su confesión o que la haya llamado por su nombre.

Mientras que el rubio estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, nunca se atrevió a decir eso en voz alta aunque era totalmente cierto, La verdad era que en el último año sintió interés por la castaña cosa que nunca admitió por orgullo, es cierto estaba dispuesto a actuar frente a ella para causar una buena impresión pero en realidad por primera vez sentía que era el mismo.

-Malfoy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó- te quedaste pensativo

- Lo siento, es solo que recordaba

- mmm..gracias por el detalle de las flores en verdad están muy hermosas

- No tan hermosas como tú- sonrió al mirar como la chica se ruborizaba

- Me comento Harry sobre tu nuevo puesto, Felicidades- dijo decidida a cambiar el tema

-Malfoy rechino los dientes- le acabo de hacer un cumplido y a ella se le ocurre mencionar al imbécil de Potter- pensó

-Gracias, es algo que ya tenía tiempo deseando- comento tratando de controlarse

-Siempre es bueno contar con más aurores

-Dejemos de hablar de trabajo, mejor platícame de ti

-Pues créeme que mi vida no es nada interesante

-Eso no es lo que piensa todo el mundo mágico, por qué crees que reserve esta habitación privada, sé que lo que menos quieres es que te vean conmigo.

-Malfoy, gracias por pensar en lo de la privacidad pero…

-No me des explicaciones, te entiendo aunque no lo creas

-Es que no quiero hacerte sentir mal, no es que no quiero que nos vean …es complicado

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Claro, no tienes que pedir permiso- dijo divertida por la actitud del rubio

-¿Me tienes miedo?

Hermione no se imaginó que el hurón le preguntaría eso, estaba nerviosa porque de verdad si le tenía un poco de miedo, después de los de sus padres tenía pesadillas que involucraban a los mortifagos y el alguna vez lo fue. Inconscientemente su vista se posó sobre el brazo izquierdo del joven, algo que el noto.

-No es necesario que me respondas, tus ojos me lo dicen – le dijo el rubio que se sintió en cierto punto triste

-Malfoy , creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- intento pararse- no debí haber venido

El rubio se paró y la detuve antes de que ella pudiera irse- Hermione, por favor quédate- ella lo miro a los ojos y miro suplica en ellos.

-Está bien- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar

Discúlpame no fue mi intención incomodarte – dijo con total honestidad

No sabía que decir ahora, para su fortuna el mesero llego evitando así que ella pudiera seguir con la conversación, este les tomo la orden y se fue dejándolos en un silencio insoportable.

-Malfoy, perdóname yo no quise hacer que te sintieras mal- dijo con tono de dulzura que a él le encanto

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, es normal después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, que te parece si cambiamos de tema

-Me parece una idea estupenda- sonrió y el la imito

Cuando llego la comida, tranquilamente comieron mientras recordaban las bromas que se solían hacer entre casas en sus años de estudio, cosa que provocaba la risa de ambos.

Cuando terminaron siguieron hablando de sus años en Hogwarts.

-Recuerdo el día que me golpeaste- sonrió- Si que sabes dar un golpe

- Si, no te lo tomes a mal pero se sintió tan bien

- Y me lo merecía, nadie me había puesto en mi lugar hasta ese día

- No nos olvidemos cuando el falso moody te convirtió en Hurón- dijo mientras se reía

-Eso no es gracioso- dijo con un falso tono de enojo

- Si lo es, admítelo

- Tal vez solo un poco- sonrió- me alegro que sea yo el causante de tu risa

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde, debería de irme- dijo aun ruborizada por el comentario del rubio

- Es bastante tarde, el tiempo pasa rápido si te diviertes

- Son palabras muy sabias para un hurón – dijo mientras volvía a reírse

Draco rio junto con ella por su comentario, pago la cena cosa con la que ella le dijo que no estaba cómoda y el la termino convenciendo.

-Es increíble pero tengo que admitir que no me la pase tan mal- dijo la castaña mientras se paraba de su silla

-¿Tan mal? Si te la pasaste riéndote de mí, cosa que jamás dejo que hagan

-Malfoy, te puedo pedir un favor

-Claro, el que quieras

-Por favor no le menciones a nadie sobre esto mucho menos a Harry, no me malinterpretes

-No es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, solo fue una cena

-Yo lo sé pero Harry es demasiado sobreprotector conmigo y quiero evitar discusiones

-Por mí no hay ningún problema siempre y cuando me permites acompañarte hasta tu casa o no sé si prefieras aceptar otra invitación de mi parte

-Malfoy , no lo se

-Si quieres aceptar ambas opciones es mejor

-Acompañarme no puedes porque pienso aparecerme y la segunda opción la tendré en cuenta pero no prometo nada

-Con eso es suficiente, tranquila por mi parte mi jefe no se va a enterar

Hermione tenía pensado desaparecer de la habitación donde estaban así que el momento de despedirse había llegado, Observo como el rubio se acercó a ella y se detuve delante de ella.

-Entonces es aquí donde la doncella tiene que abandonar al hurón – dijo con una sonrisa, tomo su varita y con tan solo agitarla las flores desaparecieron – Las flores fueron escogidas especialmente para ti, cuando llegues a casa te estarán esperando

-Gracias, pero ¿Cómo supiste donde enviarlas?

-Cuando algo o alguien de verdad te interesa te las ingenias para averiguar ciertas cosas- Dijo con un tono de satisfacción

-¿Me estuviste investigando? Eso se llama acoso- comento entre divertida y asustada

-Bueno digamos que tu secretaria no se pudo resistir a mi sonrisa

-¿Sedujiste a mi secretaria? – pregunto con asombro

-Claro que no, pero que cosas pasan por tu mente- dijo con una cara de indignación

-Solo le dije que necesitaba enviarte unos archivos , al principio se negó pero no hay nada que un hechizo no pueda hacer

-Malfoy, ¿Es enserio?

-Si, cuando quiero algo lo consigo y no hay poder que me detenga- dijo acercándose más a ella

La distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta, ella podía sentir la respiración del joven sobre su cara, el deposito una mano en la cintura de la ojimiel y la sintió estremecerse, podía sentir el aroma de la castaña era una combinación de vainilla y flores.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, en ese momento no había nada más que Draco malfoy deseara, solo quería sentir los labios de una castaña que luchaba consigo mismo, confundida por la situación en la que se encontraba, a tan solo unos centímetro de los labios de su peor enemigo.


	14. Miedo

Hola, Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y mil gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: Miedo<p>

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, en ese momento no había nada más que Draco malfoy deseara, solo quería sentir los labios de una castaña que luchaba consigo mismo, confundida por la situación en la que se encontraba, a tan solo unos centímetro de los labios de su peor enemigo.

P.O.V Hermione

Esta tan cerca, siento su respiración sobre mi rostro, con su mano se aferra a mi cintura, su mirada hace que no me pueda mover, como es posible que este en esta situación, por su forma de hablar y de actuar comienzo a creer que de verdad ha cambiado.

El pasado es pasado dicen por ahí pero el mío parece atormentarme, el chico que más odie está apunto de besarme, sé que todos merecemos oportunidades pero yo no quiero esto para mí, esto no puede estar pasando.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- dije moviendo con brusquedad mi rostro hacia otro lado.

Pero el me sigue aferrando a él, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza me siento atrapada, la situación ya me está incomodando. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo de mí con suavidad, pero él no se mueve, ¿por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Cómo me atreví a venir aquí?

-Por favor, necesito irme – logre decir, no sé si estoy asustada o nerviosa solo sé que necesito salir de aquí.

P.O.V draco

Solo tengo que acortar la distancia para probar sus labios, pero solo quiero unos segundos así con ella, respirar su dulce aroma que me embriaga y hace querer quedarme así con ella, pero el momento se ve interrumpido por sus palabras y un movimiento brusco, me está privando de su rostro y yo solo quiero seguir viendo eso ojos que me están derritiendo ¿Pero que me está pasando? ¡Draco malfoy, basta! ¿Desde cuándo me atrevo a pensar cosas tan cursis y estúpidas?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos otra vez por el movimiento de sus labios, noto los nervios y la súplica en esas palabras, ¿será acaso que ella no desea besarme tanto como yo a ella? Siento sus delicadas manos sobre mi pecho y un pequeño empujón, lo único que quiere es apartarme y aunque no quiera debo dejarla ir, ya me he arriesgado demasiado y no debo permitirme arruinar el avance que llevo con ella.

Con lentitud alejo mi mano de su cintura, pude notar como su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente, me sentí herido, estaba más que claro ¡ella me tiene miedo! Separe mi rostro del suyo mientras respiraba su exquisito aroma y di unos pasos hacia atrás.

Gracias por todo – me dijo rápidamente

No hay de que- dije queriendo sonar lo más tranquilo posible pero creo que falle, note un poco de amargura en mi voz y por el rostro de ella sé que también lo hiso.

Sin decir más ella se movió unos cuantos pasos y desapareció.

Hermione apareció una cuadra antes de la casa que compartía con sus amigas, necesitaba pensar y reflexionar, acompañada de la luz de la luna camino lentamente.

P.O.V Hermione

No entiendo que fue lo que paso todo estaba tan bien, tuvimos una buena conversación, lo vi sonreír y divertirse, si era otro Malfoy el que tenía enfrente pero quizás Harry tiene razón y no debo confiar en él, después de todo se me hace demasiado extraño que se acerque a mí de la nada cuando antes ni siquiera me volteaba a ver si no era para insultarme y restregarme en la cara que supuestamente él era o es superior.

Aunque no puedo negar que tuvo detalles que me dejaron sin palabras, además la forma en la que nuestras miradas se encontraron…. no, no y no, debo de dejar de pensar en todo este asunto del hurón.

Una confundida castaña llego a su casa y al entrar, todo estaba en silencio, encendió la luz, dejando frente a sus ojos las rosas y las orquídeas que el rubio le había regalado totalmente ordenadas por el lugar, estaba asombrada y no pudo evitar sonreír pero de pronto la realidad volvió a ella y se fue a su Habitación totalmente cansada suponiendo que también encontraría flores ahí.

La noche transcurrió rápida para una ojimiel mientras que para cierto rubio paso lentamente.

El reloj indicaba seis de la mañana cuando un ojigris cansado de dar vueltas sobre su cama decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha, Tras 15 minutos ya estaba aseado y vestido, sin saber que más hacer se dedicó a pasear por su habitación permitiéndose recordar una y otra vez lo ocurrido lo última noche con la impura pero sobre todo lo que paso cuando llego a casa.

Flash back

Tras la desaparición de la castaña, un coraje recorrió su cuerpo, la odio y se odio asimismo, apareció en la puerta de su mansión y entro lleno de rabia, la cual solo se manifestaba en sus ojos, se dirigió al despacho de su padre que ahora compartían y se sirvió un poco de whisky de fuego, escucho pasos entrar a la habitación mientras el bebía con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces bebiendo a estas horas? – dijo con tono preocupado Narcisa Malfoy

-No te preocupes madre, solo me he servido un vaso- volteo para encontrar la mirada de la mujer que más amaba en la vida.

-Al parecer no te fue muy bien con esa señorita

-Por favor madre no hables de ella como si no la odiaras –sonrió débilmente- la odias tanto como mi padre

-Te equivocas, yo hace mucho deje de creer en las tonterías de la sangre y por lo que se esa jovencita es excepcional no veo algún motivo para odiarla ¿acaso tú tienes alguno?

-Eso no importa, ahora solo quiero cumplir con la promesa que le he hecho a mi padre, no sé qué le diré mañana, no me fue tan mal con ella pero … no importa

-Si importa, dime lo que querías decir

-Madre, todo iba muy bien hasta que estuvimos muy cerca, a punto de besarnos y ella se apartó, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, siempre será así, estoy condenado a eso.

La Sra. Malfoy se acercó a su hijo poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y después se abrazaron, esa mujer era a la única a la que el Gran Draco malfoy le dejaba ver sus temores y debilidades.

-No, tranquilo no es un castigo, cualquier mujer que de verdad te vea cómo eres te amara

-Cualquier mujer vera en mi un ser frio que jamás ha amado- dijo con amargura

-Si has amado, por ese mismo amor te convertiste en mortifago para protegerme, estas cumpliendo la voluntad de tu padre porque lo quieres a pesar de todo.

-Eso es distinto, ustedes son mis padres

-Puede ser, soy tu madre y no puedes engañarme, estás enojado y triste al mismo tiempo porque en esa jovencita tienes puestas tus esperanzas, no solo la de levantar el apellido y esas tonterías que dice tu padre sino que también crees que ella puede rescatarte de tu propio infierno.

Tras decir esto último la mujer abandono el despacho sin esperar a que su hijo asimilara lo que acaba de decirle.

Fin de flash back

-¿Sera cierto lo que dice mi madre?- Hablaba para sí mismo- pero yo no puedo enamorarme porque que si lo hago yo seré quien pague las consecuencias, ella no podría quererme porque me teme. Anoche mi actuación fue creíble pero hubo un momento en que deje de actuar y solo me deje llevar entre su risa, sus ojos, su exquisito olor a vainilla y flores. ¿Qué me está pasando?

El joven miro la hora, eran cerca de las siete, salió de su casa para evitar hablar con su padre, primero debía aclarar sus ideas y después al regresar del trabajo lo buscaría.

Una adormilada castaña ya estaba lista para ir a trabajar y le agradecía a merlín porque era sábado y tenía poco trabajo, solo revisaría y firmaría algunos papeles y después era libre por el resto del día, más que nada podría evitar encontrarse con el hurón.

Salió de la habitación feliz por el hermoso olor a flores pero cada vez que recordaba de quien se las había regalado no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, bajo las escaleras dispuesta a ir a la cocina por un poco de jugo pero al llegar a esta se encontró con un viejo amigo.

Se paralizo en cuanto lo vio, ahí estaba frente a ella después de casi 2 meses de no verlo, seguía igual: alto, pelirrojo, delgado, con sus singulares pecas en su rostro y esos ojos azules que la miraban.


	15. Bajo la Lluvia

Hola! mil gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero les guste y please comenten :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15: Bajo la lluvia<p>

Se paralizo en cuanto lo vio, ahí estaba frente a ella después de casi 2 meses de no verlo, seguía igual: alto, pelirrojo, delgado, con sus singulares pecas en su rostro y esos ojos azules que la miraban.

Ambos se miraban sorprendidos, aunque sabían que se tendrían que volver a ver no esperaban que fuera tan pronto.

-Yo…este…vine… - trataba de formar una oración el ojiazul pero no podía

La castaña no quise seguir parada ahí, se dio media vuelta y antes de que el pudiera decir algo coherente, desapareció

Ya que estaba totalmente prohibido aparecerse dentro del ministerio, llego a las afueras de este y entro lo más rápido que pudo, solo deseaba ver a su buen amigo Harry, que la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, solo quería sentir el apoyo de alguien.

Llego frente a la secretaria de su amigo, se limitó a darle los buenos días y camino a la oficina de Harry sin ser anunciada provocando que este se levantara de inmediato de su silla y le dirigiera una mirada de enojo, pero al comprobar que era su hermanita como él le decía, su mirada cambio a una de cariño.

Harry – logro decir antes de que unas gruesas lagrimas cayeran por su rostro

El corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la cabeza de su castaña favorita.

Tranquila, cuéntame que pasa- se separó de ella para verla, tomando con sus manos su rostro

Lo vi- suspiro- vi a Ronald esta mañana

¿Qué? ¿ te hiso algo, te grito?- dijo sonando entre preocupado y enojado

No, es solo que no esperaba verlo tan pronto y Salí de ahí antes de que el pudiera hablar

¿Dónde lo encontraste? – pregunto mientras secaba las lágrimas de ella

En casa, iba por un poco de jugo pero él estaba ahí en la cocina

Como es posible que estuviera en tu casa, no tiene vergüenza pero Ginevra Weasley me va a escuchar seguramente ella lo dejo entrar

Harry, ella no tiene culpa, es su hermano y puede invitarlo si quiere, además recuerda que ella no sabe nada y tal vez piense que quedamos como amigos o algo así

¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón? – pregunto logrando que la ojimiel riera – Es así como quiero verte, sonriendo

Gracias y perdón por venir a interrumpirte es solo que ocupaba de tu abrazo, saber que estas cerca de mí me tranquiliza

Lo sé, es uno de mis encantos- sonrió- ya enserio, sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo y respecto a ron no te preocupes Alaska sigue siendo una opción

No es necesario, no pensaras dejar a tu prometida sin hermano- sonrió- es mejor así, tenerlo aquí para superarlo por completo

Admiro tu fuerza, estoy seguro que lograras dejarlo en el pasado y encontraras a alguien que de verdad te merezca.

Hermione siempre se sentía mejor después de hablar con Harry y esta vez no era la excepción, más animada se dirigió a su oficina para terminar de una vez el poco trabajo del día. Después de dos horas la castaña ya había terminado sus pendientes, ahora solo estaba sentada en su silla giratoria observando las fotografías de su pared.

P.O.V Hermione

¡Qué bueno tiempos! A pesar que en aquellos años todo era más complicado por nuestra constante manía de meternos en problemas era más feliz y ahora que gobierna la paz, tengo un buen puesto y tengo amigos que adoro simplemente no soy feliz, Mis padres ya no están conmigo, Ronald me lastimo, Pronto mi casa se quedara sola pues Ginny se casara con Harry y lo más seguro es que Luna se vaya a vivir con su padre que últimamente no se encuentra bien de salud, entonces quedare sola.

Todos han hecho su vida, verlos feliz hace que yo lo esté pero hay un vacío en mí, tengo la ilusión de volverme a enamorar, casarme y formar una familia ¿Por qué todo están complicado?, sé que hay muchos hombres que desean conquistarme por el simple hecho de ser "La heroína" y no por fijarse realmente en lo que soy.

Debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas ¿Qué es eso? Una lechuza golpea en mi ventana ¡Gracias merlín! Al fin algo me saco de mis pensamientos suicidas. Me pare y tome la nota, despedí al ave sin pensarlo más abrí la nota.

Hermione

Solo quiero agradecerte por aceptar mi invitación y hacerme pasar una gran velada en tu compañía, espero que se repita pronto.

Draco Malfoy

Arrugue la nota sin pensarlos, ¿Amigos? A mí no me interesa ser su amiga, es más si se aleja de mi para siempre es mejor, además está más que claro que quiere ser algo más que "amigos" y yo no pienso tener ningún tipo de relación con una persona como él.

Decidida a dejar de pensar tonterías Salí del ministerio sin rumbo fijo.

** Autora

Tras horas de pensarlo un rubio decidió enviar un recado a la mujer que lo mantenía intranquilo, sería una nota corta pero significativa, después de enviarla intento concentrarse en su trabajo ya que sabía a la perfección que no tendría ninguna respuesta de la castaña.

Comenzaba a tomar todo el asunto de la petición de su padre como un reto, esa mujer era la primera que no se arrojaba a sus pies, que lo evitaba, le lograba sacar una sonrisa y la que no le interesaba absolutamente ningún trato con él. Esa era la explicación que se daba cuando se ponía a pensar en ella, esa debía ser la razón por la cual quería volver a tenerla cerca.

Hermione salió del ministerio, caminaba por las calles de Londres distraída, no quería ir a casa porque seguramente sus amigas estarían esperando que platicara sobre la noche anterior además que no quería volver a encontrarse con ron, sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarlo pero ese día no era el indicado, miro su reloj que indicaba que ya era más de mediodía aunque no lo parecía ya que el día era nublado y estaba segura que pronto unas frías gotas de agua llegarían para tranquilizarla.

Su estómago rugió recordándole que no había desayunado y que no había comido nada desde anoche, aunque tuviera hambre no tenía ganas de comer nada pero aun así comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurante donde fue a comer con ginny la última vez.

Un joven satisfecho por su trabajo salió de la oficina de su jefe, mostraba una amplia sonrisa pues Harry Potter lo había felicitado por su trabajo ya que en una semana había conseguido averiguar todo sobre los intentos de robo en Gringotts afortunadamente no era nada de qué preocuparse pero lo que lo tenía feliz era la cara que puso el cara rajada como solía decirle, cuando le entrego el caso cerrado y sin ningún error, se carcajeo internamente a ver como su jefe se tragaba su orgullo para felicitarlo.

Como su querido jefe le había dado la tarde libre gracias a su gran esfuerzo, tomo sus cosas y le agradecía a merlín que ese día se le ocurrió ir en su auto al trabajo pues se sentía de muy buen humor para manejar cosa que hacia recientemente ya que no tenía mucho que había aprendido a manejar un auto muggle además que el trafico lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Subió al auto, encendió el motor estaba tan feliz que no le importó que comenzaba a llover y

Tomo el camino hacia el restaurante muggle que recientemente se había convertido en su favorito.

La castaña entro al restaurante solicitando una mesa cerca de la ventana para ver llover, al sentarse solo ordeno un café y se limitó a mirar la lluvia.

Mientras que un rubio entraba a toda prisa para evitar mojarse, al entrar miro a todas direcciones como siempre lo hacía pero su vista se quedó fija en una mujer castaña.

Señor, ¿está bien?- pregunto el mesero ya que tenía rato hablándole y el no reaccionaba

Lo siento, ¿Que me decía?- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la castaña

Le preguntaba Que si desea una mesa para uno o si ya lo están esperando

De hecho, ya me están esperando- dijo con una sonrisa

Muy bien, adelante entonces

El joven sin pensarlo más camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la ojimiel, ella estaba sometida en sus pensamiento que no se percató de la presencia del hombre que ya se había sentado frente a ella, al darse cuenta que ni lo noto decidió romper el silencio.

Que hermosa te ves hoy – sonrió al ver que la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz

¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ quién te invito a sentarte?- pregunto confundida

Si para mí también es un gusto verte- dijo con sarcasmo- estoy aquí porque es un lugar público además que es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos

Creo que tendré que dejar de venir aquí- llamo al mesero que tenía cerca y le pidió la cuenta

¿Qué pasa? Porque estas enojada conmigo ¿tanto te molesta mi presencia?

La verdad es que si – dijo mientras pagaba, tomo su bolso, se levantó y camino hacia la salida seguida por el rubio

¿Qué haces?- preguntó

Acaso no es obvio, me voy – salió del lugar para encontrarse con la lluvia

A malfoy no le quedó más remedio que salir a mojarse junto a ella, necesitaba una explicación, la alcanzo y como otras veces la tomo del brazo evitando su huida.

Suéltame, ya se te está haciendo costumbre seguirme ¿No crees?- dijo sin ocultar su enojo

¿Qué te pasa? Ahora resulta que yo te sigo

Pues sí, siempre es lo mismo nos encontramos "casualmente" y todo termina así como ahora tu apretando mi brazo cuando lo único que quiero es que me dejes tranquila

No sabía que eras bipolar- frunció el ceño- anoche todo iba bien, creí que te agradaba un poco

Si soy o no bipolar no es de tu incumbencia y por cierto creíste mal porque te detesto – comenzó a tiritar porque ya estaba toda mojada

¡Te has vuelto loca! No sé qué te pasa pero al parecer quieres desquitar conmigo lo patética que es tu vida.

Al darse cuenta lo que dijo se odio, como pudo ser tan estúpido el plan era que ella confiara en el que se acercaran no que la lastimara como siempre.

Perdón, yo no quise- intento disculparse pero una enfurecida castaña le dio una cachetada que evito que el terminara de hablar

Como tú dices mi vida tal vez sea patética pero por lo menos yo no soy odiada por todo mundo y yo sí puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que no he dañado a nadie.

Tienes razón, permíteme que te acompañe a tu casa, estas toda mojada y te enfermaras si seguimos aquí.

Hermione se enfureció mas, unos segundos antes la había lastimado y ahora quería ser caballeroso ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? , el rubio soltó el brazo de la joven para tomar su mano.

No me toques- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse- ¡no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí! Pero ya estoy harta….

No pudo finalizar porque de pronto sus piernas perdían fuerza, todo se volvía obscuro, logro sentir como malfoy la atrapaba antes de que cayera al suelo y escucho como Malfoy repetía su nombre pero sonaba muy lejos, después de unos segundos solo había silencio.


	16. La Mansión Malfoy

Hola! mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, se los agradezco y perdón si no les he contestado, prometo empezar a contestarlos :)

Capitulo 16: En la Mansión Malfoy

-No me toques- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse- ¡no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí! Pero ya estoy harta….

No pudo finalizar porque de pronto sus piernas perdían fuerza, todo se volvía obscuro, logro sentir como malfoy la atrapaba antes de que cayera al suelo y escucho como el repetía su nombre pero sonaba muy lejos, después de unos segundos solo había silencio.

P.O.V Draco

Soy un estúpido, no puedo creer lo que dije ahora si todo lo arruine, no se me ocurrió otra estúpida idea más que te llevo a casa, ¡Si claro draco, ella estará encantada! Sobre todo después que la lastimaste, bien merecida me tenía esa cachetada, una vez más compruebo que esta mujer si sabe dar golpes, Yo la llame bipolar cuando estoy peor. No puedo negar que tiene razón en cada palabra que dice.

Tome su mano esperando llevarla a su casa pero ella es tan terca, separo sus labios para volver a hablar

-No me toques- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse- ¡no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí! Pero ya estoy harta….

La mire, todo fue como en cámara lenta, sus piernas parecían fallarle y sus ojos se cerraron, no sé cómo reaccione tan rápido pero la rodee con mi brazos para evitar que cayera, repetí una y otra vez su nombre pero ella parecía no escucharme.

La cargue, comencé a caminar hacia mi auto, todos los muggles me miraban extrañados al parecer varios estaban observando nuestra discusión, una mujer me vio con odio tal vez pensó que yo la había lastimado, apresure mi paso, al llegar al auto la acomode en la parte de atrás, encendí el motor y Salí de ahí sin saber a dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer si la llevaba a su casa inconsciente seguro me lanzaban unas cuantas maldiciones y el primero en lanzarlas seguro seria el idiota de Potter, si la llevaba a san mungo seguro creerían que yo la hechice o algo así por lo cual sus amigos serian avisados y de igual manera no saldría bien librado.

Mire por el retrovisor para observarla, parecía que dormía pero yo sabía que no era así, estaba totalmente inconsciente.

** P.O.V Hermione

Todo me daba vueltas, sentía que alguien me acariciaba la mejilla, abrí lo ojos para intentar ver quien estaba a mi lado, primero vi el techo de ese lugar e inmediatamente supe que eso no era ni san mungo ni mi casa, intente levantarme pero una manos se posaron sombre mis hombros haciendo que me recostara, estaba demasiado mareada para identificar aquella persona.

-No hagas ningún esfuerzo- dijo la voz de un hombre que ya había escuchado pero había algo diferente en esa voz, era como si estuviera preocupado

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte

-Tranquila, te desmayaste pero estarás bien – sin duda esa era la voz de Draco Malfoy

-¿Me desmaye?- mi vista funciono de nuevo y vi esos ojos grises confirmando mi sospecha

-Sí, no te preocupes el medico ya te reviso- sonrió tímidamente- Estas en mi casa, exactamente en mi habitación pero no te asustes que nada más te sientas mejor te llevo a tu casa

Asentí por que me dolía la cabeza pero reaccione al instante, lo último que recordaba era que discutía con el bajo la lluvia, me lleve la mano hacia mi pierna para ver si seguía mojada pero estaba totalmente seca y sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban cosa que el noto pues inmediatamente tomo mi mano.

-Te he prestado una pijama, no podía dejarte con esa ropa mojada – lo fulmine con la mirada y el agrego- te cambie mediante un hechizo si es lo que te preocupa

-Gracias- intente sonreír- discúlpame

-¿Disculparte? No hay motivos para que deba hacerlo, yo hable sin pensar es solo que estaba molesto por que no te comprendía y sigo sin hacerlo

-Es que tenías razón, llegaste en un momento inoportuno y me desquite contigo, estoy pasando por muchas cosas y prácticamente explote

-Espero que algún día me tengas la confianza suficiente para contarme lo que te pasa tal vez así podamos evitar las visitas del medico

Reí tras el último comentario, jamás imagine estar en una situación así con el hurón y mucho menos estar en su habitación.

-De verdad dije muchas cosas que no debía y me siento muy mal … yo …

-Hey, tranquila que tal si olvidamos le que paso ¿te parece?

-Gracias, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? No crees que a tus padres les dará un infarto al saber que una sangre… – no pude terminar pues él me tapo la boca con su mano

-No lo digas por favor, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te llame así por tanto años

Lo observe incrédula, estaba siendo sincero lo podía ver en sus ojos no sé por qué pero me causo ternura verlo así, estaba como derrotado, no había ningún rastro de su máscara de frialdad, no sé cómo diablos paso pero mi mano se dirigió a su mejilla y la acaricie con el dorso de mi mano,ante el contacto el cerro los ojos.

-Eso es pasado, ya no importa – dije intentando alejar mi mano pero él se dio cuenta y tomo mi mano depositando un beso en ella, me sonroje al instante

-Mis padres no tienen ningún inconveniente en que estés aquí, me dijeron que intentara convencerte para que te quedaras toda la tarde

-¿ Hablas enserio? Todo esto es tan extraño

-Lo sé, pero no te iras de aquí hasta que hayas comido

-Pero si no tengo hambre además Ginny, luna y Harry han de estar preocupados

Escuche como rechino los dientes cuando mencione el nombre de mi amigo, me intente levantar y esta vez no me detuvo, me ayudo a sentarme.

-El Medimago dijo que necesitas alimentarte bien, menciono que tienes las defensas muy bajas y me regaño pensando que yo era tu esposo, me dijo textualmente " Sr. Malfoy, su esposa tiene la presión muy baja y con usted haciéndola enojar no creo que mejore"

-¡Que loco! Pensó que tú y yo – reí- eso sería imposible

-Todo es posible, pero volviendo al tema de tu salud creo que deberías cuidarte más si es necesario te obligare a comer y te vigilare todos los días.

-Lo hare, no necesito una niñera- dije con una sonrisa burlona

-Como quieras, pierdes la gran oportunidad de ser cuidada por mí

-Imagino que no me pierdo de mucho – el sonrió pero de un momento a otro se mostró serio

-Hermione, ¿de verdad me odias tanto?

Me sorprendí por su pregunta antes hubiera jurado por mi vida que si lo odiaba pero ahora no sé si es así.

-Malfoy, la verdad es que ya no sé si te odio

-Entonces, ¿Me tienes miedo?

-Jamás te tuve miedo antes, pero digamos que me han sucedido algunas cosas que no me permiten confiar en ti

-Entiendo, ¿Crees que algún día sea merecedor de tu confianza?

Tal vez, créeme que el simple hecho que siga en tu casa y no haya salido corriendo de aquí es porque comienzo a creer en ti.

-Gracias, es bueno tener una visita agradable en esta casa y más sabiendo lo duro que ha de ser para ti estar aquí.

Se separó de mi sin soltar mi mano, se inclinó y deposito un beso en mi frente, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, un escalofrió recorrido mi cuerpo y una vez el rubor en mis mejillas me delato.

Soltó mi mano, me indico que enseguida regresaba y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta con su gran porte, antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación lo llame.

-Malfoy – dije tímidamente

-¿Sí?

No sé por qué lo detuve es solo que no quería quedarme sola, ¿o quería que se quedara conmigo? Al ver que él esperaba una respuesta no se me ocurrió otra cosa que agradecerle.

-Gracias- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude

No contesto pero me sonrió, sentí como un cosquilleo se hiso presente en mi estómago y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, era la primera vez que me ponía nerviosa por ver sonreír a alguien, pensando en eso es como poco a poco me quede dormida.


	17. Los ángeles no lloran

Hola, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y estoy segura que les va a gustar ya que hay un acercamiento entre nuestra pareja favorita :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17: Los ángeles no lloran<p>

El rubio salió de su habitación, bajo hasta la sala para encontrarse con sus padres.

-Ya despertó- anuncio el rubio

-¡Qué bueno, hijo! Me asusté mucho cuando te vi llegar con ella, se miraba muy mal- comento Narcisa

-Muy sabio de tu parte traerla a casa, así te ganas más rápido su confianza

Narcisa y su hijo se miraron, siempre sabían lo que opinaban con solo verse y en esta ocasión estaban de acuerdo en que Lucius estaba loco, la pobre castaña estaba muy mal y a él solo le preocupa su plan, pero como siempre le seguirán el juego pues no deseaban perturbarle.

-Padre, creo ya que me estoy ganando su confianza, solo te pido que no intervengas

-Hijo por qué mejor no vas a llevarle algo de comer y sirve que cuides que coma

-Tu madre tiene razón, no queremos que tu futura esposa enferme

Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar a su padre, sabía perfectamente cuál era el plan y todo lo que involucraba pero algunas cosas habían cambiado, no quería enamorar a la castaña simplemente por deseos de su padre, ya se había olvidado de la verdadera razón por la cual se acercó a ella, ahora lo hacía porque ella lo atraía como un imán, lo embriagaba con su olor y lo hacía entrar en locura cuando miraba sus ojos.

Sin saber que más responder a sus padres, le pidió a un elfo que le preparara algo de comer a la ojimiel, el elfo apareció poco después con una bandeja llena de comida, Draco la tomo y subió a su habitación esperando encontrar a la joven dormida, entro a la habitación y no la vio, dejo la bandeja en buro a lado de la cama.

-Hermione- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del baño pero al no obtener respuesta la abrió y no había nadie – Hermione – la volvió a llamar

La paranoia lo gobernó, tal vez ella se asustó al quedarse sola en esa habitación o le aterraba estar cerca de él y se fue, miles pensamientos cruzaban por su mente pero de pronto la vio en el balcón, sintió una alivio al comprobar que estaba ahí, camino hacia ella sin hacer ruido, ella miraba el atardecer perdida en sus pensamientos como lo hacía cuando la encontró en el restaurante.

Por un momento detuvo su caminar para observarla mejor, la encontró hermosa en su pijama que le quedaba bastante grande, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, parecía tan tranquila cruzada de brazos, su cara estaba iluminada por el sol que poco a poco se iba ocultando, le pareció que jamás había visto algo tan puro e inocente en esa casa donde siempre gobernó la obscuridad, su corazón se estrujo cuando miro su rostro de nuevo , siguió la trayectoria de una lagrima que salía de esos ojos que lo volvían loco .

-No sabía que los ángeles lloraban- dijo acercándose a ella para limpiar sus lagrimas

Ella no lo detuvo, solo lo miro tratando de encontrar un sentido a lo que el chico le había dicho, al sentir el dedo pulgar del rubio limpiando sus lágrimas cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse, al abrirlos otra vez se encontró con los ojos del rubio, hiso un esfuerzo por sonreírle y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el joven tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra no la había movido se su húmedo rostro.

- Sé que no me dirás porque o por quien llorabas, solo ten en cuenta que nadie merece tus lágrimas, aquí tienes un hombro en cual llorar si así lo deseas

- Gracias, no hace falta es solo que tuve una pesadilla que me descontrolo

- Cuando entre y no te encontré por un momento creí que te habías ido

- Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero no por eso soy una malagradecida, tú me ayudaste y te debo una

- Solo si aceptas mi amistad podríamos quedar a mano, no me respondas hoy si no quieres solo piénsalo- le sonrió y siguió acariciando su mejilla – ahora que recuerdo te he traído comida, ven acompáñame.

La tomo de la mano obligándola a seguirlo, la llevo hasta la cama y la sentó a como pudo prohibiéndole levantarse, tomo la bandeja y en un segundo estuvo a su lado.

-Malfoy, ya te dije que no tengo hambre

-No me importa, comerás así tenga que darte en la boca - lleno una cuchara con sopa y la levanto para hacerle ver que no era una broma

-Yo puedo sola, pero ni pienses que solo me observaras, tú también comerás – lo reto con la mirada

-¿Me estás dando una orden? – se carcajeo- Yo jamás recibo ordenes de nadie excepto de mis padres y por qué no me queda de otra

-Te olvidas de alguien más- rio sabiendo que le ganaría – También recibes ordenes de Harry Potter

-No me hables se San Potter, Solo hago mi trabajo – su sonrisa había desaparecido

-Entonces si tu no comes, yo tampoco- Ya había olvidado lo divertido que era discutir con el hurón- Tú decides

-Ahora resulta que me chantajeas, No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer – tomo una cuchara y comenzó a comer

-Vaya así que el Gran Draco Malfoy si sabes seguir ordenes

-Siéntete privilegiada, eres la segunda mujer en toda mi vida que me chantajea y yo termino cediendo, aclarando que la primera es mi madre

Ambos rieron, Hermione comenzó a comer, el silencio se hiso presente pero este no era incomodo, intercambiaban miradas y sonreían de vez en cuando. Al terminar, Draco rio satisfecho, era la primera vez que en que disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien sin ser necesario el intercambio de palabras.

-Ya es demasiado tarde y no quisiera seguir molestándote

-No eres ninguna molestia, eres todo lo contrario ¿Por qué mejor te quedas a pasar la noche aquí? Yo me puedo ir a la habitación de huéspedes

-No de ninguna manera, ya has hecho demasiado por mí, además ya desaparecí todo el día y las chicas han de estar vueltas locas

-Cierto, vives con la lunática y la hermana de la comadreja

-¡Hey! No las llames así, ellas son mis amigas es más son como mis hermanas y no te permito que las insultes – Grito

-Discúlpame, debes entenderme las he llamado así por años y no mantenemos ningún tipo de relación como para llamarlas por su nombre pero te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Más te vale Malfoy

-Te prometí llevarte a tu casa así que iremos en auto

-¿Tú sabes manejar? Me refiero a un auto muggle por supuesto

-Debo admitir que tengo poco haciéndolo , No es tan malo

-Quién lo diría, Malfoy usando cosas muggles

-No te burles, es mejor que te cambies, tu ropa ya está limpia, seca y te espera en el baño

La castaña asintió y se fue a cambiar después de unos 10 minutos regreso a la habitación pero ahora el hurón no estaba solo, ahí estaba una señora alta, cabello rubio, elegante, muy hermosa a la que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente: Narcisa Malfoy

Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que la vio, a pesar de estar en su casa no imagino que la vería, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza en especial tres, En el primero se veía a si misma siendo torturada por bellatrix en el recibidor de la casa en la que estaba y no pudo evitar estremecerse, En el segundo se encontraba su buen amigo Harry contándole como la Sra. Malfoy en cierta forma lo había salvado cuando este se entregó a Voldemort y el tercero correspondía a la última vez que la vio, La señora salió de la puerta de la sala de juicios del ministerio de magia dedicándole una mirada de complicidad y agradecimiento a Harry.

Seguía paralizada observando a madre e hijo, que ya se habían percatado de su presencia pero no habían dicho nada por que pudieron notar a la joven estremecerse, sabían que no era nada fácil para ella.

-Hermione, ¿ estás bien?- pregunto Draco

-Mm.. si.. yo..- sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos- Buenas noches, Sra. Malfoy

-Buenas noches, me alegra que ya estés mejor- sonrió y se acercó a la castaña- Nos tenías preocupados

La actitud de la Sra. la descoloco, no se esperaba una reacción así de su parte, sabía que esa mujer no era tan mala después de todo, en el fondo le agradecía lo que había hecho por su amigo pero la mirada de la rubia le decía que era sincera, en verdad se había preocupado por su salud.

-Muchas gracias por su preocupación Sra., le agradezco de corazón que me haya recibido en su casa

-Descuida querida, me ha comentado mi hijo que ya deseas irte

-Así es, ya he molestado lo suficiente y además mis amigas han de estar preocupadas

-¿Molestia? Para nada, deberías escribirles un recado a tus amigas aquí tiene todas la lechuzas que desees a tu disposición.

-Gracias, pero de verdad es mejor que me retire

-¡Qué pena! Hubiera sido agradable poder conversar con alguien, veras en esta casa soy la única mujer

Hermione se sintió mal por lo que la mujer le había dicho, después de todo debería de sentirse muy sola, vivir con Los hombres malfoy debía ser bastante difícil, algo le enterneció de la Sra. No sabía si se había vuelto loca pero no podía hacerlo eso a la dueña de la casa que la recibió y se preocupó por ella.

-Malfoy, ¿crees que puedas prestar un pergamino, una pluma y alguna lechuza?

-Claro- se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- será un placer

-Gracias, ya desaparecí la mayor parte día , un par de horas no me dañaran

Escribió la nota para sus amigas, se limitó a decirles que no se preocuparan que se encontraba bien y regresaría a casa en un par de horas.


	18. Quiero cononocer a Draco

Hola! espero que les guste el capitulo, hay un acercamiento entre nuestra pareja favorita ;) y se revela una parte de la vida de draco después de la guerra

Capitulo 18: Quiero conocer a Draco

Termino aceptando quedarse a platicar un rato con la madre de malfoy, rogándole a merlín que no se encontrara con el padre del hurón siguió a la Sra. y a su hijo a la sala, no pudo evitar notar lo cambiada que estaba esa mansión, no estaba tan obscura como antes y había flores en cualquier mesa, por supuesto que mantenía su elegancia pero aun así Hermione sintió escalofríos cuando paso por el lugar donde había sido torturada, sin darse cuenta su mano derecha se colocó sobre su brazo izquierdo donde se encontraba una palabra que ahora solo era una cicatriz que no se notaba mucho pero si te acercabas demasiado podías leer "sangre sucia", aunque con el paso de los años y de aplicarse cualquier pomada o poción el tamaño era pequeño y estaba segura que algún día esa fea marca se borraría por completo.

El rubio noto el gesto de incomodidad que tenía la castaña y fue entonces que vio como ella se frotaba su brazo izquierdo, estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, en ese momento odio aún más a la loca de su tía

-Madre, ¿no crees es mejor que platiquen en el jardín? – miro a su madre explicándole todo con la mirada- creo que sería más agradable

-Claro, tienes razón – capto inmediatamente cuando miro a la castaña- es una hermosa noche ¿verdad, querida?

-¿Cómo? Lo siento estaba un poco distraída- se disculpo

-No te preocupes, lo mejor es que yo las deje solas para que hablen- dijo draco- con permiso bellas damas

El rubio entro de nuevo a la casa dejando a las dos mujeres en el enorme y hermoso jardín que su madre amaba y cuidaba, se dirigió a la habitación de su padre confiando que su mamá haría hasta lo imposible por convencer a la castaña de su cambio.

Hermione se encontraba paseando por el jardín con la Sra. Malfoy

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado hacerme un poco de compañía

-No es nada descuide, tiene un hermoso jardín

-Me dedico a él la mayor parte del día, es mi pasatiempo – sonrió- pero hablemos de otra cosa, cuéntame que tal esta tu amigo Harry

-Está muy bien, feliz de hecho ya se aproxima su boda

-Cierto, lo leí en el profeta, esa Rita skeeter no deja escapar nada aun no entiendo como la dejan seguir escribiendo

-Si lo sé, esa mujer me vuelve loca y lo peor es que muchas personas creen en las tonterías que escribe

-Me imagino que la odias bastante, eres el blanco de sus chismes el otro día escribió unas cosas bastantes desagradables sobre ti y Harry

-Deje de comprar el profeta desde hace mucho para evitarme momentos de amargura, la última vez que leí su columna invento que yo engañaba a mi ex prometido con -Harry, decía que le daría el mundo mágico el primogénito del niño que vivió- sonrió- esa mujer ha perdido la cordura

-Querida, creo que jamás la tuvo

Ambas rieron, Hermione se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que hablaba con la Sra. Malfoy, hablaron un buen rato sobre moda y cosas superficiales, algo que la castaña agradeció no estaba de buen humor para tocar temas más íntimos, pero su paz estaba próxima a terminar por que Narcisa mostro seriedad después de una hora de no para de reír con la ojimiel.

-Escucha Hermione, ha sido muy agradable tu compañía y por eso me siento culpable

-¿Culpable? No entiendo a qué se refiere

-A todo lo que paso en el pasado, sé que no estás del todo cómoda en esta casa, el estar aquí me ha traído los recuerdos de aquella noche, en la que … ya sabes… mí ...hermana

-Señora, usted no tuvo la culpa perdón si la ofendo pero su hermana estaba loca

-Tienes razón, pero aun así perdóname- la miro mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

-No tengo nada que perdonarle, para mí todo quedo olvidado el día que usted ayudo a Harry que es como mi hermano

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, esa guerra era absurda y aunque mis acciones demostraban lo contrario, yo deseaba la destrucción de ese monstruo-

-Lo imagino, entonces está de acuerdo conmigo en que olvidemos el pasado

-Gracias, no lo olvido del todo porque le estaré eternamente agradecida a Harry Potter por salvar a mi familia- se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos- más aun por no decirle nada a Draco

-Le aseguro que él no se enterara, sin ofender pero su hijo a como es de prepotente y orgulloso seguro es capaz de renunciar a su empleo y reclamarle a Harry

-No me ofendes, se bien la imagen que tienes de mi hijo pero te aseguro que ha cambiado, por lo menos ahora no están orgulloso y prepotente como antes, Él no es malo créeme

-A decir verdad su hijo me ha sorprendido, solo el hecho de que ahora este hablando con usted me demuestra que no es el de antes

Seguía sin confiar plenamente en el pero no le podía decir eso a una madre que estaba tan orgullosa del cambio de su hijo, pero ni ella podía negarse que el rubio se estaba ganando su amistad o por lo menos su comprensión

-Mi hijo ha sufrido demasiado, después de la guerra se metió en la cabeza que no merecía ser feliz, se hundió en una depresión horrible- apretó los ojos para evitar el llanto- un día estuve a punto de perderlo

La señora ya no lucho más y dejo caer las lágrimas, a Hermione se le formo un nudo en la garganta al imaginar a malfoy deprimido y sufriendo, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber a qué se refería exactamente esa mujer pero no podía ser entrometida.

-Fue una noche horrible, el solo pensar que podía perderlo para siempre.. – no puedo terminar debido a que sollozaba

-Si no puede continuar no importa, comprendo que aún le duele demasiado

-Necesito… hablar de ello … necesito desahogarme- dijo entre sollozos

*Flash back*

Draco casi no salía de su habitación algo a que sus padres ya se estaban acostumbrando, lucius no podía evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo su hijo se convirtió en mortifago por él y sus malditos ideales, en aquel entonces no le importó si su hijo quería o no ser uno de ellos.

Desde que su hijo se encerró en su mundo, Lucius Malfoy pidió perdón a su esposa y se dio cuenta de su error, intento cambiar, pero su orgullo, arrogancia permanecían pero por lo menos se acercó más a su esposa e intentaba hablar con su hijo pero este no quería ver a nadie.

Paso un mes, draco seguía igual, apenas comía pero una tarde de invierno, Narcisa ya no pudo más al ver que en toda una semana su hijo no había probado alimento y decidida entro a su cuarto, no le importaba si el la corría o le gritaba ya no podía seguir esa situación.

Al entrar a la habitación no lo encontró, busco en el baño y no estaba, el frio viento entro por el balcón, Narcisa camino hacia él y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a su hijo tirado boca abajo en el suelo, cuando reacciono lo movió, encontrando un charco de sangre, miro la mano derecha de su hijo en ella se aferraba una navaja y había múltiples cortes en su brazo izquierdo.

Draco Malfoy, intento eliminar la marca tenebrosa, la que llevaba como una maldición, la que le recordaba la basura que era y la que no le permitía ser feliz

*Fin Flash back*

La mujer lloro aún más, la castaña sin poder evitarlo la abrazo y dejo caer unas cuentas lagrimas a ver el sufrimiento de esa madre, Definitivamente a partir de ese día no podría volver a odiar a malfoy, El cómo todo ser humano había cometido un error del cual estaba arrepentido y quien era ella para juzgarlo.

Tras unos minutos, el llanto ceso en ambas mujeres, Narcisa solo pudo sonreírle a la joven y agradecerle por ese momento.

-Eres una gran persona Hermione – sonrió- prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi hijo

-Se lo prometo, será nuestro secreto señora

-Por favor no me sigas diciendo señora, llámame cissy, todas las personas que aprecio y que me aprecian me llaman así, me gustaría que tu formas parte de esas personas.

-Claro, seño.. perdón cissy

-Así está mejor, creo que es conveniente que entremos ha comenzado a refrescar y no queremos que sigas enferma

-Creo que lo mejor es que ya me retire, es bastante tarde y estoy muy cansada

-Entiendo, espero que puedas visitarme de vez en cuando o que salgamos a tomar un café

-Sería un placer, usted solo envié una lechuza con la fecha y hora

-Igual también podamos mantenernos comunicadas a través de Draco

En ese momento entraron a la casa, un sonriente rubio llego hasta ellas y le indico a la castaña que ya podía llevarla a su casa si lo deseaba, asintió y se despidió de cissy para seguir a malfoy hasta su auto y una vez que tomaron el camino a su casa, la ojimiel no pudo evitar verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me miras tanto? Ya sé que soy un galán pero no es para tanto – se rio de lado, una sonrisa que Hermione aseguro era su sonrisa seductora.

-Siempre tan modesto – Sonrió- en la siguiente calle tienes que dar vuelta a la izquierda

-Muy bien, por cierto ¿le dirás a tus amigas que estuviste conmigo?

-No lo sé, ellas tienden a exagerar las cosas, ni siquiera les he comentado sobre la cena

-O vaya- no pudo evitar enojarse por la indiferencia de Hermione- ¿qué les dirás entonces?

-La verdad, no es un delito pasar un día contigo además de que pase la mitad del día inconsciente.

-¿También a Potter?

-¡Claro que no! ¿acaso quieres amanecer en san mungo?

-Así que te preocupa lo que pueda hacerme- rio divertido

-Da vuelta a la derecha – cambio el tema- ya estamos cerca

-Recuerda que se tu dirección, así que no cambies de tema

-Me preocupa el hecho de que Harry se vea involucrado en un problema

-si claro, admítelo te preocupas por mi

-No como tú crees después de todo tu hoy me ayudaste y yo te evito una visita al medico

-Me parece que mi madre y tú se han relacionado bien

-Si, esa una linda persona

-No pudo evitar recordar lo que cissy le había contado.

-¡Listo! Llegamos señorita – dijo mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa de la castaña

-Malfoy, nuevamente muchas gracias, has sido muy amable conmigo

-No es nada, sigue las instrucciones del doctor y estarás bien

-Si sobrevivo esta noche las seguiré, seguro me espera un interrogatorio y ya me imagino a Harry sentado en la sala con su varita en mano.

-Si te hace algo me avisas y con gusto te defiendo – ambos sonrieron y se vieron a los ojos

-Conozco a Malfoy desde hace años pero creo que ahora quiero conocer a Draco

La castaña se inclinó y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, susurro un gracias en el oído del sorprendido rubio y sin esperar respuesta salió del auto.


	19. El inicio de un gran amor

Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, recien el lunes entre a clases y ya estoy con demasiada tarea pero aqui esta el capitulo que seguramnete les vas a gustar con solo leer el titulo o al menos eso espero :)

dejen su review please

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19: El inicio de un Gran amor<p>

Draco sonrió para sí mismo después de ver como Hermione entraba a su casa, con esa hermosa sonrisa retomo el camino a su mansión, Definitivamente ya había entrado a su cabeza y poco a poco a su corazón.

Mientras que una castaña saco su varita cerrando la puerta de su casa, debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa, todo estaba obscuro no había rastro de Harry y eso le permitió respirar tranquilamente, sintió alivio aparentemente no había nadie.

Se encamino hacia las escaleras pero una voz la detuvo.

Ya era hora ¿no crees?-

¡Luna! Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparlos, Harry me matara- dijo volteando a ver a su amiga

Me Debes un enorme favor, si Harry me descubre más bien nos descubre moriremos las dos

Hermione miro con incredulidad a su amiga, la miro se notaba que había estado preocupada por ella, vestía una pijama azul que hacia juego con sus ojos, su largo cabello estaba sujeto en una cola alta y su cara a pesar de todo no mostraba ningún resto de enojo sino que tenía un aire tranquilo y divertido.

Hermione, te cubrí todo el día, tengo mis sospechas sobre con quien estuviste y como buena amiga que soy decidí ayudarte

Eso significa que Harry no está enojado y que no corro peligro de muerte

La primera es correcta y la segunda no tanto- rio- anda ya dime ¿qué tal tu día con malfoy?

¿Cómo? ¿Quién? Creo que mejor vamos a mi habitación a platicar

Entraron a la habitación perfectamente ordenada de Hermione, esta se fue a dar un baño y su rubia amiga la esperaba pacientemente sentada en su cama, a los 10 minutos apareció la castaña con pijama y el cabello mojado, preparándose para contarle todo a Luna.

Primero que nada quiero que me cuentes que me delato- la miro ansiosa- pero te aclaro que no es lo que piensas

La primera prueba son las flores que están por toda la casa, Esta mañana huiste para no contarnos nada, Harry aparece preguntando por ti y la ultima es que una lechuza negra llega con una nota tuya y según mis recuerdos malfoy solía tener una así en nuestro último año en Hogwarts

¿estabas sola cuando llego el recado?

Para tu suerte si, por cierto para esa hora ya le había dicho demasiadas mentiras a Harry

Mil gracias, que haría sin ti- la abrazo- necesito que me cuentes que le dijiste para que nuestra historia coincida

Bien, pero yo quiero toda la historia con lujo de detalles empezando desde la cena hasta que cerraste la puerta de esta casa.

Es un trato

Hermione comenzó a platicar todo lo vivido en su "no cita" con el rubio, luna estaba sorprendida por todo lo que le contaba su amiga, no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando la ojimiel le hablo del casi beso. Claro que Hermione evito alguno detalles acerca de su encuentro con ron y no le iba a mencionar para nada lo que Narcisa le había confiado.

¡Por merlín! Por lo que me cuentas parece que tu mi querida amiga tienes un pretendiente que no te es indiferente, wow hasta con rima me salió

¡Cállate! Solo me interesa como amigo

Hermy, no te engañes pero solo quiero que sepas que si te quieres ver con tu "amigo" sin que se entere Harry puedes contar conmigo

Gracias, yo no veo nada de malo en ser amiga de malfoy

Tal vez ni tu ni yo, pero tu querido sobreprotector amigo si

Hablando de él, dime que le dijiste

** flash back**

Harry preocupado por el ánimo de su amiga fue a buscarla a su oficina pero no había nadie, la busco por el ministerio pero tampoco la encontró, pensando que seguramente estaría en casa fue a visitarla y de pasada se quedaba un rato con su prometida.

Al llegar fue recibido por luna y su pelirroja.

Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? – dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia- ¿y todas estas flores?

Estaba por mandarte un recado, mi mama quiere que vayamos a cenar a la madriguera es una especie de bienvenida para Ron- dijo sonriente ginny – verdad que están hermosas, fue idea de Hermione

Si, queríamos darle un cambio a la casa, además que huelen delicioso- intervino luna mientras le mandaba a ginny una mirada de complicidad

Hablando de hermy, ¿está en casa? Necesito hablar con ella

¿No estaba en el ministerio? A casa no ha venido – dijo la prometida de Harry

¡Qué! Pero si ya la busque por todas partes y pensé que estaría aquí

No la hemos visto, esta mañana se fue muy temprano, fue mi hermano quien me conto que ya se había ido cuando baje a desayunar con él.

Luna noto como Harry se puso pálido con la mención de su mejor amigo, ella no era ninguna tonta sabía muy bien que la relación de Hermione y ron termino por culpa de él, algunas veces escuchaba a su amiga llorar por la noches, la actitud de Harry con la mención de ron le decía que el azabache sabia la verdad, pero en ese instante pudo imaginar donde o más bien con quien podría estar la ojimiel, así que no estaría mal cubrirla.

Yo sé dónde está- dijo luna interviniendo – me dijo que iría a pasear al parque y he quedado con ella para ir a comer- ginny la miro y comprendió al instante

Menos mal, pensé lo peor ya saben que ella no es de las que se va sin decir a donde- suspiro- ¿tú también iras ginny? Porque si es así podemos comer los cuatro.

No, ya me habían invitado pero prefiero pasar tiempo contigo, has tenido demasiado trabajo y no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros

Tienes toda la razón

Ginny y luna se miraron, con esa mirada se decían que la pelirroja se encargaría de distraer todo el día a su prometido mientras que la rubia intentaría localizar a Hermione.

** Fin flashback**

No tienen idea de cuánto las amo, son las mejores- sonrió

La verdad no sé si ginny sospechaba lo mismo que yo pero el punto es que nos entendimos en ese momento.

Después hablare con ella, muchas gracias luna

Sí.. mm.. hermy yo que no es por falta de confianza y no es que quiera recordártelo pero…

Quieres saber sobre Ronald – suspiro- no quedamos como amigos, más bien como enemigos pero no quise decir nada porque mi amistad con ginny está ante todo y ella está muy feliz con los preparativos para su boda, además no quiero que lo odien por mi culpa.

Te entiendo, ginny no sabrá nada pero ahora que ya confirme mi teoría, te prometo que te ayudare para evitar encuentros incomodos con el

Sinceramente no sé qué haría sin ti, pero creo que ya es hora de dormir como sabrás tuve un día bastante extraño

Si, buenas noches hermy

La rubia abandono la habitación, Hermione se acomodó en su cama lista para dormir con la imagen del hurón en su cabeza.

Un ojigris se levantaba muy de mañana en un cálido domingo, esta de un humor excelente tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y aunque le costara admitirlo todo se lo debía a la castaña con la cual no dejo de soñar en toda la noche.

Como cada domingo su familia desayunaba en el jardín, no le simpatizaba mucho pues hablaban de lo mismo siempre pero ese día ni eso le podía quitar su sonrisa, salió de su habitación directo al jardín donde ya se encontraban sus padres.

Buenos días- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su madre para besarla en la mejilla

Parece que alguien está feliz, será que cierta joven castaña tiene que ver en eso

Estas en lo correcto madre

Hijo, me alegra verte entusiasmado pero recuerda que ella también debe estarlo no solo tu

Lucius, no ves que está muy feliz déjalo aunque sea por hoy

Mientras tanto en la casa de la castaña, las tres amigas aun en pijama desayunaban juntas, ginny todavía seguía en shock por todo lo que le había contado Hermione.

- ¿cuándo será la segunda cita? – pregunto ginny

- No molestes ginebra, ya te dije que somos amigos

- Lo que digas, ahora solo falta algo importante

- sí, ¿cuándo le dirás a Harry?- intervino luna

- No le diré nada por el momento, estoy segura que malfoy está de acuerdo conmigo.

- Tendrás que hacer una excelente actuación porque Harry está a punto de salir de su auto – dijo luna que miraba por la ventana.

Unos minutos después el azabache ya se encontraba desayunando junto a las chicas que ya estaban acostumbradas a que su amigo las viera en pijama los domingos.

Herms, ayer te estuve buscando- la miro severamente – como no dejaste nota ni nada me asuste, ya sabes pensé que podrías estar mal

Hermione que comprendió a que se refería sonrió intentando no levantar sospechas pero ya sabía que Luna se había percatado de que se podría tratar.

Lo siento , Papá- rio

¡Hey!, uno que se preocupa por ti – le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿qué tal tu paseo por el parque?

Tranquilo, me relaje bastante – más su amigo no sabía que fue todo lo contario.

Después yo acabe con su tranquilidad – dijo luna – no paramos de reír en toda la tarde ¿verdad hermy?

Esta asintió, así pasaron todo el día riendo entre amigos mientras disfrutaban de algunas películas, después de tanto tiempo la castaña se sentía bien de nuevo.

Había pasado una semana desde ese fin de semana tan raro para la castaña, no había dejado de verse con malfoy, cuando nadie los miraba en los pasillos del ministerio se sonreían, después de tanta insistencia la ojimiel accedió salir a cenar con el rubio, la cena estuvo de lo mejor y esta vez la joven permito que el ojigris la llevara a casa.

Me la pase muy bien- sonrió- eres agradable cuando dejas a malfoy encerrado en casa

O gracias… eso creo- le devolvió la sonrisa- bien entonces creo que es tiempo que me llames por mi nombre de pila

No abuses, tal vez algún día

Eso no es justo – dijo mientras salía del auto para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante

Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía el rubio y caminaron hasta la puerta

Me agrada mucho tu compañía, Hermione Granger ¿qué me has hecho?

Nada fuera de lo común, ofrecerte una amistad sincera- dijo fingiendo inocencia

Respuesta incorrecta, me has hechizado con tus bellos ojos, con tu hermoso aroma

Hermione se sonrojaba con cada palabra, el rubio se había acercado demasiado, poso su mano en la cintura de la castaña que tembló ante el contacto, estaba tan cerca pero esta vez no sería una cobarde, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el aliento de draco le acariciaba el rostro, al principio solo fue un roce de labios que después se unieron, ella entre abrió la boca dando hincapié para que el beso se tornara más profundo, rodeo el cuello del rubio mientras que él se aferró con sus brazos a la cintura de la castaña, sus labios danzaban a un ritmo que ningún de los dos podía describir, era una sensación de felicidad, se olvidaron del mundo entero solo existían ellos.

Draco que había probado miles de labios no podía, comparar este beso a ningún otro, ella encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, sus labios eran como la pieza de un rompecabezas que al fin había encontrado su lugar.

Hermione que era menos experta que el rubio, no podía compararlo con nadie, era como si él fuera el único que había probado sus labios, como si fuera la primera vez que había besado, jamás se había sentido tan llena de vida, como si él fuera la promesa de un mañana mejor.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hiso presente, separaron sus labios para respirar entrecortadamente, pero seguían aferrados el uno al otro, cuando su respiración se calmó un poco volvieron a unir sus labios para seguir danzando a su propio ritmo.

Sumergidos en su mundo, disfrutando el momento, mientras que tres personas los observaban, dos desde la ventana que al escuchar el auto de draco se asomaron para ver, emocionadas brincaban y festejaban.

Pero la tercera persona, tenía un fin distinto, emocionada claro que lo estaba pero por diferentes razones, las cuales podrían provocar una tormenta en la vida de ciertas personas pero especialmente en la de una castaña.


	20. El Ex Mortífago y la Heroína

Hola, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste.. un capitulo muy revelador sobretodo para nuestro amado Harry ;)

Please dejen su review

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: El ex mortifago y la heroína<p>

Luna y Ginny no dejaban de festejar, deseaban que su amiga fuera feliz y si su felicidad estaba con Draco Malfoy ellas estarían ahí para apoyarla.

La pareja aún sumergida en su momento hasta que Hermione dio fin al beso apoyando su frente a la del hurón, su hurón, Ninguno abrió los ojos ni se separaron de su abrazo.

La castaña sentía miles de emociones, quería hablar pero estar con el provocaba que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, le era difícil concentrarse en sus brazos.

Sé que tienes miedo, dudas o lo que sea pero no pensemos en ello, no arruinemos este momento – dijo el rubio- solo déjame demostrarte que he cambiado, que te puedo hacer feliz

A Hermione solo le dio tiempo de asentir antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, en la obscuridad una mujer sonrió con satisfacción sabiendo que ese romance no le agradaría mucho a ciertas personas especialmente a Harry Potter.

Una joven aturdida, con una gran sonrisa entro a su casa después de despedirse de un rubio que la había dejado sin aliento, apenas entro y sus amigas ya se abalanzaban sobre ella.

Mientras que Draco, no dejaba de reír como un niño cuando abre sus regalos de navidad, años habían pasado desde que sintió algo así, había caído en su propio juego, el que supone que era el domador resulto domado.

Al día siguiente en el ministerio, Draco se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe pensando una y otra vez en su castaña, no la había visto durante el día aunque creía que era lo más conveniente pues no sería capaz de tratarla con indiferencia y mucho menos resistirse a besarla.

Toco la puerta de la oficina de Harry para recibir la misión del día, cuando este le dio el pase entro, siempre que lo hacía mostraba seriedad, seguridad pero esta vez era diferente como entrar a ver la cara de tu jefe mientras le ocultas que una noche antes te estuviste besando con la mujer que él considera su hermana, lejos de asustarse o preocuparse estaba feliz, se moría por ver la reacción del azabache cuando se enterara.

Pero casualmente su querido Jefe no estaba solo, en la habitación estaban dos mujeres la cual una la identifico como hermana de la comadreja y prometida de Potter y la otra era inconfundiblemente Hermione, lo sabía desde el momento que entro a aquella habitación, el olor a flores y vainilla le había llegado con solo poner un pie dentro.

-Buenos Días, Potter , puedo regresar después si quieres- dijo mientras intentaba no ver fijamente a Hermione

-¡Malfoy! Por merlín tanto sin saber de ti- dijo la pelirroja

-Lo mismo digo weasley, ¿qué tal granger? – sonrió de lado

-Por favor dime Ginny, además que dentro de una semana mi apellido será Potter- volteo a ver a Harry, que sonrió al escuchar a su prometida.

Si había un escena incomoda era esa, la castaña le prestaba demasiada atención a una fotografía en la mesa, mientras que los futuros esposos se miraban embobados, Draco sentía que no encajaba ahí.

-Potter, no deseo arruinar tu reunión familiar

-Malfoy, en realidad es un día tranquilo no hay mucho que hacer

-En ese caso, creo que me retiro

-¡No, espera! Harry y yo queremos invitarte a nuestra boda

Un sorprendido Draco se acercó a ginny a tomar la invitación que esta tenía en su mano ¿Acaso era una broma o algo por el estilo? Potter su enemigo durante 6 años lo estaba invitando a un momento tan íntimo y familiar.

-Espero que puedas asistir, puedes llevar a tu pareja – dijo el azabache

Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora no sabía ni que sentir, miro de reojo y noto a la castaña sonrojarse, como decirle que la que quería que fuera su pareja estaba en esa habitación y que seguro estaría presente en la boda ¿Porque no mandar todo al demonio e invitarla a la boda como su pareja enfrente de ellos?

Harry miro a malfoy, seguro estaba tan sorprendido como el, Ginny había insistido tanto esa mañana para que lo invitaran argumentando que era uno de sus subordinados y seria descortés no invitarlo cuando a todos los demás si, en parte tenía razón, pero que rayos… era Malfoy del que hablaban, el chico arrogante, prepotente, pedante que desde el primer día de conocerse le declaro la guerra, pero su prometida casi le había rogado y fue hasta su trabajo para hablarlo, cosa que casi no hacia paro no distraerlo o interrumpirlo.

Por otro lado su amiga ni siquiera se había metido en la conversación, si había alguien que la conociera, era precisamente él, tenían una relación tan buena que con solo mirarse se decían todo, era como si se leyeran los pensamientos, por eso mismo sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo, estaba tensa, trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos y cuando lo hacía no le mantenía la mirada más que unos segundos.

Algo tramaban las dos mujeres que el más quería, no sabía que podría ser pero de una u otra forma lo averiguaría.

-¿Tienes novia? Seguro te acompaña- dijo ginny- ¿si iras verdad?

-No tengo novia, pero si hay alguien que me interesa pero no sé si ella quiera acompañarme- poso su mirada unos segundos en la castaña.

-Solo es cuestión de preguntarle-rio fingiendo inocencia- en verdad espero que estés ahí

-Gracias, no voy a mentir, no esperaba ser invitado

-Si lo sé, pero no creen que es tiempo de que nos llevemos todos bien, tú y Harry podrían ser amigos eso sería lo mejor por el bien de muchas personas.

Harry no respondió nada, esa actitud en su prometida no era normal, en cambio la castaña si entendió el doble sentido de la conversación entre su amiga y su hurón porque al parecer hablaban como si solo ellos estuvieran en la habitación.

Hermione estaba demasiado tensa, pareciera que su amiga la estaba torturando, no quería mirar esos ojos grises no sería capaz de resistirse a correr a sus brazos y probar nuevamente sus labios, también sabía que Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima por un momento de sus paranoia creyó que intentaba utilizar la legeremancia con ella, pero después se rió interiormente, el no sería capaz además se necesitaba el contacto visual y ella ni loca lo miraría a los ojos en ese momento.

La incomodidad era insoportable, deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, pero ya estaba ahí y soportaría un poco más, total ¿qué tanto más incómodo se puede volver la situación? , se escucharon unos breves golpes en la puerta y sin esperar permiso un joven alto, de ojos azules, pelirrojo entro con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando vio al ojigris.

- Que reunión tan peculiar – dijo Ron

P.O.V Hermione

El pánico se apodero de mí, Harry que me había quitado la vista para fijarla en ron, volvió a verme con preocupación y esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte, ginny sonreía a su hermano, claro ella no estaba al tanto de lo que me hiso el imbécil de Ronald, pero ella también estaba preocupada pues seguro creía era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que el tarado volvió y para colmo ahí estaba el, que también ignoraba mi situación pero en cierta forma ahora estamos saliendo si así se le puede llamar y que esté presente un ex novio es incómodo pero lo es aún más cuando es tu ex prometido, el hombre con el que formarías un futuro, una familia.

Sinceramente no sé si llorar, reír por esta mala jugada de la vida, salir de aquí corriendo, desaparecerme, romper lo primero que me encuentre.

Lo peor es que nadie habla, todos esperan que yo reaccione de alguna manera, lo volteo a ver a él y en su mirada veo confusión, preocupación y esta ¿enojado?

-Creo que tengo que regresar a trabajar- digo mientras trato de soportar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta- nos vemos más tarde

Me doy la vuelta, comienzo a caminar lo más firme y decidida que puedo, nadie habla, cierro la puerta detrás de mí, ya que me aleje un poco de la oficina de Harry, comienzo caminar apresuradamente, necesito llegar lo antes posible a mi oficina, tengo que impedir que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos por lo menos hasta que nadie me vea.

Entro a la oficina, dejo salir un suspiro y las lágrimas no se hacen esperar, camino hacia mi escrito recargando mis manos en él, dándole la espalda a la puerta por donde seguramente en unos minutos Harry o ginny entraran.

Claramente escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse después, no quiero ver quién de los dos es, respiro profundamente esperando que me diga algo por que probablemente es Harry, pero no dice nada, cosa que agradezco no quiero preguntas estúpidas, pero siento una manos que me sostienen la cadera, ese no es mi amigo, ese aroma a menta y esas manos solo podrían ser de… Draco Malfoy.

Volteo para encontrarme con sus ojos, intento sonreírle mientras el limpia mis lágrimas, no quiero que piense que me puse así porque siento algo por Ronald.

-Yo …

-Shhh... no digas nada – me abraza, jamás imagine que en los brazos del hurón podría sentirme segura

-Gracias… por venir

-Tenemos poco tiempo, cuando saliste me retire y corrí hasta aquí, necesitaba saber si estabas bien

-Estoy mejor ahora que estas aquí – inevitablemente me sonroje, no podía creer que haya dicho eso, demostrar cariño no es lo mío pero con el todo es diferente, lo veo regalarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas de lado que en tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en mi favorita.

-Te note tenso, ¿por qué estabas enojado?

-Por la comadreja por quien más, me daban ganas de romperle la cara, no sé qué te habrá hecho para que lo suyo terminara pero estoy seguro que derramaste lagrimas por el

-No es solo eso ¿verdad?

- No, me dieron celos, - se separó de mí, era obvio que odiaba sentirse así

-¿Celos? No entiendo por qué deberías sentirlos

-Estuve parado ahí por mucho tiempo con trabajo me miraste y verlo llegar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo provocando que reaccionaras….

-Eso es lo más estúpido y lindo que alguien me haya dicho – me acerque a el – si no te mire es porque no hubiera sido capaz de resistirme a abrazarte y besarte

-¿Lo dices enserio?- tomo mis manos

-Si, lo de Ronald fue otra cosa, Salí de allí porque no soportaba tenerlo cerca de mí y además tú estabas ahí, era demasiado incómodo.

El me volvió a abrazar y estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando el patronus de ginny nos interrumpió avisándonos que Harry iba camino a mi oficina, que trato de retenerlo todo lo posible.

Nos despedimos rápidamente, si Harry hubiera llegado dos segundos antes seguro nos descubre.

**Fin P.O.V

Hermione salía de trabajar acompañada de Harry, vio a lo lejos a su rubio favorito, cruzando una mirada cómplice como despedida.

Después de una cena agradable con sus amigos, la castaña se metió a la cama, esperando encontrarse con su hurón en sueños.

Se durmió rápidamente, no había sido tan malo el día después de todo, draco le había dicho que sintió celos lo que significaba que no solo le gustaba sino que la quería, esa noche dormía tranquila sin imaginar el día que le esperaría a la mañana siguiente.

Harry como todas las mañana salía temprano de grimmauld place para irse a su amado trabajo, llego al ministerio dándole los buenos días a todos, saludo a su secretaria y entro a su oficina donde en su escritorio siempre lo esperaba el profeta y una taza de café.

Se sentó en su cómoda silla, le dio un sorbo a su café y se dispuso a leer el periódico, en la primera plana había noticias no tan alarmantes como en años anteriores, en una esquina venia un pequeño calendario donde se indicaba los días faltantes para su boda, sonrió ya que todo el mundo parecía atento a tal acontecimiento, debajo de este venia una foto de su amiga Hermione y el titulo decía:

El nuevo Romance De Hermione Granger, por Rita skeeter

Véase en la página 13

Ahora entendía por qué su amiga había dejado de leer el profeta, como siempre la loca de skeeter inventando cosas, siempre escribía rumores, que se quedaban en eso ya que la muy mentirosa ni evidencias ni fotografías mostraba.

Decidió cerrar el profeta y dejarlo a un lado, escucho un golpe en la ventana y vio a una lechuza, fue hacia ella y tomo la nota e inmediatamente la abrió.

Harry Potter:

Sé que seguro ya habrás leído el profeta, lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta manera, te aseguro que esta vez es todo verdad , yo misma los he visto, tome las fotos y de verdad dude en publicarlo pero como dejar escapar una noticia tan jugosa.

Hasta pronto, Rita Skeeter

Termino de leer la nota, ¿de qué rayos hablaba?, tomo de nuevo el periódico y lo abrió en la página 13, el titular lo dejo sin habla, comenzó a leer apresuradamente

"El amor clandestino del ex mortifago y la heroína del mundo mágico"

Por rita skeeter

Una vez más la heroína se deja ver con uno de sus amantes, paso Por el elegido, Ronald weasley y Ahora decidió elegir al chico malo.

Como sabrán los Malfoy fueron perdonados zafándose de ser encerrados en azcaban, el único hijo del matrimonio malfoy, es ahora auror en el ministerio de magia y está bajo las ordenes de nuestro querido Harry Potter, que seguramente no se tomó muy bien la noticia de que su amiga o ex pareja lo haya cambiado por un ex mortifago.

Hace dos noches escuche rumores que decían haber visto a la pareja en un restaurante y como buena investigadora que soy di con ellos, los vi besándose afuera de la casa de Hermione granger, se podría decir que se miraban tan enamorados que seguro ya llevan meses de relación.

Tras romper su compromiso con Ronald Weasley a la joven no se le había visto con nadie, tomando en cuenta que la relación dio fin hace 2 o 3 meses, esto podría explicar el rompimiento, seguro nuestro pelirrojo consentido descubrió que su ex prometida lo engañaba.

No se podría esperar más de la heroína que siempre ha buscado a los hombres más sobresalientes y guapos en nuestra sociedad.

En su lista figuran Victor Krum, Harry potter, Ronald Weasley y Ahora Draco Malfoy.

Harry no podía creer lo que leía, eso era imposible seguramente era otro invento de skeeter, temeroso extendió completamente la página y ahí estaba, su amiga y hermana Hermione granger, Besándose con que el que por años considero su enemigo Draco Malfoy.


	21. Aléjate de Hermione

Hola! lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero es que estoy pasando por un momento difícil y la inspiración no ha querido tocar mi puerta, espero que este capitulo haga que me perdonen ;)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: ¡Aléjate de Hermione!<p>

La ira se extendió por su cuerpo, sentía hervir su sangre, ¿cómo era posible? Su hermanita estaba con el idiota de Malfoy ¿desde cuándo? Entonces recordó lo extraña que estaba su amiga el día anterior y la insistencia de su prometida, las mujeres de su vida le habían ocultado algo tan importante y descabellado porque eso no podría tener otro nombre.

Estaba seguro que skeeter no mentía, jamás mostraba las evidencias y ahí estaba esa foto con una escena muy comprometedora.

Sin esperar más salió de su oficina, se detuvo enfrente del escritorio de su secretaria.

-¿Sabes si ya llego Hermione?- pregunto sin intentar ocultar su enojo

-No señor, pero seguro no tarda- contesto algo intimidada

-Bien, ¿y Malfoy?

Llego hace unos minutos

-Excelente, cancela cualquier compromiso, tengo una cuenta que ajustar.

P.O.V Draco

Esta mañana desperté con el mejor humor que he tenido en años, solo el imaginar volver a ver a mi castaña me hace sonreír como un idiota, jamás me he enamorado en mi vida, claro que mujeres no me han faltado pero nunca las ame, así que muy bien no se sobre sentimentalismo, me cuesta abrirme a las personas y nunca un ha salido de mi boca un "te quiero" o peor aún un "te amo", al menos para una mujer que no sea mi madre.

Repito, no sé cómo es enamorarse pero creo que se debe ser algo parecido a lo que siento, no hay minuto del día en el que no piense en ella, intento recordar cómo era ella en Hogwarts y cada vez que encuentro algún gesto que mantiene sonrió.

Solo puede haber una explicación: me estoy enamorando de Hermione Granger o posiblemente ya estoy totalmente enamorado.

Para seguir con mi excelente humor, mi Madre me ha comunicado que mi padre esta mañana está mucho mejor, así que mejor bajo a desayunar y mis padres están ¿felices? Mi padre tiene en sus manos el profeta y me sonríe como si estuviese orgulloso, así que solo me limito a darles los buenos días, entre más pronto llegue al ministerio más pronto la veré.

Al llegar a mi trabajo, todos me miran y murmuran, no sé si estoy paranoico pero logre escuchar que alguien mencionaba mi nombre y el de mi castaña, apresuro el paso para llegar rápido a mi oficina en el departamento de aurores, todo está tranquilo ya que como la mayoría de las veces llego temprano.

Para ocupar mi tiempo decido acomodar unos expedientes que le tengo que entregar a Potter, todo estaba bien hasta que alguien abre la puerta bruscamente, al levantar mi vista me encuentro con mi querido jefe, que parece estar ¿enojado? Antes de que pueda preguntar algo, siento un golpe en la cara.

Fin P.O.V draco

Harry se fue directamente a la oficina de malfoy, en cuanto entro lo vio de lo más tranquilo, al darse cuenta de su presencia, el rubio solo lo miro y el moreno no se contuvo más y le dio con el puño en la cara.

Draco se levantó sobándose el pómulo izquierdo, ¿ acaso la vida se empeñaba en arruinarle el que parecía su mejor día?

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, Potter?- dijo rojo por la ira- ¡te has vuelto loco!

Harry le dio otro golpe en la nariz, le dio más coraje el que pareciera "inocente" o ajeno a la situación.

Draco ya estaba lo bastante enojado, así que le devolvió el puñetazo, no sabía que le pasaba a Harry pero él era un malfoy y ningún idiota iba a llegar a enfrentarlo sin salir lastimado.

-No sé lo que planeas, pero te quiero lejos de Hermione- gritó Harry

Draco se tensó, ¿Hermione? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? , otro fuerte golpe lo tiro al suelo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se levantó mientras que con la manga de su camisa se limpiaba la sangre que escurría por su nariz y su labio superior roto.

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme cosas – se acercó a su jefe y le dio un golpe en el estomago

El rubio se apartó para darle al azabache la oportunidad de recuperar su respiración, tenía enfrente la excusa perfecta para descargarse con alguien y quien mejor que el cara rajada.

El ojiverde no entendía como pudieron hacer pasado las cosas para que su hermanita terminara besándose con el maldito rubio, por el momento no quería ninguna explicación solo quería matar a golpes al hurón, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, Draco Malfoy era el culpable y nada bueno podría venir de él.

Draco seguía limpiando la sangre que no dejaba de salir, Harry respiraba entrecortadamente pero la ira había aumentado, cuando la mirada de ambos se encontraron, abalanzaron uno sobre el otro tratando de golpearse, cayeron al suelo, rodaban por la oficina.

El departamento de aurores ya estaba lleno de personas curiosas que habían dejado su puesto de trabajo para ver lo que sucedía, escuchaban atentos la pelea pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

Un pelirrojo entraba al ministerio corriendo, la noticia que había leído esta mañana debía ser mentira, Hermione, su Hermione, no podía estar con el hurón albino, después de todo las estupideces que había cometido se había dado cuenta que la castaña era la persona que en realidad amaba y había regresado dispuesto a ser perdonado y si era posible a reconquistarla.

Algo extraño sucedía en el edificio, había poca gente y las personas parecían murmurar algo sobre una pelea, no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo a la oficina de su amigo, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera la secretaria.

Dos personas caminaban apresuradamente, el joven se les acerco

-Disculpen, ¿podrían decirme donde se han metido todos?

-¿No lo sabes? Todos están donde está ocurriendo la pelea- contesto un hombre de estatura media, pelinegro

-¿pelea? – pregunto confundido

-¡sí! Dicen que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se están matando al estilo muggle – contesto el otro hombre de estatura baja, cabello azabache

Ron no termino bien de escuchar lo que le decían, cuando menciono los nombres de aquellos magos comprendió todo, corrió hacia donde se escuchaba gritos, paso entre las personas, golpeando a algunas que le impedían el paso, abrió la puerta de la oficina de malfoy.

En el suelo estaba su mejor amigo, que estaba rojo y lanzaba golpes con tanta velocidad, mientras que malfoy se encontraba arriba de él golpeándolo, no lo pensó ningún segundo, se abalanzo en contra del rubio para darle un buen golpe, dejándolo en desventaja, ya que la pelea ahora seria de dos contra uno, al menos eso creía el pelirrojo.

Theodoro Nott con el paso de los años se había convertido en el mejor amigo de draco, él siempre lo mantenía al tanto de sus ocurrencias y aventuras, claro que el plan de lucius no era desconocido para él, Nott siempre fue una persona reservada, inteligente, pacífica y a diferencia de sus ex compañeros de casa no era arrogante, no se creía superior a nadie pero también como buena serpiente era orgulloso a morir.

Cuando su amigo le comento sobre la nueva ocurrencia de su padre, le dijo que era una idea estúpida, que si quería acercarse a granger lo hiciera porque de verdad lo quería no por conveniencia, cuando su rubio amigo le confeso que podría estar enamorado de la castaña, se alegró, pocas veces había intercambiado palabras con la leona durante su último año en el castillo, no eran amigos pero se agradaban mutuamente y se sonreían cuando se encontraban en algún pasillo.

Si había alguien que podría domar y cambiar completamente al estúpido de su amigo era Hermione Granger.

Esta mañana había leído el periódico, la sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, fue en busca de su amigo pero cuando ya estaba en el departamento de aurores, todos hablaban sobre una pelea ni lo pensó sabía perfectamente que la víctima seria su amigo.

Cuando dio un paso para pasar entre las personas, alguien llego a su lado, una mujer castaña, hermosa, con una cara de preocupación, la reconoció al instante.

-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, Nott – lo miró – evitar que se maten

El asintió, camino enfrente de ella para abrirle el paso pero no fue necesario ya que cuando todos la miraron se apartaron del camino, theo la tomo de la mano, prácticamente la arrastro a la oficina de draco ya que su rostro mostraba miles de emociones a la vez, las cuales él pensaba que podrían ser preocupación, enojo, decepción…

Cuando abrieron la puerta de Draco, Hermione se horrorizo, su Hurón estaba parado pero sangraba y alguien lo sujetaba de los brazos, al principio no podía identificar quien era ya que su corazón se destrozó al ver a su rubio así, pero cuando recupero el aliento vio que el imbécil de ron lo sostenía, mientras el intentaba defenderse de Harry lanzándole patadas, su amigo también sangraba.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil, Nott saco su varita y con un movimiento ron salía disparado por algún lugar de la habitación, Harry se distrajo para ver con rabia a theo, Draco aprovecho y saco su varita, peor Harry se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y saco la suya.

Se apuntaron uno al otro, mientras se mataban con la mirada.

-Stupefy- gritó el rubio

-Expelliarmus – gritó Harry


	22. ¿De verdad la quieres?

Hola! aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, please dejen su review y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios :)

**Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22: ¿de verdad la quieres?<p>

P.O.V Hermione

Esta Mañana me levante muy animada, radiante y feliz, cosa que no pasaron por alto mis queridas amigas, que no dejaron de preguntarme si iría a la boda con draco… ¿Draco? Si lo admito solo le digo malfoy para molestarlo, además que si lo comienzo a llamar por su nombre se me podría salir en cualquier momento.

Además que mi orgullo no me permite aceptar del todo que me estoy enamorando del egocéntrico, pedante, mimado, narcisista de Draco Malfoy, al principio me costó mucho creer en él, en su cambio, pero después de pasar el día en su mansión y convivir con su madre me di cuenta que en realidad todos fuimos víctimas de una guerra no solo los del "bando correcto" sufrimos, es de humanos equivocarse y lamentablemente nuestras decisiones son las que nos llevan por el buen camino o todo lo contrario, pero cuando alguien elige por nosotros es cuando más se sufre, la impotencia te gobierna y sabes que si tu elijes nadar contra la corriente alguien saldrá lastimado , muchas veces por proteger a quienes más amamos caemos en el error de tomar esas decisiones que nos marcan de por vida e inevitablemente aun así alguien termina con el corazón roto .

Creo que eso fue lo que le paso a mi hurón, la decisión de formar parte de los mortifagos no estaba en él, pero por proteger a su madre, tomo el camino incorrecto. Siempre he sido de las personas que creen en las segundad oportunidades, todo lo que está pasando con malfoy supongo que es una oportunidad para ambos, para el de redimirse por completo porque debajo de esa mascara está el verdadero draco, creo que es mi oportunidad de volver a confiar y amar.

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ginny me hablaba, parecía nerviosa, luna solo me sonreía y me intentaba dar ánimos ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? Ni idea pero asi es Ella, pero mi pelirroja amiga estaba demasiado nerviosa, tenía el profeta en las manos, supuse que había leído algún comentario estúpido de skeeter sobre su boda o algo asi.

Mire el reloj y me asuste, ya era bastante tarde, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo trabajando en el ministerio llegaría tarde, solo me despedí con la mano de las chicas y aparecí frente al edificio donde trabajo, entre lo más rápido posible pero ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Acaso nos habían dejado faltar hoy? casi no había nadie, entre al elevador un poco impaciente, no sé por qué pero desde que llegue sentí nerviosa y con ganas de llorar, una mujer que estaba a mi lado me miraba desde que entre y no me quita la vista de encima, le dedique una de mis mirada de ¿tienes algún problema?, surtió efecto pues ella regreso la vista al profeta, la mire de reojo y alcance a leer el titular del artículo que leía.

Le arrebate el periódico, el miedo me invadió, la maldita de skeeter volvía a soltar su veneno y lo peor del caso es que esta vez no era ningún chisme.

Le devolvió el profeta a la mujer que en cierto modo comprendió mi actitud, poso su mano sobre mi hombro como para darme confianza, termine sintiéndome mal ya que yo había sido maleducada con ella y la Sra. solo estaba sorprendida al igual que yo por lo que acaba de leer.

-Lo.. siento.. yo .. no – intente disculparme pero no salía ninguna frase completa de mi boca

-No te preocupes, cariño – ¿ tenía que decirme así? ¿Era su misión hacerme sentir culpable?

-Necesito… ver .. a … Ha..

-¿Harry Potter? Creo que lo encontraras en la oficina del sr. Malfoy , al menos eso dicen los rumores

-¿Rumores? ¡por merlín! A estas alturas se estarán matando – logre hablar, más bien Gritar

Conociendo a mi querido Harry lo más seguro es que haya ido a enfrentar a draco y con lo orgulloso que es mi hurón, no esto no me puede estar pasando…..

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron corrí hasta el departamento de aurores, como era de esperarse el lugar estaba lleno de personas chismosas, ¿acaso todos están idiotas? Lo más seguro es que se estén matando y ellos solo están ahí escuchando.

Estaba tan sumida insultando mentalmente a todos en ese lugar, cuando un joven me hablo, Theodoro Nott el chico que más me agradaba de la casa de las serpientes.

-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto, esa sí que era una pregunta estúpida

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, Nott – lo mire – evitar que se maten

Comenzamos a caminar, el pánico me invadió, quería entrar a ver como estaban y a la vez quería matarlos yo misma.

Nott me tomo la mano y me llevo hasta la oficina, cuando abrió la puerta mi vista se fijó solamente en mi rubio preferido, sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de verlo herido, esperaba encontrar a Harry y draco solos pero en cambio estaba el idiota de Ronald sujetándolo mientras Harry le pegaba, eso es de cobarde, dos contra uno.

Cuando reaccione solo vi como Ron salía volando por la habitación estrellándose en contra de la pared, mire de reojo y vi que nott sostenía su varita, lo felicite internamente.

Quería intervenir cuando vi que dos de los hombres que quiero se apuntaban mutuamente con su varita, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-Stupefy- grito el rubio

-Expelliarmus – grito Harry

Fin P.O.V Hermione

Todo paso muy rápido, nott lanzo un protego a Draco mientras que Hermione le lanzo uno a Harry.

Explelliarmus- Gritaron la castaña y Theo

El rubio y el azabache quedaron desarmados, al fin se percataron de la presencia de Hermione, ambos la miraron mientras ella se ponía en medio de ellos.

-Espero que estén contentos, se merecen un premio por ser tan infantiles- grito

-Hermy, Malfoy tiene la culpa

-¿Yo? Tu llegaste como un salvaje a golpearme, tenía que defenderme

-¡Basta! No me importa quien empezó, por más que desee matarlos y dejarlos aquí hasta que se desangren, no lo hare, lamentablemente me importan los dos como para dejarlos así

-¿Los dos? Espero que te refieras a Harry y a mí – dijo ron quien se había levantado

-Lamento decepcionarte Ronald

-Entonces ¿es verdad? – pregunto Harry

-¿Ahora me lo preguntas? Después que vienes a intentar a asesinar a malfoy, ¡debiste hablar conmigo primero! Pero como siempre no pensaste.

-Chicos, no es que quiera interrumpirlos pero necesito ayuda aquí – dijo Nott mientras sostenía a malfoy inconsciente

El corazón de la castaña se aceleró, Hermione lanzo un levi corpus a Draco, mientras que Harry recargaba un brazo en el hombro de la castaña y el otro en nott.

Le pidió a Ron que despejara el lugar, cuando ya no había nadie, entraron en la chimenea de emergencia que había en la sala común de los aurores.

En cuanto llegaron a san mungo apareció Luna que trabajaba ahí desde que se recibió como medimaga, se los llevaron inmediatamente.

En la sala de espera se encontraban solo Theo y Hermione, ya que a ron se lo habían llevado para revisarlo, la castaña prefirió no llamar a nadie hasta tener noticias, nott estaba tomando un café mientras observaba a Hermione dar vueltas por la sala.

-Hermione, sinceramente me estas mareando- le dijo nott para intentar tranquilizarla

-Lo siento, es que ya tenemos casi dos horas aquí y nadie viene a decir nada

-Tranquila, son chicos fuertes, no es como que se están muriendo- intento bromear lo cual no causo ninguna gracia a la chica

Después de unos minutos la ojimiel decidió sentarse, estaba desesperada, no sabía cómo estaban ninguno de los dos, pero se había prometido matarlos si no estaban lo suficientemente mal, miro de nuevo el pasillo por donde se los habían llevado, distinguió a la perfecciona a su amiga, se levantó de la silla esperando a que luna llegara a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo están? ¿es grave? – pregunto ansiosa la castaña

-Calma, están bien, un poco golpeados pero bien – contesto con su típica sonrisa soñadora

-¿Puedo ver a Draco?- pregunto Nott

-Lo siento, pero él está durmiendo y necesita descansar

-¡Luna, no mientas! – grito la chica mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-Es verdad, hermy, le di una poción para el dolor y está dormido pero si quieres puedes pasar a ver a Harry

-¡Sí! Necesito verlo

Después de disculparse con theo se dirigieron a la habitación 405 , luna se retiró, la castaña respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, entro con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama de su amigo y le tomo la mano lo que provoco que su amigo abriera los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-He estado peor y lo sabes – intento reír – estoy seguro que malfoy está peor

La ojimiel se tensó al escuchar el último comentario.

-Hermione, aléjate de él , no es alguien de fiar- sonó como una orden no como una petición

-Lo sé

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Por primera vez en mi vida no se la respuesta, solo sé que no es el de antes

-Yo también lo creo pero aún no se si debamos confiar en el

-Harry ¿confías en mí?

-Con los ojos cerrados

-Entonces apóyame en esta loca aventura que no sé a dónde me llevara

-Hermy, no quiero que te lastimen otra vez, se supone que ron era nuestro mejor amigo y te lastimo ¿que se supone que deba esperar de malfoy?

La castaña se quedó callada ante la pregunta, Harry tenía un punto.

-No hay necesidad de que me contestes, sabes que tengo razón, no lo veas de nuevo

-Escucha, eres como mi hermano, agradezco infinitamente todo lo que has hecho por mí pero no tienes ningún derecho a decidir sobre mi vida

-Tienes razón- contesto algo dolido- ya me has dejado claro que lo prefieres a el

-¡No se trata de preferencias! De verdad no quiero discutir más, no quiero enojar aún más contigo

-Ahora resulta que tú eres la enojada cuando fue a mí al que le ocultaste algo tan importante y soy yo el que está en una camilla

-Si no te dije nada es porque sabía que te pondrías así, estar aquí fue una decisión que tu tomaste sin mi ayuda.

-Tú dices que jamás pienso las cosas, tienes razón porque siempre sigo lo que mi corazón dice, en ese momento solo quise lastimar a malfoy porque pensaba en ti, en cuidarte y por lo que veo a ti eso no te importa.

-Harry…

-No digas nada, déjame solo

-Harry por favor no me quiero ir estando mal contigo

El ojiverde solo se limitó a mirar hacia el otro lado, lo que la castaña entendió que el de verdad no quería verla, Lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, Harry siempre la apoyaba, cuidaba, aconsejaba y sin importar la situación siempre estaba ahí para ella ¿porque esta vez no? Entro a la habitación del azabache dispuesta a gritarle que la furia que sentía no era nada comparada con voldemort pero al verlo toda esa ira se esfumo, lo vio tan herido que decidió retrasar un momento el regaño pero su plan se fue al diablo, ya que jamás imagino que se sentiría así de mal después de hablar con su hermano.

Camino hacia la puerta sintiendo desdichada, recordó a su amiga la pelirroja, a tan solo una semana de la boda de sus mejores amigos y ella les había arruinado su felicidad.

-Le avisare a Ginny para que venga a verte

-No espero ninguna respuesta, salió para avisarle a su amiga.

Mientras tanto el rubio despertaba poco a poco, identifico la sombra de una persona en la habitación, la de su querido amigo Theodor Nott.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas hurón durmiente

-Cállate Nott, no estoy de humor

-Eso se nota a kilómetros- rio – vaya que Potter sabe dar una buena golpiza

-No me hables de ese idiota, esta me las paga

-Yo que tu ni lo pensaría ¿Qué diría tu castañita? Sabes que llevarías las de perder

-Un Malfoy nunca pierde

-Eres tan insoportable cunado te pones en tu plan de "Malfoy"

-Sirve de algo y dime que ocurrió después de que perdí el sentido

-Para que das tantas vueltas, solo pregúntame directamente como reacciono ella, sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme, ¡eres tan mal actor! ¿crees que no me di cuenta que reaccionaste unos segundos después? Disfrutaste tanto de su preocupación

-¿Me crees capaz de algo así?

-De eso y de más

-Está bien, no te voy a negar que reaccione pero solo fueron unos segundos, los suficientes para verla y sentir una enorme satisfacción porque ella se preocupa por mí, ¡te das cuenta!

-¿De qué eres un tarado? Si , aunque ya me acostumbre

-¡Merlín! A veces me pregunto cómo te soporto

-Admítelo dragón, me amas

-Eso quisieras imbécil

-Ya hablando enserio, la castaña si me miraba muy mal, si sigue siendo la Hermione de Hogwarts te aseguro que si la enfrentas tendrás más que una costilla rota

-No lo dudo, pero para mi suerte toda esto me beneficia porque yo no inicie la pelea solo me defendí

-Draco, contéstame una cosa con toda sinceridad

-Lo que quieras amigo

-¿De verdad la quieres? ¿Estarías dispuesto a enfrentarte a Potter otra vez por ella?


	23. Mi Ángel

Hola, espero que les este gustando el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, por favor dejen sus review créanme que leo todos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23: Mi ángel<p>

-Draco, contéstame una cosa con toda sinceridad

-Lo que quieras amigo

-¿De verdad la quieres? ¿Estarías dispuesto a enfrentarte a Potter otra vez por ella?

Draco lo pensó por unos instantes, ni el mismo sabía lo que sentía.

-Nott, tu más que nadie sabe que yo jamás he querido a alguien, así que no se si lo que siento es querer, solo te puedo decir que pienso en ella en cada momento, cuando despierto por las mañanas lo primero que quiero hacer es verla, cada vez que huelo flores o vainilla espero encontrarla, cuando está cerca muero por abrazarla, cuando alguien más la mira me dan unas ganas de matarlo...

-Amigo, creo que ya te perdimos, estas totalmente enamorado de Granger

-Creo que si – sonrió- jamás imagine que enamorarse se sentiría así

-Y yo jamás creí que existiría una mujer capaz de enamorarte y mucho menos convertirte un estúpido cursi.

-Lo dices porque por el momento no estás enamorado pero cuando lo estás eres demasiado insoportable, derrochas miel

-Pero funciona muy bien con las chicas- rio- creo que ya es hora de irme, seguro tu castaña vendrá a verte, además que yo tengo un asunto pendiente

-Y tu asunto pendiente de casualidad es una nueva conquista o mejor dicho victima

-Me conoces muy bien dragón

-¿y quién es la desafortunada? ¿la conozco?

-Si la conoces, es todo lo que diré, mejórate pronto y espero visitarte más tarde

Nott salió de la habitación, pensando en una chica en especial, su fututa novia porque a theodoro Nott nadie le dice No. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a una mujer castaña llorar, Hermione que aún estaba frente la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Harry, no paraba de llorar, Luna tuvo que hacerle el favor de avisar a Ginny porque ella simplemente no se sentía bien.

Con la agilidad de una serpiente, theo llego hasta ella, coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la ojimiel, ella solo lo miro agradeciendo el gesto.

-¿Estás Bien? – preguntó- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Gracias, pero no puedes ayudarme, debo resolver esto sola

-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, puedo ser tu amigo si así lo quieres, después de todo te debo un favor, más bien creo que todo el universo te debe algo.

-No te entiendo- lo miro mientras limpiaba los rastro de lágrimas

-Lograste domar al Gran Draco Malfoy ¿no te parece suficiente?

-Yo… es que.. – las palabras del castaño la tomaron por sorpresa

-No hace falta que digas nada, porque mejor no vas a ver a Draco

-Mmm… si , gracias y claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga

Se sonrieron, mientras theo la acompañaba a su encuentro con Malfoy, dándole ánimos para entrar, entro con mucho cuidado, lo vio recostado en la cama, estaba dormido, se acercó más y se detuvo a lado de él, paso su vista por los vendajes que envolvían el torso del rubio, miro el hematoma que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo del rostro del chico, se miraba tan indefenso, tanto que a Hermione le provoco ternura, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acerco su mano al rostro del ojigris, acaricio su rostro, retiro un mechón de cabello de la frente de su hurón.

Decidió que era mejor salir de ahí para dejarlo descansar, se inclinó un poco para depositarle un beso en la frente al rubio, se levantó lentamente y camino hacia la puerta.

-No te vayas, por favor- suplico- quédate conmigo

Se quedó quieta dándole la espalda, sonrió para sí misma, quien diría que algún día Draco Malfoy le pediría precisamente a ella que se quedara a hacerle compañía, volteo a mirarlo, volvió sus pasos pero esta vez se sentó en la silla a lado de la camilla.

-Creí que dormías

-Pensé que estaba soñando, pero cuando sentí tu aroma alejarse supe que estabas conmigo

-Así que admites soñar conmigo – enarco una ceja

-Si, cada vez que cierro los ojos ¿acaso tu no sueñas conmigo?

-No me gusta tener pesadillas – rio

-No es gracioso,

-Si lo es, mejor ¿dime cómo te sientes?

-Creo que bien, no me duele nada

-Es por que Luna te dio una poción para el dolor, ya sabes que duele mucho la reformación de huesos

-Theo no me dijo nada de huesos, es más nadie me ha dicho nada – dijo molesto

-Tranquilo, tienes dos costillas rotas que ya se están reformando, tu nariz ya está totalmente como antes y los hematomas comienza a desaparecer…. Lamento mucho lo que paso

-¡Hey! Escúchame bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Potter es el idiota que no sabe controlarse

-Me alegro que ambos estén bien, en cuanto se recuperen los matare

-¡Que! ¿Porque a mí? Yo solo me defendí, además te recuerdo que fueron dos los que me golpearon

La imagen de ver a draco siendo golpeado por Harry, mientras ron lo sostenía llego a su cabeza, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, cosa que el rubio noto ya que le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara, cuando las unieron, Draco la jalo un poco para que ella tomara asiento en la orilla de la camilla.

-¿Qué pasa? Dime por favor

Es solo que no pensé que las cosas resultarían así, quería hablar con Harry pero ahora no solo el, sino todo mundo supone que somos pareja

-¿y eso es malo? – la miro con frialdad aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por saber su respuesta

-Sí…No.. es decir

-Creo que ya me has dejado claro que no quieres que te vean conmigo

-¡No! Me estas malinterpretando, es que nosotros no hemos hablado de nada sobre formalizar, y no tiene nada de malo que todos sepan que hay algo entre nosotros pero no era la mejor manera para enterarse

-Míralo por el lado positivo, ahora ningún chico tiene excusa para acercarse a ti, solo yo tengo ese derecho

-¿Disculpa? – lo miro demandando una explicación

-¡Que! Es verdad, no me mires así

-En tus sueños

-Cuenta con eso- sonrió-¿sigues enojada conmigo?

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo con un tono irónico

-Que no, no podrías enojarte con un hombre como yo

-¿Y como es un hombre como tú?

-Ya sabes, guapo, carismático, inteligente, el hombre de tus sueños

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso, señor narcisista?

-Digamos que solo lo sé

La atrajo hacia él, robándole un beso a su hermosa castaña, porque alguna vez había pensado tantas cosas malas de ella, si con solo su presencia le provocaba miles de sensaciones que ninguna mujer lograba despertar en él, ella se había convertido en su Ángel, el bello ángel que poco a poco había descongelado su corazón, que lo había sacado de una inmensa soledad.

La necesidad de respirar se hiso presente, sin separar sus frentes se miraron.

Hermione Granger, prométeme que pase lo que pase no te iras de mi lado, a mí no me importa si tengo que soportar miles de golpes, solo sé que te necesito a mi lado para poder vivir

-Draco, te lo prometo, pero solo si tu prometes que no estás jugando conmigo y que de verdad has cambiado, que de verdad sientes algo por mi

-Lo juro- sonrió con satisfacción - no sabes lo bien que se escucha mi nombre salir de tus labios

-Sabes que ahora viene lo más difícil

-Si estas a mi lado mi ángel, todo es sencillo

-¿Tu Ángel? – rio por la ocurrencia de Malfoy

-Eres como un Ángel que vino a salvarme, el más bello y puro ángel que puede existir

-Y tú eres un hurón muy tierno

-No cualquier hurón, soy tu hurón, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, aunque no sé si es el momento adecuado

-¡Ya comenzaste a hablar así que ahora terminas! – se separó un poco para mirarlo

-Bien, no es como lo imagine pero, ¿Hermione, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?


	24. ¡Volví por ti!

¡ Hola! ¿como están? mil gracias por todo el apoyo, leo cada uno de sus comentarios, les dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado :) no olviden dejar su review

**Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 24: ¡volví por ti!<p>

-Bien, no es como lo imagine pero, ¿Hermione, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, desde un principio pensó que esa relación con el rubio no llegaría a nada serio, que equivocada estaba.

Draco solo la contemplaba, mostraba una tranquilidad que no tenía, estaba que se moría de escuchar un "sí", Es cierto que todo comenzó con un plan, un estúpido plan, que acepto porque en realidad se moria de la curiosidad de saber que había pasado en la vida de la castaña, aquella castaña que regreso aún más bella a su séptimo año en Hogwarts, aquella ojimiel que el en ocasiones contemplaba sin que ella lo notara, la que hacía que quisiera morirse cuando la veía con la comadreja, tenía que admitirlo a él le gustaba Granger desde entonces pero en aquella época sus padres aun no cambian su opinión respecto a los impuros por lo tanto ella siempre fue su más preciado secreto, esperaba mantenerlo así, nadie ni siquiera ella debía saberlo aun.

Como la castaña no decía nada, decidió que ya era momento de romper el silencio.

-Hermione, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?- la miro suplicante ¿dónde había quedado su orgullo? Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, estando con ella todo su carácter malfoy se iba al carajo

-Draco, yo … me tomaste por sorpresa

-Las mejores cosas de la vida son sorpresa- rio- entonces que dices, si tienes miedo a lo que van a decir o inclusive a Potter, no te preocupes de igual manera ya todos saben que tenemos algo y si es necesario hablo con tu querido amigo y me disculpo o lo que quieras

-¿Harías eso por mí?- le sonrió- es decir ¿serias capaz de pedirle perdón a Harry?

-Tratándose de ti, estoy dispuesto a todo, creo que un ejemplo muy claro es que estoy en este maldito hospital

-¡Draco!- lo abrazo y le dijo en el oído- claro que quiero ser tu novia

-Ángel- la aparto un poco para verla a los ojos- ¿es enserio?

-Claro que si tonto, pero ahora yo también tengo que enfrentarme a tu familia, no sabemos qué opina tu padre sobre esto

-Tú no te preocupes por él, te aseguro que si por el fuera estaríamos casados- se rió por su ocurrencia

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿ya has hablado con el sobre mí?

-Más de lo que imaginas… - volvió a reír- en cuanto salga de aquí te presentare con mi novia

-Bien, ahora solo concéntrate en recuperarte

El resto de la tarde Hermione se quedó a hacerle compañía a su ahora novio, mientras que un castaño vagaba por todo el hospital buscando a una rubia que lo cautivo con solo una mirada y su sonrisa.

Cuando llevo a su amigo y a Potter a san mungo esa mañana, no imagino que se toparía con ella, estaba tan distinta, el paso de los años parecía no afectarle, ya no era la misma chica despeinada y que vestía raro, Luna lovegood se había convertido en una medimaga, hermosa, con una sonrisa soñadora, su imagen de niña inocente era lo único que conservaba, con una sola mirada Cautivo a Theodore Nott.

Ya tenía bastante tiempo buscándola, rendido fue a la cafetería por algo de comer, compro café y un sándwich, cuando se dispuso a buscar alguna mesa pudo ver que una se encontraba la rubia, para su buena suerte estaba comiendo sola, sin pensarlo más se acercó a ella.

-Hola, ¿ crees que pueda acompañarte? No me gusta comer solo y además no hay otro lugar

-Claro, siéntate aunque yo veo cientos de lugares desocupados

-Pero que mejor que almorzar con una persona conocida

-Tienes Razón, aunque no te había visto desde la graduación

-Lo mismo digo, permíteme decirte que te vez muy hermosa

-Gracias- se sonrojo- cuéntame que ha pasado contigo

-No es la gran cosa, mi padre está en azcaban, comenzare a trabajar como auror en el ministerio la próxima semana, No tengo novia ni ningún tipo de compromiso- dijo lo último con gran énfasis – ¿y tú?

-Pues, mi padre no está bien de salud, vivo con hermy y ginny, al igual que tú no tengo novio ni ningún compromiso

-Es muy raro, con lo hermosa que eres seguro tienes miles de pretendientes

-No creas, además con mi trabajo es bastante difícil

-Pero siempre puedes hacer un espacio ¿no? Que te parecería este viernes como a las 7

-¿Esa es una invitación a salir?

-Así es, ¿quisieras salir a cenar conmigo?

-Me encantaría Nott

-Dime Theo por favor , entonces paso por ti este viernes

-Claro, me tengo que ir, es hora de hacerle un chequeo a malfoy

-Te acompaño, tengo que despedirme de el

Se encaminaron a la habitación de Draco, no hablaron durante el trayecto pero Theo no dejaba de mandarle miradas a Luna demostrándole lo mucho que lo atraía, ella contestaba con sonrisa que dejaban sin aliento al castaño.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, no hubo respuesta, volvieron a tocar y nada, así que entraron encontrándose con una imagen tierna, Hermione se encontraba medio sentada en la silla a lado de la cama ya que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba recargado en la cama,con una mano aferrada a la de Draco que dormía plácidamente.

Sonriendo Contemplaron unos segundos a sus amigos, Luna se acercó a Hermione.

-Herm, despierta- la sacudió con suavidad- hermy

-¡Draco!- se despertó sobresaltada

-Tranquila, él está dormido pero necesito hacerle su chequeo

-Estaba, ¿no saben lo que es dejar dormir? – pregunto irritado el rubio que luchaba por mantenerse despierto

-Lo siento malfoy pero es necesario que estés despierto

-Deberías obedecer a tu Dra.- intervino Nott

El rubio lo miro, comprendió que la nueva conquista era Luna, sonrió pícaramente atrayendo la atención de su novia.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la castaña

-Creo que hay algo que Lovegood no te ha dicho

-Creo que ya puedes llamarme Luna, después de todo eres el novio de Hermione – el rubio la miro sorprendido

-Luna tiene cualidades excepcionales, ella es a la única que no puedo mentirle- contestó la castaña a ver la cara de incredulidad de su novio

Theo sonrió ampliamente esa chica que era sorprendente, no solo era bella sino inteligente la combinación perfecta, ni siquiera él se había percatado que su amigo ya le había pedido oficialmente a la castaña que fuera su novia y eso que con solo un intercambio de miradas se decían todo, era el único capaz de ver más allá de la frialdad de su amigo.

Hermione volvió a acercarse a Draco, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano, miro a sus amigos y les sonrió

-Ustedes son los primero en saberlos

-Si, Hermione y yo somos oficialmente novios

-¡Que, imposible!

Sus amigos no tuvieron tiempo de responder ni felicitarlos pues alguien había entrado bruscamente a la habitación respondiendo por ellos, frente a ellos estaba un joven pelirrojo con el color de su cara igual al de su cabello.

-Por un momento creí que era mentira ¿cómo pudiste caer tan bajo Hermione?

-Quien te crees que eres para venir a reclamarme, Ronald – lo miro con furia- no tienes nada que hacer en la habitación de Draco

-Te equivocas Hermione, volví por ti – se acercó – no te he olvidado

Draco se tensó, sus dientes rechinaron y sin querer apretó más la mano de la castaña, Theo se acercó a Ron listo para cualquier cosa, mientras luna solo se limitaba a ver a cada uno de los presentes sabiendo que la bomba estallaría en cualquier momento.

El rubio está dispuesto a gritarle pero un apretón de mano de su novia le dio a entender que ella se encargaría.

-¡Lárgate de una vez! No quiero verte, que no entiendes

-¡No! No entiendo cómo te olvidaste de mi tan fácil, ¡yo te amo!

Hermione no pudo más, soltó la mano de Draco, camino hacia Ron y le dio una cachetada.

-¡Si me hubieras amado de verdad, jamás me hubieras engañado!

Todos quedaron petrificados con lo que acababan de escuchar, a pesar que Luna se imaginaba que algo así había pasado, oírlo de la misma Hermione era sorprendente. Draco se quedó inmóvil pero se le pasó rápido cuando vio que en lugar de irse Ron tomo a su novia por la cintura y le planto un beso.


	25. Puedo ser tu verdugo

Hola! mil perdones por la tardanza pero recien ayer termine mis examenes y no habia tenido tiempo, pero aqui est el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

no olviden dejar su review

**Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25: Puedo ser tu verdugo<p>

En un movimiento rápido Luna tomo la varita de Draco que reposaba sobre la mesa a un lado de la camilla, impidiendo que este pudiera atacar al pelirrojo, sin embargo el rubio a como pudo se levantó de la camilla, estaba muy débil pero era más el coraje que sentía, Luna llego a sostenerlo justo a tiempo porque casi cae ya que sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerlo pero lo único que Malfoy quería en ese momento era matar a ron, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de asesinar como en ese instante.

Nott saco su varita y apunto a ron pero este se separó de la castaña dando un grito de dolor, ya que Hermione le dio una patada en la entrepierna, al ver esto draco saco la poca fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía y en tres pasos ya se encontraba cerca de ron.

El ojiazul había caído al piso debido al impacto del golpe por lo que Draco lo levanto sosteniéndolo del cuello, lo estrello contra la pared, mirándole de una forma que a todos los presente les causo escalofríos.

-Escúchame bien comadreja inmunda, si de verdad valoras tu vida jamás vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a MI NOVIA, es mas no quiero que te le acerques ni siquiera mirarla ¡has entendido!

-No…. Eres…. Nadie …para- le costaba pronunciar palabras ya que el brazo de draco le impedía respirar con normalidad- prohibirme nada

-De ahora en adelante puedo ser tu verdugo, si sabes lo que te conviene harás lo que digo

Los presentes no decían nada, sabían que Draco estaba tan enojado que hasta ellos podrían salir lastimados si se acercaban un centímetro, la castaña estaba horrorizada y a la vez emocionada de la forma en que su hurón la defendía.

Para coincidencia de la vida ginny y Harry obviamente obligado por su novia se dirigían al cuarto de Malfoy ya que el azabache había sido dado de alta, la pelirroja consiguió que su prometido accediera a escuchar alguna explicación de parte de la nueva pareja pero solo eso, no estaba dispuesto aceptar que su hermana tuviera que ver con el despreciable hurón.

Apresuraron su paso cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de la habitación del rubio, entraron sin siquiera tocar, encontrándose con la escena que estaba armando draco y ron.

-¡Malfoy, suéltalo ahora mismo! – exigió el azabache

-Tu cállate Potter, esto es entre la comadreja y yo

-¡Que no piensas hacer nada Hermione! – esta vez fue ginny quien grito

-Ginny, creo que no debemos meternos draco tiene todo el derecho de defender a hermy- hablo luna

-¿Qué carajo está pasando?

-Pasa que tu amigo la comadreja no sabe respetar lo ajeno, claro está que tampoco sabe valorar a una mujer, eso pasa Potter

-Harry – lo llamo Hermione

Como una de tantas veces sus miradas se conectaron comunicándose cosas que no necesitaban ser pronunciadas para entenderlas.

Lentamente Hermione se acercó al rubio, coloco su mano sobre el brazo que apresaba a ron, dándole a entender que ya era suficiente, mientras el azabache se relajaba un poco.

-Draco, por favor – lo miro- ya es suficiente

-No aun no lo es, este maldito merece mas

-Por favor, hazlo por mi

Draco reacciono soltando lentamente al pelirrojo pero sin dejar de mirarlo con todo el odio que podía expresar.

Ron cayó al suelo intentando normalizar su respiración, su hermana fue a su lado a ayudarlo, mientras el rubio luchaba por mantenerse en pie, no le daría a su enemigo el placer de verlo tan débil, había utilizado toda su energía en amenazar al pelirrojo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas ron

-Harry, estas defendiendo a Malfoy, si es mi hermano el que fue lastimado

-No defiendo a nadie simplemente soy justo, tu hermano no tiene razón para estar aquí.

-Te equivocas amigo- fue el pelirrojo que hablo ya un poco recuperado- Necesito hablar con hermy

-¡parece que a ti nada te queda claro comadreja! – grito Draco mientras la castaña a su lado apretaba su mano para tranquilizarlo

-¡ Ron, no hay nada de lo que tengas que hablar con ella, mejor sal de aquí a las buenas o me veré en la necesidad de sacarte yo mismo

-Harry ¿ qué te pasa? Es a tu mejor amigo y cuñado al que le hablas – comento una enojada ginny

-El que sea de mi familia no significa que me ciegue, hay cosas que desconoces

-Entonces explícamelas

-No es el lugar ni el momento, además no me corresponde a mi aclarar tus dudas

-Chicos, creo que es mejor que salgan los tres, les recuerdo que esto es un hospital y Draco no está para este tipo de enfrentamientos – hablo Luna

-Tienes razón, es mejor irnos- hablo Harry pero su prometida y cuñado ya habían salido de la habitación – Hermione tenemos una plática pendiente y Malfoy…. gracias por defenderla aunque esto no significa que confié en ti ni mucho menos

-Lo sé Potter, lo sé, solo te aclaro que no pienso alejarme de ella

-Ya lo hablaremos luego

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras al salir de la habitación, Theo que se había limitado a observar toda la escena al fin se acercó a draco para ayudar a la rubia a llevarlo de vuelta a la camilla.

-Creo que daré unas cuentas pociones para tranquilizarte, estas más débil que antes por lo que el proceso se regeneración de huesos será más lento, ire a traerlas

-Te acompaño Luna

-Si, gracias

Se sonrieron, salieron de la habitación para darle privacidad a la pareja más que nada ya que suponían que era necesario que estos hablaran del rato amargo que acababan de pasar.

-Gracias por defenderme de la manera en que lo hiciste pero ahora otra vez por mi culpa tendrás que pasar más tiempo aquí

-Lo haría mil veces más si es necesario que más da si me quedo aquí toda la noche con tal que a la comadreja asquerosa le haya quedado claro que lo quiero lejos de ti

-Siento mucho todo esto, son demasiadas cosas en un día

-Ya dejemos el tema, no es que quiera ser imprudente ni nada de eso pero me gustaría que cuando te sientas lista puedas hablarme de lo que paso con la rata.

-Te lo diré pero no hoy, necesitas recuperarte y hay que concentrarnos en eso

-Está bien, ¿ya te mencione lo mucho que me gustas?

-No creo que no

-Bien, ¡me gustas y mucho!

-Lo sé

-¿ Que, nada mas eso? un "lo sé" y no un " a mí también me gustas, me encantas, eres el hombre más guapo del universo"

-Creo que ya te has puesto gracioso- se acercó, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios

Draco le hizo un espacio para que se sentara en la camilla, el rubio comenzó a jugar con los rizos castaños de su novia pero su labor fue interrumpido por uno golpes en la puerta, Malfoy contesto con un indiferente "pase"

-Hijo ¿estás bien?- pregunto una preocupada Narcisa – si no es porque se me ocurre ir a verte no me entero de lo sucedido

-Mujer creo que haz interrumpido a nuestro hijo con una jovencita- dijo fingiendo asombro

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, colocándose a un lado de draco, nerviosa por estar por primera vez después de tanto tiempo frente a Lucios Malfoy.

-Madre, padre quiero presentarles oficialmente a Hermione como a mi novia


	26. ¿Eres feliz?

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su review

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26: ¿Eres feliz?<p>

-Madre, padre quiero presentarles oficialmente a Hermione como a mi novia

-Algo bueno tenía que salir de esta tragedia- dijo Narcisa mientras se acercaba a la castaña para abrazarla- no sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia

Hermione abrazo a cissy, después de todo le había tomado mucho cariño le sorprendió el parecido que tenía con su madre, por lo menos ella tomo bien la noticia pero la castaña aún estaba preocupada por el padre de su novio, en ningún momento lo vio la vez que estuvo en la mansión malfoy y cissy no hablaba de él cuándo salían a dar un paseo.

-Felicitaciones, mejor elección no pudo hacer mi hijo, eres una jovencita muy hermosa – se acercó a ella – ¿puedes regalarme un abrazo?

La ojimiel lo abrazo sin siquiera responder a la pregunta aun no procesaba lo que le acaba de decir lucius, él estaba aceptando su relación en ningún momento se quejó de su status de sangre.

-Padre, creo que la asfixias

-Lo siento querida, no sabes la alegría que me da su relación

-Gracias sr. Malfoy

-¡Merlín! Por favor se tan amable de decirme Lucius

-Sí, claro

-Sé que apenas son novios pero no sería maravilloso que en un futuro se casaran- dijo el sr malfoy

-Más maravilloso aun que nos dieran nietos- esta vez fue cissy quien comento

-¡Por merlín! Están hablando como si lleváramos años juntos, claro que me encanta la idea pero se están precipitando demasiado.

-¿tú no dices nada querida?- pregunto el hombre

-Es que me alaga el que quieran que pertenezca a su familia pero nosotros apenas estamos comenzando esta relación, aun no nos conocemos del todo

-Para mí ya eres de mi familia

-Gracias cissy

No pudieron seguir con la conversación ya que Luna entraba a la habitación a revisar a su paciente.

-Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir pero solo vengo a checar a draco y administrarle unas pociones.

-En ese caso esperamos afuera- indico lucius

-Pueden quedarse si gustan

-Creo que mi hijo está perfectamente bien con la compañía de Hermione – cissy le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su nuera – estaremos afuera si necesitan algo

-Gracias,madre

Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejar a su amiga trabajar, después de unos instantes Luna le dio a beber unas pociones a draco.

-Ya estas mejor, no cabe duda que el amor cura todo- dijo con su tono soñador- En un par de horas podrás irte a tu casa pero tienes prohibido aparecerte, volar y todo ese tipo de cosas solo ser por unos días

-Con tal de salir de este lugar hago lo que sea

-No te preocupes Luna, yo me encargo de que cumpla todas tus indicaciones

-De eso estoy segura, me retiro, regresare para darte el alta más tarde y nuevamente felicidades hacen una hermosa pareja.

-Como bien había dicho Luna más tarde regreso dándole por fin a draco permiso para ir a casa, Los señores Malfoy insistieron en que Hermione los acompañara a cenar ya que su hijo no quería separarse de ella ningún instante, cosa que enterneció a Cissy.

Más tarde ya se encontraban los cuatro sentados en el elegante comedor de su mansión, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, donde Draco no ocultaba la felicidad que -sentía al compartir un momento tan único con las personas más importantes de su vida, un momento que jamás espero tener, por unas horas se olvidó de su pasado, ese doloroso pasado que lo había atormentado hasta el momento que volvió a mirar unos ojos caramelo que le dieron una esperanza y la oportunidad de ser una mejor persona.

Por más extraña que pareciera la escena, la castaña se sentía bastante cómoda compartiendo una hermosa velada con aquella familia, reían de las ocurrencias del menor de los malfoy, de vez en cuando hablaban sobre las aventuras del trio dorado, Narcisa comento algunas cosas de su boda, cosa que la ojimiel entendió como indirectas de parte de la madre de su novio.

Lucius tampoco ocultaba su felicidad, no podía quitar la mirada de las manos entrelazadas de Hermione y Draco, había logrado su propósito y en el camino consiguió ver la sonrisa de su hijo, por fin tenia lo que quería, no pudo evitar sentir culpa cuando miraba a la joven pareja intercambiar miradas, después de todo su hijo no se había acercado a la castaña por algún tipo de sentimiento sino de interés que el mismo había inculcado.

Después de la cena, los señores se disculparon para darles un poco de privacidad a los enamorados que decidieron pasear por el hermoso jardín de la mansión.

-No imaginas la felicidad que has traído a mi familia- detuvo su andar para colocarse frente a ella - eres como esa luz que viene iluminar la obscuridad de esta casa

-Draco, deja decir esas cosas, tus padres son muy agradables- rio- jamás creí decir eso

-Ya conoces mi familia, sería justo que yo conociera la tuya.

Agacho la cabeza al escuchar el comentario inocente de su novio, él no sabía lo que había pasado con sus padres, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla recordando a esos seres que le dieron la vida y que no estaban presentes para animarla cuando estaba triste no para compartir su felicidad.

Draco alzo una mano, con suma delicadeza tomo el mentón de la chica para encontrarse con su mirada. "mierda, ahora que hice" pensó el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo que no debía?

-Es solo que no podrás conocer a mi familia y a la que considero como tal no te agradan

-No entiendo ¿no tienes buena relación con tus padres?

-No es eso, solíamos tener la mejor relación, eran los mejores padres que cualquiera pudiera tener

Draco inmediatamente capto que ella hablaba en pasado, lo acababa de comprender, ellos habían fallecido, tomo a su novia entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en su coronilla, entendiendo que eran los weasley y Potter a quien ella consideraba familia.

-Entonces creo que deberíamos planear una visita a la casa de los weasley, será más sencillo confirmar nuestra relación que explicar que hay una.

-¿hablas enserio?

-Por supuesto, palabra de un malfoy – dijo mientras se separaba de ella para levantar dramáticamente su mano derecha

-Eres un tonto- el frunció el ceño- y por eso te quiero

-Así está mejor, también te quiero – volvió a estrecharla en sus brazos- vamos adentro

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa, tomados de la mano, Narcisa ya los esperaba en la entrada, su rostro reflejaba un poco de preocupación.

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos, los esperan en la sala a ambos

-¿Ambos? ¿Quién podría saber que estoy con ustedes? – pregunto la castaña

-¿Quién es?

-Harry Potter y su prometida

La castaña apretó la mano del rubio para hacerle saber que fueran al encuentro con la otra pareja, tenía que ser algo importante como para que Harry se tomara la molestia de ir a la mansión Malfoy.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala, al estar frente a sus amigos la castaña volvió a apretar la mano de Draco, advirtiéndole que fuera amable.

-Potter, Ginny – se acercó a la última para depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano, depsuer regresó a lado de su hermosa castaña.

-Hola, chicos ¿ha pasado algo que deba saber?

-No te preocupes, hermy no es nada malo, solo estamos aquí porque Harry al fin se digna a querer escuchar una explicación

-Oye, estas aquí para apoyarme- le reprocho su prometido

-Entonces es mejor que se sienten y pongan cómodos – dijo draco con su mejor sonrisa

Así lo hicieron, Draco y Hermione se sentaron juntos frente a una tranquila Ginny y un impaciente Harry

-Bien, los escucho

-Harry, créeme que me siento terriblemente mal por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero es que primero necesitaba estar segura de lo que quería, te juro que tenía toda la intención de hablar contigo pero las cosas no se dieron , te enteraste de la peor manera y de verdad lo lamento

-Escucha Potter, mis intenciones con Hermione son las mejores, ella no es ningún tipo de juego para mí, es un orgullo decirte que me he enamorado por primera vez en mi vida y soy muy feliz de querer a una mujer tan maravillosa como lo es ella.

Harry los observo unos instantes, se levantó del fino sillón, camino hacia su amiga, al llegar a donde se encontraba ella le tendió una mano para que ella se levantara, ella se paró, el azabache apretó su mano.

-¿Eres feliz? – pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, notando que el brillo que se había extinguido a causa del engaño de su otro mejor amigo volvía a estar ahí

-Sí, no tienes… - no logro terminar porque su amigo la había abrazado

-Perdóname, no debí enojarme contigo, solo entiende que eres mi hermanita y no quiero que nadie te lastime de nuevo – dijo sin soltarla – te quiero mucho

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero

Draco miraba la escena conmovido, nunca había presenciado algo así, después de todo el creció bajo los regaños de su padre, la injustica, la creencia de ser mejor y bajo la sombra del señor tenebroso, lo que tenía enfrente era el amor fraternal más puro que podría existir.

La castaña y el moreno se separaron, Ginny lloraba por la hermosa escena, el ojiverde dio unos pasos para quedar frente a malfoy, que ya se había parado, le tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Espero que no la lastimes, que sepas valorarla y la defiendas de cualquier idiota como la defendiste hoy, pero sobretodo que la quieras y la hagas feliz porque te juro que si ella llega a derramar una sola lagrima por ti te cobrare cada una de ellas.

-No ocupas pedírmelo yo mismo me mataría si llego a lastimarla

-Mas te vale, Draco

El rubio se sorprendió cuando Potter lo llamo por su nombre, más aun cuando le sonrió y le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

En ese instante sonó e timbre de la mansión, Narcisa apareció de nuevo por la sala junto con un elfo que llevaba cerveza de mantequilla para todos.

-Creo que ahora todo se ha arreglado, la nueva pareja merece un brindis

-Sra. Malfoy antes que nada, quisiera entregarle la invitación a mi boda que espero que usted y su esposo puedan asistir- dijo un sonriente Harry, mientras Ginny entregaba a la Sra. la tarjeta.

-Sera todo un honor acompañarlos en un día tan especial, permíteme ofrecerte mi ayuda querida en cualquier cosa que necesites – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja

En ese momento un elfo entraba a la sala con una enfurecida señorita de cabello negro y lacio, unos ojos verdes, su piel blanca como la nieve, una ex compañera de casa del Rubio, Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Draco Malfoy! Exijo una explicación – exclamó


	27. Necesitamos Hablar

Hola, suplico su perdón por este tiempo de ausencia pero fue necesario, necesita un poco de tiempo para mi y de verdad lamento hacerlos esperar tanto pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo actualizar este fin de semana mi otra historia "somewhere only we know"

Aprovecho para recomendarles los libros de The Hunger Games, de verdad están helenismos leí los tres en menos de dos semanas, ¿hay algún fan por aquí?

Nuevamente una disculpa y disfruten de este capitulo hecho con mucho cariño para todos los seguidores de esta historia

**Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 27: Necesitamos Hablar<p>

P.V.O Hermione

¡Draco Malfoy! Exijo una explicación – exclamó

La princesa de las serpientes acaba de llegar, la observe detenidamente, era aún más bonita de lo que recordaba, estaba en el proceso de mirarla cuando algo llego a mi mente, ¡ella era Pansy Parkinson la eterna novia de Draco!, aquella adolescente que siempre se rumoro ser la pareja de mi novio…. Qué bien se escucha "mi novio", por merlín concéntrate Hermione, recuerda que la reputación de esa serpiente siempre dejo mucho que desear, tal vez estoy siendo inmadura lo pasado es pasado y es un ciclo que cerré hace mucho tiempo pero ¿y si ese pasado no se ha cerrado para pansy? O peor aún para Draco.

Inconscientemente me acerque más a mi hurón, de reojo vi la cara contrariada de Harry que a la vez miraba a draco esperando algún tipo de reacción, a lo cual también voltee a mirarlo en busca de algún movimiento o gesto.

Mi novio se separó de mí, camino lentamente hacia Parkinson, yo me quede en mi lugar tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-¡Pansy! Que alegría verte nuevamente- le dedico una sonrisa radiante la cual quise quitar de un puñetazo

-Oh no, Draco lucius Malfoy, a mí no me convences con tus sonrisitas

-Calla y abrázame

Ella le dedico una mirada desconfiada pero lo abrazo, mi primera reacción fue imaginar a esa serpiente limpiando el piso con su cabello, debo admitir que soy una mujer pacifista (omitiendo mi época en la guerra) nunca me ha gustado esa peleas entre mujeres, creo que son contadas las veces que he golpeado a alguien en serio no como juego como solía hacerlo con mis amigos, la primera fue el día que le di un puñetazo a Draco, las otras ocasiones fueron dos esplendidas cachetadas a Ronald o si la cachetada que le di mi hurón.

Después de mi veloz análisis de golpes, mire a Harry que estaba un tanto incomodo sin saber que esperar, rehuí su mirada porque ni yo sabía cómo reaccionar, dirigí mi mirada a ese par y al fin dejaban de abrazarse.

-Nunca te perdonare que me excluyeras de esto

-¿Quién te dijo que lo haría? te recuerdo que ya no eras la única que merece mi atención

-Ya me di cuenta de eso

-¡Genial! Sigan pretendiendo que no estoy aquí, que no puedo escucharlos, realmente comienzan a desesperarme y cabe decir que soy una persona bastante paciente.

-Pansy, querida tanto tiempo sin visitarme- se acercó y la abrazo – las visitas de Hermione son las mejores pero aun así te extraño por aquí

Merlín gracias por mandarme una suegra tan prudente y considerada, es uno de esos momentos en que te preguntas por que las mujeres solemos quejarnos de las suegras, claramente no todas tienen la fortuna de tener a cissy como la suya.

-Oh lo siento, Buenas noches – dijo dirigiéndose a mis amigos y a mi

-Buenas noches – respondimos los tres cortésmente

Draco se acercó nuevamente a mí, entrelazando nuestras manos, Pansy nos miró y mostro una sonrisa burlona, con su elegante caminata se acercó a mí.

-Admito que durante nuestro años en Hogwarts no me agradabas , pero algo bueno has de tener para que Draqui se fije en ti – Es oficial, la matare, seguro Harry y Ginny me ayudan

-Pansy , por favor – le dedico una mirada que me dio escalofríos- además sabes que odio que me digas así

-Déjame terminar de hablar ¿sí?, como decía, no me agradas, pero Draco es como mi hermano Y hare un esfuerzo por él, quien sabe tal vez podamos ser amigas

-Okey…. Mes esperaba todo menos eso, me desarmo totalmente, mire de reojo como mi hurón sonreía, creo que ahora me tocaría a mi ser amenazado por ella.

-Como te dije, es como mi hermano así que espero que lo hagas feliz, ya te pasare algunos tips para poder sobrellevar su mal genio y su idiotez

-Te estás pasando

-Ves lo que te digo, no tiene sentido del humor – me dijo

-Gracias pansy, también espero que podamos ser amigas

-Bien, entonces espero que cuando anuncien su compromiso por lo menos tengan la decencia de decirme y no que me tenga que enterar por medio del profeta.

-Serás una de las primeras en saberlo- dijo rápidamente Draco

-Lamentamos la interrupción pero creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo mi amiga

-¿Vienes con nosotros Hermione?

-Si, ha sido un día muy pesado y Draco necesita descansar

-No estoy para nada cansado

-Draco…

-Está bien , nos veremos mañana – dijo con un tono resignado

Me despedí de cissy y de mi ahora ¿amiga? Suena extraño lo sé pero qué más da, si Draco es capaz de llevarse bien con mis amigos por qué no hacer lo mismo.

Cuando me despedí de Draco, todos misteriosamente desaparecieron cissy dijo que iría con Lucius, pansy la acompaño y mis amigos decidieron esperarme en el auto, si Harry adora manejar pero no tanto como ama las escobas.

-Buenas noches- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Si sueño contigo te aseguro que si lo serán

-Por favor tomate las pociones, mañana vendré a verte después del trabajo

-Me gustaría tanto ir contigo, no quisiera que pasaras por todas las miradas curiosas tu sola

-Me he enfrentado a cosas peores

-Como tú digas, por cierto pansy no es tan mala, sé que llegaran a ser muy unidas, solo ten cuidado porque ahora se mostró tranquila pero como buena serpiente le gusta morder y esparcir su veneno, es una chica astuta ella y mi madre se han encargado de ahuyentar a las mujeres que creen que no son apropiadas para mi

-Entonces me cuidare, aunque te aseguro que los leones también podemos sacar las garras

-No lo dudo cariño

Me dio un tierno beso de despedida, me di la vuelta para irme pero al llegar a la puerta, regrese sobre mis pasos y le susurre al oído "te quiero" después me fui rápidamente.

Al llegar a casa me fui directo a la cama, claro después de Agradecer a Harry nuevamente, había sido un día bonito, extraño e incómodo al mismo tiempo pero sin duda inolvidable.

Fin P.O.V Hermione

La castaña se levantó demasiado optimista, sabía que ese día se enfrentaría a todos, claro que le hubiera gustado que su novio la acompañara pero el necesitaba recuperarse en su totalidad.

Después de un relajante baño se cambió, estando lista bajo a desayunar con sus amigas, el timbre sonó interrumpido su armoniosa conversación.

-¿Esperan a alguien? – pregunto Luna

-No, pero seguro es Harry – dijo Ginny mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrir

Al abrir la puerta la pelirroja se desilusiono, pero aun así mostro su mejor sonrisa.

-Hermione, te buscan – grito desde la puerta- Pasa

La castaña dejo su café y fue al recibidor.

-¡Draco! ¿qué haces levantado?

-Bueno días, si dormí bien y también me moría por verte – dijo sarcásticamente

-No seas tonto, sabes que deberías estar descanso

-Bien lo dijiste debería, pero ya que no iré a trabajar hasta dentro de dos días por lo menos puedo llevarte.

-Eres muy lindo ¿lo sabias?

-¡Luna! Podrías venir un segundo

-Buenos días, Draco

-Hola, ¿verdad que puedo manejar para llevar a mi novia al trabajo?

-Si , solo espero que ya te sientas mejor

-De maravilla

Hermione a regañadientes acepto que su novio la llevara, al llegar al ministerio el insistió en acompañarla hasta su oficina.

-Draco, no es necesario es mejor que te vayas a descansar

-Cariño, no podría descansar sabiendo que estas aquí rodeada de hombres imbéciles que no te quitan la mirada de encima

-¿Celoso?

-Solo un poco, sé que nadie se acercara sabiendo que tienes a este guapo hombre como tu novio pero aun así no me gusta cómo te ven, solo yo tengo ese derecho – sonrió de lado

-Créeme que yo me doy a respetar, debería confiar en mi

-¡Lo hago! Solo no confió en esos hombres con sus hormonas locas

-Te recuerdo que tú también eres hombre

-¡Por eso mismo lo digo! No tienes idea las cosas que pasan por mi mente en estos momentos – la miro de una manera picara

-Anda, ya vete, tengo que trabajar

-Con una condición, que pase por ti a la hora de salida

-Está bien, pero si prometes permanecer en cama el resto del día

-Es un trato, nos vemos – le dio un beso con sumo cariño- te quiero

-Yo también, pórtate bien

Él sonrió de lado, al llegar a la puerta solo dijo "siempre me porto bien" y le guiño un ojo, lo que provoca una carcajada de la castaña y una felicidad inmensa, sentía que su vida que parecía un rompecabezas al fin se volvía a armar.

Se dispuso a trabajar, pero unos gritos que se dirigían a su oficina la hicieron levantarse de su cómoda silla, pero antes de que diera un paso, un hombre pelirrojo entraba hecho una furia y su secretaria detrás de él .

-Lo siento, intente detenerlo pero simplemente no pude

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo

-Está bien, cualquier cosa me avisas – se fue pero antes le dedico una mirada de desprecio al hombre

Hermione tembló un poco, de nuevo frente a ella estaba Ron, ¿por qué no podía tener un maldito día tranquilo? ¿Que había hecho mal en la vida?


	28. El me Engaño

Capitulo 28: El me engaño

¿Qué quieres? No tienes nada que hacer aquí

Necesitamos hablar y esta vez sin que tu noviecito nos interrumpa

Creo ya todo está claro entre los dos

No, necesito saber por qué estas con el

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa

Vamos, Hermione déjate de estupideces y habla de una vez

Yo no tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicación, a lo que yo sé nuestra relación termino hace mucho

¡Por qué así lo quisiste!

¡Que! Recuerda que todo se derrumbó por tu culpa, yo te amaba si no recuerdas iba a casarme contigo

¿Amabas? ¿Yo no sientes nada por mí?

Tú te encargaste de destruir cualquier sentimiento bueno y puro que podría tener hacia a ti

Nunca quise lastimarte, yo te sigo amando y quiero que volvamos a intentarlo

¡No, entiende Ronald! lo único que puedo sentir por ti es desprecio, quebraste mi corazón en mil pedazos, me hiciste sentir que no valía lo suficiente para estar contigo ni con ningún otro, ahora solo quieres volver a intentarlo pero ya es muy tarde

Nunca es tarde, no hay imposibles ¿ recuerdas? Es lo que solías decirme

Para esto si es tarde, yo ya encontré a alguien que me ayudo a salir de la sombras en las que me encontraba

Malfoy – gruño

Se acercó mucho más a la castaña, la tomo del brazo apretándolo de una manera que a la ojimiel le comenzó a doler, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Ronald, me estas lastimando

Dime que no lo quieres, que solo estas confundida, que aún podemos ser felices

Es que no lo entiendes, yo soy feliz con el

¡Mentira! Yo sé que aun sientes algo por mi

Por favor, ron me lastimas

Estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no se percataron que un joven azabache estaba mirando la escena, en un principio no quiso intervenir pero ya era suficiente, ningún tipo ni siquiera su mejor amigo de toda la vida la lastimaría.

Déjala ron, entiende ella no quiere nada contigo – en ese momento reacciono y la soltó

No comiences Harry

Ronald, ya te he dicho que te alejes de ella– se acercó lentamente hasta llegar con su amiga- ¿estás bien?

Si- fue lo único que salió de sus labios

Creo ya le hiciste suficiente daño, Déjala ser Feliz con Draco

¡DRACO! AHORA ES DRACO, Los dos son unos traidores

Te equivocas el único traidor eres tu – grito la castaña

¿ Yo? Te recuerdo que Malfoy es un ex mortifago, te humillo durante los 7 años de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, fue en su casa donde te torturaron ¿ya te olvidaste de la marca que te dejo su tía? Fueron los mortifagos quienes mataron a tus padres ¿te has puesto a pensar que él pudo matarlos?

¡Es suficiente ron!

No hasta que ella entienda la clase de basura que tiene por Novio, Hermione aún estamos a tiempo, sé que cometí errores pero ya cambie, yo no soy como el

¡Basta! Por supuesto que no eres como Draco, el si me quiere, valora y jamás seria capaz de engañarme ni siquiera de mentira

¿Eso crees? ¿Estas realmente segura?

Confió en el

Te demostrare que el sigue siendo la misma bazofia de siempre

Ron, por favor es hora de que te vayas – dijo

El pelirrojo se fue tras escuchar a su amigo, lo único que tenía en mente era demostrarle a Hermione que Draco Malfoy no había cambiado y que jamás lo haría.

Mientras en la oficina de la castaña, la secretaria entraba con una taza con té para calmar los nervios de su jefa, Harry la mantenía abrazada, trasmitiéndole en ese abrazo que la quería y la apoyaría siempre.

Disculpa Hermione, pero considere necesario llamar al Sr. Potter, no confió en weasley

Gracias, hiciste muy bien

Sabes que te considero como una hija y no te iba a dejar realmente sola con ese – comento la secretaria

Gracias Ana, podrías dejarme a solas con Harry

Claro, cualquier cosa me avisas

Tras la salida de Ana, el azabache obligo a la castaña a tomar un poco de su té, al terminar la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos

Tranquila, no creas en todo lo que te dijo ron, Yo también tenía mis dudas sobre Malfoy pero después de observar la manera en que te ve y actúa cuando estas cerca me di cuenta que después de todo si tiene sentimientos- intento bromear

No es gracioso, claro que no creo en todas las tonterías que dijo ron, yo sé que Draco ha cambiado y estoy segura que el no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de mis padres

Muy cierto, él estaba en azcaban esperando su juicio

Exacto, lo que me duele es lo mucho que Ron cambio, ya no es el mismo Ronald gracioso, despistado, simpático , torpe y sobretodo leal

Lo sé, creo que todo esto de la fama se le subió muy rápido a la cabeza

A veces extraño al viejo ron, este me da un poco de miedo

Yo también lo extraño, pero estoy seguro que algún día regresara nuestro mejor amigo

Eso espero

Déjame ver tu brazo

No es nada – le dijo mostrándole el brazo donde el pelirrojo la había lastimado

¿Nada? Ya tienes un hematoma, pero no hay nada que un hechizo no pueda curar

Gracias Harry, nunca me cansare de decirte que eres el mejor

Y también el más guapo y tierno, espero que nunca lo olvides

¡jamás! Eres un creído – rio

¿Estas lista para mi Boda?

Claro, una nueva aventura de Harry Potter en la que estaré presente

Como siempre a mi lado

Espero que no hayan problemas, ya sabes Draco y Ron

¿Cuándo le contaras a Ginny? Ella defiende mucho a su hermano y él no se lo merece, hoy tuvimos una discusión por lo mismo

Lamento mucho causarte problemas, no encuentro el momento apropiado, no quisiera arruinar su boda, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que regresen de su luna de miel

Hermione – dijo con tono autoritario – será peor entonces, sé que tienes miedo a lastimarla pero ella te entenderá, será mejor que hables con ella de una vez

Está bien, lo intentare

Anda, mejor toma el día libre, después de todo eres la jefa

Pero no por eso dejare mis responsabilidades

Solo hoy , hazlo por mi

Por qué siempre me convences

Soy encantador ¿lo recuerdas?

Después de salir del ministerio se encontraba confundida, no sabía si visitar a Draco o Hablar con Ginny, pero termino aceptando la primera opción, después de todo el estaría preocupado por ella y además quería retrasar un poco su plática con la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy, Cissy la recibió con un cálido abrazo y Lucius le estrecho la mano dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ya le avisamos a Draco que estas aquí, se quiso levantar inmediatamente pero se lo prohibí – comento cissy

Anda sube a su dormitorio, la elfina te acompañara – dijo el rubio mayor

La castaña solo asintió, siguió a la pobre elfina hasta la habitación en la que alguna vez estuvo inconsciente, donde comenzó a ver a Draco de una manera distinta.

Ni siquiera toco la puerta cuando el rubio ya la había abierto, ordeno a la elfina retirarse, se acercó a su novia y la beso

Que linda sorpresa- tomo su mano- ven, entra

Se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cama

Solo me he levantado para dejarte entrar

Eso espero

¿poco trabajo hoy? Extraño tanto estar en acción

No es eso, Ron fue a verme hoy

¿Qué? ¿por qué no me avisaste? ¿Que te hizo la comadreja?

Me pidió que regresáramos, que lo intentáramos de nuevo

Al escuchar eso el rubio se quedó en blanco, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería perderla, ya no podía vivir sin ella y lo sabía muy bien

¡Draco! ¡hey!

¿Qué? – sonó mas rudo de lo que quería

Tengo rato hablándote

¿Qué le dijiste al zanahorio?

Cálmate…

¿Qué me calme? ¡Un idiota le pidió a MI novia que prácticamente me dejara!- grito mientras daba vueltas por la habitación

Escúchame Draco Lucius Malfoy- llego hasta el - Te quiero a ti y eso nadie lo puede cambiar

Perdóname pero es que eres lo más seguro y valioso que tengo en mi vida, me enferma el solo pensar que puedas alejarte de mi

Eso no pasara, estaré a tu lado siempre

¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo – dijo muy segura de sí misma

Después de conversar con su novio por unas horas, se fue a casa dispuesta a contarle a Ginny toda la verdad, Al entrar a su casa encontró a su amiga leyendo una revista sobre Quidditch, pero ella dejo de leer para encontrarse con la mirada de la castaña.

Hola, herms ¿qué tal tu día?

Hola, tuve una mañana desagradable

¿Qué te paso? Cuéntame – dijo mientras señalaba el sofá indicándole a su amiga que tomara asiento

Ginny, te algo muy importante que decirte – respiro profundamente mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga, pero viéndola a la cara

Me suena que es algo muy serio-toma una de las manos de la castaña entre las suyas

Lo es, se Trata de tu hermano , Ronald – volvió a respirar profundamente tratando de controlar el partido de quidditch que se jugaba en su estomago

Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, tengo ideas dando vueltas a lo que paso en san mungo el otro día y tengo la sospecha que es sobre de lo que quieres hablarme ¿cierto?

Si, mira primero que nada quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga y que no quiero que nada afecta nuestra amistad, que no quiero hacerte daño y es por eso que te mentí

Hermione me estas asustando, dime de una vez que es lo que pasa

Ron y yo no terminamos en las mejores condiciones, Yo termine con la relación porque… - no pudo terminar ya que el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía

¿por qué? Habla de una vez

El me engaño… con Cho Chang


	29. Le prometi a Ginny no dejarte escapar

Hola! mil perdones por tardar tanto pero tuve complicaciones técnicas, mi computador se arruino y pues no podía subir capitulo ni nada pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y espero muchos reviews:)

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 29: Le prometí a Ginny no dejarte escapar<p>

-El me engaño… con Cho Chang

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, se quedó así por unos segundos, no lograba encontrar coherencia y ni lógica a lo que la castaña le había dicho.

-Ron, el no… no sería capaz – dijo mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – No puede ser

-Es verdad, sabes que jamás inventaría algo así, yo misma lo vi

-El nunca haría algo así de bajo

-También creía eso pero parece que nunca llegas a conocer verdaderamente a una persona

-Hermione, no sé cómo puedo hacerte eso, siempre tuvieron una buena relación

-Muchas veces creí que la culpable era yo, que tal vez no fui lo suficientemente buena

-No, claro que no, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco el idiota aquí es Ronald

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-¡Claro que si, Como no me dijiste nada! sabes que le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes

-Lo que menos quería era dañarte, ¿sabes? Tu hermano quiere que lo perdone y vuelva con el

-Ni te atrevas Hermione Granger, si haces eso te juro que te olvidas de mi para siempre

-Gracias, eres la mejor pensé que no me creerías

-¿Harry lo sabía verdad?

-Sí, pero por favor no te enfades con él, solo quería ayudarme y cuidarme

-No podría enojarme con él, a veces pienso que es el hombre perfecto

-Lo perfecto no es humano, ya que conozcas a Harry con su mal humor por las mañanas veremos si opinas lo mismo y no olvides su impulsividad – rio queriendo dejar el otro tema atrás - te das cuenta que estas a tres días de convertirte en la Sra. Potter

-Ni me lo recuerdes, Luna me ha dado pociones para poder dormir

-Todo saldrá bien, un amor como el suyo puede con todo, sé que serán muy felices

-Eso espero- suspiro- ahora que se la verdad, ¿crees que puedas soportar a mi hermano? Ya sabes ambos son padrinos

-Claro que sí, todo sea por tu felicidad y la de Harry, además Draco estará presente y no creo que Ronald se atreva a hacer algo

-¿ no estas nerviosa? Es decir será el primer evento al que asistirán como pareja

-No había pensado en eso, gracias ahora la que necesitara pociones para dormir seré yo

Ginny comenzó a reír del último comentario de la castaña pero fue interrumpida por un portazo, las dos inmediatamente caminaron hacia la entrada del departamento y ahí se encontraba su rubia amiga con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

-Luna ¿estás bien? - preguntó la castaña

-Te ves demasiado alterada – dijo con sorpresa Ginny ya que muy pocas veces su amiga se enojaba

¡Lo estoy! No sé cómo acepte salir con el – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

-Tranquilízate y cuéntanos que paso- la ojimiel la tomo del brazo - Ven, vamos a la sala – al llegar la pelirroja apareció tres tazas con té

-Luna se encontraba en medio de sus dos amigas que la miraban preocupadas, La rubia era la persona más optimista y en cierto modo feliz que pudiera existir, la última vez que la habían visto de esa manera fue durante la guerra y de eso ya habían pasado bastantes años.

-Ahora si dinos que paso – hablo Hermione

-Como sabrán hoy tuve una cita con Theodore Nott , tan ingenua como siempre, pensé que era un hombre lindo y que sería bueno conocerlo después de todo ya había insistido demasiado

-Aja, continua- la animo Ginny

-¡Es insoportable! Hermione, me habías dicho que él era muy diferente a sus ex compañeros de slytherin

-Conmigo ha sido de lo más lindo, no entiendo que pudo haber salido mal

-Es un egocéntrico, patán y mujeriego

-Wow, Luna nunca te había escuchado hablar así - dijo la pelirroja un tanto sorprendida

-Durante la cena no hizo otra cosa más que coquetear con la mesera sin siquiera disimularlo- respiro profundamente- así que me levante y Salí del lugar sin dar ninguna explicación, pero el muy estúpido me siguió, con toda la calma que pude reunir le agradecí por la cena y me desaparecí

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy, un castaño caminaba de un lado a otro con una vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano

-No entiendo que hice mal

-A Ver Nott intenta recordar tus movimientos – dijo Draco

-Todo estaba bien, hasta que llego la mesera y fui un poco simpático con ella

-Todavía te atreves a preguntar qué hiciste mal, sí que eres un idiota

-Solo intentaba darle algo de celos a Luna

-¿ celos? Para que existan primero debes gustarle lo que jamás pasara por que eres tan estúpido que se te ocurre coquetear con otra enfrente de ella ¡en su primera cita!

-Hermano, entiende ella de verdad me gusta, nunca me ha atraído alguien tanto como ella

-No supiste como actuar

-Exacto, ella es totalmente diferente a todas las que he conocido, es tan misteriosa no sé qué hará o que está pensando

-Lo mismo me pasaba con Hermione, solo que yo si la tengo como mi novia

-Por lo menos yo me acerque a luna con buenas intenciones – dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Cállate, No vuelvas a repetir eso

-Se sinceró amigo, ¿serias capaz de confesarle la verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, entre más lo ignore es mejor

-Si tú lo dices

-Si sigues no te ayudare con Lovegood

-Está bien, ya olvida el tema

-Bueno, creo que deberías ir a la Boda de Potter después de todo él ahora es tu jefe y el ha invitado a todo el equipo de aurores

-No tenía pensado ir pero creo que valdrá la pena asistir

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la boda más esperada del año llego, todo Londres Mágico estaba de fiesta después de todo el gran héroe al fin se casaría, a Harry nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención pero ese día estaba tan feliz que no le importaría que miles de fotógrafos lo persiguieran.

Al fin uniría su vida para siempre a aquella pelirroja que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, que bastaron un poco de celos para darse cuenta que él la amaba, todos los momentos compartidos con su novia pasaban por su cabeza mientras intentaba anudarse la corbata, estaba tan emocionado y nervioso a la vez .

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones, con un simple "adelante" su mejor amiga entro a la habitación luciendo un largo vestido color lavanda, el corseé en forma de corazón y su cabello recogido en un elegante moño.

Problemas con la corbata, señor Potter - dijo como afirmación mientras se acercó a él, tomo la corbata entre sus manos y la anudo sin ningún problema – parece que vas a enfrentarte a un dragón y no a tu prometida

-Es raro ¿sabes? El pensar que ahora si no haya nada que impida nuestra felicidad – tomo las manos de la castaña entre la suyas - Gracias Hermione, por estar aquí

-No tienes nada que agradecer, quizás tu algún día estés en mi boda intentado calmar mis nervios

-O tus ataques de perfeccionismo – la ojimiel le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro - ¿me acompañaras hasta el altar?

-Claro, le prometí a Ginny no dejarte escapar

-Nunca haría eso

Hermione y Harry salieron de Grimmuld place hacia la madriguera donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y la recepción, el azabache prefirió usar el auto, al llegar al jardín de la madriguera vio que los weasley habían hecho un estupendo trabajo, se miraba aún mejor que la boda de Bill y Fleur, solo esperaba que en su boda no ocurriera lo mismo que en la fiesta de aquella pareja.

La castaña le tomo la mano, la presiono un poco para que el caminara ya que se había quedado estático viendo el lugar que ya estaba bastante lleno y todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

Una melodía anuncio su llegada, en ese momento reacciono, soltó la mano de su amiga para ofrecerle el brazo para que lo acompañara al altar

-Me hace el honor ,señorita Granger

-El honor seria mío, señor Potter

-Caminaron por el largo pasillo mientras todos aplaudían, entre el público La castaña ubico a su novio que le guiño el ojo provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

-Tal vez dentro de poco sea yo el que te escolte al atar – le dijo Harry en el oído, aumentando el sonrojo de ella y provocando una mirada celosa de parte de Draco

-Puede ser – sonrió

-Parece que alguien quiere matarme – le susurro mientras veía al rubio

-Deja de provocarlo James

-Tranquila Jean

Al llegar a su puesto, el Azabache abrazo a su amiga y deposito un beso en su frente, la castaña tomo su lugar junto a draco ya que había cumplido con su labor como madrina de honor.

-Estas realmente hermosa – le susurro en el oído

-Gracias, te ves muy guapo

-¿Que tanto te decía Potter? – demando

-¿Acaso estas celoso de Harry?

-¿Tengo razones?

-No, pero para que tu orgullo no quede herido el solo me decía que tal vez pronto le tocaría entregarme el día de mi boda

-Dirás nuestra Boda

-¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

El Rubio no pudo responder ya que en ese momento comenzó la marcha nupcial, anunciando la llegada de la Novia.


	30. El es mi Novio

**!Hola! aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y por favor dejen sus review son muy importantes para mi , si tienen oportunidad lean mi otro fic**

**que ya después de 4 meses subiré capitulo :$ perdón. si tienen cualquier duda solo pregunten y con gusto se las resuelvo :) **

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 30: Él es mi novio<p>

El Rubio no pudo responder ya que en ese momento comenzó la marcha nupcial, anunciando la llegada de la Novia.

Ginny weasley caminaba por el largo pasillo del Brazo de su padre, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, el ver a Harry viéndola como si nada más existiera hizo que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar.

Habían miles de personas en la ceremonia pero para Harry solo existía Una, deseaba que esa hermosa visón jamás terminara, su querida pelirroja caminaba segura de sí misma en ese precios vestido blanco de corte en forma de "A", el corsee en forma de corazón y con cristales incrustados.

Su trance termino cuando su futura esposa se encontraba frente a él, le sonrió, abrazo a Arthur, finalmente tomo la mano de su novia, se colocaron ante el ministro y dio inicio la ceremonia.

Molly derramaba lágrimas sin parar, su única niña se casaba con el amor de su vida, Ron se encontraba sumamente feliz pero su sonrisa desaparecía cada vez que miraba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Hermione llorando y Draco la consolaba depositando besos en su cabello de vez en cuando dejando su tarea para susurrarle cosas en el oído a su novia.

La castaña lloraba pero de felicidad al fin Harry sería feliz, no hay mejor cosa en la vida que saber que todas las malas experiencias son recompensadas de una manera u otra, se dice que algunas veces debemos pasar por duras pruebas, sufrir, llorar para así poder admirar el amanecer, valorar lo que la vida nos dio y ser felices.

Draco casi no prestaba atención a la ceremonia en sí, ya que su mente solo procesaba una cosa, solo una pregunta ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio? , lo único que lo saco de sus pensamientos fueron los sollozos de su novia entonces solo atino a besar su cabello, pero esa maldita pregunta seguía atrapada en su cabeza

-Hermione Malfoy, no suena mal, de hecho suena excelente- susurro en su oído

Ella solo lo miro sorprendida provocando una típica sonrisa de Lado de Draco.

-Eso es algo que luego discutiremos, este no es el momento – susurro de nuevo

Se quedó muda ante tal comentario, el rubio le dio un beso a la mejilla y continuaron viendo la unión de la pareja.

Tras el "si acepto" y la unión de las varitas de los novio se dio por terminada la ceremonia, dando inicio a la fiesta.

Con un movimiento de varita de Molly, todas las bancas desaparecieron dejando el lugar lleno de mesas, pista de baile, la mesa de los novios y padrinos.

La castaña y Draco se acercaron rápidamente a los recién casados.

-Felicidades chicos, les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo y que pronto me hagan tía

-Gracias, Hermy pero no te apresures tanto – respondió Harry

-Felicidades Señores Potter- dijo Draco

-Gracias Malfoy, es muy lindo de tu parte estar con nosotros – comento Ginny muy feliz

La pareja siguió recibiendo miles de felicitaciones, los novios se encargaron de inagurar la pista de baile, se le unió los señores weasley y después de tanto insistir Draco logro que la hojimiel bailara con él.

Al otro lado del lugar un pelirrojo sostenía una copa entre sus manos mientras miraba a la castaña y al rubio bailar, con la agilidad de una serpiente una chica azabache se acercó a el.

-Es de mala educación mirar a las personas así, weasley - el chico se sobresalto

-Parkinson ¿qué haces aquí?

-Soy invitada de la novia – dijo como si eso explicara todo

-¿Y por qué mi hermana tendría que invitarte? O si ya lo recordé, ahora es amiga de las serpientes – dijo con odio

-Deberías tener más cuidado con nosotros, nuestro veneno es mortal

-No lo dudo

-Como sea, solo venía a decirte que todo mundo se está dando cuenta de lo celoso que estas, deberías disimular un poco ¿no crees?

-Ese no es tu problema

-Tienes razón, no lo es sin embargo me importa demasiado Draco y sé que es feliz con ella, solo míralos ¿alguna vez viste a Draco sonreír así? Apuesto que no, no vale la pena llorar por algo que ya has perdido

-No, pero si cuando se puede recuperar

-Ni lo intentes, weasley

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras – arrebato la copa de las manos de el pelirrojo y se tomó el contenido – me Voy, hay mejores cosas que hacer

-Eso era mío – gruño

-Como te dije no hay por que lamentarse por algo que no se tiene, tal vez es mejor conseguir otra copa

-Después de ese comentario, se alejó con su elegante caminar, por primera vez Ronald Weasley noto lo hermosa y letal que podía ser esa mujer.

En algún otro lugar de la recepción Una rubia huía de Theodore Nott que desde que la encontró en la multitud no le había quitado la mirada de encima, Luna camino en la obscuridad de la noche hacia la entrada de la casa esperando que el castaño la haya perdido de vista.

-¿Te escondes de alguien? – la voz proveniente de atrás suyo la sobresalto

-Déjame en paz , Nott

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres

-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que quiero – dio vuelta para encararlo – ni si quiera sabes lo que tú quieres

-Te equivocas, yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero y lo que necesito- sonrió – en este momento eres tú, linda

-Lástima, no estoy disponible para ti – se volteó para seguir su camino al interior de la casa

El castaño decidió darle unos segundos de ventajas, el no dejaría ir a esa mujer tan fácilmente, Luna Lovegood le interesaba, le gustara a ella o no él la conquistaría.

Cuando Luna creyó estar a salvo en la cocina, cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

-¿Pensando en mí? - ella abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse a Theo frente a ella

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Podrías dejarme tranquila, no me interesas

-Sabes muy bien que te quiero a ti, Luna

-Pero yo no ¡entiéndelo!

-Vamos, dame una oportunidad

-No puedo y no quiero

-Dame solo una razón

-Yo… Tengo Novio

Se sorprendió ella misma con la facilidad que esa mentira había salido de sus labios, cuando miro a Nott espero que el reaccionara diferente, que se alejara pero fue todo lo contrario el sonreía abiertamente, se acercó más a ella y la tomo por la cintura.

-Eso hace esto mucho más interesante- sonrió satisfactoriamente sabiendo que era un mentira- ¿se podría saber quién es el otro?

El ensancho su sonrisa cuando la sintió temblar, ella miraba hacia todos lados queriendo recordar algún nombre ya que el estar tan cerca de él le dejo la mente en blanco, para su buena suerte y mala de Theo, un chico justo entraba a la cocina, ella fue la que sonrió esta vez.

-¿Luna? ¿qué haces con esta serpiente? – Nott lo miro, la chica aprovecho para escapar de su agarre y corrió hacia los brazos de aquel hombre

-Mi amor ¿me estabas buscando?

-¿Qué? ¿yo? – la chica presiono su mano

-¡Ouch! Si claro, estaba preocupado por ti

-Pero que mal educada

-Ya se conocen pero Theo, él es mi novio Ron Weasley


	31. Esperanza de Un mañana mejor

Hola! ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste, no olviden dejar su review

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 31: Esperanza de un Mañana Mejor<p>

-Ya se conocen pero Theo, él es mi novio Ron Weasley

La cara de Theo se desfiguro, si hay algo que caracteriza a los ex slytherin es la habilidad para ocultar sus emociones y sentimientos, pero esta vez simplemente era imposible, el enojo del castaño se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Aun no sé si creerte, por tu propio bien espero que sea mentira

-No espero respuesta de nadie, salió inmediatamente de esa casa que lo estaba asfixiando, esa relación tenía que ser una farsa y si no lo era no importaba ya que no sería ningún impedimento para conquistar a la rubia.

Solo existía una persona capaz de saber la verdad, la tenía que encontrar en ese instante, necesitaba que de una vez que todo las emociones que estaba sintiendo se calmaran.

Mientras tanto dentro de la madriguera Luna paseaba por la cocina, estaba bastante nerviosa y Ron solo la miraba mientras comía un pay de calabaza que encontró en la mesa.

-Podrías dejar de dar vueltas, no dejas que disfrute este delicioso manjar

-Eres la única persona que conozco capaz de comer en una situación así ¿no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?

-Ciertamente no, solo fue una mentira piadosa, todo por salvar a una de mis amigas de esas venenosos serpientes realmente creo que eras la única persona cuerda que queda… y eso es decir mucho- dijo lo último para sí mismo

-Ron, sigues sin entenderlo, a ver piensa, Nott le dice a cualquiera y ahora todos creerán que en realidad somos pareja ¿te imaginas?

-Solo fingiremos lo necesario para que ese tipo te deje en paz

-¿Te estas escuchando? Cuando Hermione se entere me mata

-Herm… estamos en problemas

-Hay que buscarla, le diremos la verdad antes de que esto se haga más grande

Para la desgracia de esta parejita, el Castaño ya había encontrado a Hermione y Draco en medio de la pista de baile, apresuro su paso para llegar con ellos lo antes posible.

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo

-Nott, tan inoportuno como siempre, no ves que intento disfrutar de un baile con mi novia

-Draco, podrías dejar de molestar a Theo ¿que se te ofrece?

-Ya vi quien manda en la relación, eso no importa ahorita podemos hablar en un lugar más privado

El trio salió de la pista, se fueron a un lugar alejado de los invitados

-Dime, ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Necesito saber si Luna tiene novio

-No que yo sepa, si lo tuviera sería la primera en saberlo

-Bien, entonces podrías afirmar que ella y la comadreja no son novios

-¡Hey! esa es mi palabra, ladrón

-Tranquilo amigo, después hablamos de tus derechos de autor ahora necesito la ayuda de ambos

-Pide lo que quieras, Theo

-Bueno, Luna me mintió diciendo que weasley es su novio

-Claro que es una mentira, ella nunca estaría con él, menos después de saber lo que paso entre nosotros

-Perfecto, entonces lo más seguro es que ella te quiera aclarar las cosas, finge no haber hablado conmigo y dale un buen regaño de mi parte

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Draco

-Aun no lo sé, pero dos podemos jugar este juego

-Theo, si tus intenciones buenas ten por seguro que te ayudare, es mi mejor amiga y no me gustaría que la lastimaras

-Es más probable que ella me lastime a mí, después de todo no puedes dañar a alguien que no siente nada por ti, te juro Hermione que de verdad me interesa, si tan solo ella me correspondiera estoy seguro que me caso

-Esto si es serio, nunca habías hablado de matrimonio amigo

-Te ayudare, solo no le hagas daño

-Confía en mí, Hermione – la abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla

-Ya es suficiente, piérdete por algún lado Nott

El castaño solo sonrió, se fue en busca de una pareja de baile o quizás iría a buscar a Luna y ver qué haría.

-No me gusta las confiancitas que tiene contigo Theo

-Draco, no me digas que estas celoso de tu mejor amigo que nos acaba de decir que está enamorado de otra

-Solo un poco, porque sé que me quieres a mi tanto como yo te quiero

-Aclarado el punto señor Malfoy, que le parece si vamos con su madre que la dejamos bastante sola

-Lo que desee señorita Granger

Llegaron con Narcisa que parecía bastante feliz y relajada viendo la boda.

-Queridos, comenzaba a preguntarme por ustedes

-Lo siento madre, estábamos por ahí paseando

-Es una boda divina, espero me dejen organizar su boda en un futuro

-Sería un honor cissy pero no hemos hablado del tema aún, además llevamos poco de novios

-Tonterías, ustedes nacieron para estar juntos

-Sabia como siempre, madre

No pudieron seguir con su conversación ya que Luna llegaba a la mesa y detrás de ella iba el pelirrojo.

-Buenas noches, Hermione ¿crees que podamos hablar un momento? – pregunto la rubia

-Realmente es urgente- comento Ron

-Claro que si Luna, enseguida vuelvo Draco

-Si, esta bien cariño- dijo mientras mataba con la mirada al pelirrojo- No tardes

Después de unos minutos La rubia ya le había contado a su amiga sobre su situación, la cual Hermione de conocía y trataba de pretender estar sorprendida, cuando Luna termino con su relato la castaña intento poner su cara de incrédula.

-¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? Ya entiendo porque Theo parecía tan desanimado

-¿desanimado? Creo que si le afecto la noticia, sé que estuvo mal pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Pero fue demasiado, lo único que puedes hacer es decirle la verdad y ya

-Tienes razón pero es que él se lo busco

-Como haya sucedido lo importante es que no te metas en mas problemas mintiendo

-Iré a buscarlo

Ron que había permanecido un poco mas alejado de las jóvenes, se acercó a la castaña después de que Luna fuera en busca de Theo.

-Te juro que mis intenciones eran ayudarla

-Como sea Ronald, como le dije a Luna lo importante es aclarar las cosas

-Opino lo mismo , deberías seguir tu propio consejo y escucharme

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que aclarar, lo pasado es solo eso, pasado y ya nunca lo podremos cambiar

-Claro que si, solo dame una sola oportunidad, te repito que no te he dejado de amar

-Tu comentario esta fuera de lugar, weasley – se escucho la voz fría de Draco

El rubio ya tenía un poco de tiempo escuchando la conversación, no quería entrometerse pero definitivamente no toleraba al pelirrojo cerca de su novia.

No toleró más insinuaciones de Ron así que decidió intervenir

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy

-Eso es exactamente lo que hago, Hermione es mi novia y por lo tanto todo lo que se relacione con ella es mi asunto – llego a lado de la ojimiel y entrelazo su mano con la de ella

-No por mucho, cuando se dé cuenta de la basura que eres

-Cuida tus palabras, comadreja

-Por favor ambos se calman, este no es el lugar para sus discusiones, Ronald recuerda que es la Boda de tu hermana y jamás te perdonaría se armas un escandalo

Se alejó de ahí jalando a Draco de la mano, algunas miradas curiosas los seguían entre ellas la de Harry que estaba listo para cualquier tipo de pelea entre su mejor amigo y el novio de su hermana, claro que se calmo cuando vio como la castaña tomaba asiento junto a Narcisa Malfoy.

Mientras que Luna después de tanto buscar al fin había encontrado a Nott que disfrutaba de una copa de vino y charlaba con Pansy Parkinson.

Ella no era de esas personas demasiado orgullosas, posesivas ni celosas al contrario, la rubia tenia el corazón enorme y lleno de buenos sentimientos, pero inexplicablemente cada vez que se encontraba con Theo actuaba de una manera bastante distinta.

Respiro hondo, camino hacia ellos interrumpiendo su plática.

-Theo, podría hablar contigo un segundo

-Claro, pero primero no se si recuerdas a Pansy

-Hola, Lovegood – dijo secamente la azabache

-Si la recuerdo claramente, como olvidarla cuando fue ella quien quiso entregar a Harry

-En aquel entonces era una adolescente bastante inmadura y asustada así que no me juzgues Lovegood

-Antes de que pongan a discutir entre ustedes, mejor hablemos Luna

-Si pero vamos a un lugar mas privado porfavor

-¿Segura? Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir puedes hacerlo frente a mi novia

-¿Tu novia? Ustedes dos… yo no lo sabia – dijo incrédula

-¿Vas a mirarnos así toda la noche? Porque mejor no te vas por ahi y me dejas sola con mi novio

-Eso es exactamente lo que hare, no te preocupes Nott no era ningún tema importante

Luna se alejó lo mas pronto posible, sentía algo en el pecho que no podía explicar y que no podía sentir después de todo ella había rechazado al castaño, no le interesaba ¿o si?

Nott sonreía abiertamente, su plan estaba funcionando.

-No se como me lograste convencer, en verdad no se lo que ves en la lunática

-Podrías no llamarle así, además jamás lo entenderías

-Tienes razón, nunca te entenderé querido amigo pero todo sea por ayudarte

-Te lo agradezco pansy, a veces me pregunto que haríamos Draco y yo sin ti

-Demasiadas estupideces como esta, casi sentí lastima por Lovegood

-No la sientas, ella me hizo lo mismo con weasley y si todo sale bien te aseguro que a través de los celos lograre conquistarla, sobretodo si me convierto en el novio perfecto para ti

-Esperemos que logres algo, por que si aparentas ser el perfecto solo harás que ella se enamore de tu actuación y ahora si me permites me retiro que la novia ya va a arrojar el ramo

Con eso ultimo la azabache de fue dejando a Theo solo, mientras que ella se unía al grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban listas para atrapar el ramo de Ginny.

La Sra. Potter se encontraba de espaldas a las chicas, con el ramo en sus manos y su ahora esposa a un lado de ella, pero este mirando el grupo de mujeres que deseaban atrapar ese objeto que según dice quien la atrapa es la próxima en contraer matrimonio.

-A la cuenta de tres, arrojaré el ramo

Todos en el lugar comenzaron la cuenta regresiva, el ramo de hermosas Lilis blancas voló por el aire aterrizando en las manos de una joven castaña, en las manos de Hermione Granger.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron, Ginny abrazo a su amiga

-Creo que la próxima en casarse es mi mejor amiga – dijo ya que todos había tomado su lugar excepto Hermione que la pelirroja no dejo que se fuera – Draco, ven por tu futura esposa

El rubio se levanto de su lugar, mientras todos los seguían con la mirada, Harry entendió el momento incomodo así que también decidió hablar y apoyar a su amiga

-Un aplauso para Draco para que llegue mas rápido – dijo el azabache – esperemos que en algún tiempo todos estemos asistiendo a la boda de Hermione

La castaña miro a su amigo sorprendida, pero también entendió las razones de su comportamiento y más agradecida no pudo estar.

Draco llego hasta su novia, tomo su mano y le sonrió

La música volvió a sonar, una melodía lenta que los recién casados no tardaron a bailar al ritmo de ella, El rubio invito a bailar a Hermione, durante el baile se acercó a su oído y susurro

-Espero que en realidad muy pronto seas mi esposa y madre de mis hijos esa idea me da algo que jamás tuve, Esperanza de un mañana mejor


	32. Tiempo

Hola, ahora no tarde tanto! al menos eso creo... muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les agrade este capitulo que la verdad me encanta :) no olviden dejar su review

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Cap. 32 Tiempo<p>

El tiempo es una de las cosas más valiosas que tenemos, a veces realmente no lo apreciamos por que en ocasiones nos causa ansiedad, desesperación por saber que cosas llegaran a nuestras vidas, utilizamos el usual "ya quiero que sea viernes" "muero por que sea mi cumpleaños" o simplemente deseamos una fecha que nos promete algo bueno y en ocasiones deseamos que llega una fecha de la cual sabemos nos traerá recuerdos, dolor, estrés y nuestro mas largo anhelo es que llegue rápido para enfrentarlo de una vez.

Sin embargo otras personas desean que todo se detenga en un lugar, un solo momento y que todo se mantenga exactamente igual.

Pero siempre habrá personas que ni siquiera tengan noción del tiempo por que realmente no les interesa ya que se tiene lo que necesitan para alcanzar eso que llaman "felicidad"

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que Ginevra Weasley se convirtió en la Sra. Potter, aproximadamente 60 días de felicidad y de disfrutar la compañía de su esposo, amigos y familiares.

Para Ginny Potter el tiempo estaba transcurriendo bastante lento ya que un par de días atrás había confirmado su embarazo, tan solo contaba con tres semanas de gestación pero la pelirroja deseaba que el tiempo avanzara rápido para poder tener a su bebe en brazos.

Todavía estaba el detalle de que solo sus dos mejores amigas sabían que serian tías, Harry no tenía ni la menor idea y realmente ella no sabia como expresarle tan maravillosa noticia.

Para un Rubio en particular, todo estaba perfectamente bien, disfrutaba cada segundo del día con su novia, solo se ausentaba durante las horas de trabajo claro que jamás se iba a una misión sin antes pasar a la oficina de su novia, la cual siempre le ordenaba que regresara completo y sano.

Un día por tan solos unos instante se imagino a su querida novia dando órdenes en su mansión, mientras regañaba a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos grises idéntico a él, con tan solo ese pensamiento sintió un calor entenderse por su pecho.

En cambio para la castaña todo era confuso, Draco no le había vuelto a mencionar absolutamente nada sobre comprometerse desde aquella noche en la boda de su mejor amigo, lo cual la tenia totalmente desconcertada por que él había sido bastante claro, eso fue una propuesta de matrimonio o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Por otro lado no se encontraba en sus mejores días, se acercaba cada vez mas el aniversario de muerte de sus padres, después de tantos años seguía doliendo como ese miserable día que entro a su casa para encontrar todo destruido y los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

Por supuesto no había querido contarle a Draco sobre esa fecha, ya que el decirlo en voz alta volvía el hecho aun mas real y doloroso, después de todo eran sus padres, los seres a quien les debía la vida y sobretodo sabia que su novia encontraría la forma de odiarse por su horrible pasado ya que aunque él no fue el asesino de sus padres, si perteneció a aquel bando.

Para Harry Potter el tiempo no era ningún problema ya que por fin después de tanto sufrir, llorar y perder a las personas amadas había encontrado la felicidad, ciertamente en el aspecto personal todo estaba de maravilla, sus amigos estaban con él como siempre inclusive Ron y Hermione habían hecho un avance, se saludaban y el pelirrojo ya no había vuelto a intentar a hablar con ella ya que él se lo había prohibido y claro Draco Malfoy ya lo tenia bajo amenaza, aunque también ayudaba la Presencia de otra serpiente.

Además de ese detalle, Harry se reía bastante de la inmadurez de sus otros amigos, Luna aun sostenía ese cuento de ser la novia de Ron, lo cual todos solo le seguía el juego y su mas reciente amigo Theodore Nott también sostenía su "noviazgo" con Pansy Parkinson, la cual le sorprendió saber lo mucho que había cambiado, hasta le pidió una disculpa por querer entregarlos 10 años atrás.

Lo que al Azabache le parecía aun mas gracioso y absurdo era el hecho de que esas locas parejas estaban totalmente al revés, tal vez él no era la persona mas observadora del mundo pero es que era tan evidente la atracción que existía entre Ron y pansy, mas aun la de Theo y Luna.

Un sábado como cualquier otro, tres inseparables amigas estaban reunidas en la nueva casa de Ginny Potter ubicada en Godric's hollow, las jóvenes discutían sobre cual seria la manera apropiada para que Harry se enterara que seria Padre.

-Ya te dije Ginny, no puedes llegar solamente y decírselo – repetía cansadamente una castaña

-Entonces aporta una idea

-¡Ya te he dicho miles y ninguna te parece!

-Chicas, no discutan – intervino Luna- mejor unamos las ideas de las tres

-Me parece razonable, ¿que dices Ginny?

-Si esta bien, pero que tal si hacemos eso mientras comemos, muero de hambre

-¡otra vez! – exclamó Hermione

-No es mi culpa que tu sobrino quiera comer

Las tres se rieron sin parar, después de un rato llegaron a un acuerdo y esa misma noche Ginny le daría la noticia a su esposo. Ahora las tres comían helado mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

-Hablemos de algo mas importante, Hermione ¿Cómo vas con Draco? – pregunto la pelirroja

-Muy bien, es solo que hace un par de meses el menciono algo de matrimonio y …

-Ahhhh, no me digas que ya te lo propuso y no nos había dicho – grito Ginny

-Créeme que serian las primeras en saberlo, no fue una proposición formal fue algo asi como una insinuación pero ya no la ha vuelto a mencionar

-Y tu te mueres por que lo haga – dijo Luna

-Exacto, nada me gustaría mas que casarme con el hombre que amo

-Draco ya se esta tardando

Hermione lo pensó por un momento, en realidad para casi haberlo propuesto si se estaba tardando bastante, ¿seria que el no quería casarse? Tal vez era de esos tipos que huyen de los compromisos, pero eso no podía ser por que el día que lo dijo sonaba bastante sincero.

-¡Hey Hermione! Reacciona – decía Ginny mientras pasaba una mano frente a la cara de la castaña

- Perdón, ¿que decían?

- Hermy, no te preocupes no desperdicies tu tiempo pensando tonterías – comento Luna

- ¿Como es que…? merlín, ¿como haces eso? Como sea mejor háblanos de Theo

- ¿Que mas quieren saber? ya saben que me gusta y mucho pero no es el tipo de hombre que quiero en mi vida

- Creo que es la primera vez en tu vida que no esta siendo razonable, acaso no eres tu la que siempre nos aconsejaba que escuchemos el llamado del corazón

- Lo siento Ginny, esta vez no puedo seguir mi propio consejo, además él tiene novia

- Si, tú también supuestamente tienes novio ¿que tal si el también esta fingiendo? – dijo astutamente la castaña

- Piénsalo Luna, es una gran posibilidad y además has visto la cara que pone el pobre Theo cuando te ve, es una mirada que no le dedica a Parki… Pansy, aun me cuesta llamarla por su nombre

- Lo primero que deberías hacer es terminar definitivamente con la Locura de que Ronald es tu novio – Tienes razón Mione, Hoy mismo le diré a Ron que terminamos con esto, toda esta situación es un poco injusto para él por que he observado que tiene un interés en Pansy.

- ¿Después le darás una oportunidad a Theo? – pregunto emocionada Ginny

- Dije que dejaría de fingir, lo de Nott lo pensare después

-¿Desde cuando eres tan terca?

Un par de horas mas tarde cada una tomo una ruta diferente, Luna fue a hablar con Ron, Ginny fue a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que le haría a Harry y Hermione decidió caminar cerca de la casa que comparte con Luna.

Realmente no tenía nada que hacer, sumándole que dos días atrás Harry había enviado a Draco a una misión muy importante y aun no regresaba, se encontraba perdida en su pensamientos cuando el sonido de una aparición la sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Potter, Ginny había preparado una cena magnifica solo faltaba que Harry llegara a casa, lo cual se suponía debía estar allí hace una media hora.

-¡Ginny!- grito el azabache desde la puerta

-Harry, ya me tenias preocupada – dijo mientras llegaba con el

-Lo siento – la abrazo- Estaba en San mungo

-¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien?

-Si, a mi no me paso nada, Fue a Malfoy

-¡Que! No me imagino como ha de estar Hermione

-Tranquilízate, no fue nada grave y te aseguro que Hermy no esta al tanto

-Pero alguien tiene que avisarle

-No, Malfoy ya se fue a casa, se rompió el Brazo persiguiendo a un delincuente pero ya sabes lo terco que es, solo tomo una poción y dejo que le vendaran el Brazo, dijo que iría a ver a su novia

-Menos mal, seguro a Hermione le encanta la sorpresa, hoy estaba un poco triste porque no sabía nada de Draco.

-Entonces se alegrara mucho, seguramente no lo esperaba hasta en unos días mas, pero dejos de hablar de esto

-Si, vamos a cenar ¿te parece?

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la castaña<p>

- Me imagine que estarías aquí, recuerdo que es tu lugar preferido para pensar

- ¿Qué quieres Ron?

- Solo quiero hablar contigo y te suplico que me escuches

Ella solo asintió, ya era hora de hablar claramente con su ex prometido, ambos se sentaron en la banca del parque preferida de la ojimiel.

Hermione, soy un idiota, sé que me equivoque y que te herí profundamente – toma las manos de ella entre las suyas- No hay nada que quiera mas en este mundo que tu perdón, lo necesito para salir adelante y sé que también necesitas perdonarme para ser feliz.

Ron, aunque te perdone, no volvería contigo amo a Draco

Lo sé, ya no te pido ninguna oportunidad solo tu perdón, después de me fui de tu casa aquella noche no imaginas cuanto me odie, te juro que mi intención no fue lastimarte, en realidad no se en que demonios estaba pensando, en aquel entonces solo pensaba que debía disfrutar mi vida antes de casarme, no espero que lo entiendas por que lo que te hice no tiene lógica y si te sirve de algo esa ocasión era la segunda vez que miraba a Chang

-De hecho si me sirve, por lo menos sé que si me quisiste y que yo no había cometido ningún error, yo no era poco cosa como para engañarme

-No, jamás vuelvas a siquiera pensarlo, tu eras demasiado para mi, era yo el idiota que no te merecía y si estoy aquí ahorita es porque no puedo seguir con mi vida sin mi mejor amiga

-Ron, no sabes lo bien que se siente estar aquí contigo y hablar como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo mientras que por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas- Extraño tanto a mi mejor amigo

-Y no solo por eso quería verte, Luna ya dio por terminado nuestro noviazgo ¡me ha roto el corazón!- dijo con un tono sarcástico – quiero que seas la primera en saber que creo que estoy enamorado

-¿Crees? No me digas que de pansy

-Así es, aunque no se si la amo, no hemos convivido lo suficiente y cuando lo hacíamos Luna y Theo nos utilizaban para darse celos

-Pero ahora podrás acercarte mas a ella

* * *

><p>Los Potter cenaron tranquilamente, Ginny llevo a la cocina los platos y todo lo que anteriormente estaba en la mesa, respiro profundamente y tomo un paquete que tenía escondido en una de las gavetas de la cocina, respiro nuevamente, camino hacia la sala donde Harry la esperaba.<p>

Se sentó a su lado pero de modo que quedare frente a él.

-¿Eso que es? No me digas que me olvide de una fecha importante, perdóname

-Cálmate, no te olvidaste nada es solo un regalo que quiero darte

-Mi amor, no era necesario el tenerte a mi lado ya es el mejor regalo

-Harry, este es muy importante por favor ábrelo

El azabache le sonrió, tomo el paquete en sus manos, le dedico una ultima mirada antes de abrir la caja, cuando enfoco su vista a lo que había dentro, su sonrisa se desvaneció para mostrar una perfecta "o" dibujada en sus labios, Saco lo que estaba dentro, un traje para recién nacido y una sonaja en forma de snitch.

-¿No entiendo? Acaso esto significa que… - miro hacia el abdomen plano de su esposa

- Si Harry, Vamos a ser padres

Draco Malfoy estaba bastante molesto, por que a pesar de atrapar a los delincuentes él había resultado herido, trato de finalizar con su trabajo lo antes posible para poder regresar a casa, ya que solo a Potter se le ocurría mandarlo a Alemania.

Antes de Ver a Hermione decidió ir a casa a cambiarse y ver a sus padres, ya después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar con su novia, por que si Potter creía que el iría a trabajar al día siguiente estaba muy equivocado, aunque primero tenia que convencer a su castaña para que ella también faltara a su trabajo, no por nada era jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Hermione seguía platicando con su nuevamente Mejor amigo, ella le había confesado lo que había hablado con Theo en la Boda, ya que Ron no quería acercarse a pansy ya que según Nott era su novio.

-Muchas gracias, Hermy por todo pero ya es algo tarde

-Yo también debería ir a casa, Luna debe estar preguntándose donde me metí

-No te preocupes, yo le dije que hablaría contigo

Caminaron un poco, finalmente se detuvieron, el pelirrojo se puso frente a la ojimiel y luego la abrazo.

Draco Apareció cerca de la casa de Hermione, al tocar la puerta Luna le informó que estaba en el parque pero que tenía compañía, no pensó no un minuto y corrió hacia aquel lugar ya que no estaba muy lejos.

Los encontró abrazándose, se acercó más para poder escuchar.

-Te quiero mucho Hermy, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de qu eme hayas dado una oportunidad para recuperar lo que alguna vez fuimos

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Ronnie

Hermione sintió que alguien los observaba, se separo de ron solo para encontrarse con su novio parado no muy lejos de ellos, en una mano llevaba un Ramo de Flores y su otro brazo estaba vendado.

-Draco pero ¿Qué te paso? – dijo mientras camino hacia el

-Dudo mucho que te importe, mejor nos vemos cuando estés menos ocupada

-Tras ese comentario dejo caer el ramo al suelo y se desapareció.


	33. Te Creo

Hola! pues aquí les dejo otro emocionante capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su review

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 33: Te creo, Malfoy<p>

Draco se arrepentía de haber desaparecido, él no era del tipo de persona que huía cuando se sentía amenazado, increíble pero cierto se sentía desesperado, con miedo de que su novia estuviera con otro. Qué tal si en el tiempo que él estuvo fuera Weasley y ella se dieron una oportunidad.

-No, esas son estupideces, ella te quiere – se repetía en voz alta

Sostenía un vaso con wiski de fuego mientras paseaba de un lugar a otro por su despacho en la mansión malfoy, sabía que debió quedarse y defender lo que le pertenecía, sabia muy bien que primero debió escucharla, pero le fue imposible.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron enojarse aun mas, en ese instante lo único que quería era tomarse su maldito whisky, solo eso.

-Hijo, por favor abre – Grito su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

-No quiero hablar con nadie

-Abre o te juro que tiro esta puerta

Conociendo a su madre, a Draco que no le quedo de otra mas que abrir la puerta, sino ella era capaz de lanzar un bombarda.

-¿Qué desea madre? Por si no lo ha notado, no estoy de humor

-Lo se, te conozco mas que nadie, por eso vengo por ti para que me acompañes a caminar por el jardín

-Quiero estar solo, no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado

-No te estoy preguntando, deja ese vaso y ven conmigo

Frustrado por la insistencia de su madre, hizo exactamente lo que ella le pidió, al llegar el jardín su madre se aferro a su brazo.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame que hiciste

-¿Qué hice yo? Mas bien que hizo Hermione

-Que te puedo haber hecho esa jovencita

-La encontré con su ex prometido

-¿Quieres decir algo indebido?

-Mas bien se estaban abrazando

-¿Y es solo por eso que estas así?

Mientras tanto ya en su casa la castaña, Ron y Luna se encontraban en la sala, Hermione daba vueltas de un lugar a otro.

-Iré a su casa, necesito aclararle esto

-No considero que hayas hecho algo mal , el malinterpreto todo, algo muy típico en los hombres- comento la rubia

-Hermione, tranquilízate por favor

-Es que no puedo Ron, necesito hablar con él

-Mira, tu te quedas aquí, yo seré quien hable con él después de todo les debo a ambos algo, ya los fastidie por mucho tiempo y de paso advertirle unas cuantas cosas

-No Ron, tal vez empeores todo

-Por favor confía en mi, prometo controlarme, te lo debo ¿no crees?

-Esta bien, solo que no puedes aparecerte en su mansión, solo cerca de ella

El pelirrojo sonrió, se despidió de las jóvenes, como bien le había dicho a su nuevamente mejor amiga le debía esto, él no había sido la mejor persona del mundo con ese par en los últimos meses, aunque tenia que reconocer que tendría que tragarse su orgullo, por que por mas que Malfoy ahora fuera novio de Hermione, aun no olvidaba el tipo de personas que es o que tal vez era.

Ya que en realidad no podía asegurar que fuera el mismo idiota de siempre, algo debía de tener de bueno el hurón como para que la castaña se enamorara de él.

Con esos pensamientos se apareció a una distancia de aquella mansión, algo que no entendía es como alguien podía vivir en un lugar tan terrorífico, aunque el solo había estado ahí una vez y fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida.

Camino hasta la entrada de aquel lugar, donde inmediatamente una elfina apareció.

Draco y su madre seguían caminando por el hermoso jardín, el rubio no había querido decirle nada a su madre desde hace un rato, ella respetaba su silencio, después de todo logró su objetivo de evitar que su hijo terminara borracho y deprimido por cosas tontas.

-Madre ¿qué pensaría si le propongo matrimonio a Hermione?

-¿Realmente importa? De igual manera terminaras haciendo lo que deseas

-Probablemente, pero aun así me gustaría saber que opina

-En ese caso, seria muy feliz pero quiero asumir que es porque de verdad la amas y no por lo que dice tu padre

-La amo, pero aun no se lo he dicho, aun me resulta difícil decirlo

-¿Ella no te lo ha dicho?

-No, en ocasiones creo que me lo quiere decir pero yo cambio el tema por que me gustaría ser yo quien lo diga primero

-Entiendo, mas que adultos parecen adolescentes

-Entonces ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, aunque me gustaría que hablaras con ella sobre las razones, las verdaderas razones por las que te acercaste a ella

-¿Para que? Solo me odiaría y la cosas están excelentes así, si ella no la sabe nunca los dos resultamos ganando

-Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si ella se entera y no precisamente por que tú se lo digas

-Eso no pasara, confío plenamente en Theo, pansy, en mi padre y en ti

-Aun así, no me parece correcto

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? Hola Hermione, quiero confesarte que en un inicio te quise conquistar por que mi padre me lo pidió, ya sabes con todo eso que nuestro prestigio quedo por los suelos y la mejor solución para recuperarlo era casándome con la heroína del mundo mágico, pero después realmente me interese en ti por que te convertiste en un reto para mi, pero sinceramente me enamore de ti.

-¿Qué dijiste desgraciado? –se escucho una voz escandalizada

Draco giro hacia atrás, Ronald Weasley estaba paralizado a unos cuantos metros de él, con una mirada furiosa y los puños rojo por la fuerza que ejercía.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en primer lugar ¿Que hacia en su casa? Segundo, ¿quien lo dejo entrar? Y tercero ¿Qué tanto escuchó?

Segundos después el pelirrojo reacciono, en unas cuantas zancadas ya estaba frente a él con sus manos sobre el cuello de su elegante e impecable camisa.

-Sabia que no tenia que confiar en ti, pensar que yo venia a disculparme contigo maldita cucaracha

-Señor Weasley, por favor suelte a mi hijo, nosotros podemos explicarle

-Aún ocupas a tu mami para que te defienda – escupió

-No necesito de nadie, comadreja

El rubio recordó la escena que presencio en el parque, eso provoco que hirviera su sangre y con la mayor fuerza posible aparto al ojiazul con un empujón logrando que este casi pierda el equilibrio.

-Como te atreviste a hacer algo tan ruin

-Yo no hablaría si fuera tu, yo jamás la engañaría con otra, eres el menos apropiado para juzgarme

-Maldito, bastardo

Ron se lanzo contra él, en ese momento no importaba su maldita varita, lo quería matar a golpes.

Draco respondió con la misma intensidad los golpes, Narcisa sostenía su varita en su mano, pero no quería separarlos, por lo menos aun no primero debían descargarse un poco.

No pudo seguir observando ese espectáculo así que con el movimiento de su varita, separo a los jóvenes, El rubio escupió un poco de sangre, mientras que ron tenia una pequeña hemorragia en su nariz, Con otro movimiento de la varita de cissy ambos estuvieron perfectamente curados, la señora malfoy aplico un hechizo para que no pudieran acercarse demasiado como para agarrarse a golpes nuevamente.

-Es suficiente, le suplico Sr. Weasley que nos escuche

-No tienes que suplicarle nada a esa rata, merece que lo mate a golpes

-Eres tu quien se lo merece, Yo solo venia a explicarte sobre lo que viste, pero no vale la pena

-¿Qué querías? Burlarte en mi cara por que Hermione decidió volver contigo, No iba a quedarme para que ella terminara conmigo

-No puedo creer que desconfíes de ella, cuando ella lo único hace es defenderte y tu eres un patán que no la quiere

-Es ahí donde te equivocas, la amo y no dejare que ella se quede contigo

-Eres un idiota, yo no quiero nada con Hermione –Grito

-Supones que te voy a creer

-Por favor, podrían calmarse considero necesario que hablen civilizadamente

Ambos se miraban, mientras su respiración era agitada, Cissy apareció dos sillas, obligando a los jóvenes a sentarse, ellos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, ella decidio dejarles un tiempo a solas

-Escucha Weasley, sé que tienes razones para no confiar en mi pero te juro que la amo

-Demuéstralo, dile todo lo que yo escuche

-No entiendes, no puedo- sonrió amargamente- Pero puedo desmostrarte que mis intenciones son las correctas

- ¿Cómo?

-Legeremancia, observa por ti mismo

Ron lentamente se levanto de su silla, apunto al rubio con su varita, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Pronuncio el hechizo mentalmente, en unos segundos pudo ver miles de imagines que intentaban ordenarse.

La primera escena que pudo ver fue una donde Padre e hijo conversaban sobre un plan, enseguida cambio a una donde Malfoy quedaba asombrado con Hermione, ellos discutiendo bajo la lluvia, la castaña llorando, el primer beso, la escena de esa tarde en el parque, vio al rubio sentado en un sillón jugando con un objeto que logro identificar como un anillo.

De pronto las imágenes cambiaron, pudo identificar A Hermione pero muchos años mas joven, de pronto reconoció el lugar, era la graduación de Hogwarts. Ella salió del salón, caminando lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, recordó que esa noche, su entonces novia, dijo que daría un ultimo recorrido a aquel lugar.

Malfoy salió tras ella, pero manteniendo su distancia, La vio sonreír mientras observaba el lugar que por muchos años fue su hogar, Draco sonrió contagiado de aquella sonrisa que por mucho tiempo le había quitado el sueño.

-Suficiente – Dijo el rubio

-Te creo, Malfoy – sonrió- quien lo diría El gran Draco Malfoy enamorado de Hermione desde hace años, pero aun no te aseguro callar todo lo que escuche

-Si dices algo te mato

-Créeme jamás quisiera revivir tu parte cursi

-Ya podrías decirme que carajos hacías con mi novia – dijo remarcando la ultima parte

-Tranquilo Hurón, solo me disculpe, además tienes que saber que estoy interesado en otra

-¿Pansy? Ella es para mi lo que Hermione es para ti, solo lo digo por si algún día le rompes el corazón

-Ni que lo digas, lo mismo va para ti

-¿Entonces Confiaras en mi y callaras? – pregunto ansioso pero sin demostrarlo

Ron no alcanzo a contestar ya que en ese momento Narcisa regresaba al jardín pero ahora acompañada por una muy preocupada Hermione, El rubio miro nerviosamente al pelirrojo, sabiendo que probablemente esta era su oportunidad de hablar.


	34. Te amo

Hola! disfruten del capitulo y no olviden dejar su review

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Hermione observaba cuidadosamente a su novio y amigo, temiendo que en cualquier momento se mataran a golpes, pero noto como la venda que Draco anteriormente tenia en su brazo ahora se encontraba sobre el suelo, lo cual solo podía significar que ya habían peleado pero extrañamente ambos estaban perfectamente bien.<p>

- ¡Quiero explicaciones ya! - demandó la castaña

Draco suspiro, en unos segundos todo se iría al carajo, era preferible que ella se enterara de la verdad de su propia boca y no de la de la comadreja, después de todo logró callar sus sentimientos por ella por mas de diez años, a diferencia que ahora pudo probar un poco de sus labios, pudo ser feliz por un tiempo y eso era mejor a no poder ni verla.

La miró, se perdió una última vez en sus ojos, sabiendo que después de hablar nada seria igual.

- Hermione, nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero y espero que un día puedas perdonarme

- ¿Qué pasa? Draco, ¿qué tendría que perdonarte?

Ron lo miro de reojo ¿seria capaz Malfoy de confesar? ¿Estaba dispuesto a perderla?

- Amor, yo no se como comenzar pero necesito que me escuches y …

- Lo que él hurón intenta decir es que quiere que lo perdones por ser un idiota - lo interrumpió el pelirrojo

Draco miro a Ron sorprendido ¿acaso eso significaba que no diría nada?, pareciera como si el ojiazul adivinara sus pensamientos por que solo asintió asegurándole al ojigris su silencio.

- El hurón y yo hemos hablado, no te voy a negar que hubieron unos cuantos golpes pero lo importante aquí es que ya aclaramos nuestro malentendido, pero eso tampoco significa que confió en él, por ahora le he dado el beneficio de la duda y hemos pactado en mantener una relación cordial sólo por ti

- ¿No es una broma?

- Claro que no, aclarado el punto, yo me largo

-Lo acompaño, Sr. Weasley - dijo Cissy

- Gracias, comadreja

- Un placer, hurón

Al salir de la mansión Malfoy y después del agradecimiento de Narcisa, el pelirrojo sentía que había hecho lo correcto, ya bastante había hecho el para dañar a Hermione, tal vez y sólo tal vez Draco Malfoy era el indicado para ella.

En el jardín, el rubio no había dicho nada , aún estaba sorprendido por un momento pensó que perdería a esa mujer que ahora lo miraba con suma preocupación.

- Draco, ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, es sólo que no sé como pedirte perdón por lo estúpido que fui, no debí desconfiar de ti

- Exacto, no debiste

- Hermione, hay algo que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es complicado ya que jamás se lo he dicho a nadie

-Adelante, te escucho

- Te amo, te juro que jamás había sentido algo así por alguien

La castaña dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas, claro que Draco le había dicho que la quería pero jamás que la amaba.

Pudiera parecer tonto el llorar por eso, pero muchas personas te pueden decir que te aman y no lo demuestran, usan esa frase como un juego cuando en realidad el sólo escucharla te puede hacer la persona mas feliz del mundo.

- No llores, Hermione

- Draco, yo también te amo

Si para Hermione la dicha era enorme, Draco no se quedaba atrás, él estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres que lo buscaban por su dinero, por lo tanto nunca le habían correspondido sentimentalmente hablando.

Sus labios se unieron, provocando las lágrimas de Narcisa que los observaba. Al fin su Hijo seria feliz, por fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, por que si Draco alguna vez pensó que engañaba a su madre estaba equivocado.

Ella observo la manera tan peculiar con la que su hijo miraba a la castaña durante la graduación en Hogwarts, como una vez en san Mungo después de su accidente, durante sus sueños la llamaba una y otra vez.

Al igual como no tardo mucho en aceptar el trato con su padre, ella sabia que su hijo no era tan malo como para jugar con una mujer solo por prestigio y por eso ella también le insinuó a Lucius sobre quien podría ser la mujer que ayudaría a su familia, por que sabia que Draco jamás se acercaría a ella.

Si, su hijo siempre amo aún sin saberlo o más bien sin querer admitir

Unos días después, la relación entre Hermione y Draco no podía ser mejor, las personas parecían aceptarlos y más cuando veían como se saludaban en los pasillos del ministerio el trio dorado y Malfoy, acabando con los rumores esparcidos por Rita Skeeter.

Hermione había establecido una buena amistad con Theo y Pansy, los mejores amigos de su novio, por lo que era normal que ellos la visitaran en su oficina para conversar.

Aunque la mayoría de veces la conversación terminara En Luna o Ron. Esta vez no era la excepción, Pansy se encontraba sentada frente el escritorio de la castaña, vestida con un hermoso vestido verde que le hacia resaltar sus facciones y la hacia ver una mujer inalcanzable.

- Pansy, ya te he dicho que Ron no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces

- ¿Entonces aún hay más que conocer? Merlín, moriré si vuelve a contar una de sus anécdotas sobre su viaje a Rumania

- Escucha, simplemente no sabe que temas debe hablar contigo

- Es que como quieres que le explique que no me interesa en lo absoluto

- Dale una oportunidad

- Ya le he dado suficientes

- Pansy, el que te intercepte camino a mi oficina no se le puede llamar oportunidad

- Esta bien, solo lo hago por ti

- Gracias, pan yo sé que te agradara

- Oh Hermione Granger te juro que si yo me hundo, te hundes conmigo

- Pansy, no seas dramática y deja de amenazar a mi novia

Ninguna de las dos había notado que Draco se encontraba dentro de la oficina de la castaña, le sonrió a ambas y camino hacia su novia para depositar un beso en su frente.

- Draco, ¿por qué no puedes ser una persona normal y tocar la puerta?

- ¿Debería? Si no aprovecho en momentos como estos no puedo estar contigo

- Claro, que deberías

- A veces me arrepiento de que Pansy y Theo sean también tus amigos, todo es mi culpa,

- ¡Hey! Sigo aquí Draco

- Lo sé, es que si no vengo a invadir esta oficina jamás puedo ver a mi novia, por que esta trabajando o tú y Theo la tratan como si fuera una clase de cupido o de psicóloga de parejas

En ese momento entro Theo sin siquiera tocar la puerta, estaba totalmente cansado como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

- Hermione, necesito tu ayuda

- A eso me refiero - dijo el rubio apuntando a su amigo -por que entra sin tocar, a él no lo regañas

- El nunca entra así ¿que ha pasado Theo?

- Luna, eso pasa - contesto pansy

El castaño tomo asiento a un lado de la azabache, logro controlar la respiración y notó como todos tenían su vista puesta en él.

- Hermano, Habla de una vez- demandó el Rubio

- ¿Cómo te rechazo Lovegood esta vez ? - preguntó Pansy

La única que noto algo diferente en él fue Hermione, por lo general siempre llegaba mojado, con pájaros siguiéndolo o con cualquier otra cosa, pero hoy sólo estaba como en shock.

- No te rechazo ¿cierto? - dijo la castaña

-Exacto, lo que no se, es que me da más pánico, por eso necesito de tu ayuda

- Alto ahí, quieres decir que accedió a salir contigo

- Si , pansy y necesito toda la ayuda posible para no arruinarlo

- Eso querido amigo, es imposible y ni cuentes con la ayuda de Hermione hoy

- ¡Hey! Eso lo decido yo - contestó algo indignada

- Hoy no, esta noche tengo una reservación para cenar

- Pero Draco, necesito hoy a Hermione esta noche es mi cita con Luna

- Entonces que te ayude Pansy

- ¿Es una broma? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer y además nadie conoce a Lovegood mejor que hermy

- Hermione, por favor

Hermione se sentía entre la espada y la pared, Theo ya había sido rechazado miles de veces por Luna, al fin tenia la cita y si no lo ayudaba probablemente ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

- Draco, nosotros siempre salimos

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que prefieres a Theo?

- Claro que no, simplemente que nosotros podemos salir más tarde

- Pero, Hermione ya te había dicho que cenaríamos hoy

- Lo sé, pero Theo me necesita, tal vez si me ayudas terminamos pronto y salimos

El rubio se quedo callado unos momentos, miro a sus dos amigos que no habían emitido ninguna palabra, los tres compartían un secreto en su silencio.

- Sabes que, mejor tú ayuda a Theo y yo me largo - dijo furioso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- Draco, esta siendo muy irracional

- Cuando este disponible me avisas

La castaña se quedo mirando el lugar por donde Salió su novio, simplemente no entendía porque su enojo, Él no era así.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó preocupada

-No lo sé, tal vez se esta aburriendo de la relación - comentó Pansy

- Hey, no le digas eso a hermy - dijo el castaño

-Ustedes saben algo que no me están diciendo

- Yo no sé nada ¿entonces me ayudaras?

- Sabes que si Theo, hoy te espero en mi casa como a las cinco

- Perfecto, nos vemos

Nott salió de la oficina de la castaña para encontrarse con su mejor amigo esperándolo

- Mi parte ya esta

- Gracias, te debo una y por cierto muy buena actuación

- No fue una actuación, realmente Luna saldrá conmigo y de verdad estoy asustado

- Ya te ayudare con eso

Dentro de la oficina Hermione aún estaba preocupada y la actitud de pansy no la ayudaba en mucho.

- Pansy, que quieres decir con que ya se aburrió

- Conozco a Draco desde que somos unos niños, cuando actuaba así era por que estaba aburrido pero ya que comenzó a Salir con mujeres solía comportarse así cuando las estaba engañando

A Hermione le tomo unos minutos el poder procesar esa información, seria que Draco la estaba engañando, pero eso debía ser imposible, aunque pensándolo bien cuando llego a su oficina le dio un beso en la frente no en los labios como lo hacia cada mañana

- No le digas nada de lo que acabo de decirte, nos vemos

Pansy salió dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida y sin saber que creer, Draco una vez le había dicho que se cuidara de ella, que muchas veces suelta su veneno. La castaña le rogaba a Merlín que todo fuera una mentira de la azabache.

La ojiverde se encontró con sus dos amigos, caminaron rápido para llegar a la oficina de Harry.

- ¿Cómo resulto tu plan? - preguntó

- Muy bien, Potter - sonrió - Pansy le dio el toque maestro

- Sigo pensando que no era necesario todo este teatrito - rodo los ojos - si a mi como mujer me hicieran todo esto no se si me sentiría alagada o terriblemente furiosa

- Tranquilos, después de todo aquí lo que importa es el objetivo de todo esto - comentó Nott

Draco sonrió, su plan marchaba excelente ahora Hermione jamás se esperaría la sorpresa que tenia preparada.


	35. El secreto de Lucius

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado! muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que son mi fuente de inspiración. Nos leemos muy pronto

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Cap 35: El secreto de Lucius<p>

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, a pesar de tener varios documentos en su escritorio no podía si quiera leer uno. Las palabras de pansy pasan por su mente una y otra vez. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Luna recién entraba a su oficina.

-Herms, escúchame

Al no tener respuesta, la rubia se acercó a ella y la sacudió ligeramente lo que provoco que la castaña se sobresaltara.

Al fin, seguro no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije

-Lo siento, he estado muy distraída todo el día

-¿Estás bien? Porque no te ves muy bien - preguntó

-No, estoy preocupada, Draco ha estado actuando muy extraño y Pansy me dijo algo que me tiene bastante intranquila

-Relájate, tal vez no es nada

-Tal vez, pero no se, tengo una corazonada de que mi novio me esta ocultando algo

Porque mejor dejas de trabajar y me acompañas a elegir lo que pondré hoy

-Si, tal vez distraerme me ayude

Después de aparecerse directamente en el departamento que compartían, las dos jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia, esta se probaba un -vestido tras otro.

-Hermione, no se si puedo hacerlo

-¿Salir con Theo?

-No puedo sola con esto, Tengo un idea

-Sea lo que sea que estas pensando, sé que no me gustara

-Mione, por favor compadécete de mi y acompáñame

-¡Ahora si perdiste la cabeza! Claro que no, es una cita

-Por favor , te prometo que hare lo que quieras

-Ya dije que no – grito desesperada

-Estoy segura que a Theo no le molestara

-Luna, ya dije que no

Sin perder mas tiempo abandonó la habitación de la rubia para dirigirse a la suya, estaba demasiado molesta, como era posible que a Luna le diera miedo a enfrentarse a una cita y como si fuera poco aun seguía pensando en las palabras de pansy.

Tomo su almohada y la arrojo hacia la puerta, definitivamente ese día no era su día. Unos pequeños golpes en su ventana la hicieron sobresaltarse, una lechuza se encontraba afuera con un paquete.

La dejo entrar, tomo el paquete y tras acariciar al ave por unos instantes, esta se fue. Una carta estaba pegada sobre la caja.

Hermione:

Luna me comentó sobre su idea, créeme que nada me gustaría más que nos acompañaras, así me ayudaras con ella.

No te preocupes a cambio, yo organizare todo, no necesitare que me ayudes y así me evito que quieras matarme por incluirte en esto.

P.D: El paquete es un regalo de agradecimiento, seria excelente que lo usaras esta noche

Theo

Después de mirar la caja por unos momentos, quito el listón rojo que envolvía el paquete, quito la tapa y con mucha delicadeza saco lo que se encontraba dentro.

Un hermoso vestido de noche, color rojo, de un solo hombro, con un cinta que se ajustaba a la cintura sin duda un vestido perfecto.

-Luna, ven un segundo – Gritó desde su habitación

La rubia entro e inmediatamente su vista de dirigió al vestido que su amiga miraba sorprendida.

-¡Es hermoso! ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-Theo, lo envió por agradecimiento por que según yo voy esta noche con ustedes, luna ya habíamos hablado de esto

-Lo siento, pero en verdad te necesito ahí

-Esta bien, pero solo iré por un rato y después me largo

-¡Perfecto! - gritó emocionada

-No me hagas arrepentirme

En Londres muggle, una azabache esperaba impaciente en una cafetería, estaba enojada consigo misma por haber aceptado salir con Ronald Weasley y ahora se arrepentía aun más ya que llevaba quince minutos esperándolo.

Miro hacia su lado derecho, una pareja se sonreía tiernamente, eso provoco que de sus labios saliera un suspiro, se levanto lentamente de su silla, tomo su bolso y decidida salió del establecimiento.

Solo había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre, se giro lentamente para ver a su cita corriendo hacia ella con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

Antes de que él llegara frente a ella, pansy se giro para seguir su camino, el pelirrojo apresuro su paso hasta colocarse frente a ella para impedir su escape.

-Espera, por favor

-Eso es todo lo que he hecho hoy, esperar

-Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, no vi la hora y quería comprarte unas flores- dijo extendiendo la mano para que ella tomara el ramo.

-Gracias, pero perdiste tu oportunidad.

Tomo el ramo de mala gana, al ver que Ron no se movía lo esquivo para seguir su camino, antes de que pudiera caminar más, el ojiazul la tomo por la muñeca haciéndola girar para quedar frente a frente.

-Dime pansy, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para llegar a tu corazón? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la cercanía de esa mujer que de sólo verla lo ponía nervioso.

Lucius malfoy paseaba lentamente por su oficina, estaba muy nervioso y ansioso, sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y lo único que deseaba era lo mejor para su adorada esposa y su único hijo.

Las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como las había planeado, su hijo, el orgullo más grande para él había encontrado su felicidad, a pesar de que le dijo a su primogénito que el fin de su relación con Granger era recuperar su buen nombre y que de eso dependía su futuro, le mintió sobre lo primero, claro que era un beneficio pero ese no era el verdadero motivo.

Como explicarle a su esposa e hijo que la enfermedad que lo estaba matando tenia una cura, que existía un remedio, como decirles lo mucho que lo cambio y lo mucho que le hiso valorar la vida, su familia y todo los privilegios que gozaba.

Albus Dumbledore aún después de muerto demostró que era, es y seguir siendo uno de los mejores hechiceros que el mundo mágico haya conocido. Lucius sabia que algo estaba por cambiar cuando la directora Mcgonagall solicito su presencia en Hogwarts.

El retrato del ex director lo recibió con una sonrisa, posteriormente le explico de un pequeño experimento que realizo en nada mas y nada menos que en él gran señor Malfoy.

Su enfermedad no era otra cosa más que una ocurrencia de Albus, para ayudar a los Malfoy, la única manera de que Lucius salvase su vida seria si dejaba sus prejuicios e ideología atrás, la solución era ayudar a los necesitados, aceptar a los hijos de muggles y la prueba más importante recibir a un sangre sucia en su familia.

Comprendió que lo que debía ser era casar a su único hijo con una sangre sucia, pero el seria incapaz de condenar a su hijo, ese día juro al anciano que prefería dejar que su vida se marchitara poco a poco antes de imponer nuevamente algo a su hijo, ya lo había hecho sufrir demasiado y no se perdonaría si pusiera primero su felicidad a cambio de la de su hijo.

Su juramento se rompió el día que la nostalgia lo invadió, su esposa no estaba en casa y su hijo se encontraba trabajando, el señor Malfoy decidió dar un recorrido por su mansión, dejo por ultimo el cuarto del menor de la familia.

Al entrar suspiro, sabia que muy pronto no volvería a ver esa habitación la que siempre perteneció a los herederos de la familia, esa habitación también le perteneció a él durante su infancia y esperaba que algún día la siguiente generación la ocupara.

Camino hacia la cama, a lado de esta se encontraba un pequeño baúl, un pedazo de papel quedaba de fuera, la curiosidad lo invadió y con mucho cuidado abrió aquel objeto, solo habían fotos y recortes de periódicos.

Algunas fotografías eran de la familia, cartas que Narcisa le enviaba a draco durante su estadía en Hogwarts, estaba a punto de guardar todo cuando una fotografía llamo su atención.

Se podía ver a una joven castaña sonriendo mientras leía un libro en la orilla del lago, inmediatamente la identifico como Hermione Granger.

Siguió sacando cosas del aquel baúl, encontró más fotos de ella, recortes de periódico muy viejos, eran sobre la guerra y artículos donde se anunciaba donde había sido la ultima vez que habían visto al trio dorado durante esa horrible época.

Fue entonces donde Lucius entendió que su hijo sentía algo por aquella mujer, en lugar de pensar en ella como su solución se le ocurrió ese estúpido plan para que su hijo tuviera el valor para acercarse a ella y conquistarla.

Ese mismo día fue cuando Lucius y Draco Malfoy hicieron un plan, algo que Draco pensaba seria un plan egoísta de su padre, mientras que el mayor de los Malfoy solo quería hacer un último esfuerzo por ver a su hijo feliz.

Hermione y Luna por fin estaba lista para la cena de esa noche, decidida a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su novio la castaña se apareció junto a su amiga en el lugar que Theo les había indicado.

Miraban extrañadas el lugar, era un bosque y frente a ellas había un camino de velas que flotaban por el lugar indicando hacia donde debían dirigirse.

-Wow Theo se lucio, esta claro que le gustas y mucho

-¡Por merlín!

-¿Qué sucede luna?

-Olvide algo que le había comprado a Theo, ya sabes por haber sido tan grosera con él

-Al fin te das cuenta, ¿Quieres que vaya por el?

-No, iré yo misma

-Te acompaño

-No, mejor adelántate e invéntale una excusa a Theo si no pensara que lo hemos dejado plantado

-Pero es a ti quien espera ver, yo puedo ir por tu obsequio

-Por favor Hermione no tardo, estaré aquí antes de que puedas decir quidditch

-Esta bien, pero no tardes

La castaña, siguió aquel camino decorado de flores y velas, finalmente llego a un kiosko blanco en medio del bosque, todo la escena le pareció demasiado romántica, sentía que era inapropiado estar allí.

Decidió que lo mejor seria irse antes de que Luna regresara, con esa idean rondando por su cabeza dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de que diera un paso, una voz a su espalda la hizo detenerse.

-Hermione

Ella volteo lentamente, ahora en lugar de esta el kiosko vacío, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, vestido elegantemente en un smoking negro y con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

Él Camino lentamente hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente, aprovechando que la joven aun estaba sorprendida, tomo su mano y la guío hasta el centro del kiosko

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida

-¿No te da gusto verme?

-Si, pero haz estado evitándome y esta mañana discutimos, jamás imagine verte precisamente aquí, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Theo?

-Para ser una sabelotodo creo que esta vez no lograste resolver el misterio

-¿De que hablas?

-Lamento informarte que nuestros amigos no lograran llegar a su cita

-Eso quiere decir que tu planeaste todo esto

-30 puntos para Gryffindor

-Deja de jugar, dime ¿a que se debe todo esto?

Draco se alejó un poco de para poder hincarse, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, ante la atenta mirada de la castaña abrió lentamente la caja mostrando un hermoso anillo plateado con un gran diamante incrustado.

- Hermione Jean Granger, desde que me di la oportunidad de conocerte, mi vida cambio, me haces sonreír como idiota todo el día, el sólo pensar en ti hace que mi corazón lata mas fuerte, siempre intento parecer relajado y aparentar que estoy en control de la situación cuando estoy contigo y la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces muero de nervios, no sé que decir por miedo a hablar de alguna estupidez. Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida uno de ellos fue hacer tu vida imposible en nuestra estadía en Hogwarts y también sé que no te merezco pero el corazón no entiende de razones y mi corazón te ha pertenecido siempre, eres la única mujer que he amado con locura, la única que me hace querer ser mejor día a día para poder estar a tu altura. Cada mañana al despertar me pregunto que se sentirá despertar todos los días a tu lado, a veces imagino un pequeño niño rubio con tus hermosos ojos jugando por el jardín de la mansión. Mi dulce Hermione, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, en la nueva señora Malfoy?


	36. Love is in the Air

Disfruten y no olviden dejar su review

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 36 : Love is in the air<p>

-Hermione Jean Granger, desde que me di la oportunidad de conocerte, mi vida cambio, me haces sonreír como idiota todo el día, el sólo pensar en ti hace que mi corazón lata mas rápido, siempre intento parecer relajado y aparentar que estoy en control de la situación cuando estoy contigo y la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces muero de nervios, no sé que decir por miedo a hablar de alguna estupidez. Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida uno de ellos fue hacer tu vida imposible en nuestra estadía en Hogwarts y también sé que no te merezco pero el corazón no entiende de razones y mi corazón te ha pertenecido siempre, eres la única mujer que he amado con locura, la única que me hace querer ser mejor día a día para poder estar a tu altura. Cada mañana al despertar me pregunto que se sentirá despertar todos los días a tu lado, a veces imagino un pequeño niño rubio con tus hermosos ojos jugando por el jardín de la mansión. Mi dulce Hermione, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, en la nueva señora Malfoy?

La joven no podía emitir ninguna palabra, siquiera un sonido, su mundo se detuvo desde que vio aquel hermoso anillo, las palabras de Draco la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad provocando que lágrima tras lágrima cayera sobre su rosadas mejillas.

Su vista se enfoco en el rostro de su novio, entendió que tal vez ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar por que el rubio se mostraba preocupado tal vez malinterpretando las lágrimas de la castaña.

-¿Hermione? – su voz se escucho como un susurro

Ella lentamente estiro su brazo hacia su cara para acariciarle la mejilla transmitiéndole tranquilidad y la seguridad que en ese momento ambos necesitaban, la castaña asintió.

No hace falta que cambies más para estar a mi altura como tu dices, te amo tal y como eres Draco Malfoy, con tu cinismo, con tus cometarios de doble sentido y debo admitir que en ocasiones tu arrogancia me encanta, me gusta todo eso de ti pero amo aún más tu nobleza y tu buen corazón que sé siempre ha estado aquí esperando ser descongelado, te amo y seria la persona más estúpida del mundo si te dijera que no, por que deseo despertar cada día a tu lado, hacer planes juntos, por que ya no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti, así que Draco Malfoy acepto felizmente ser tu esposa.

Draco ahora era quien luchaba por contener sus lágrimas, deposito un cálido beso en el dedo anular de la castaña, después colocó el anillo, admiro su mano izquierda y de nuevo beso su mano antes de levantarse.

Sin esperar ningún momento más, los labios de ambos se unieron como un imán, ambos lloraban aferrados uno del otro, un momento mágico, único y que jamás olvidarían, por que a partir de ese momento no se comprometían solamente como formalismo o como futuros esposos, el anillo en la mano izquierda de la castaña simbolizaba cambio, perdón, promesas, el dejar el pasado atrás para caminar de la mano hacia un mejor futuro.

Al terminar el beso, se vieron a los ojos, Draco delicadamente limpio las lagrimas de su ahora prometida, ella se alejó un poco y con su pequeño bolso lo golpeo en el pecho.

-Ese es por mentirme – otros tres golpes

-Uno por hacerme creer que me engañabas, el otro por meter a mis amigos en esto y el último por ser tan romántico.

-Eres la primera mujer que se queja de que su prometido sea tan romántico

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que eres la primera…

-Eso no, lo otro

-¿mujer? ¿romántico?

-No, ¡prometido! No puedo creerlo

-Pues créelo por que a partir de hoy no pienso dejar de recordarte que eres mi prometida y futura esposa, por cierto olvide decirte que te ves hermosa, no cabe duda que mis gustos son excelentes por eso te tengo a ti.

-Así que tenias cada detalle planeado, hasta el vestido

-Claro, debo admitir que siempre me ha encanto como luces en rojo

-Mmmm así que siempre, no se si recuerdas pero Hogwarts solía usar mucho rojo

-Lo sé, sabes como me hubiera encantado que tu vestido para la yule Ball hubiera sido rojo, aún así te mirabas preciosa

-Así que un slytherin se fijaban en una gryffindor desde cuarto año

-Puede que si pero también puede que no

-Lo que tu digas

-Porque mejor no te callas y me besas

Siguiendo la orden, volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso.

Mientras tanto en Londres Muggle, una azabache molesta caminaba por la ciudad, como se atrevía weasley a hacerle tal pregunta, a parte de dejarla plantada por eso justo después de su estúpida pregunta se desapareció frente a él, sin darle ningún tipo de respuesta.

Solo esperaba que no la volviera a buscar por que es hombre comenzaba a hartarla, no podía negar que con el paso del tiempo el pelirrojo se convirtió en un hombre apuesto pero eso no hacia que ella dejara de ver ciertos defectos en él, si ella había cambiado, ahora se consideraba una mejor persona pero aun así no podría aceptar a weasley en su vida.

No negaría que le encantaba que le rogara, pero si quería por lo menos estar cerca de ella tendría que hacer demasiadas cosas y solo para que llegara a considerarlo.

….

Luna sostenía un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla mientras prestaba atención al relato de su acompañante, este le contaba todo por lo que su mejor amigo Draco había tenido que pasara para poder tener las agallas suficientes para proponerle matrimonio a su novia.

Llevaban poco más de una hora platicando sin parar, la rubia al fin accedió a la cita con Theodore Nott, cenaron tranquilos y no dejaban de reír, lo más importante era que el castaño no le quitaba la vista a la rubia, incluso cuando ella no hacia nada interesante, sin embargo, para Nott cada movimiento que ella hacia le resultaba atractivo e interesante.

-¿Nott?

-Si, perdón ¿Qué decías?

-Que ya debo irme, seguro Hermione ya ha de estar por llegar a casa y deseo me relata cada detalle

-Claro, seguro Draco también querrá contarme

Después de que Nott como todo un caballero pagara la cuenta, caminaron un poco para buscar un lugar donde desaparecer, pero Luna insistió que caminaran un poco.

Tras unos minutos se encontraban caminando en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de las jóvenes. Theo con algo de miedo, entrelazo su mano con la de la rubia, a lo que ella solo sonrió.

Pasearon un poco más, hasta que ella se posiciono frente al castaño.

-Gracias, Nott por la cena

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Theo!

-Esta bien, Theo

-Eso esta mucho mejor- sonrió

-No es necesario que me acompañes a casa, de aquí puedo aparecerme directamente

-Claro que no

-Enserio no es necesario

-Si lo es, no discutas más por que digas lo que digas te …

-No pudo terminar su oración ya que los labios de la rubia estaban sobre lo suyos, tal como había imaginado, los labio de la joven eran suaves y su aliento tenia olor a fresas, lentamente deposito su mano en la estrecha cintura de ella y como respuesta ella movió su mano para jugar con su cabello castaño

Definitivamente haber esperado por ella había valido cada segundo, el beso se torno más lento y tierno, hasta que finalmente se separaron, incapaces de abrir los ojos, lentamente él abrió lo suyos para admirar la belleza de la mujer frente a él, sonrió para si mismo y a partir de ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba loco por ella y que no pensaba dejarla ir.

Ella abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con unos color miel, deposito un casto beso en sus labios, sin una palabra más retrocedió un poco, sonrió y desapareció bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Theo.

A este no le quedo más que sonreír y apareceré en su casa.

….

Luna sonreía sin parar, al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que aun no llegaba su amiga, así que decidió hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría; ir a visitar a Pansy Parkinson.

….

Draco y Hermione bailaban bajo la luz de la luna, él no había dejado de besar su mano izquierda cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, finalmente se sentaron en una banca que el rubio apareció dentro del kiosko.

-Hermione, debemos anunciar nuestro compromiso lo antes posible, deseo que todo mundo se entere que serás mi esposa.

-Deseo lo mismo, supongo que mañana le diremos a tus padres

-Bueno, seguro mi Madre querrá hacer una fiesta en nuestro honor pero podemos decirle a los weasley y los Potter

-Me parece perfecto, pero ahora quiero fijemos una fecha

-Ese tema suena interesante ¿Que día tienes en mente?

-Me gustaría una boda en invierno

-Hermione, falta mucho para el invierno y si por mi fuera nos casaríamos mañana mismo.

-Draco, una boda necesita ser planeada

-Créeme que mi madre la puede planear en un día

-Pero me gustaría que la planeáramos los dos y claro que tu madre nos ayudara

-¿Que te parece el 5 de Junio?

-¿En tu cumpleaños?

-Si, seria perfecto

-No lo creo, seria mejor en invierno

-Te propongo un trato, hacemos la boda en junio y podemos realizar otra ceremonia en el mundo muggle en el invierno

-Me agrada esa idea, por eso te amo

-Bien, ya que no quieres que sea en mi cumpleaños que te parece el 13 de junio

-¿13 de junio?

-Si, seria después de mi cumpleaños y a mediados del mes

-Sabes que estamos a tres meses de esa fecha

-Lo sé y eso lo vuelve aun más Perfecto

-Esta bien, que sea el 13 de Junio pero con una condición

-Lo que quieras

-Yo elijo donde será la Luna de miel

-Cariño, lo siento pero ya elegí el lugar, todo esta arreglado para partir después de la fiesta y es una sorpresa.

-Eso no es justo, además ¿como sabias que aceptaría la fecha que propusiste?

-Simplemente lo sabia , si no accedías podía utilizar mis habilidades para convencerte Granger

-Eres un idiota y te amo

-Espero ansioso que sea Junio

-Yo También

Tras esas palabras se unieron en un armonioso y perfecto beso, sabiendo que muy pronto se convertirían en marido y mujer


	37. Celebrating Life

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por leer esta historia, espero que hasta ahora les he este gustando lo que escribo, si tienen alguna duda o quieren sugerir algo háganlo a través de los reviews. que tengan un excelente día :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 37: celebrating life<p>

Los recién comprometidos bailaron toda la noche, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, momento perfecto sin duda.

No hay nada mejor que amar y ser correspondido, un sentimiento que te llena y te ayuda a luchar día a día.

Las palabras no pueden expresar todas las emociones que se sienten cuando una sonrisa se dibuja en una persona amada y lo mejor de todo es saber que tu contribuiste a que esa hermosa sonrisa este ahí.

No había palabras para decir todo lo que Draco Malfoy estaba sintiendo, al fin seria feliz, estaría con la mujer más maravillosa y perfecta para él, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar había valido la pena, por que la vida recompensaba todo su sufrimiento con la mujer con la que compartiría su vida.

La mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, un pronostico de ser un día excelente.

Hermione terminaba de arreglarse para su día con prometido, Draco pediría formalmente la mano de la castaña a los weasley y a Harry, para finalmente presentarla con sus padres como su futura esposa.

Lo cual no era necesario porque era justamente lo que sus padres esperaban, además que Narcisa le había entregado el anillo de los Malfoy desde hace algunas semanas.

Sorprendentemente la castaña no había visto a Luna desde que llego por la noche y esa mañana la joven había dejado una nota diciendo que la vería en la reunión en la madriguera.

Lo que significaba que su ahora prometido se había ido a los extremos como siempre y había planeado algo para anunciar el compromiso.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que la ojimiel estuviera lista cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Draco.

En cuanto lo vio, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo beso con intensidad, se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente.

-wow, creo que deberían de proponerte matrimonio más seguido- dijo admirando la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la joven – estas radiante

- no se si tenga el mismo resultado, solo una persona es capaz de ponerme de tan buen humor

- ¿conozco esa persona? ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

- puede ser, es muy apuesto y tierno

- Así que es un hombre ¿dónde esta ese apuesto caballero?

- No lo sé, tú dime donde puedo encontrarlo

- No necesitas buscarlo, porque el siempre estará contigo

- es una promesa, señor Malfoy

- Es un Juramento que haré oficial cuando diga "si, acepto"

- Te amo, mi apuesto caballero

- Yo te amo Más, pero ahora es hora de irnos, muero por ver la cara de los weasley cuando les diga que te casaras conmigo

- Draco – lo golpeo ligeramente en el pecho

- El que me case contigo y que te ame no significa que me tienen que agradar

La castaña rodo los ojos, tomo la mano de Draco y juntos desaparecieron hacia la madriguera, donde Varias personas que jamás imaginaron estar juntas estaban reunidas.

Al llegar a su destino, la feliz pareja fue recibida con un gran silencio, ya que Luna se había encargado de citar a todas las personas importantes para ellos.

En la acogedora sala se encontraban los señores weasley y sus hijos con sus respectivas parejas, Andrómeda Black y su nieto Teddy, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, sorprendentemente Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy también estaban presentes.

Hermione sintió como nudo se formaba en su garganta, seguro Draco compendio lo que sentía en ese momento porque sujeto con más fuerza la delicada mano de su prometida ocultando su anillo de compromiso.

El rubio aclaro su garganta, respiro profundamente, miro a su novia por unos segundos.

Primero, gracias a todos por estar aquí y sobretodo a Luna por haber organizado todo esto, sé que fue una reunión de la cual se les Aviso apresuradamente, pero no podía esperar más para poder pedir oficialmente la Mano de Hermione.

Soltó la mano de su novia, camino hacia el matrimonio weasley hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Señor y señora weasley, quisiera que me disculparan por todo lo que alguna vez los hice pasar a ustedes y a sus hijos, sé que tal vez no merezca su perdón porque he tardado años en venir a su casa, créanme que hace tiempo que he deseado estar aquí pero era un cobarde y hasta hoy lo he hecho porque Hermione me ha ayudado a ser mejor persona y sino fuera por ella no estaría aquí, tengo que admitir que tenia miedo que me corrieran con miles de hechizos de solo verme en la entrada de su casa.

-El pasado es pasado, estamos seguro que eres diferente y la gran prueba es que nuestra Hermione este contigo, confiamos en ella y en las decisiones que toma- Molly le sonrió cálidamente – Por mi no hay nada que perdonar.

-Ni por mi, Molly tiene toda la razón y estoy seguro que nuestros hijos están de acuerdo con nosotros

Hasta entonces Draco se atrevió a mirar al resto de los pelirrojos, quienes no se mostraban tan convencidos.

-Yo te creo Malfoy y te perdono – Hablo Ron a quien todos miraron sorprendidos- Todos cometemos errores y eso nos ayuda a cambiar, yo aprendí una lección así y por eso Hermione ahora esta con un hombre que tal vez si la merece

-Oh Ron, Gracias – Dijo Hermione con Lágrimas en los ojos

-No tienes que agradecer nada, es solo la verdad y espero que todos estén dispuestos a perdonar porque es la única manera de que superemos todo lo que nos ha pasado.

El rubio miro nuevamente a todos los presentes, vio como pansy miraba sorprendida a Ron y como poco a poco todos asentían, otros le sonrían.

Se armó de valor y se dirigió nuevamente a Molly y a Arthur

-Hermione me ha contado sobre lo importante que son en su vida, los quiere como si fueran sus padres y creo que me corresponde pedir su autorización y la Potter para que me concedan el honor de convertirla en mi Esposa.

Molly sonrió mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, tomo la mano de su esposo e indico a Hermione y a Harry que se acercaran.

-Ustedes dos son dos Hijos para Molly y para mi, lo único que nosotros queremos es que sean felices, como ya dijo mi esposa antes, confiamos en ti mi Hermione y lo siento Ron, pero no había visto a Hermione tan radiante desde hace años, así que si Harry no tiene ningún inconveniente, tienen nuestro permiso y nuestro buenos deseos.

Por mi no hay ningún problema, ya hable con Draco y estoy seguro que hará feliz a mi hermanita y sino ya hablamos de las consecuencias, esos son detalles que Hermione no debe y no quiero escuchar , aquí lo importante es tu respuesta – dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña

-Gracias Harry, molly, Arthur y a todos - se acercó a Draco y lo tomo de la mano- ya le he dado mi respuesta, un Gran si

Mostro el anillo que había tratado de ocultar durante la velada, todos aplaudieron y poco a poco se acercaron para felicitarlos.

Los señores Malfoy que había permanecido callados, decidieron hablar cuando todos parecían ya haber felicitado a la pareja.

-Nosotros queremos darle la Bienvenida a la familia a Hermione pero también a todos ustedes porque significan mucho para nuestra futura Hija, estamos seguros que todos podemos ser una gran Familia

Todos se quedaron atónitos escuchando las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, hasta Draco estaba impresionado.

-Estamos seguros que así será – Hablo Molly

-En ese caso, queremos anunciar que ya hemos fijado fecha para la Boda, 13 de Junio.

Narcisa y Molly sonrieron complacidas, ahora tenían una boda que planear, Todos volvieron a festejar, hasta que Harry se aclaró la garganta y junto con Ginny caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación.

Estoy Agradecida de que la Boda sea tan pronto porque en poco tiempo no podre entrar en ningún tipo de vestido de dama de honor.

Hermione, Luna y Harry sonrieron ante lo que Ginny había dicho, disfrutando de la cara de confusión de todos.

Lo que Ginny quiere decir es que seremos padres, no habíamos querido decir hasta que el primer trimestre pasa…

Harry no pudo terminar porque todos ya estaban sobre ellos felicitándolos, mientras tanto Pansy Parkinson no quitaba su vista de Ron.

Definitivamente era una reunión para celebrar las cosas buenas que el tiempo había traído a la vida de cada uno pero sobretodo era un momento para celebrar la vida.


	38. Unos pasos más

Hello! aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, he de confesar que me ha gustado como me quedo y espero que también a ustedes les guste.

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 38: Unos pasos más<p>

En Un abrir y cerrar de ojos la fecha de la boda se aproximaba, un día mas y al fin Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se convertirían en un matrimonio.

Una tarde fue suficiente para que Molly weasley y Narcisa Malfoy organizaran una de las bodas mas espectaculares que el mundo mágico pudiera ver, Al día siguiente de que Draco pidió la mano de su novia, la noticia fue publicada en el profeta, corazón de bruja y en cualquier medio de comunicación.

El mundo mágico se maravillo con tal noticia, una cosa era enterarse del noviazgo de dos de sus celebridades pero ahora festejaría la próxima unión de la pareja, el joven Malfoy pensó que muchas personas no aceptarían la noticia tan fácilmente pero por primera vez en su vida no le importo lo que las personas pensaran o hablaran de él, solo le importa que muy pronto tendría a una mujer maravillosa como su esposa.

En cambio Hermione, que pensó que trabajar con esas dos mujeres para organizar su boda seria una locura pero no fue así, ambas consideraron todos sus gustos y tuvo opinión en cada tema relacionado con su boda. Todo estaba listo, su vestido ya se encontraba perfectamente guardado en la mansión Malfoy, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, aunque Cissy tuvo que colocar unos cuantos hechizos en el armario donde se encontraba el vestido ya que temía que su curioso hijo fuera en busca de el .

Inexplicablemente Lucius Malfoy se mostraba alegre y mejorado en cuanto a su enfermedad, solo él sabia las razones. Trataba de ayudar en todo lo posible, incluso ya le había mencionada a su hijo y prometida que tenia una sorpresa para ella para el día de la boda.

Con tantos planes, vestidos, flores y miles de preparativos, los novios no habían tenido tiempo para estar solos y poder compartir esos momentos de alegría.

Una tarde antes de la boda, Hermione se encontraba tomando el té con Narcisa y discutían sobre los últimos detalles, La señora se retiro un momento, una oportunidad que el apuesto rubio tomo.

Al fin hay un momento en el que te encuentro sola- dijo a espaldas de la castaña lo que provoca que esta se Asustara

-Draco, no hagas eso, de por si estoy nerviosa

-¿Nerviosa? ¿No estarás arrepintiéndote o si?- preguntó preocupado mientras se colocaba frente a ella para jugar con uno de sus rulos

-Claro que no, solo estoy algo nerviosa

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, estaremos juntos, eso es lo único que importa y ahora antes de que mi madre venga, debo secuestrarte por un par de horas.

-¿Qué? Enserio nos vamos a escapar de tu madre

-Si, solo por un rato, es justo, ella te ha mantenido ocupada por semanas y necesito pasar un tiempo con mi prometida.

Ella solo sonrió, lo tomo de la mano dispuesta a ir con él hacia donde el quisiera ya que tenia un punto, ella también deseaba tener un rato a solas con él.

-Vamos a aparecernos ¿lista?

Asintió, cerro los ojos, la extraña sensación que el aparecer le provocaba se extendió por su cuerpo, al abrir nuevamente los ojos se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban, un lugar que fue su hogar por años y donde tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte, luchar por lo que mas amaba y donde conoció a sus grandes amigo que actualmente mas que amigos eran su familia.

-Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts- comentó en un susurro

-Ser un Malfoy tiene sus beneficios- sonrió- La directora me concedió un permiso especial, así que vamos

-Ella se limito a caminar a su lado mientras observa aquel maravilloso lugar, pronto se dio cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían, el Lago negro.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago negro, Hermione miro sorprendida como un picnic estaba listo solo esperando su llegada.

-Draco,esto es hermoso

-Y todo para nosotros

Ambos se sentaron en la manta que reposaba sobre el suelo, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a mostrarle a su prometida cada platillo especialmente preparado para ella.

Comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, realmente no necesitaban hablar para estar felices entre miradas y gestos se decían todo lo que no se transmitía en palabras.

Al terminar de comer, Malfoy limpio todo oponiéndose a que la castaña lo ayudara, una vez terminada su tarea, la tomo en sus brazos para disfrutar del atardecer.

-Pensé que seria bueno volver a Hogwarts para poder tener un buen recuerdo juntos, sabes nunca fuimos grandes amigos sino todo lo contrario pero yo si tengo buenos recuerdos que se relacionan contigo.

-Ante esta confesión, Hermione se separo de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? En aquel tiempo nos odiábamos

-Algún día te lo diré

-No, exijo que hables en este momento Draco Malfoy

No pudo protestar más porque los labios del rubio invadieron los suyos, dejándose llevar por la sensación se olvido completamente de porque comenzaba a enojarse con él.

Al separarse, Draco comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello, a lo que ella rio disfrutando de todo lo que su futuro esposo la hacia sentir.

-Draco, espera recuerda donde estamos

-Muero porque seas mi esposa

-Y no creas que yo me olvidado del tema

El sonrió con su característica sonrisa de lado, Continuaron besándose, mientras por un gran ventanal la directora actual de Hogwarts los miraba feliz, mientras le contaba al retrato de Albus Dumbledore la hermosa escena que miraba.

Al caer la noche la feliz pareja regreso a la mansión malfoy, donde una muy molesta Narcisa los esperaba, pero al explicarle los motivos de su ausencia la señora sonrió y no dijo nada más.

Narcisa decidió que lo mejor era que la novia, las damas de honor y al igual que los caballeros de honor se quedaran en la mansión para que no ocurriera ningún contra tiempo en tan importante día.

En lugar de salir a celebrar la última noche como solteros, la pareja decidió que se llevara a cabo una cena con todas las personas importantes para ellos.

Realmente una cena agradable, como si todos fueran una familia, incluso Harry converso son Lucius, una noche perfecta.

El sol anuncio un nuevo día, pero no como cualquier otro, el día en que Hermione Y Draco al fin se convertirían en esposos.

La castaña miraba el amanecer a través de la ventana de la habitación de Huéspedes, a la que Narcisa ordeno a su hijo no acercarse ni cinco metros.

La joven despertó muy temprano, la emoción, el nerviosismo, alegría no la dejaron seguir durmiendo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Narcisa entro a la habitación, le sonrió para que calmara sus nervios.

-Querida, todo saldrá bien, lo único que debes hacer es disfrutar de tu boda

-Mi boda- suspiro – me gustaría que ellos estuvieran conmigo

La señora entendió a quienes se refería, se acercó a la joven y la tomo de las manos.

-Escucha, ellos no están físicamente pero sabes que están orgullosos de ti, además ellos siempre estarán contigo, en tu corazón y si te sirve de algo, yo estoy aquí y te quiero como a una hija, eres lo más grande y bueno que le ha pasado a nuestra familia en años.

Unas cuentas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la castaña, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a la señora frente a ella.

-Gracias cissy, por recibirme en tu familia y por ser una segunda madre para mi.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora seca esas lagrimas es hora de que la novia comience a prepararse.

Tras un último abrazo, la castaña hizo lo que su suegra le indico y entro al baño para relajarse en la bañera que se le había preparado.

Una hora más tarde, las damas de honor se encontraban en la misma habitación que la novia, todas siendo atendidas por el personal especialmente contratado para ese día.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión, Draco recorría el lugar asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto, más que nada quería que su madre lo viera junto a ella en el jardín para si aprovechar alguna oportunidad y escaparse a buscar a su prometida.

Cuando su madre fue distraída por su padre, no perdió tiempo y se escabullo, llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione, tras comprobar que estaba cerrada, pensó en utilizar un hechizo pero seguro eso no funcionaria asi que dio unos ligeros golpes a la puerta.

-¿Hermione? Por favor abre solo un momento

La risa de las cuatro jóvenes dentro de la habitación ceso cuando escucharon la voz del rubio.

Hermione se levanto de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentada, camino hacia la puerta, se recargo en ella para poder comunicarse con él ya que cissy le había prohibido verlo hasta la hora de la ceremonia.

-Draco, sabes que tu madre te matara si te encuentra aquí

-No importa, necesito verte , no podre soportar tantas horas sin besarte

-No falta mucho, te prometo que te besare las veces que quieras pero anda antes que tu madre venga

-Mi padre la esta distrayendo, por favor solo cinco minutos

-Draco, yo...

No pudo seguir diciendo más porque del otro lado de la puerta, se escucho la voz furiosa de Narcisa.

Sabia que algo tramaban tu y tu padre

Madre, por favor cálmate

El novio no puede ver a su prometida hasta el altar, es una tradición en la Familia Malfoy

Lo sé, pero eso solo unos minutos

No, ahora largo de aquí

Te amo Hermione – Grito Draco para que la castaña escuchara mientras él se retiraba de ahí.

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, regreso a su lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy rogando – Dijo Pansy

Definitivamente lo traes loco – comentó Ginny mientras acariciaba su ya abultado estomago

Es mutuo te lo aseguro- contestó la castaña

Las cuatro chicas continuaron arreglándose para la ceremonia, mientras la ojimiel solo podía pensar en la persona que la estaría esperando en el altar.

Horas más tarde, Draco daba vueltas por su habitación, no veía la hora para poder ver a Hermione.

-Si así luciré el día de mi boda prefiero no casárseme

-Eso dices ahora Theo – comentó Harry

Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, enserio Malfoy te ves terrible

-Ron, Basta no sabes lo nervioso que te puedes poner antes de la boda, miles de pensamientos invaden tu cabeza ¿Qué tal si me deja plantado? ¿si se arrepiente?

-Potter, aprecio tu ayuda pero realmente solo me estas poniendo más nervioso, no había pensado en nada de eso

-No tienes por qué estarlo, todo saldrá bien – Garantizó Theo

En el otro lado de la mansión, las tres damas de honor esperaban fuera de la habitación de la novia, ellas al fin estaban listas y tuvieron que salir para que la castaña se pusiera su vestido y además que querían darle su espacio a ella y a Narcisa.

Ginny, Luna y pansy portaban sus vestidos con elegancia, un vestido de noche oscuro verde bordado fruncido de raso línea-A toda longitud con solo hombro, perfecto para las tres jóvenes.

Dentro de la habitación, Hermione se contemplaba en el espejo con lágrimas en los ojos, el verse con vestido le hacia ver que todo era una realidad y que estaba a punto de casarse con un gran hombre con el que jamás ni en sus más profundos sueños pensó siquiera enamorarse.

-Te ves espectacular, Draco se quedara sin aliento – sonrió cissy- pero aún faltan un detalle.

La señora camino hacia la cama donde tomo una caja , se aproximó a la novia y con delicadeza coloco una tiara en el la cabeza de la joven.

-Es perfecta en ti, yo también la use en mi boda y algún mis nietas la usaran

-Cissy, no sé que decir, no se si aceptarla

-Tonterías, es una tradición y además hace que te veas aun mas hermosa

La castaña abrazo a su suegra, demostrándole lo mucho que significaba para ella.

-Nada de llorar o arruinaras el maquillaje- se separa de ella- ahora te dejare un momento a solas

Hermione asintió, una vez que se encontró sola en la habitación, se miro nuevamente en el espejo.

Un vestido de novia, no siempre tiene que ser el más espectacular o el más caro, para una persona sencilla como Hermione su vestido era perfecto, aunque Narcisa le insistió que buscara algo más extravagante pero al final amabas quedaron felices son el vestido seleccionado.

Vestido blanco, el corseé en forma de corazón, unan caída de forma de "A", una cintilla cubierta de piedras preciosas entre medio de la cintura y debajo del busto, en la caída del vestido delicados bordados, la cola del vestido en forma circular.

Su cabello totalmente recogido, la tiara en su cabeza era de diamantes y el velo caía desde su cabeza midiendo dos metros de largo, con hermosos bordados.

El maquillaje era lo mas sencillo en la novia, pero aun asi hacia resaltar aun más de la castaña.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco que sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera responder, un hombre moreno de cabello azabache, con una esplendida sonrisa entro a la habitación.

-Te ves hermosa, mi pequeña Hermione

-Harry, puedes creerlo tu ya eres un hombre casado y futuro padre, ahora soy yo la que se casa, el tiempo ha pasado rápido y a veces quisiera que se detuviera porque no creo que esta sea mi realidad

-Estas es nuestra realidad, solo disfrútala y ahora ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

La castaña sonrió, ella fue quien lo abrazo, suspiro profundamente y fue entonces que sintió un temblor en el cuerpo de Harry.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto tímidamente mientras se separaba de él

-Solo un poco- sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas – Hermione todos estos años hemos sido una familia, los weasley nos aceptaron en la suya pero solo nosotros dos sabemos que el estar juntos es estar en casa, nada me hace más feliz que acompañarte hoy a ese altar donde un hombre que aunque me cueste reconocerlo sé que te cuidara y que te ama.

-Oh Harry, no sigas que me harás llorar

-Nada de lágrimas mi pequeña princesa que no es apropiado llegar tarde a tu propia boda ¿lista? - pregunto mientras le ofrecía su brazo

-Más que nunca

En el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, más de 300 invitados se encontraban esperando a la novia. Draco se encontraba frente al altar y a su lado Ron y Theo. El pelirrojo se acercó al rubio para susurrarle al oído

-Malfoy, respira profundamente ya me haz puesto nervioso

-Calla weasley , no estoy nervioso, estoy ansioso

La platica entre ambos fue interrumpida cuando una melodía se escucho anunciado la entrada de las damas de honor, la primera que recorrió el largo pasillo cubierto por una elegante alfombra roja llena de pétalos de flores fue Pansy parkinson, a quien ron se le quedo mirando embelesado hasta que ella ocupo su lugar.

La siguiente fue Luna, quien mostraba su mejor sonrisa a todos los invitados, Theo no le quito la vista de encima ni un solo segundo, le guiño el ojo provocando que la rubia tomara su lugar aun sonrojada por el acto del castaño.

Finalmente, la pelirroja hizo su entrada, luciendo hermosa con su pequeño abultado estomago, muchas personas la miraban con sorpresa y aprovecharon para tomar fotografías porque Ginny no quiso que nadie se enterara de su embarazo hasta ese momento, una vez que ella tomo su lugar, la melodía cambio así anunciando la llegada de la novia.

Draco respiro profundamente, centro su atención al final del pasillo y entonces la vio, ella se mostraba un poco tímida y nerviosa, lo miro y fue allí donde sus miradas se conectaron, el rubio contuvo el aliento cuando ella le mostro una hermosa sonrisa.

Unos pasos más, estarían juntos, unos pasos más serian felices, unos pasos más y se jurarían amor eterno.


	39. Señor y Señora Malfoy

Hola! estoy de regreso con la parte 2 de la boda, espero que la disfruten, pueden dejar sugerencias si lo desean, agradezco mucho el apoyo y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, también aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi otra historia "somewhere only we know".

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 39: Señor y señora Malfoy<p>

Draco respiro profundamente, centro su atención al final del pasillo y entonces la vio, ella se mostraba un poco tímida y nerviosa, lo miro y fue allí donde sus miradas se conectaron, el rubio contuvo el aliento cuando ella le mostro una hermosa sonrisa.

Unos pasos más, estarían juntos, unos pasos más serian felices, unos pasos más y se jurarían amor eterno.

Todo desapareció en aquel momento, de pronto ya no había invitados, no existía nadie más que ellos dos.

Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, no quería dejar escapar ningún detalle, quien diría que él estaba por casarse con una mujer que realmente ama, una mujer que le cambio la manera de ver al mundo; recordó la primera vez que la vio en Hogwarts y como cada año ella siempre lo superaba, no podía dejar de recordar aquel golpe que le dio en tercero pero una de las imágenes que mas tendría presente fue su rencuentro y su inolvidable cita

Hermione tomo su abrigo y su bolso, como siempre era una de las ultimas de irse, apago las luces y camino directo al ascensor, Malfoy la siguió, ella se detuvo en la entrada y el la imito. Era ahora o nunca.

- Hola, ¿ya presionaste el botón?- preguntó como si no supiera con quien hablaba

-Si, ya lo hice- contesto, levanto la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa al joven que la saludo, pero para su sorpresa jamás imagino que precisamente tenía que ser el hurón.

-¿Malfoy? - lo miro sorprendida

- ¿Qué tal Granger?- no pudo evitar ver lo bien que la joven se miraba, de verdad que los años le hacían bien.

Después de esa vez ella aparecía en sus sueños, pensamientos, cada vez que miraba a una mujer de cabello castaño no podía evitar acordarse de ella, desde ese día Hermione Granger había tomado un lugar en su vida.

En su primera cita no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos y su sonrisa, fuel el momento que él sin aun admitirlo se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo por ella, el día en que dejo de seguir el plan de su padre y comenzó a crear su propio plan para conquistarla.

Y ahora ella estaba frente a él en un hermoso vestido blanco a punto de convertirse en la señora Malfoy, en su esposa.

P.O.V

Mi corazón parece que estallarla de la manera en la que late con rapidez, tengo tomar con mayor fuerza el Brazo de Harry, él se da cuenta y me dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas dándome a entender que todo estará bien; no necesito que me lo diga con tan solo su mirada sé que todo estará mas que bien porque estoy por casarme con un hombre maravilloso que algún odie y ahora sé que jamás lo conocí solo supuse como seria, la ironía de la vida es que me espera al final del pasillo para convertirse en mi esposo.

Siempre fui de las niñas que deseaban crecer para encontrar el príncipe que tanto nombraban los libros de cuentos de hadas, anhelaba enamorarme y vivir feliz por siempre; cuando crecí y permanecí a lado de Harry durante tantos años para acabar con voldemort comencé a creer que ese cuento no llegaría a mi, una vez que Ron se me declaro y años más tarde me propuso matrimonio sentía que podía ser lo que alguna vez desee, pero una vez más la vida me quito ese sueño de mis manos.

Mi mamá solía decirme que el destino tiene todo planeado, sabe que dejar y que quitar, algunas personas solo están para darnos una lección para evitar que cometamos errores y eventualmente llega a nuestra vida lo que estaba predestinado, hoy entiendo a que se refería mi madre; Draco estaba destinado para mi, sé que suena algo tonto pero que otra explicación le puedo dar el haber permanecido en la misma escuela que él durante años, verlo todos los días, odiarlo, pelear en su contra y tiempo después estoy aquí en mi boda con él.

Autora

Hermione y Harry llegaron al altar donde un ya impaciente Draco los esperaba, el pelinegro abrazo a su amiga, deposito un beso en su mejilla, coloco la delicada mano de la castaña en la de su futuro esposo.

-Sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, porque estoy seguro que cuidaras de mi Hermione y la harás muy feliz, ya sabes las consecuencia de no hacerlo

-Lo sé Potter, es una promesa y si no la cumplo yo mismo iré a buscarte

Harry estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de Draco, lo cual hizo gustosamente, tal vez no parecía gran cosa pero con ese saludo el pelinegro había terminado de aceptar a Malfoy en su familia y habían creado un pacto por el bien de la mujer que ambos adoran.

Hermione derramo unas cuantas lagrimas de ver a su hermano y prometido intercambiar esas palabras, después de todo no todos los días se ve a Harry potter y a Draco Malfoy conversando de tal manera.

El salvador del mundo se retiro y tomo su lugar a lado de su embarazada esposa, para poder ver a su hermanita casarse.

Hermione notó como su prometido temblaba de nervios, le dedico una sonrisa, él siempre se mostraba seguro e invulnerable y esta vez con tan solo verlo a los ojos podía ver todas las emociones que sentía.

Ambos miraron al ministro que ya se preparaba para dar inicio a la ceremonia; Hermione no podía estar más contenta de que kingsley fuera quien la casara.

-Buenas tardes para todos los presentes, estamos reunidos para unir a esta pareja que ha decidido desposarse, es un gran privilegio para mi ser quien pueda llevar a cabo esta unión, porque ante ustedes no solo tienen a dos personas que se aman, también es el claro ejemplo del que el bien siempre triunfa, que los prejuicios no son valiosos, que jamás se es tarde para cambiar ni para amar. Draco Malfoy y Hermione granger, provenientes de un tiempo donde aun existía guerra, discriminación por el tipo de sangre, una época terrible para muchos pero hoy eso queda en el pasado y se abre un nuevo camino para estos jóvenes, tuve el placer de conocerlos años atrás, si alguien me hubiera dicho que hoy estaría casándolos probablemente hubiera pensado que alguien le había practicado un confundus, eran tan distintos puedo asegurar que parecían polos opuestos y sin embargo hoy son la pareja ideal. Ahora los novios recitaran sus votos, posteriormente se intercambiaran anillos

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Draco le había propuesto a su prometida unos días antes que escribieran algo para decirse en la boda, a ella le pareció una gran idea pero Malfoy nunca pensó que se sentiría tan nervioso de decir todo aquello que había salido de su corazón

Draco miro a la castaña tratando de averiguar quien de los dos hablaría primero, ella le sonrió sabiendo lo nervioso que estaba y fue cuando él tomo la decisión de iniciar.

-Hermione, sé que te dije que escribiría con tiempo mis votos, sabiendo lo mal te pones cuanto algo no esta bajo tu control o bien organizado omití el pequeño detalle de informarte que cuando intente escribir algo no pude hacerlo – La castaña lo miro alarmada ¿no sentía lo suficiente por ella como para escribir sus votos?- Sé lo que esta pasando por tu acelerada mente en este momento, te amo y eso no lo dudes es solo que me di cuenta que no puedo ni poder en palabras todo lo que siento por ti, eran tantas cosas y detalles que no me perdonaría si dejara pasar alguno, así que me propuse llegar aquí decirte todo lo que estoy sintiendo; sabes que me es muy difícil hacer este tipo de cosas, ya sabes expresar sentimientos pero por ti soy capaz de hacerlo, no tienes la menor idea de lo que haz hecho por mi no solo me enseñaste a amar y perdonar, me diste la oportunidad de tener un futuro, me hiciste volver a sentir, no hace mucho pensaba que mi vida no valía la pena, que era mejor desaparecer de este mundo, era un desastre pero luego reapareciste en mi vida y ahora lo que más deseo es vivir por ti y para ti, te juro que te haré feliz, estaré contigo sin importar lo que el futuro nos traiga, Jamás te faltara nada en ningún sentido, de ahora en adelante solo viviré para verte sonreír, despertar a tu lado cada mañana y simplemente para amarte todos los días de mi vida. Sé que muchos piensan que no soy lo suficiente para ti, créeme he recibido unas cuantas amenazas desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso- miró de reojo a los potter y weasley- y yo sé que tienen razón, eres más de lo que alguna vez pude soñar, por eso te prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre, Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo, Prometo entregarte mi alma y juro amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad.

Hermione no podía contener sus lagrimas, si él tenia razón ella sabia lo complicado que era para el expresar sus emociones y sentimientos fue criado de esa manera, por eso cada palabra significaba aun mas.

Su prometido se acercó más a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas, miro de nuevo a los invitados y vio como su madre, Molly, Luna, Ginny y Pansy lloraban, mientras que sus parejas intentaban sin ningún éxito consolarlas.

-Hermione, todo esta bien solo respira – depositó un beso en su frente

Ella obedeció, respiro profundamente dos veces y sonrió de nuevo, tenia razón debía calmarse para poder recitar sus votos.

-Lamento mucho llorar en estos momentos pero es que no puedo creer que me esté casando con un hombre tan maravilloso, dices que volví tu vida en algo grandioso pero creo que tú eres quien hace mi vida maravillosa, Cuando estaba pequeña mi madre siempre me hablaba del destino, el como conspiraría para que todo siga el curso que debería, realmente no creía en él hasta que nos vimos de nuevo hace algunos meses, Draco ahora sé que toda mi vida aun sin saberlo estuve esperando por ti, ese era el destino del cual mi madre siempre hablaba, después de años de no vernos ni saber que había sido de nuestras vidas nos rencontramos, tenia mis dudas sobre ti pero aquella tarde cuando me encontraste bajo la lluvia, ese día supe que te quería en mi vida, cuando me di la oportunidad de conocerte realmente sentí como poco a poco el vacío que había estado conmigo por años iba desapareciendo después me di cuenta que es porque tu me complementas no puedo existir si no estas tú. Amo cada detalle de ti, el como sonríes cuando haz hecho algo incorrecto, la manera en que caminas para hacerte notar, lo mucho que adoras a tu familia, lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser, incluso amo tu arrogancia, tu humor, simplemente te amo pero sobretodo amo como funcionamos juntos; No tienes que prometerme felicidad porque sé que le tendré con solo estar contigo, pero yo si prometo ser la mejor esposa, amiga y algún día Madre. Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo, Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real, Prometo compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas.  
>Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo, Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.<p>

Draco jamás había sido la persona que se mostraba vulnerable frente a tanta gente pero mando todo al diablo, se estaba casando y todo lo que su perfecta Hermione había dicho había llenado de un calor indescriptible su pecho, que más daba si un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

La ojimiel sonrió, limpio las lagrimas de su novio y deposito un prolongado beso en su mejilla, ya era hora de intercambiar los anillos.

-Después de estas hermosas palabras por parte de los novios, sr. Potter sea tan amable de traer los anillos – habló el ministro

Harry se levanto de su lugar, sonriente saco los anillos de su bolsillo y camino firme ante los novios, se los entregó a Draco y no pudo resistirse y le dio a su amigo un corto abrazo al cual ella respondió gustosa.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy tome el anillo y repita después de mi "Hermione, yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte durante toda mi vida, Recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti"

-Hermione, yo te recibo como mi esposa y prometo amarte durante toda mi vida, Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – tomo la delicada mano izquierda de la castaña, coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, admiro su mano y se la llevo a los labios para depositar un beso a lo que ella se sonrojo.

-Ahora es turno de la señorita Granger, repita después de mi "Draco, yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte durante toda mi vida, Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti"

-Draco, yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte durante toda mi vida, Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti" – tomo la mano del rubio y coloco el anillo de una manera temblorosa, él sabia lo mucho que ella estaba soportando para no llorar.

-Excelente, por el poder que se me confiere el ministerio de magia los declaro Marido y Mujer – tras esto saco su varita y una luz dorada los rodeo sellando así su matrimonio – Les presento al Señor y la señora Malfoy

Draco no espero a que el ministro le concediera el permiso de besar a su ahora esposa y tras su acto todos los invitados se levantaron de sus sillas aplaudiendo, celebrando y algunos llorando de felicidad.

Los recién casados caminaron por el pasillo por el cual Hermione camino anteriormente de la mano de Harry, ambos sonreían plenamente, al fin estaban casados y de ahora en adelante caminarían juntos por la vida.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, los primeros fueron los padres de Draco, luego los weasley que no solo los felicitaron sino que también algunos le recordaron al rubio lo que podía pasar si lastimaba a su nueva esposa.

El altar y todas las sillas que habían sido preparadas para la ceremonia desaparecieron y en su lugar la decoración de la fiesta apareció. La castaña se deslumbro por lo maravilloso que se veía.

La pareja se dirigió al centro de la pista para su primer baile como esposos, todos los miraban encantados al ver como Draco depositaba besos en la mejilla de su esposa y en ocasiones susurraba algo en su oído que la hacia sonrojar.

La cena transcurrió de la manera más tranquila, una vez que todos disfrutaban del postre, Lucius se levanto de su asiento con una copa en mano, ante el acto todos los presente prestaron atención al mayor de los malfoy que había permanecido callado durante la ceremonia y la mitad de la fiesta.

-Para mi y mi esposa es un honor contar con su presencia en nuestra casa en tan memorable día, Hoy no solo mi único hijo ha contraído matrimonio sino que hemos ganado a la hija que nunca tuvimos – el señor miro a su esposa quien se había levantado para estar a su lado – No hay mejor persona para portar el apellido Malfoy que Hermione. Todos levanten sus copas y brindemos por los recién casados.

Todos así lo hicieron, cuando los señores Malfoy tomaron su lugar nuevamente Harry pidió a todos que guardaran silencio.

-Muchas ya saben lo que Hermione significa para mi, es la hermana que nunca tuve y nada me complace más que verla tan feliz y enamorada, debo reconocer que tenia mis dudas respecto a Malfoy como todos lo habrán leído en el profeta – muchos rieron - pero debo reconocer que son perfectos el uno para el otro, jamás pensé que lo dirían pero así es, son la pareja ideal, bueno claro que después de mi y de ginny- más risas se escucharon – les deseo felicidad, paciencia y sobretodo que nunca falte el amor entre ustedes.

Todos aplaudieron el pequeño discurso de Harry, posteriormente la música sonó de nuevo y varios de los invitados se dispusieron a bailar entre ellos Theo y Luna a quien el castaño encontraba fascinante, en algunas de las mesas Ron le preguntaba a nuevamente a Pany si quería bailar y ella se negaba.

Draco y Hermione miraban con gusto su fiesta, incluso reían de ver como lucius sacaba a bailar a su esposa, El rubio dejo de prestar atención al resto y solo se concentro en su Hermione.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme así – demando mientras se encontraba con su mirada

-¿Te pone nerviosa? – preguntó coquetamente

-La palabra seria incomoda

-Deseo que todos se vayan ya y podamos empezar nuestra luna de miel

-¡Draco! - su mejillas se tornaron color carmesí

Horas después los invitados comenzaban a irse hasta el punto de solo quedar los amigos cercanos de la pareja y los señores malfoy, todos estaban sentados en un circulo hablando sobre cosas triviales que hasta Lucius encontraba graciosas; este se levanto de pronto ocasionando que Ron guardara silencio y no continuara con su aventura en Alaska

-Hermione y Draco, hace algún tiempo que estaba preparando su regalo de Bodas, para mi suerte Hace un par de días todo quedo perfecto, Narcisa y yo les mentimos acerca de una regla de los malfoy, alguna vez comentamos que los recién casados debían vivir una semana en la mansión malfoy, en realidad era un plan B por si no estaba listo su regalo.

La castaña y el rubio lo miraban con sorpresa, no solo ellos sino todos los presentes excepto por ginny, no todos los días se veía a Lucius Malfoy asi.

-Lo que mi esposo trata de decir es que les hemos comprado una hermosa mansión, claro que al gusto de ambos, Ginny fue muy amable en informarnos sobre los gustos de Hermione y si algo no les parece pueden cambiarlo inmediatamente.

La ojimiel miró a Ginny sorprendida y agradecida al mismo tiempo, no habría duda que su nueva casa le encantaría, nadie la conocía mas que Harry y ella.

-Sus cosas ya están en su nueva casa y podemos aparecernos allá ahora mismo si lo desean.

-Gracias, yo no sé que decir, no se hubieran molestado…

-No Hermione no comiences con eso, es gusto para nosotros y nada nos haría más feliz que la aceptaran.

-Muchas Gracias, pero ella tiene razón no hacia falta…

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, no empieces tú también

Harry y Ginny anunciaron que era momento de irse, el pelinegro estaba seguro que a Hermione le gustaría conocer su casa primero antes de aceptar invitados en ella, al parecer Pansy pensó lo mismo así que también decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa.

Tras despedirse Brevemente de Los potter y pansy , Ron, Luna y Theo felicitaron una vez más a la pareja antes de irse, dejando solo a la familia Malfoy.

-Bueno ya que todos se fueron puedo darles indicaciones de como llegar a su nueva casa– comento cissy

-Pero creí que nos apareceríamos todos – dijo la castaña inocentemente, a lo que los tres Malfoy sonrieron

-Madre, solo lo comentó para que se fueran para que nosotros podamos estar solos.

Ella se ruborizo levemente, comprobó nuevamente porque todos ellos habían pertenecido a slytherin, Tras una explicaciones de como llegar y de agradecimiento y despedidas, Draco los apareció frente a la puerta de su nueva casa.

Estaba muy obscuro pero la castaña pudo ver lo hermoso y grande que era el jardín, Su esposo la tomo de la mano y la guió al interior de la casa, ella tenia planeado dar un recorrido a la casa pero Draco tenia otros planes en mente así que la tomo entre sus brazos para cargarla hacia la habitación que su madre le había indicado.

-Draco, ¿Sabes a donde vas? Deberíamos conocer nuestra casa primero

-Viviremos aquí así que tendrás tiempo de sobra hasta memorizar cada detalle, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de mi esposa.

Hermione comenzó a temblar, había tratado de no pensar en esta noche porque sabría lo nerviosa que estaría. El rubio lo noto pero no dijo nada, encontró la habitación y con cuidado de no lastimar a la castaña abrió la puerta, definitivamente sus padres se habían lucido con la casa pero no era momento de admirar detalles.

Coloco delicadamente a Hermione sobre la cama, tomo su mano izquierda para depositar un beso sobre el anillo, posteriormente beso sus mejillas, frente, luego sus labios que ya eran una adicción para él, notaba lo nerviosa que estaba solo intentaba tranquilizarla.

Definitivamente no era la primera vez para la castaña, ella siempre creyó que esperaría al indicado, una vez pensó haberlo encontrado pero no fue así, Ron había sido el único hombre en su vida, ni ella entendía porque después de tanto esperar justamente se entrego a él, bueno estaba enamorada y él era totalmente diferente en ese entonces.

Lo que realmente la ponía nerviosa era el hecho de estar con otro hombre del cual si estaba muy enamorada y el que si era el indicado, sin contar que el debería tener más experiencia que ella.

-Hermione, amor – hablo mientras acariciaba su cabello – no tienes que estar así, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – ella solo asintió

-Es solo que… estoy actuando como una adolescente, Draco yo realmente no tengo gran experiencia en esto y no quiero arruinarlo, sé que te hice esperar hasta hoy y no quisiera decepcionarte

-Hey, Jamás lo harías, es normal que tengas ese miedo y créeme que podría esperar años por ti ¿confías en mi?

-Ciegamente

-Entonces relájate, que yo recuerdo no hay mejor alumna que Hermione Granger

-Hermione Malfoy – lo corrigió

-Cierto, me gusta como suena pero ahora volvamos al tema, no tienes que tener miedo jamás haría algo que te lastimara, te amo y es lo único que se, te lo quiero demostrar a través de besos y caricias.

Ella solo sonrió, ciertamente estaba actuando como una tonta así que fue ella quien inicio el beso, el rubio se separo para mirarla a los ojos para saber si aun había rastro de duda o de miedo pero solo encontró determinación.

Poco a poco Draco se fue despojando de su elegante traje, depositaba besos en el cuello de su esposa que había descubierto que era su punto débil, entre besos y caricias se deshizo de todo lo que la castaña tenia puesto, por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy estaba nerviosa de estar con una mujer, no quiso decírselo porque ella ya estaba lo suficientemente temerosa, que se podía esperar si era la primera vez que estaba con una persona que de verdad amaba y que realmente significaba algo estar con ella íntimamente.

La noche transcurrió entre besos, caricias y ambos sabían que no había manera que después de esa noche podrían estar separados, ya eran uno solo.


	40. Lo que ordene, Sra Malfoy

¡Hola! advierto que no es el mejor capitulo que he escrito pero espero que les guste , muchas gracias por todos sus grandiosos comentarios no imaginan lo que significan para mi, muchos me han logrado conmover hasta al borde de las lagrimas.

No olviden dejar su review, ya saben que pueden dejar sugerencias y las tomo en cuenta :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>La Historia de amor del año, era el título en la primera plana del profeta, se mencionaba cada detalle desde los invitados, la comida, el vestido de la novia y todo acompañado de numerosas fotografías en las que se refleja la felicidad de la pareja recién casada.<p>

Quizá las únicas dos personas que no habían leído el artículo, era el feliz matrimonio que reusaba salir de cama porque no podían dejar de besarse y decirse lo mucho que se aman, los felices que serían a partir de ese día;pero la curiosidad de la castaña no podía esperar más, quería saber cómo era su nueva casa.

-Hermione, la casa puede esperar ¿sí? Podríamos pasar todo el día aquí, solo nosotros alejados de toda la familia que tan pronto descubran donde vivimos vendrán a molestar

-Primero, la familia Jamás es una molestia, segundo tenemos que irnos de viaje y tercero tenemos que alimentarnos

-Solo estoy de acuerdo con el tercer punto, necesito energía para continuar lo de anoche

-¿Anoche? Si no has querido parar desde que llegamos aquí

-Sigue quejándote y puede dejar de hacerlo

-Finge que no dije nada pero por amor a merlín, vamos a buscar la cocina

-Excelente decisión, sra. Malfoy

La castaña solo se río mientras se envolvía en una sábana bajo la mirada de su esposo, ella se dirigió a unas de las puertas que estaban en la habitación, inmediatamente se percató que se había equivocado ya que había encontrado un gran closet, donde había ropa nueva para ambos y todo estaba perfectamente organizado, decidiendo que era más urgente encontrar el baño cerró la puerta, habría tiempo de sobra para explorar ese armario, se dirigió a la otra puerta la cual si era la correcta, decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de que su esposo fuera a buscarla. Una vez fuera del baño, fue en busca de ropa al armario, donde encontró un cómodo vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas, tomo unas sandalias cafés y fue a ver que le pasaba a Draco ya que no había escuchado ningún ruido desde que entro al baño.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, lo vio completamente dormido así que seco su cabello rápido con la ayuda de su varita y después se dispuso a despertar al bello durmiente.

-Draco, arriba – Lo llamó varias veces pero no funcionaba, comenzó a depositarle pequeños besos en los labios y fue entonces que el reaccionó

-No creo que exista mejor manera de despertar de una pequeña siesta

-No bromeabas en cuanto a tu energía, ven vamos en busca de la cocina

-Primero me doy un baño – comentó mientras se levantaba de la cama

Mientras él estaba en la ducha, Hermione aprovecho para explorar la habitación, era muy grande, elegante, había un pequeña sala junto a una chimenea, el balcón con una vista espectacular al que creía seria el jardín de la casa, predominaba el color beige en la habitación, supuso que eso fue idea de Narcisa, ya que a pesar de amar a su nueva familia, les gustaba demasiado el color plata y el verde, todos unos slytherin.

La ojimiel escucho como su esposo entraba al closet en busca de que ponerse, fue hacia él, ya se había colocado unos jeans, buscaba alguna camisa que ponerse, mientras ella lo veía recargada en la puerta.

-Creo que la camisa azul de la esquina te quedaría perfecta

-Es bonita pero tiene pero no es de vestir y es manga corta

-Draco, solo estaremos tu y yo no necesitas vestirte con algo tan formal

Se acercó, tomo la camisa y se la dio, pero él no tenía intención de ponérsela, ella colocó sus manos en el pecho del rubio y él le rodeo la cintura.

-Si es por la marca, a mí no me importa y es momento de que tú también le restes importancia

-No entiendes, representa lo peor de mí y no me gusta andar por ahí exhibiéndola

-Te equivocas, simboliza que te convertiste en la mejor persona a pesar de la situación y en la persona que amo, además soy una de las pocas personas que puede presumir que tiene un chico malo como esposo, es excitante – él sonrió y la beso

Ella termino el beso, le indicó que se colocara la camisa y una vez que lo hiso, salieron de la habitación. Hermione pudo notar que predominaban colores alegres en la casa al igual que por los ventanales entraba mucha luz, habían por lo menos siete habitaciones más, sala, comedor, un salón de baile, para la felicidad de Hermione una biblioteca, finalmente llegaron a la cocina. Ambos se pusieron a preparar su almuerzo mientras Draco opinaba que deberían tener un elfo doméstico, lo que no le agrado a su esposa y rápidamente él menciono que el elfo tendría una paga, las mejores condiciones e inclusive ropa, lo que lo ayudo a escapar de una discusión.

El primer día de casados indicaba ser perfecto, así lo fue solo durante un momento. Draco pensó en si alguna vez le diría a su esposa lo que hablo con su padre unos meses atrás, como reaccionaria ella, sacudió su cabeza como si eso podría lograr que se alejaran eso pensamientos que sabía que lo atormentarían tarde o temprano.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo? – preguntó su esposa mientras se acercaba a él – parece como si estuvieras preocupado

-Estoy perfectamente, solo en el trabajo – mintió rápidamente- en cómo voy a odiar a Potter si me manda a otro país en alguna misión

-Te has convertido en uno de los mejores aurores seguro necesitaran de ti pero no es momento de lidiar con eso, disfrutemos mientras estemos los dos

-Tienes razón como siempre, mejor apresúrate en comer que tenemos que irnos

-Aun no me dices a donde vamos, necesito saber que debo llevar

Hermione, es lo que menos importa, lleva lo que creas necesario porque no pienso decirte nada, ya verás cuando lleguemos.

Ambos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la habitación. Hermione ordeno la habitación, guardo su vestido que aun permanecía en el suelo, mientras hacía todo esto la castaña pensaba en lo raro que se sentía estar en esa mansión y más aún que no la había visto, pero ya que regresara de su viaje decoraría todo de manera que pudiera llamar esa casa su hogar.

-¿Lista?-

-Si, ¿crees que debamos enviar una carta a nuestras familias? – él no contesto – para despedirnos-agregó

-Todos saben que nos iremos de luna de miel, por esta semana olvídate de todos y de todo, solo seremos nosotros dos ¿me lo prometes?

-No te puedo negar nada – besó sus labios

-Además, tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos a solas porque después de esto quiero ver esta casa llena de niños – dijo con una seductora sonrisa

-Claro, el hombre solo demanda y la mujer tiene que soportar todo ese dolor para traerlos al mundo

-No te aseguro que no habrá dolor, pero prometo que disfrutaras hacer cada uno de nuestros hijos

Hermione solo rio, le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, él rio y sin más tomo las maletas de ambos, tomo a su esposa de la mano guiándola hacia la red flu.

…

Después de la gran fiesta de su mejor amigo, Theo había acompañado a Luna a su departamento y se había ido a casa feliz por lo bien que las cosas le estaban saliendo con la rubia, comenzaba a entender el comportamiento tan estúpido que tenía Draco semanas después de conocer a su ahora esposa, es cierto que al igual que su amigo jamás se había enamorado, si era más consiente sobre los sentimientos de todas aquellas mujeres que pasaron por su cama pero nunca sintió nada por ellas, pero con Luna era distinto, no quería que fuera un simple juego de seducción, quería lo que Draco y Hermione habían construido.

La oportunidad de conocer a una mujer como Luna se le había presentado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Con esa determinación decidió ducharse e ir en busca de la rubia para invitarla a pasar el día con él.

…..

Pansy se encontraba sentada en su cómodo sillón viendo un álbum de fotos que le había regalado su Padre de morir un par de años atrás cuando ella decidió mudarse de la mansión Parkinson. Su padre le había dicho que atesorara cada momento en fotografía y que poco a poco llenara ese álbum, sin más ella buscó todas las fotos desde que estaba pequeña y las fue ordenando dentro de ese álbum color lila, su color favorito.

Justo en ese momento guardaba la foto de la boda de Draco en la cual se encontraban las damas de honor con los caballero de honor, con su varita hiso que apareciera la fecha en la imagen, una vez hecho esto contemplo la fotografía, como todos parecía que llevaban años de ser amigos, cosa que jamás imaginó que pasaría, su mirada se detuvo en Ron, aquel hombre que le había rogado por una oportunidad pero que ella rechazo en varias ocasiones, pero la vez que vio como apoyo a Draco cuando fue a la casa de los Weasley a pedir la mano de Hermione, realmente pudo ver que era diferente de lo que ella pensaba, ya que nott le había contado la historia sobre cómo se había peleado con Draco en un hospital después haberlo golpeado para mandarlo ahí, lo cual para ella indicaba que no era un hombre maduro, capaz de controlar su temperamento y ella siempre buscaba a alguien que supiera manejarse, retarla, autosuficiente y sobre todo que la valorara y por lo que le hiso a Granger supuso que realmente no sabía lo que valía una mujer pero no podía negar que le encantaba la insistencia y la atención que él le prestaba.

Pequeños golpes en su ventana hicieron que sus pensamientos se esfumaran, fue directo hacia el origen de aquel sonido para encontrar una lechuza, quito la nota de la pata del animal que una vez hecha su entrega se fue. Sin perder tiempo desenrolló el pequeño pergamino para leerlo.

Pansy

Espero que estés bien después de la gran fiesta de anoche, quisiera saber si te gustaría cenar esta noche con Luna y conmigo, digamos que a las ocho en mi casa. Espero tu confirmación

Con amor, theo

La azabache rodo los ojos ante la nota de su amigo ya que claramente le había dado a entender que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar, por lo que rápidamente le contesto aceptando la invitación.

….

Al salir de la red flu, Hermione miro alrededor encantada, su esposo que se encontraba atrás de ella depositó las maletas en el suelo para poder envolver la pequeña cintura de la castaña en sus brazos.

Esto es mi regalo de boda- susurró en su oído- una mansión a tu nombre en tu país favorito

Quieres decir que estamos en Francia- dijo sorprendida

Paris para ser exactos, esta casa tiene la mejor vista y lo mejor de todo es que solo nosotros sabremos la ubicación, así que cuando queramos alejarnos un tiempo de todos venimos aquí y nadie nos encontrará

Es perfecto, no sé cómo agradecerte este gran gesto

Conozco algunas manera de cómo puedes agradecérmelo – dijo con una sonrisa de lado para después besar su cuello

Hermione rio ante el acto de su esposo, ya que no había dejado de querer hacer el amor con ella desde que llegaron a la mansión que sus suegros le habían regalado. El rubio dejo de besarla para pararse frente a ella para en un rápido movimiento cargarla en su hombro derecho.

-¡Bájame! – grito ella entre risas

-Lo que ordene, Sra. Malfoy – dijo él dejándola caer sobre la cama, se quitó su camisa con mucha prisa, retiro las sandalias de la castaña y después se posó sobre ella

Comenzó a besarla delicadamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios, se separó para mirarla a los ojos, para perderse en esa mirada que lo volvía loco, ella le sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, él dejo escapar un suspiro, intentó quitarle el vestido a la castaña pero ella se rio y negó con la cabeza

-No es justo, yo soy el único semidesnudo – gruño

-Yo no dije que te quitaras esa camisa- rio

-Entonces puedo ponérmela de nuevo- fue su turno de reír ante el puchero de ella – si no me dejas quitarte ese vestido, juro que lo hago pedazos.

Ella rio a carcajadas pero se detuvo cuando escucho como la prenda se rompía, lo miro extrañada.

-No estaba bromeando

-Me gustaba ese vestido, era nuevo

Nada que un reparo no solucione

Sus labios se unieron pero esta vez no era lento sino todo lo contrario, era una lucha apasionada por poseer los labios del otros, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, el resto de las pendras que llevaban puestas fueron cayendo al suelo.

….

Pansy apareció fuera de la puerta de la mansión de Nott, apenas iba a tocar cuando un elfo la dejo pasar indicándole que la esperaban en el jardín, lo que a ella le pareció un poco incómodo tener que cenar con la parejita en una velada tan peculiar en el jardín, comenzaba a arrepentirse se haber aceptado, solo pensar que pasaría la noche viendo a ese par, más sabiendo que Theo era empalagoso cuando tenía pareja.

El elfo la observaba curioso, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que no se había movido de su lugar, agradeció a la pequeña criatura y fue al encuentro de sus amigos, al llegar al jardín no vio ni a Theo ni a Luna, solo una nota sobre la mesa, estaba por leerla cuando una voz a su espalda le distrajo

Lamento llegar tarde, tu barrera para apariciones no me dejaba… - no pudo terminar porque se detuvo a observar que a la persona que le hablaba no estaba presente

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella furiosa

-No, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?


	41. Pedacito de cielo

No hay suficientes disculpas para justificar la ausencia de capitulo por casi un año, pero esta vez he vuelto para quedarme, sé que probablemente algunos ignores mi largo comentario pero para aquellos que lo leen, les agradezco que lo hagan porque Tú, la persona que lee esto me has dado miles de momentos de felicidad, me has hecho llorar por tu continuo apoyo y comentarios, que aunque suene ridículo, me has dado esperanza en mi mundo, en mi realidad que creía insoportable, jamás me cansare de agradecerte por estar aquí .

PROMETO terminar esta historia para antes de Agosto, mereces tener el final después de acompañarme en este largo camino que inicie una madrugada que no podía dormir, muchas han cambiado desde que inicie esto y tu sin quererlo o sin saberlo has dejado gran impacto y huella en mí, espero que me acompañes hasta el final

No es uno de mis mejores capítulos ni de los más largos pero no podía soportar dejarte un día más sin hacerte saber que sigo aquí, Disfruta y nos leemos muy pronto

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Pansy miraba sorprendida al hombre frente a ella, oculto su sorpresa por una risa desesperada, pensando en cómo mataría a Theodore Nott la próxima vez que cruzaran camino.<p>

-Supongo que Luna te cito aquí – dijo en tono de burla- esta es una pésima broma

-Puede ser para ti, pero yo comprendo sus intenciones

-Absurdas realmente, buenas noches Weasley, me largo de aquí – se dio la vuelta, pensando en aparecer en su casa, pero no pudo hacerlo, por más que lo intento no pudo salir de ahí, rechino los dientes frustrada cuando escucho la risa del pelirrojo, regreso a su posición anterior para tener de frente al hombre que tantos suspiros le había robado en tan poco tiempo.

-Luna supuso que harías esto o quizá Nott, pero por lo que acabo de presenciar ninguno de los dos podrá salir de aquí por un largo tiempo.

-Justo cuando Ron dejo de hablar una nota apareció en la elegante mesa que ambos habían ignorado; Pansy la tomo rápidamente, leyendo en voz alta el contenido.

Ron y Pansy.

Lamentamos recurrir a esta estrategia para hacerlos coexistir en un solo lugar pero no encontramos otra alternativa, realmente nos vuelven locos que sigan así, como ya se habrán dado cuenta no puede escapar, los elfos los atenderá de una manera excelente durante su cena. Que tengan una linda velada.

Nuestros mejores deseo, Luna y Theo

P.D: solo podrán irse una vez que la cena termine y que lleguen a un acuerdo en cuanto lo que sea que son.

-Ahí está la explicación, ahora si me permites, es hora de cenar- el pelirrojo le dedico su mejor sonrisa mientras movía la silla para que la azabache tomara su lugar , ella bufo sabiendo que no tenía más opción que rendirse

…

Luna reía divertida mientras tomada de la mano de Theo corría en busca de refugio de la lluvia, atravesaban el parque con rapidez hasta que ella se detuvo, él protesto pero ella lo ignoro, sin soltar su mano cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de las gotas de lluvia caer en su rostro. Theo la miraba maravillado, estaba completamente mojado pero no le importo porque tenía frente a él la mujer de su vida.

-Eres una criatura extraña, Luna Lovegood- río mientras soltaba su mano para colocarse frente a ella- extraña sin duda, pero la más maravillosa, perfecta y hermosa criatura que he visto

-Y tú Theodore Nott, eres la persona más centrada en sí misma, obstinada y prepotente pero también eres alguien con un enorme corazón que teme verse herido, yo no quiero herirte, quiero ayudarte a curar esas heridas que tanto ocultas

-No pongo resistencia, estoy aquí, si me quieres aquí me tienes, no hay nadie más que tú desde el día que te vi en ese hospital

-Es bueno saberlo, sr. Nott porque desde hoy me tienes.

Luna río de felicidad, él no pudo resistirlo e interrumpió esa risa que tanto alegraba sus días para colocar sus labios sobre los de ella, ambos se sumergieron en el beso que más trabajo les había tomado conseguir, él por no querer sentirse atrapado por una mujer y ella por tener miedo a que él nunca se mostrara en realidad, un beso perfecto en un mundo de imperfecciones. Ella sonrío, el beso su frente, sin pensarlo ella escapo de sus brazos corriendo mientras su risa parecía llevar a un sueño a su amado, el reaccionó para salir tras ella riendo como nunca lo había hecho.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Nott, la pareja encerrada ahí se encontraba cenando en silencio, Ron movía su pie derecho desesperado por la frialdad de la mujer frente a él, sin soportarlo más rompió el silencio.

-Dime que quieres que haga para tener una oportunidad contigo, solo dilo y lo tendrás- ella dejo sus cubiertos sobre su plato, tomo un poco de vino antes de cruzar los brazos y verlo.

-No es sobre que me puedas dar, weasley; es que tanto me puedes demostrar, no necesito decirte que quiero que hagas, quiero ver en ti algo que me haga quedarme

-Si ese es el caso, no veo razón para insistir, lo que ves es lo que soy, se perfectamente que he cometido errores, que no soy la mejor persona del mundo pero no te puedo ofrecer una idea de alguien que no soy, primero que nada tengo una relación dependiente con la comida, amo a mi familia más que nada, he mentido, he lastimado a las persona que más amo, tiendo a evitar los compromisos, odio despertar temprano, si no como cuando tengo hambre me pongo de mal humor, son muchas cosas de mis que podrías odiar o te podría gustar, soy quien soy y no cambiaría nada, si no es suficiente para ti, lo lamento pero no te puedo dar algo que no tengo.

Ella se quedó callada ocultando su impacto, Weasley era más de lo que ella alguna vez imagino tener y él no lo sabía, sonrió mientras se levantaba de su lugar aplaudiendo de una manera dramática, él la veía como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

-No necesitas hacer nada, lo que está frente a mi es el hombre que quiero, necesitaba que lo vieras primero, yo no puedo juzgarte por tus errores, después de todo fui yo quien quiso entregar a tu mejor a amigo al señor tenebroso, así que ven aquí no pierdas más tiempo y bésame.

Así lo hizo, sin dejar pasar un segundo fusiono sus labios con los de ella mientras escuchaban a lo lejos la lluvia caer pero no importaba, en ese momento solo existían ellos y esa ardiente pasión que los consumía.

…

Mientras sus amigos iniciaban sus relaciones, la pareja de recién casados se encontraban acostados sobre el césped contemplando el cielo, después de varios rondad de denostarse amor, ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad y de la compañía del otro.

-Draco

-Mmm – fue su única respuesta

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que te encontrarías aquí conmigo?

-Porque la pregunta, no me digas que te arrepientes esposa mía

-Jamás y menos después de todo lo que hicimos hace unas horas- río

-¿Tratando de seducirme? – sonrió de manera coqueta

-Siempre – depositó un beso en su mejilla – pero esta vez solo pensaba en que como lo más inesperado resulto ser lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido, eres mi mejor y más perfecta casualidad, si aquel día no nos hubiéramos quedado hasta tarde trabajando tal vez no estaríamos aquí – el sintió la opresión de la culpa sobre su pecho, si tan solo ella supiera que no fue casualidad, que fue un encuentro planeado pero que jamás conto con enamorarse de ella o al menos de sentir por ella otra vez lo que según él había quedado en el olvido.

-Quiero pensar que nuestro amor es épico, quien sabe tal vez no nos hubiéramos encontrado esa noche, pero quizá alguna vez nos encontraríamos en la oficina de Potter, en el pasillo, en algún evento; Destino lo llaman los muggles sino me equivoco, fuiste hecha para mí y yo nací para amarte.

-Y yo para amarte a ti, mi Hurón

-Te dejare pasar por esta vez ese ridículos sobre nombre

-¿Por esta vez? Espera a que algún día les regale a nuestros hijos un hurón de mascota y les cuente la historia de un joven que hace mucho tiempo fue convertido en uno

-No es gracioso, Granger

-Es Malfoy ahora por si lo has olvidado

-Nunca. Me gusta cómo suena "nuestros hijos" si esperamos hacer eso realidad es mejor practicar – la miro con deseo

-Como dicen los muggles, la practica hace al maestro, así que es hora de ir a la recamara

-No eres divertida, porque ir hasta allá, si puedo tenerte aquí- sin esperar respuesta se colocó sobre ella para comenzar a acariciar a su esposa

Sin lugar a duda era el tiempo del amor, se sentía en el viento, en las calles, en todos lados, tres parejas iniciaban una aventura en busca de la felicidad, todos atravesaban porque uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas, unos ignorando las verdaderas razones de su unión, otros aprendiendo a mostrarse vulnerables y unos sanando heridas que creían curadas. Todos buscamos algo que nos haga sentir bien, un momento de liberar aquello que nos ahoga, aquello que por unos instantes nos aleja de la realidad, ya sea un buen libro, una canción, una película en una tarde lluviosa, otros lo encuentran en una persona que te hace sentir merecedora de una segunda oportunidad, alguien que rescate tu alma, aquella que creías perdida, hundida en la obscuridad, alguien que te haga ver que eres merecedor de amar y ser amado, estas tres parejas al fin han encontrado su pedacito de cielo, que hoy parece tranquilo pero no hay que olvidad que en ese cielo también aparece la tormenta.


	42. Casualidad o Destino

I'm Back! no me fui por tanto tiempo esta vez, ya cada vez nos acercamos al final de esta historia (entra en pánico). Espero que disfruten del capitulo, dejen su review y nos leemos pronto :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>No hay mayor tranquilidad que encontrarse en casa, aquel refugio donde parece que nada negativo puede penetrar y si lo llega a hacer siempre se encuentra una solución, no hay lugar como el hogar sin duda alguna, Hermione lo sabía, apenas dos días atrás ella y su esposo habían vuelto a la casa que se les había obsequiado, una casa de la que ella se enamoró, inmediatamente invito a su suegra para que ambas trabajaran en el jardín, su suegro ayudaba a su hijo con casos o simplemente hablaban de los que se les ocurría, era demasiada la dicha que sentía en su corazón, era completamente Feliz con la familia que jamás imagino tener. Draco se había convertido en un hombre por el cual ella sentía admiración, alguien con quien podía mantener una conversación por horas y que mejor aún la retaba llevándole la contraria a sus argumentos, no alguien que le daba la razón por ser la mejor bruja de la generación, no solo era apuesto, trabajador sino que ahora podía ver en él al ser humano, alguien que se ocultó por años, no podía pedirle más a la vida, excepto tal vez sobrevivir a la cena de inauguración de su casa.<p>

-Querida, aquí estas – dijo la madre de su esposo al abrir la puerta de su closet – no es hora de arreglarse, aún faltan detalles que arreglar, es hora de escoger el color de los manteles

Definitivamente si sobrevivía a este pequeño evento seria completamente feliz, su suegro le advirtió que Narcisa extrañaba planear eventos y que los más probable seria que no la dejaría descansar cuando ya tuviera una nueva idea para otro evento social, pensó que el viejo hombre exageraba pero no fue así, por eso mismo se encontraba oculta en su closet, ansiando tener un momento para ella sola, no entendía como una cena paso a ser toda una inauguración para cincuenta personas.

-Madre, deja a mi mujer tranquila, elije tú el mantel que consideres más apropiado para la ocasión ¿sí? – Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, su caballero había llegado a rescatarla, una vez más.

-Está bien, te veo abajo en 30 minutos querida- salió de la habitación con la elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba.

Hermione inmediatamente abrazo a su esposo, depósitos besos por todo su rostro feliz por su llegada, ciertamente su mañana había sido una tortura sin él y además planeando un evento al que ni ella deseaba asistir. Su esposo la aparto de si con una pequeña risa que solo ocasiono que ella le pegara en el pecho.

-Como te atreves a reírte de mí, no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar. Tu madre me hiso elegir entre 20 vajillas que para la quinta para mí todas lucían igual – termino con un puchero

-Oh Hermy, te prometo que solo será hoy, hablaré con ella para que no te haga sufrir tanto- río

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, estás acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas

-Pronto te resignarás y encontrarás la manera para quedar bien con ella y salirte con la tuya, tengo años de ventaja en esto.

-Me serviría de mucho saber cómo lo haces

-Oh que atrevida como llegamos a este tema ¿no estábamos hablando de mi madre?, pero si tanto te interesa saber puedo mostrártelo en este instante – comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras la dejaba atrapado su cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared.

-Draco, por favor sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, basta por favor

-Tenemos treinta minutos libres de mi madre ¿segura que quieres que me detenga? – lo beso – Nunca

….

Todo estaba listo para la velada, los invitados comenzaban a llegar, los recién casados platicaban por allí y por acá con las personas que preguntaban por su nueva vida juntos, algunos curiosos por saber más detalles de la luna de miel, la verdad era que la castaña ya solo se dedicaba a sonreír y esperar a que Draco contestara por ambos, ella volteo una vez más a la puerta esperando ver una cara conocido, suspiro de alivio por segunda vez en el día cuando vio entrar a los Potter, retirándose de la conversación de la manera más educada, fue al encuentro con sus amigos.

-Harry, Ginny, gracias a Merlín que han llegado, juro que si alguien vuelve a preguntar una vez más para cuando llega el nuevo Malfoy voy a lanzar un cruccio a alguien – dijo con rapidez

-Entonces, ¿Para cuándo tendré un sobrino? – rio Harry

-No es gracioso, Potter.

-Exacto Harry, no estés pidiendo sobrinos cuando estas a punto de ser padre – rio su esposa

-Era solo un comentario para romper la tensión, solo mírala parece que va a caer en cualquier segundo

-¡Harry! – exclamaron ambas mujeres, él solo rodo los ojos

-Dime, ¿Dónde está el hurón que tienes por esposo?

-Justo aquí, pero solo mi esposa puede llamarme así – dijo apareciendo detrás de su esposa- Potter, Ginny y futuro mini Potter, un placer tenerlos en nuestra casa

-Gracias por invitarnos, espero verte el Lunes en la oficina, Malfoy

-Claro, jefe. Estoy listo para volver, dos meses fueron suficiente descanso – sonrío

-Bien, las cosas no andan muy bien como la última vez que estuviste al frente

-Hombres, sino es de quidditch hablan del trabajo, suficiente tenemos con saber que ponen su vida en peligro cada día, por lo menos hoy hay que disfrutar

-Ginny, tiene razón y tú Draco Malfoy sigue quejándote de tus vacaciones que en primer lugar te recuerdo fue nuestra luna de miel y no dormirás en nuestra habitación- dijo fingiendo molestia

-Es Bueno saber quién es el que manda en la relación y sobre todo que alguien te ponga en tu lugar, sabía que habías elegido correctamente a tu esposa – dijo una voz detrás de los amigos, Draco río, recibiendo con una abrazo a su amigo

-Me conoces, un Malfoy siempre tiene lo mejor – dijo tomaba de la cintura a su esposa, mientras su amigo saludaba a los presentes – ¿cómo te va, Nott?

-Ya me conocen, de cita en cita, derritiendo corazones al pasar

-¿Se supone que todos te van a creer? – dijo una mujer azabache que venía acompañada de Ron – Es un gusto verlos a todos de nuevo, tenemos noticias – dijo mirando a sus amigos, luego al pelirrojo quien se sonrojo

-Pues, lo que pasa es que , Pansy y yo somos oficialmente una pareja – dijo con timidez

-Felicidades, sinceramente ya era hora, es bueno ver que todos mis amigos han sido domesticado mientras yo sigo siendo un ser libre por esta vida- rio Nott

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con una dulce voz la rubia que recién se unía al grupo, todos se miraron entre si

-Luna, preciosa, pensé que llegarías tarde- sonrió con nerviosismo

-Si, definitivamente se nota que eres un ser libre, Theo – dijo Hermione, a lo que todos rieron

-Solo hacía tiempo en lo que esta hermosa mujer llegaba, la verdad es que Luna y yo somos novios

-La próxima vez que nos vayamos, por favor envíen una nota con lo que está pasando

-Por favor, nos vamos por dos meses y me encuentro con que Theodore Nott, mi amigo, no, mi hermano, tiene novia. Mejor aún, Pansy tú de novia con un Weasley, sin ofender.

-Camate, Drakie ahora sabes cómo nos sentimos cuando nos enteramos de tu relación con Hermione, así que estamos a mano y además, la última vez que cheque creí que esta era una fiesta así que quiero algo de beber.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto, sin tomar en cuenta la falsa alarma de Ginny, quien ya estaba a punto de tener a su primer hijo, estabas a tan solos semanas quizá días, pero después de solo ese momento, Hermione termino teniendo una gran noche, disfrutando de sus amigos, sobre todo le dio gusto a ver a Ron con alguien más, alguien que lo haría feliz de la manera que ella nunca pudo, tal vez era destinado a ser así, tal vez siempre estuvo esperando por Draco sin saberlo, eso se encontraba pensando mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, esperando que su esposo saliera de ducharse para poder dormir.

-Una moneda por cada pensamiento – dijo Draco mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla

-¿Crees en las casualidades?, me refiero a que si el volver a encontrarnos fue una casualidad que desencadeno todos los evento hasta traernos aquí

-¿A qué viene esto? –pregunto con nerviosismo, si tan solo ella supiera

-Solo pensaba en como Pansy y Ron si funcionan, quizá yo fui destinada para ti y por eso con él jamás funciona a pesar de los años

-Creo que nosotros forjamos nuestro destino, quizá hay algo más poderos que nosotros pero creo en que cada cosa que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, cada decisión, cada acto nos lleva a un lugar, depende de nosotros – dijo mientras se acostaba a lado de su esposa, ella se quedó pensativa

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Solo recordaba como nunca te rendiste conmigo, a pesar de mi resistencia- sonrío, se volteó para quedar frente a su esposo – no importa si fue casualidad o destino, lo importante es que estamos aquí - se acomodó sobre su pecho.

Draco no respondió, sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad algún día, sobre cómo pensaba de ella y como fue la manera en la que realmente se acercó a ella, es verdad, siempre había sentido debilidad por ella pero la manera en la que propuso conquistarla fue un acto de cobardía y egoísmo, sabía que justo en ese momento estaba siendo egoísta al ocultar esto para no lastimarla y sobre todo para no perderla.

En ocasiones el acto más egoísta puede ser acompañado de amor, de esperanza, a veces un acto puede parecer de amor puro, sin embargo, estar acompañado de las razones más egoístas, lo cierto es que no todo el tiempo sabemos diferenciar entre ambos, nos confundimos entre lo que creemos correcto, lo que es mejor, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué es lo correcto? Puede ser tan malo seguir al corazón y terminar haciendo algo desastroso, o lo contrario, dejarte llevar y encontrarte con algo hermoso, o mejor aún encontrarte a ti mismo. Draco depositó un beso en la frente de su ya dormida esposa, esperanzado que el amor que tenían uno para el otro seria lo suficiente para sobrevivir la verdad, o cualquier obstáculo que se encontraran en su camino. El futuro parecía cada vez mejor cuando el rubio buscaba maneras de hacerle saber la verdad seguro de que jamás la perdería pues confiaba en su pedacito de cielo, sin tan solo supiera que la vida no es una utopía, que por más que se quieran ocultar las cosas, de alguna u otra manera todo surge cuando es tiempo.


	43. Familia

¡Hola! les traigo nueva actualización, espero que disfruten del capitulo. ¡Ya estamos en la recta final! quizá a tres capítulos del final, gracias a todos los que siguen uniéndose a esta historia y también a todos los lectores que han estado desde un inicio :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>La vida de una pareja recién casada es un reto, empezando por el hecho que se debe adaptar la persona a vivir con otro, a compartir costumbres, a llegar a acuerdos, aprender a negociar pero sobretodo el hecho de despertar cada día y decidir amar a tu pareja, elegirla cada día, conquistándola cada día. Una vida que compartes, en la que si uno cae, el otro te ayuda a levantarte, si ambos caen, unidos continúan.<p>

Lecciones que habían aprendido Draco y Hermione en su primer año y medio de matrimonio, ellos funcionaban como pareja pero al momento de discutir ambos eran orgullosos pero al final terminaban cediendo. Con el tiempo crearon su rutina, dividían el tiempo entre el trabajo, los viajes que Draco debía ser por su trabajo, las visitas familiares, los eventos sociales en lo que siempre se esperaba su llegada, a pesar del tiempo las personas seguían maravilladas por esta unión lo que mostraba un ejemplo para unir a la sociedad pero del cual Hermione sufría, ya que odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero su esposo siempre terminaba convenciéndola de ir; el único evento que Hermione esperaba con ansia era la reunión de Hogwarts, unos días atrás habían recibido la invitación, cosa que aún faltaba decirle a su esposo.

Es así como la castaña esperaba en la sala de su hogar, observando el fuego de la chimenea, de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia el reloj o la dirigía al vaso de leche que se encontraba en la mesa, no podía dormir, sentía nausea, todo daba vueltas, sabía que era la preocupación, que no podría dormir tranquila hasta que su esposo estuviera de vuelta, lo cierto es que ya tenía días sintiéndose igual, cada vez era más recurrentes las misiones de Draco. Miró el reloj, indicaba las tres de la mañana, suspiró mientras jugaba con su anillo de matrimonio, sonrió, de verdad era una mujer feliz, no le importaba tener que pasar por una noche de desvelo como esa, un rato de malestar no se comparaba con los dichosos momentos que hasta el momento había vivido con su esposo, también con sus amigos, que no solo el primer Hijo de Harry, James, comenzaba a caminar, sino que ahora Ginny y el esperaba al segundo, la pelirroja tenía un mes y medio de embarazo cuando lo descubrió, Harry casi se desmaya; Mientras que Pansy y Ron, viajaron un par de meses para vivir su noviazgo, al regresar los weasley la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, ahora no se perdía ninguna comida familiar los domingos, menos ahora que dentro de una semana se mudarían a la casa que compraron cerca de la familia del pelirrojo y de Luna ni hablar, estaba locamente enamorada de Theo, él seguía siendo su insufrible ser, creyéndose capaz de conquistar a cualquier mujer pero al final de día es Luna Lovegood la que tiene su corazón, lo hiso muy claro cuando le propuso matrimonio un mes atrás, la castaña sonrió nuevamente, muchas cosas habían mejorado con tan solo un año y medio, colocó una mano sobre su abdomen, solo le faltaba tener un bebé para ser aún más feliz, pero eso era uno de los muchos temas que tenía que discutir con Draco, con el trabajo de ambos, sobretodo el de él había sido imposible, en dos semanas solo lo había visto cuatro veces, eso ero lo complicado de su relación en ese momento, estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía el rubio pero deseaba iniciar una familia y sus viajes continuaban así eso no pasaría pronto. Estaba a punto de rendirse e irse a la cama cuando escucho ese sonido tan peculiar de una aparición atrás del sillón donde estaba ella.

-¿Draco? – susurró- a lo que su esposo reacciono sacando su varita, poniéndose en modo de defensa, hasta que vio a la castaña

-Por merlín, Hermione, me has asustado

-Bueno, por lo menos sé que siempre estas alerta- sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces despierta? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla

-No podía dormir, estaba preocupada – lo beso

-Lo siento, hubieron complicaciones, volví a las 12 de Alemania pero algunos de los aurores fueron heridos, entre ellos Harry.

-¡Qué! Tenemos que ir a verlo – dijo asustada

-Cálmate, ya lo he llevado a su casa, no fue nada grave por eso tarde

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Si, un poco cansado pero ahora estoy mejor porque mi hermosa esposa está conmigo

-Por favor dime que ya no hay más viajes esta semana, no creo soportar un día más solo viéndote ir

-Por ahora no y si lo hubiera supongo que Potter no tendrá problema si falto a una misión – sonrió al ser atacado por besos por todo el rostro.

Detuvo el ataque de la castaña cargándola para llevarla a la habitación, extrañaba estar acostado cerca de ella y escucharla hablar sin parar sobre su día, era bueno estar en casa. La dejo sobre la cama mientras se duchaba rápido, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado por poder llegar a casa con su esposa, esperaba que un futuro no muy lejano pudiera también tener un bebé esperándolo, sonrió, se cambió y se metió bajo las cobijas de la cama, Hermione inmediatamente se recostó sobre su pecho, mientras el jugueteaba con el cabello de ella.

-Hace unos días llego una invitación para una reunión en Hogwarts, le he preguntado a tus padres si quieren acompañarnos , aunque no lo creas tu Padre parecía feliz de ir, claro, si tú estás de acuerdo

-No hay cosa que tu desees que te pueda negar, no solo porque te amo sino porque sé que lo harás de igual manera – recibió un golpe – sabes que es verdad

-Eso no importa ahora, la fiesta es en tres días así que espero que no lo olvides como aquella vez del cumpleaños de Teddy

-Cuantas veces tengo que pedirte perdón, te prometo que esta vez no me iré de la oficina, vengo a casa para irnos juntos

-Eso espero Draco Malfoy

El silencio inundo la habitación, Hermione se debatía entre hablar sobre el tema de la familia o esperarse un par de días, mordió su labio inferior , que tal si él no quería lo mismo o qué tal si jamás pensaba en tener hijos, fue uno de los temas de los cuales nunca hablaron previamente.

-Mione, dime lo que estás pensando, te conozco perfectamente, sé que tienes miedo de decirme algo – ella se sentó, acto que el imitó

-Draco, he estado pensando mucho sobre cómo decirte esto, yo…

-Anda, no estás hablando con un extraño, soy tu esposo y nada de lo que digas puede hacerme quererte menos, al menos que pienses que Potter es mejor jugador de quidditch – ella río despejando su miedo

-Jamás para mi tu siempre serás el mejor – respiro profundo- me cuesta tanto decírtelo porque nunca lo hemos hablado, no sé si tú quieras lo mismo o si yo me estoy adelantando – hablo con rapidez

-Hermione, respira , una cosa a la vez – ella asintió

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, desde un par de meses he estado pensando en que quiero formar una familia, quiero tener un bebé , quiero que seamos padres pero no si es el mome... – la calló con un beso

-Eso era lo que tenías tanto miedo a decirme – río- nada me haría más feliz

-¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida

-Claro, yo he pensado lo mismo, si quisieras podríamos poner manos a la obra en este instante – la beso, ella lo detuvo

-Me encantaría, pero por ahora solo quiero escuchar tu voz, no sabes lo que ha sido esta casa sin ti-

-Está bien, lo dejare pasar por hoy ,pero escúchame bien Hermione Malfoy, no pasa de este mes que estemos esperando a nuestro bebé – ambos rieron

-Hablemos de eso, sé que es pronto pero duramos nuestro corto noviazgo y lo que lleva de nuestro matrimonio sin hablar del tema, quiero saber cuáles han sido tus ideas sobre una familia.

-Sinceramente, no había pensado en tener una hasta que me diste una oportunidad, no sé nada sobre bebes, solo lo que he visto con los potter ¿tú?

-Siempre he querido tener una familia extensa, con cuatro hijos

-Tenemos mucho que practicar entonces- río. Ella ignoro el comentario

-Me gusta el nombre de Matthew

-Sabes que en mi familia hay un tradición sobre las constelaciones

-Lo mejor de nuestra familia es que hacemos nuestras tradiciones – debatió

-Buen punto, aun así me gusta scorpious, Leo y perseus

-¿Scorpious? Sabes lo que sufriría nuestro hijo con ese nombre

-Es mejor a que le digan Matt

-Dime por favor que los nombres para una niña son más razonables y Cassiopeia no es una opción

-Le quitas la diversión a esto

-Draco, una hija mía no se llamara así, si quieres el nombre de una constelación podemos encontrar mejores

-Dime uno – la retó

-Lyra o Ara – él sonrió satisfecho y ella también

-Lyra Malfoy, Ara Malfoy, suenan bastante bien para mi

-Igual para mí, son perfectos pero mi hijo no se llamara scorpious

Discutieron hasta el amanecer hasta quedarse dormidos, en algún punto de la discusión rieron por estar peleando por el nombre de un bebé que ni siquiera han concebido, pero ambos estaban feliz de estar de acuerdo y poder iniciar su familia, por ahora no hablarían con nadie de sus planes hasta que la castaña estuviera embarazada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tres días habían pasado, la fiesta de Hogwarts seria esa noche, los padres de Draco llegaron desde la hora del desayuno para pasar el día con ellos, más bien con ella ya que su esposo se fue a mediodía a resolver los últimos detalles de un caso para estar de vuelta a tiempo. Narcisa y Hermione caminaban por el jardín, mientras Lucius leía el profeta.

-Hay algo diferente en ti, querida – comentó Cissy después de un rato de silencio

-¿Diferente?¿en qué sentido? No me siento diferente

-No sé qué es con exactitud, pero sea lo que sea te hace ver más radiante

-Bueno, solo ha cambiado algo desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo misteriosamente

-Algo que parece no me dirás – río

-No es que no quiera pero Draco y yo acordamos en no hablar al respecto

-Está bien, ya me lo dirán cuando sea tiempo

Draco llego a casa más tarde de lo que había prometido, apareció en su habitación, metiendo a duchar antes de que su esposa viera la hora, en cuestión de 10 minutos estaba listo, solo le faltaba ponerse la corbata

-Draco Malfoy, juro por merlín que si no llegas en este instante – escucho a su esposa quejarse mientras había la puerta de la habitación

-Hola – dijo descaradamente

-Draco, por un momento pensé que no llegarías

-Mione, te hice una promesa

-No sé en qué momento llegaste

-No me fije la hora pero quizá hace unos 40 minutos

-Eso es una mentira pero la dejaré pasar para cuando regresemos

-No creo que eso sea posible, tengo un plan para esta noche – dijo acercándose a ella- uno que incluye que estés fuera de ese vestido que te hace lucir más bella y aún más irresistible – ella se sonrojo – Sra. Malfoy, esta noche tendremos a nuestro heredero

-¿Tanta seguridad tienes? – dijo faltándole la respiración

- Ya lo veras, por ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que modifique la hora del plan

- Antes de que tu madre suba por nosotros demandando puntualidad

La castaña arreglo la corbata de su esposo, al finalizar beso sus labios y juntos bajaron a reunirse con el resto de la familia, antes de irse tomaron una fotografía de los cuatro, Hermione Luciendo un hermoso vestido negro en corte A con un corsé de forma de corazón con tonos dorados, acompañado de unos guantes negro, Narcisa lucía un vestido lila que la hacía lucir hermosa y los dos hombres de la familia lucían un clásico smoking negro, pero lo importante que adornaba la familia, eran sus sonrisas, una familia un tanto extraña, unida por circunstancias poco comunes, pero una familia sin igual.

Todos desparecieron de la casa, dejándola sola y vacía, un hogar que no sería igual al terminar la noche, en la cual unas horas después solo habría muebles destruidos y corazones rotos, el fuerte olor alcohol, tristeza y ausencia. Todo en la vida es sobre el tiempo, medir el tiempo, saber cómo organizarnos, cuando es momento de decir algo y cuando no, nos muestra como son las personas, cura heridas, distancia a otros, en este caso, es tiempo de que la verdad salga a la luz.


	44. Haunted

No me odien! estoy de vuelta (Finally) ahora cuento con tiempo libre así que espero ya poder traerles el fin de esta historia, que empezó con una pésima redacción, ideas improvisadas muchos cambios que ahora veo y me pregunto que estaba pensando, ahora ha mejorado un poco ( espero) esta la primera historia que he escrito en mi vida y estoy muy orgullosa de ella, espero que les guste este capítulo, agregue una canción espero que de a entender que parte corresponde a que personaje, quiero que sepan que Haunted de Taylor Swift siempre fue la inspiración para esta Historia, perdiendo mi tiempo en youtube encontré un video con esta canción y es un Dramione, no es mio solo les dejo el link por si gustan verlo. watch?v=kTbng2Gqr9Y

Disculpen si hay errores o algo, no quise leerla después de escribir sino tardaria más en subir esto, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero con ansia sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>El Castillo de Hogwarts lucia radiante, lleno de vida, cientos de ex alumnos acompañados de sus familias se encontraban esperando a que les asignaran una mesa, el gran comedor parecía otro, mesas circulares estaban acomodadas, el techo estaba ocupado por pequeñas estrellas en lugar de las tradicionales velas. Los Potter fueron los primeros en llegar con la esperanza de evitar a la multitud, pero los Malfoy no habían sido tan afortunados, para cuando hicieron presencia, algunos de los medios más importantes del Mundo mágico se encontraban en el lugar para cubrir el evento; Intentaron entrar lo más rápido posible evadiendo las cámaras, después de tanto tiempo a la castaña le perturbaba que las personas estuvieran tan interesadas en su vida, pero desde su Boda parecía que había aumentado la curiosidad de las personas, una vez que estuvieron a salvo dentro del gran comedor, se dirigieron a la mesa que se les había reservado, estando a lado de sus Amigos, todos se saludaron felices de estar de regreso en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.<p>

La Directora Mcgonagall llamó la atención de todos para dar inicio al evento, muchos de los presentes aplaudieron cuando la vieron ocupar el lugar que Dumbledore solía tomar, una vez que cesaron los aplausos, gritos, la directora miro alrededor como si estuviera repasando mentalmente a que casa pertenecía cada uno o recordado alguna de las tantas cosas que los vio hacer en sus años como maestra.

Sean todos bienvenidos a su segundo Hogar, es un placer para mi estar al frente y ver qué rumbo han tomado sus vidas, después de todo, ustedes fueron la Generación que vivió más peligros en estas paredes, ustedes y muchos otros estuvieron dispuestos a dar su vida por el bien común, aunque muchos otros no están aquí hoy porque lucharon valientemente haciendo el mayor de los sacrificios por un futuro mejor se les recuerda con un gran cariño y admiración, hoy el castillo abre sus puertas para celebrar que una vez más estamos todos reunidos, espero que esta noche este llena de reencuentros y agradable sorpresas, bienvenidos nuevamente y que inicie el banquete.

Todos aplaudieron y a la vez vieron aparecer en cada mesa varios platillos, Harry sonrió recordando como adoraba esa parte de cada inicio de curso, la cena fue agradable, una vez que terminaron, algunos comenzaron a bailar, mientras que otros buscaban a algunos de sus compañeros. Hermione y Draco, estaban terminando de bailar cuando un ex slytherin se les acercó, el rubio sonrió saludando con entusiasmo a su amigo.

-Blaise Zabani, te presento a mi esposa Hermione Malfoy

-Bella donna – dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña para besarla – como olvidar a Hermione Granger, bien hecho Draco, siempre elegiendo lo mejor de lo verte mejor

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo, igual de casanova que siempre- para sorpresa de Draco, se abrazaron como si fueran los mejores amigos- es una lástima que te hayas perdido de la boda

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó confundido el rubio una vez que se separaron

-Tua bella moglie y yo siempre hemos tenido una relación amistosa

-Blaise era el único slytherin que no me miraba con desprecio y que se sentaba por horas a estudiar conmigo, después de un tiempo dejamos el estudio por conversaciones

-Así que siempre que decías que te irías a estudiar, te ibas con Hermione – dijo el rubio

-Comprenderás que era mejor no decir más detalles en aquel tiempo, hubiera terminado mal para ambos, pero ahora mira cómo han cambiado las cosas, imaginen mi impacto cuando recibí la invitación a su boda, por desgracia mi madre falleció y no podía salir de Italia

-Lo sentimos mucho – comentó la castaña afligida

-Ya paso tiempo de eso y ahora estoy de regreso

La conversación con Blaise siguió un poco más, a ambos les sorprendió escuchar de su más reciente divorcio, una mujer italiana que solo se había interesado en él por su dinero, Draco sin dejar de escuchar a su amigo vio que la directora susurraba algo a su padre y un segundo después este la seguía fuera del gran comedor, le pareció extraño pero lo dejo pasar, vio a su madre sola, disculpándose con su esposa y amigo, se dirigió a bailar con su madre.

-¿Sabes a dónde ha ido mi padre?- preguntó después de bailar en silencio por un rato

-Comentó algo sobre ir al despacho de la directora, seguramente a hablar de la donación que quiere hacer al colegio

Draco solo asintió pero algo le decía que había algo más, después de bailar con su madre y esposa por un rato y negar que algo lo mantenía inquieto, decidió ir en busca de su padre, salió del gran comedor, dejando a una preocupada Hermione, cuando se encontraba a mitad del camino al despacho de la directora vio a su padre dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Padre, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó

-Porque no habría de estarlo- sonrió

-Algo está pasando, pareces ansioso – su padre suspiro- puedes contarme, confía en mi

-No es cuestión de confianza, temo que no estarás muy feliz conmigo

-Pruébame, el tiempo en el que nos ocultábamos cosas ya ha pasado

-Caminemos un poco, nuestras esposas han de estar muy solas y sintiéndose abandonadas

-Solo si me dices que pasa, podemos hacer ambas a la vez

-Está bien, si hemos alcanzado la entrada a la fiesta y aún no he terminado mi historia, serás paciente para escuchar el resto en casa.

-Muy bien, como desees – dijo a la vez que daba un paso para que su padre lo siguiera

-Hace algunos años cuando comencé a enfermar, en San Mungo nadie me daba una explicación , una tarde recibí una nota de la directora citándome en su despacho asegurándome que encontraría respuestas a mis preguntas, sin pensarlo vine, pero no era ella quien deseaba hablar conmigo, sino el retrato de Dumbledore – Draco asintió preguntándose a donde se dirigía todo esto- El viejo hombre me dijo que había hecho un hechizo en mí que ponía en riesgo mi vida, la única manera de poder ser curado era si dejaba mis prejuicios e ideología atrás, debía entonces ayudar a los necesitados, aceptar a los hijos de muggles y la prueba más importante recibir a un sangre sucia en su familia.

Draco se detuvo, comenzaba a relacionar esta información con la tarde en la que su padre le pidió que conquistara a Hermione con la justificación de ayudaría al prestigio de la familia, sintió enojo, una vez más su padre había actuado de una manera tan egoísta, lo miro con rabia mientras que Lucius parecía derrotado imaginando lo que su hijo pensaba.

-Se lo que debes estar pensado pero hay más de esta historia

-Entonces dilo, sabes perfectamente que esto no va a poder esperar a que lleguemos a casa

-Draco, estamos cerca de la fiesta, no arruinemos esta noche

-Solo dime el resto – bufó

-Si así lo quieres, en aquel momento entendí que es lo que necesitaba hacer para salvarme, debía casar a mi único hijo con una sangre sucia, ese día jure al anciano que prefería dejar que mi vida se marchitara poco a poco antes de imponerte algo más, antes de obligarte a hacer algo por mi beneficio – miró a su hijo con adoración – estaba resignado, mi salud empeoro con los días, apenas podía sostenerme pero una tarde ni tu madre ni tu madre estaban en casa, entre a tu antigua habitación encontré un baúl y no pude evitar ver el contenido.

-Encontraste las fotos y los recortes de periódico – su mirada se suavizo – descubriste mi secreto y lo usaste a tu favor

-No fue así, entendí que si yo no te forzaba, jamás irías tras ella porque no te creías merecedor de ser feliz, he cometido muchos errores pero no me arrepiento de haber hecho esto

-Me obligaste a seguir a Hermione, tienes idea de difícil que es verla a los ojos y recordar que estoy con ella porque tú me dijiste que la única manera de nuestra familia tuviera prestigio y que pudiera molestar a Potter era casándome con ella, sabes bien que la utilice, me arrepiento de la cosa que hice para llegar a tenerla como esposa, le mentí, me hiciste verla como un reto para que después me digas que lo hiciste para salvar tu vida y verme feliz- dijo el rubio furioso, no sabía sin con su padre o si con el mismo, porque al final el que tomó la decisión fue él, su padre gruño

-Tu esposa – fue todo lo que pudo decir Lucius, Draco miró hacia donde su padre le indicaba, a unos metros de distancia Hermione estaba parada con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, el rubio camino hacia ella pero la castaña Salió corriendo.

...

Después de esperar por más de veinte minutos, Narcisa le pidió a Hermione que fuera en busca de su esposo e Hijo, Blaise se ofreció a acompañarla al salir del gran comedor, una pareja detuvo al italiano, la castaña sonrió y se disculpó con los presentes, no camino mucho cuando escucho las voces de Draco y Lucius, su esposo sonaba enojado, eso la detuvo, estaba a punto de irse pero escucho su nombre, nada la había preparado para lo que estaba escuchando, en un impulso se dejó ver y su suegro inmediatamente la vio, pero ya era muy tarde.

Corrió dejando escapar las lágrimas, casi tropieza, Blaise la vio venir e inmediatamente fue hacia ella, él no podía entender lo que intentaba decirle la mujer que ahora se aferraba a su camisa llorando, vio a Draco asustado pero cuando intento acercarse ella lo miro con odio, como solían hacerlo algunos años atrás, las personas parecían darse cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

-Hermione, escucha…

-Ya he escuchado suficiente – dijo furiosa mientras veía que Lucius se acercaba

-Por favor, vamos a casa y hablemos de esto – Hermione rio ante esto , Blaise vio de reojo que Potter se dirigía hacia ellos acompañado de Ron

-Perdón la intrusión pero creo que necesitan resolver lo que está pasando en un lugar más privado – intervino el italiano

-Blaise, sácame de aquí por favor

Pero Hermione, tu esposo y …

-No tengo nada de qué hablar con los Malfoy, solo sácame de aquí – el moreno dudó, la castaña miro que sus amigos que recién llegaban, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del castillo, todos intentaron salir tras ella pero Blaise fue más rápido, en unos instantes estuvo de su lado, tomo su mano y desaparecieron.

Harry miró a Draco tratando de comprender que estaba pasando, el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas mirando el lugar exacto en el que se había desaparecido su esposa, no se habían percatado que los medio habían estado atentos en cuanto vieron a Hermione salir, Lucius fue el primero en reaccionar, tomo a su hijo del Hombro pero esto se quitó de inmediato, desapareciendo del lugar. Llegó a su casa y solo ahí dejo las lágrimas escapar, fue una busca de una botella de firewhisky.

Mientras que Blaise y Hermione aparecieron en una de las casas del italiano, en cuanto él volteo a ver a la castaña esta se desplomo, se maldijo solo a él se le ocurría hacer una aparición hasta Italia en el estado que se encontraba su amiga, cuando la tomó en sus brazos, vio la secuela de su tontería, la dejo sobre el sofá y fue en busca de esencia de díctamo, lo colocó rápido en su brazo derecho, una vez que todo estaba bajo control, la cargo para llevarla a una de las habitaciones e inmediatamente llamo a un médico, él era un gran mago pero no muy bueno en lo que respecta a la salud.

El Médico la analizó, esperó a que ella despertara, para ver si existía alguna complicación más, aparentemente todo estaba bien pero aun así, el medimago pidió a Blaise que lo dejara un momento a solas con la paciente, el moreno espero fuera de la habitación caminando de un lado a otro, unos minutos más tarde el médico salió, Zabini se despidió sin acompañarlo, entró a la habitación de su amiga y en cuanto lo vio rompió en llanto, entre hipidos le dijo lo que había sucedido, después de un rato se quedó dormida, él con mucho cuidado salió en busca de pergamino para hacerle saber a Draco que su esposa estaba bien. Una vez sola Hermione abrió los ojos, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break.  
>It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake.<p>

Ella sabía que su relación con Draco llegó de sorpresa, habían pasado de odiarse por muchos años a amarse de una manera que ella no creía posible pero jamás imagino que las cosas llegarían a romperse, todo era una mentira, miró a la obscuridad de la noche, rio pensando que ahora todo parecía un error, pero se había sentido tan bien.

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<p>

Something's made your eyes go cold

Draco bebió una vez más de la botella, para luego aventarla contra el suelo partiéndola en cientos de pedazos, no podía sacar de su mente la mirada tan fría que Hermione le había dedicado, una vez más estaba por perderla sino es que ya la había perdió y quizá esta vez para siempre.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<p>

La Castaña se sentó en el frio suelo, enojada consigo misma, ella creía en lo mucho que él había cambiado, creía conocerlo, pero ahora todo parecía estaba mal y aun si deseaba que estuviera ahí para abrazarla pero debía recordarse que por él estaba en ese estado

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you

Golpeaba todo lo que se le cruzaba por enfrente, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le permitía respirar y todo porque le faltaba ella, solo recordaba como salió corriendo, alejándose de él, de su vida y si tan solo supiera que cada palabra, cada te amo eran reales, él sabía que la intención con la se acercó a ella no fue la mejor pero todo lo que hizo por estar con ella fue genuino.

He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing

se odiaba en esos instantes porque aunque Blaise intent consolarla, ella seguia deciando que Draco estuviera a su lado, no sabia hasta cuando se sentiria mejor o lo suficientemente valiente para verlo otra vez, pero ya nada la aferraba a él, rio mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, era una tonta por pensar que nada la ataba a él, empezando por el amor que le tenía, tocó su abdomen, el gran amor que le tenía y el pequeño ser de tan solo cuatro semanas que crecía en su vientre.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<p>

Tomó otra botella, avento la corbata y el saco, subio las mangas de su camisa dejando al descubierto la marca que tanto odiaba, ahora no habia vuelta atrás, tenia la esperanza de que su esposa quisera escucharlo, una lechuza entro por la ventana y dejo caer un nota a sus pies, la tomó, la leyo detenidamente para después aventarla, Blaise le habia escrito asegurandole que Hermione estaba bien pero que ella no deseaba que se supiera donde estaba ni queria saber de él, su amigo había mandado la nota a escondidas porque ni eso queria que hicera.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<p>

Si había solución a esto no quería ni pensarlo, estaba cegada por el dolor y el enojo, no podía creer que se había enterado de su embarazo en la que podía ser una de las peores noches de su vida, no sabía si estaba exagerando pero se sentía traicionada, se sentía tonta y ridícula, pero eso era lo única que quería hacer, sentir, no quería pensar, eso vendría después.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<p>

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<p>

Por esa noche no quedaba más que llorar, sentir rabia, eran dos almas en dolor, por encontrar algo tan maravilloso y estar en esa situación, sabían que esto no terminaba, Hermione se aferraba a su abdomen mientras que Draco lo hacía a otra botella, no habían llegado tan lejos para destruir todo en una sola noche, se amaba con todo su ser pero por ahora, la distancia les hacía bien, nos les quedaba atormentarse aunque sea por una noche, sentirse maldecidos por el destino.


	45. Te llevo en mi Corazón

Te llevo en mi corazón

Después de tanto tiempo hemos llegado al último Capítulo. Esta historia significa mucho para mí, inicie a escribirle cuando recién cumplía 18 años en el 2011 y tres años después aquí está el final, por mucho tiempo no quise terminarla porque me quería aferrar a ella, cuando escribí los primeros capítulos estaba pasando por una época de mucha incertidumbre y mucho temor, fui creciendo con los pasos de los años y creo que eso se refleja en la historia, ahora me encuentro en un punto de mi vida en el que estoy iniciando una nueva etapa y no se pueden imaginar las transcendencia que han tenido ustedes en mí, con cada uno de sus comentarios y para todos aquellos que solo leen pero no comentan espero que les haya gustado, me parece increíble que la primera historia que he escrito en mi vida esté terminada.

Como mencione al inicio, este el último capítulo pero no crean que los dejare sin un epilogo así que espérenlo pronto, la visión del final de esta historia no es para nada en como termino pero creo que me gustó mucho como quedo, tenía que tener drama y romance, en el primer bosquejo es final era algo trágico luego feliz pero creo que eso fallaría a la esencia romántica de "Te llevo en mi corazón"

No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente, aún sigo trabajando en "somewhere only we know" y de vez en cuando me gusta dejar one shots por aquí y tengo ideas para una nueva historia.

Muchas gracias y ahora sí, a disfrutar del final de "Te llevo en mi Corazón"

**Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>Dos agonizantes semanas habían pasado desde que su peor temor se convirtió en realidad, todos los medios buscaban encontrar más detalles sobre la desaparición de Hermione Malfoy. Draco no salía de su casa mientras sus padres intentaban manejar la situación, Los Potter exigían ver al menor de los Malfoy pero este se rehusaba a verlos, ni siquiera sus padres podían hacerlo salir de su habitación, los elfos siempre regresaban con la bandeja de comida intacta, él había intentado que Blaise le dijera dónde encontrarla pero la respuesta siempre era la misma " aún no es tiempo" , no entendía que más tenía que hacer, tenía que verla, explicarle, hacerla ver que jamás mintió sobre su amor por ella, pero nunca contestaba sus cartas, Zabini se negaba a ayudarle; se miró en el espejo, se río de sí mismo, sus ojos estaba inflamado por el llanto, círculos negros se notaban bajo ellos y estaba seguro que había bajado de peso, si quería recuperar a su esposa está definitivamente no era la manera, se alejó de ahí para tomar un baño para después salir a enfrentar al mundo, empezando por Harry Potter quien sabía que estaba ahí porque de vez en cuando lo escuchaba gruñir o gritar de frustración cuando se le impedía subir.<p>

Una vez que estuvo listo, respiro profundo, bajo silenciosamente las escaleras pero nada lo preparo para la reacción de Harry en cuanto lo vio, en cuanto estuvo en la sala, el elegido se abalanzo sobre él golpeándolo, pero no se defendió, lo merecía y además unos golpes no se comparaban con el dolor que ya sentía por no tenerla, no se dio cuenta que Ron había quitado a su amigo de encima, apenas pudo notar cuando Ginny lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo para sentarlo en el sofá, Harry se calmó cuando vio a Malfoy quebrarse enfrente de todos, dejando las lágrimas caer, camino hacia él, coloco su mano en el hombro de Draco. Ron vio la escena frente a él, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados cuando él sabía dónde estaba Hermione y menos sabiendo la historia completa, con mucho cuidado salió de la casa para aparecer en Italia.

Blaise miró impactado al visitante frente a él, sabía que Hermione le había enviado su ubicación a Ron pensando que no sería tan impulsivo como Harry, sin más lo llevo con la castaña que estaba en el jardín, cuando lo vio corrió a abrazarlo, mientras dejaba caer sus lágrima era bueno ver a alguien más aparte de Blaise, quien no la dejaba sola ni un solo instante desde que le dijo sobre su estado.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? – ella sonrió limpiándose las mejillas

-He estado mejor, me da mucho gusto verte- volvió a su asiento mientras Blaise se retiraba para darles su espacio- ¿cómo están todos?

-Muy preocupados por ti, mi visita no es solo para saludarte

-Lo sé, reconozco a un hombre con una misión pero por favor te suplico que no me hables de él

-Es tu esposo, si tan solo vieras como esta, no come, apenas hoy salió de su habitación

-¿Y como crees que estoy yo?- dijo intentando contener su enojo – crees que ha sido fácil para mi

-Por supuesto que no, sé por lo que estás pasando, el dolor que estas sintiendo pero también sé lo que él está sufriendo porque no hace mucho tiempo fui yo quien te rompió el corazón – ella bufó – Harry lo golpeo, ni siquiera intento defenderse, lo vi llorar Hermy.

-Me mintió, me uso – dijo intentando de no llorar pero no podía detenerse – si tan solo supieras

-Se lo que paso y no es nada comparado con lo yo te hice, cuando me entere quise matarlo pero luego entre razón, te ama como ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo- lo miró sorprendida

-¿Desde cuándo sabias? – pregunto estaba vez furiosa

-Desde antes de tu compromiso

-¿Cómo pudiste? – gritó

-¿Realmente importa cómo es que inicio su relación? – respondió

-Para mi si

-Ambos sabemos que no es así, estas enojada porque todo este tiempo a pesar de todo habías estado esperando que algo así sucediera, tenías miedo de darte cuenta que no había cambiado, que habías caído ante él – gritó furiosa mientras golpeaba a ron en el pecho, mientras él intentaba tomarla por las muñecas, odiaba a su amigo por tener la razón, interrumpió su ataque cuando un dolor atravesó su abdomen, Ron se asustó cuando vio su rostro lleno de dolor, gritó llamando a Blaise quien llego corriendo pero cuando vio como un rastro de sangre rodando por las piernas de la castaña, ordeno a uno de sus elfos que fueran por el médico mientras él llevaba a su amiga a su habitación.

-Mi bebé – susurro cuando el italiano la recostó en la cama- lo estoy perdiendo

-Tranquila, mira el médico está aquí

Ron había escuchado, miró sus manos cubiertas de sangre de cuando intentó cargarla antes de que Blaise se la quitara de sus brazos, la situación era peor de lo que había pensado, ahora la vida de ese pequeño estaba en peligro y no podía evitar sentir culpa, si tan solo hubiera sabido cuando la enfrentó, pero ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p>Después de sus crisis frente a los Potter y sus padres, todos lo habían dejado un momento a solas pero unos minutos después Harry regresó, habían estado en silencio por un largo tiempo pero fue Draco quien hablo primero<p>

-No me mires con lástima, Potter – río- no necesito de tu salvación

-Necesitas un amigo, eso es lo que soy

-Si quieres pegarme de nuevo solo hazlo pero no me des uno de tus sermones de gryffindor – dijo recordándole al azabache del antiguo Draco Malfoy

-No haré ninguno de esas dos cosas, perdón por lo de antes

-Lo merecía, así que no hay nada que perdonar

-Tus padres me contaron todo

-Ya sabes la historia así que ahora déjame solo

-Tú y Hermione son mi familia, no importa lo que hagas no te dejaré, no solo porque te aprecio sino porque sé que a Hermione no le gustaría verte así

-Como veras ella no está aquí, asi que lo que no sabe no le hace daño – dijo con ironía

-Si la quieres de vuelta, junta los pedazos de ti mismo y no te quedes aquí hundido en tu dolor – Draco lo vio conmovido, tomo el valor necesario para decir lo que quería

-Ayúdame, Harry – se le quebró la voz – no sé qué hacer

-Para eso estoy aquí, vamos empezando por comer algo – sonrió

* * *

><p>Blaise y Ron esperaban fuera de la habitación de la castaña, el italiano le había contado lo que sabía sobre el embarazo de su amiga, diciéndole que había tratado de convencerla de que le dijera a Draco pero ella se seguía negando, cuando al fin el médico salió les dijo que ella estaba bien, que ella les explicaría. Cuando entraron a la habitación la vieron abrazando su abdomen, mientras lloraba, ambos temieron lo peor hasta que ella les sonrío<p>

Mi bebé es todo un guerrero – sonrió – estamos bien

Gracias a merlín – suspiro Blaise

Gracias a ustedes dos

Hermione, lo lamento mucho, yo no sabía – dijo Ron

No te preocupes, no es culpa de nadie, lo importante es que estamos bien, es igual de terco que su padre – los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas – lamento ser una molestia Blaise, pero el médico me ha ordenado absoluto reposo por lo menos hasta el cuarto mes de embarazo, no puedo viajar ni pasar por cualquier cosa que pueda alterarme

-Lo imagine, así fue como mi ex esposa pero a ella no le importo

-Lo siento, no sabía – dijo asustada

-Es pasado, ahora lo importante es cuidarte - Ahora Hermione entendía porque se había vuelto tan sobre protector cuando le dijo de su embarazo

-Ron, por favor necesites que guardes este secreto hasta que mi bebé no esté en riesgo

-Por supuesto, pero creo que necesitas decirle al padre

-Lo sé, pero no ahorita, no podría estar tranquila y eso puede perjudicarnos

-Lo entiendo, pero es mucho pedir que por lo menos respondas una de sus cartas, darle algo para aferrarse

-Tengo una mejor idea – sonrío – para eso necesito de tu ayuda

* * *

><p>Tres días habían pasado desde que Draco comenzó a ser funcional nuevamente, ya comía un poco, pasaba largas horas entrenando con los aurores, los medios no dejaban de seguir cada uno de sus pasos, por las noches cuando ya no encontraba nada en que mantener su mente ocupada y miraba su cama vacía, dejaba caer sus lágrimas. En el cuarto día de fingir que se sentía mejor, bajo a desayunar con sus padres pero en el comedor también estaban sus amigos, Ginny y Harry con el pequeño james, Luna, Pansy, Theo y Ron, le pareció extraño pero saludo a todos, miró a todos y supo que algo estaba pasando; Harry le entregó "El Profeta", lo miró extrañado para después ver el encabezado del periódico, cuando, los desdoblo para poder leer el artículo, una carta cayó pero centro su atención en la nota primero.<p>

"_Hermione Malfoy Rompe el silencio"_

_Después de la repentina desaparición de Hermione Malfoy hace tres semanas muchos rumores surgieron, siendo el principal que el matrimonio de la heroína con el Auror Draco Malfoy había llegado a su fin, pero hace un par de días la Sra. Malfoy accedió a aclarar los rumores "Sé que los medios han estado detrás de mi familia en estas semanas, es por esto que decidí al fin decir lo que realmente está sucediendo, mi ausencia no tiene nada que ver con un supuesto fin de mi matrimonio, la noche del baile recibí unas terribles noticias acerca de uno de mis familiares en Australia, lamentablemente no podré regresar tan pronto como esperaba a lado de mi esposo, ya que la situación es delicada y también Draco está ocupado con su trabajo, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que ahora los rumores dejen de circular por mi bienestar y el de mi familia" _

_Creo que la comunidad Mágica al fin puede descansar sabiendo que una de las familias más queridas está en buenos términos, por si han estado viviendo bajo una roca puede leer la página 42 sobre lo que alentó a estos rumores que por fortuna son falsos. _

Draco miró alrededor, tal vez esperando que alguien le dijera que era una broma, cuando vio la mirada de Harry supo que ese momento era real, miro el articulo nuevamente intentando entender que estaba pasando y porque su esposa estaba mintiendo a toda la comunidad mágica.

-¿Qué está pasando? – se animó a preguntar

-Para eso es la carta – contestó Ron

Fue entonces que recordó la carta, la tomó temblando un poco, debatiendo si leerla en voz alta sabía que es lo que esperaban algunos, miro el periódico y la carta, saliendo de la habitación con ambos objetos en las manos, cuando estuvo en la tranquilidad de su oficina abrió la famosa carta, reconociendo la escritura de su esposa.

_Draco _

_Disculpa mi silencio por estas semanas, necesitaba estar sola y sobre analizar todo como siempre lo hago._

-Una de las cosas que amo de ti- dijo el rubio para sí mismo

_Escuche que no estabas del todo bien y lamento haberte ocasionado tanto daño con mi ausencia, pero estaremos bien, lo prometo. También sé que no has querido aceptar ninguna misión y hay una muy importante para que necesitan de ti, sé que no quieres tomarla por mí, te pido que la tomes y te aseguro que para cuando regreses a casa, estaré esperando, como te conozco tan bien probablemente estarás mirando esto con odio por el tiempo que esto tomará, pero ambos necesitamos esto, cuando estemos juntos las heridas habrán sanado pero no quiero que pienses que te he dejado de amar, por lo sigo haciendo con cada latido de mi corazón. Nadie más que nuestra familia necesita saber lo que realmente ha sucedido, así que continúa con la historia que dije al profeta. No importa lo que pase, siempre te llevo en mi corazón. _

_Hermione _

Aun sorprendido presiono la carta en su pecho, su corazón latía con rapidez, salió de la oficina para ir al comedor en el cual lo estaban esperando todos ansiosos, cuando entró todas las miradas se centraron en él, pero se dirigió exclusivamente a Harry.

-Potter, acepto la misión

-¿Seguro? Son tres meses en Alemania

-Lo sé lo que implica, acepto

-Muy bien , Hermione me dijo que lo harías – ante su sorpresa, Harry le mostró un sobre - no eres el único que recibió una carta, solo que la mía contenia demasiados detalles sobre qué pasaría conmigo sino te traigo a casa en una sola pieza

Por primera vez en tres semanas Draco río a carcajadas para alivio de todos. Lucius miró a su hijo mientras tocaba el bolsillo en el que ocultaba la carta de Hermione, no solo la castaña lo había perdonado sino que le contó sobre un pequeño secreto que debía ocultar hasta de Narcissa.

* * *

><p>Tres largos meses después, Draco al fin volvía a casa, la misión en Alemania había sido un éxito, aparentemente después de tantos años algunas personas creían que era necesario un nuevo líder parecido al señor tenebroso, habían comenzado a molestar a las familias queriendo reclutar a los jóvenes y el ministerio de Alemania creían que podían mantener bajo control la situación hasta que ya no tuvieron opción que recurrir al famoso Harry Potter y a él mismo para saber cómo funcionaban este tipo de personas, les tomó un poco de tiempo reestablecer la paz, pero todo había terminado, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba cansado, gruño cuando recordó que la carta que su madre le había enviado, todos se reunirían para recibirlo ya que Harry había vuelto dos días atrás. Lo único que quería era descansar y esperar a Hermione, cuando entró a casa sus padres lo recibieron, les pidió solo unos minutos a solas antes de ir a ver a los demás, con cansancio se dirigió a su oficina, si iba a sobrevivir la tarde necesitaba una poción o mejor aún alcohol, cerró la puerta para recargarse en ella con los ojos cerrado disfrutando de la soledad después de tanto tiempo, no era fácil compartir tienda de acampar con Ron y Harry. Suspiro, realmente necesitaba dormir.<p>

-Draco – sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, debía estar soñando

-¿Hermione? – preguntó aun sin creerlo

Camino un poco, estaba sentada en la silla detrás de su escritorio, no sabía si era por no estar a su lado en tan largo tiempo pero algo en ella estaba diferente, era como si trasmitiera luz, ni el día de que la vio vestida de novia se comparaba con la belleza que emitía en ese momento, sencillamente perfecta, no se dio cuenta que lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.

Hermione lo miró, su corazón se partió cuando vio su aspecto cansado y aún más delgado de lo que recordaba, pero lo que realmente la conmovió fue su cara de incredulidad al verla, sus lágrimas, definitivamente había sido una tonta por mantenerse alejada, por no escucharlo, Ron tenía razón, a pesar de todo esperaba que se equivocara y ahora frente a ella estaba el hombre que le había demostrado que siempre iba a cometer errores pero era un hombre diferente, un hombre que la amaba y que ella amaba, instintivamente sus manos se colocaron en su vientre abultado, lentamente se levantó de la silla.

Draco se quedó estático en su lugar mientras ella se acercaba, debía ser el cansancio jugando un truco con él, no podía creerlo, estaba embarazada, busco su mirada esperando que le dijera que era real, ella tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su vientre, fue más de lo que él pudo soportar y cayo de rodillas quedando a la altura de su pancita de 4 meses y medio, comenzó a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras ella acariciaba su rubio cabello.

-Lo siento tanto, soy un imbécil – decía entre sollozos – no te merezco, no los merezco

-Shhhh, está bien – lo calmaba- ya paso, estamos los tres juntos

-Como Pudo se levantó para verla a los ojos, ella le dedico una sonrisa como la que del aquel día en su oficina, el día que se prometió hacerla sonreír siempre, ella había salvado su vida en miles de maneras que no sabía, quiso encontrar en su mirada reproche o enojo pero lo único que encontró fue adoración.

-Te amo, siempre te he amado incluso desde Hogwarts – ella sonrió aún más

-Tu padre me lo dijo, me contó de como guardas cosas sobre mí, no se amarte más o poner una orden de restricción en tu contra – río

-Solo ámame tanto como yo te amo

-Hecho

-Estas embarazada, estamos esperando un hijo – dijo esperando que se lo dijera

-Estoy embarazada, pero quien dijo que es tuyo, puede ser de Blaise, estuve en su casa por un largo tiempo – él la miró dolido, ella entendió – muy pronto para este tipo de bromas

-¿Desde cuándo sabes?

-El día de la fiesta, me desmaye en cuanto llegamos a casa de Blaise y el médico que me reviso me lo dijo

-¿cuatro meses? – dijo tocando su abultado vientre

-Cuatro meses y medio – colocó su mano sobre la de él – menos de Cinco meses este pequeño estará con nosotros

-¿Es niño?

-No me lo ha dicho el médico, pero lo sé y no te imagines por un segundo que se llamara scorpious – el río fascinado con la noticia

-Luego hablaremos de eso, no puedo creer que me haya perdió tanto tiempo – dijo con tristeza

-No podía volver, Ron hablo conmigo y me hizo ver que mi lugar era aquí junto a ti pero la vida de nuestro bebé estuvo en peligro por mi culpa, por no querer reconocer que estaba actuando como una tonta, estaba tan enojada ese día y cuando me los pensé sentía dolor y había sangre – él la abrazo – el médico me dijo que tenía prohibido moverme por un tiempo, no quería más que estuvieras a mi lado pero mi prioridad era mi estabilidad para mantener a nuestro hijo sano, fue entonces que le pedí a Ron que llevará al profeta una carta

-Lamento mucho que hayas pasado sola por esto

-Blaise siempre estuvo ahí, así que sin excusas y sin berrinches, quiero que sea el padrino de nuestro pequeño

-Por supuesto, solo si Ginny es la madrina – ella sonrió

-Ahora, nadie más que tus padres y Blaise saben que estoy aquí

-Entonces podrán esperar un poco más, una vez que salgamos no podré estar contigo, todos querrán robarte de mi

-Eso nunca ¿recuerdas lo que escribí en esta carta?

-Memorice cada palabra

-No importe lo que pase…

-Siempre te llevo en mi corazón – termino él

-Ahora vamos a dejar el pasado atrás, nuestro amor es lo mejor que me ha pasado, el futuro lo enfrentaremos juntos, no más huidas no más verdades a medias, tú, yo y nuestro hijo

-Y todos los que faltan, no dejaremos que sea hijo único, es deprimente – ella río

Después de una larga espera Draco hiso lo que se moría por hacer, la tomo en sus brazos, la miro a los ojos y le corto el aliento con sus besos, antes de que pasara algo más Hermione lo interrumpió recordándole que había personas que ver, ella se escapó de sus brazos antes de que él pudiera detenerla, sonrió mirando al amor de su vida frente a él a punto de salir de la habitación, ella estiró su mano para que la tomara, camino hacia ella y una vez que su mano estuvo en la de él, hablo.

-Hermione, no importa lo que pase

-Siempre te llevo en mi corazón – fue su turno de responder

Tomados de la mano salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al comedor, dónde todos los weasley, sus amigos y familia esperaban ver a Draco, la primera persona que notó que entraron fue Ginny quien gritó emocionada a ver Hermione con una mano sobre su vientre mientras la otra se aferraba a su esposo. Mientras las mujeres consumían la atención de Hermione, Draco se dirigió a Blaise extiendo su mano, el italiano la tomó y después se abrazaron, llego Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda, el menor de los Malfoy miró a Ron, quien le dedico una mirada de complicidad, quien diría que después de tantos años todos serían capaces de estar en una misma sala y ser tan felices, fue entonces que Draco se dirigió a su padre, sin decir nada, se abrazaron. Sino hubiera sido por su padre y su retorcidas habilidades para la manipulación no estaría con el amor de su vida, esperando un hijo y además no tendría los amigos que hoy tenía.


	46. Epílogo

Es un honor para mí haber compartido con ustedes por tanto tiempo, les agradezco infinitamente cada palabra y cada lectura, nos leemos en mis otras historias.

* * *

><p>Hace siete años la familia Malfoy recibió a su nuevo Heredero, el pequeño Scorpious Lynx Malfoy, por quien su padre tenía que soportar que su casa estuviera llena de niños, a pesar de quejarse de Hermione sobre la situación, ella solo sonría porque sabía que realmente no le molestaba en lo absoluto, solo buscaba algo de que quejarse. La fiesta de cumpleaños del mayor de los Malfoy- Granger era un gran evento, ya que Narcissa insistía en organizarlo para tortura de Hermione.<p>

Draco miraba desde la entrada de su patio al cumpleañero jugar con James Potter, mientras Albus Potter de cinco años corría detrás de ellos esperando ser incluido en el juego, casi podía imaginarlos en unos años más en Hogwarts y a si mismo siendo llamado a la dirección; no sabía si era fortuna o desgracia pero todos los niños referían a George como el tío preferido, más de una vez su esposa los había atrapado planeando bromas. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio llegar a Blaise, el padrino de su hijo mayor, quien a pesar de prometer no casarse nuevamente sorprendió a la familia cuando un año atrás anunció su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass. Se acercó para saludar a los recién llegados

-Bienvenidos, Scorp está por ahí corriendo – sonrió

-Tan pronto se entere que el tío Blaise está aquí vendrá

-Ni lo sueñes, ha comido demasiados dulces, no creo que pare por un rato

-¿Dónde está tu Bella moglie?

-Enseguida viene

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su esposa, sabía que sus amigos se burlaban de él comparándolo con un adolescente enamorado pero desde que casi la pierde seis años atrás, hacia lo imposible por hacerla feliz, a ella y a sus hijos. Contemplo nuevamente el patio, Luna y Theo trataban de Lidiar con sus gemelos de tres años que parecían no querer tomar una siesta, Pansy esperaba sentada acariciando a su abultado abdomen de siete meses mientras Ron corría por todos lados intentando conseguir algunos de los antojos de su esposa; Luego estaba su madre sosteniendo a Lily, la hija menor de los Potter de tan solo un año, pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento fue ver a su esposa cargado el pastel de su hijo, a su lado caminaba Lyra de cuatro años, que aunque Draco adoraba a todos sus hijos, la pequeña de cabello castaño era la viva imagen de su madre y su debilidad, detrás de ellas venia Lucius tomado de la mano de Leo de dos años, que a pesar de heredar su color de ojos, su cabello era castaño a diferencia de Scorpious quien era rubio y con ojos de color plateado tal como él. Hermione llamó a todos para que se acercaran a partir el pastel, a lo que Pansy respondió con "ya era hora".

Horas después todos se dirigieron a sus casas, dejando la antes ruidosa mansión en una gran tranquilidad, Draco ahora se encontraba en su misión favorita, intentar hacer que sus hijos durmieran, Scorp ya se encontraba en su cama dormitando, pero Lyra esperaba a que su mamá terminara de leer "la fábula de los tres Hermanos" historia que Draco ya podía narrar sin tomar el libro, su pequeña compartía el amor al conocimiento con su madre, sabía que si su hija seguía mostrando más similitudes con su esposa probablemente debía convencer a su hijo mayor de alejar a los chicos de ella. Apena se dio cuenta que su esposa lo llamaba, ahora era el turno de ir a arropar a Leo, pero el más pequeño de los Malfoy ya estaba dormido abrazando a un hurón de peluche, el cual había pertenecido primero al mayor de sus hijos, luego a Lyra, todo gracias a Harry a quien le pareció gracioso regalárselo a Scorpious en su primer cumpleaños. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido el matrimonio salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

-La fiesta fue todo un éxito, Sra. Malfoy- dijo Draco abrazado a su esposa en cuanto estuvieron en la seguridad de su recamara

-Sí que lo fue pero ahora solo quiero descansar

-Yo tenía otros planes en mente – dijo seductoramente

-Tendrán que esperar, estoy agotada- sonrió tímidamente

Draco no protestó, una vez acostados frente a frete, ella de lado izquierdo de la cama y el del derecho, Hermione acarició su rostro con tanta ternura que él pensó que podía morir ahí mismo, la miró morderse el labio inferior.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? – sonrió sabiendo lo bien que conocía a su esposa

-Recuerdas cuando dije que nuestro hijo jamás se llamaría scorpious

-Me golpeaste con un libro cuando cediste, como olvidarlo

-Estaba furiosa, no dejabas de llamarlo Scorp y al final termino por gustarme – sonrió ante el recuerdo – además quería llamarlo Matthew

-Aun así el resto de nuestros hijos continuo con la tradición de las constelaciones

-No podía terminar con eso, es una tradición hermosa

-Deja de distraerme para evadir el tema sobre lo que realmente quieres hablar – ella rodó los ojos para después morder su labio una vez más

-Creo que debemos elegir entre Cassiopeia y Ara si es niña o si es niño creo que me gusta Orion

-Espera, ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? – ella respondió con tomar sus manos y ponerlas sobre su vientre

-En seis meses, seremos padres una vez más

-No puedo creerlo, esto es…. No sé – sonrió- me haces el hombre más feliz del paneta

-Y tú la mujer más afortunada , ahora creo que es buen momento para seguir tus planes de antes

-Definitivamente – la beso con pasión

No eran un matrimonio perfecto, discutían por lo más sencillos detalles pero ambos se esforzaban por dar lo mejor de sí y ser mejores el uno para el otro. Con los años formaron una familia hermosa y extensa que incluía a sus amigos, cada uno sufrió a su manera durante su infancia y adolescencia, cosas por la que alguien de tan corta edad no debería pasar pero gracias a eso estaban en donde se encontraban, mejor aún es que aquellos tiempo parecían distantes cuando apreciaban todo lo que tenían en ese momento. No les puedo asegurar que vivieron felices para siempre, puede que la nueva generación haya traído más aventuras a sus hogares, quizá a Albus Potter se le rompió el corazón cuando Lyra le confeso que solo lo veía como un amigo, quizá Hermione discutió con Draco porque alejaba a todos los pretendientes de sus hijas, quizá Harry casi se desmaya cuando encontró a Cassie besándose con su hijo mayor y fue peor cuando Draco se enteró que su amigo le oculto esa información, quizá Pansy y Ron no pudo tener más hijos después de su primogénito, tal vez Luna y Nott decidieron separarse un tiempo para después retomar su relación, posiblemente al fin Blaise logró ser feliz y tener la familia que siempre quiso, Probablemente Ginny decidió trabajar en Hogwarts como entrenadora de quidditch.

La verdad es que existen muchas posibilidades y cada decisión que tomamos nos lleva a un camino diferente, pero lo más importante es siempre estar, ser y contar con las personas que siempre llevas en tu corazón.


End file.
